Cuatro divorcios
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Dos Slytherins lamentándose su mala suerte, un accidente con una pequeña niña de alborotados cabellos, una pelirroja furiosa, dos corazones esperanzados y un Theo alucinando. ¿Cuatro divorcios? ¿estáis locos?
1. Ellos

**¡Buenas! ¿como explicar esta historia si ni yo misma se de donde salió? Simplemente estaba estudiando para mi examen de comunicaciones del jueves que viene y apareció en mi cabeza, así que lo tuve que escribir.  
**

 **Espero que me dejéis algún review para saber si hice bien escribiéndolo o en realidad es una bazofia, no importa, toda crítica es buena. Como ya sabéis siento si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos.

Draco salió de su ensoñación, estaba harto de quedarse siempre en la luna por culpa de esa estúpida sangre sucia, todos los días igual, no podía evitarlo, era verla y todo se le removía dentro. Todo.

-No es nada Blaise. Estoy bien- ¡ja! bien, Draco Malfoy estaba todo menos bien. Desde que salieron de Hogwarts y empezaron a trabajar en el ministerio nada iba bien. De puertas para fuera tal vez sí, pero dentro la cosa era muy diferente.

Draco Malfoy tenía una buena vida, una mujer hermosa, un hijo inteligente y sano y unos cuantos millones en su cuenta de Gringotts, ¿pero era feliz? No. No, porque a pesar de tenerlo todo no podía tenerla a ella, a la dueña de su corazón desde los 13 años cuando ella le dio un bofetón. Lo tenía todo, menos a Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley.

Blaise miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros- lo que tú digas, vamos debemos ir al despacho de Nott.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del despacho del rubio, caminando por los pasillos del ministerio hablando de trivialidades, como por ejemplo su "magnífica" vida matrimonial. Quizás por eso ambos eran tan amigos, porque ambos fueron condenados a un matrimonio forzado con alguien a quien no querían ni querrían nunca. Draco sabía que el corazón de Zabini era de la pelirroja que ahora era la señora Potter y no de Pansy, su flamante esposa y madre de su hija; así como Blaise sabía que Draco no querría jamás a Astoria como quiere a la nueva señora Weasley.

Estaban por doblar la esquina cuando un menudo cuerpo se chocó con el de Draco cayendo hacia atrás. Los hombres observaron la pequeña figura pelirroja y lo primero que vieron fue un pelo tan rizado y alborotado como el de alguien que conocían muy bien.

-Lo siento, no les vi- se disculpó avergonzada la niña levantando la vista.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- habló Zabini- ¿estás perdida?

La niña asintió fervientemente poniéndose en pie, recogiendo el libro que llevaba en las manos- busco el despacho de mi madre ¿la conocen? se llama...

Draco sabía quién era esa niña, lo sabía solo con mirarla y sonrió, era idéntica a ella y sin saber por qué cortó el pequeño parloteo de la pelirroja y dijo- Granger- los presentes le miraron- Tu madre es Hermione Granger, es indudable, tienes los ojos de tu madre- la niña se sonrojó ante la sonrisa del hombre que la miraban con ternura- y el pelo... eres igual que ella.

La niña se sintió avergonzada y Blaise dijo- es por allí, todo recto y cuando llegues a una estatua pequeña a la izquierda, verás la placa con su nombre.

La niña sonrió aún avergonzada- Gracias, iré a verla-y salió corriendo dejando a ambos hombres atrás.

Blaise le miró y le dio un golpe en el hombro-¿por qué mejor no le dices: Hola hija de Granger, soy Draco Malfoy admirador de tu madre y por cierto estoy deseoso de romper su matrimonio y adoptarte como mi hija?

Draco le miró aburrido- vamos Blaise, Theo nos espera.

El moreno vio a su amigo caminar y le siguió- si hazte el loco, pero es la verdad ¿Viste la cara de la pobrecita? Estaba alucinando.

Draco resopló y una pregunta llegó a su mente- Blaise, es posible sentir amor paternal hacia una niña que no es nada tuyo, a la que acabas de ver por primera vez en la vida, solo por ser...

-Su hija- le cortó Blaise con calma- sí, es normal. En cuanto la viste lo supe, la mirabas con los mismos ojos que miras a Scorpius. Con los mismos que yo veo a mi pequeña Amy, con los mismos que veo a James, Albus y Lily...

Draco suspiró- estamos jodidos ¿no Blaise?

El moreno asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda- venga, vamos... se hace tarde.

Echaron a caminar pensando en sus desdichadas vidas, en lo que darían por poder abrazar a la mujer de otro, y se sentían mal porque darían su fortuna porque esas pequeñas mujeres fueran libres. Se sentían mal por desear a la mujer de otro, la vida de otro... En eso una pequeña pelirroja echa una furia cruzó por su lado.

-¡Zabini! ¡Malfoy!

Ambos hombres se pusieron rígidos- Potter...-dijo Draco, mala idea, el rostro de la mujer se puso del mismo tono que el de su pelo.

-¡No me llames así patán! ¡Esa mierda es historia!

Los hombres miraban incrédulos-¿Cómo?- se atrevió a preguntar un asombrado Zabini.

-Lo que oís, el matrimonio Potter-Weasley ¡es historia!- los ojos de Blaise brillaron de emoción y Draco sintió una punzada de envidia, la Weasley sería libre y Blaise no se lo pensaría dos veces, en cambio el...-¡y el Weasley- Granger más de lo mismo!

-¡¿COMO!?-gritó emocionado Draco ¿era este su día de suerte?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos- Lo que oís, es historia, finite ¡CAPUT!

-CAPUT-repitió emocionado Blaise- Caput, Ginevra, ¡Caput!

-¡Exacto, veo que lo captas bien! lo que os iba a preguntar, primero ¿esta Herms en su despacho?- Los hombres asintieron- ¡Genial! Ahora lo importante ¿conocéis un buen abogado que desplume a esos aurores infieles?-Volvieron a asentir.

-¡Theo es el mejor en casos de divorcios, aunque no ejerce como...!

-No hay problema- le cortó Ginny- Luna le convencerá.

Cierto, no habían caído en que la recién divorciada Luna Lovegood (antes Scamander) tenía agarrado por las pelotas a Theo el cual había sido su abogado de divorcio y se la había acabado tirando. Un gran pago según su opinión.

-Hablaremos con el- dijo Draco- Vamos a ir a verle ahora.

-¡Genial! Os veo en una hora en el despacho de Herms.

-Pero... pero...-intentó hablar Blaise.

La mujer que se había alejado caminando se dio la vuelta y les miró con una sonrisa- Mira, sé que es mucho pedir pero necesito, no... ¡Os exijo! que estéis presentes. Al menos en el juicio. La cara de esos dos cerdos con ínfulas de héroes será digno de la primera plana del profeta-los hombres solo asintieron- si os crea problemas en casa yo misma escribiré a vuestras mujeres...

-¡No si yo también me voy a divorciar!-gritó Blaise demasiado emocionado, Draco le miró sorprendido ¿y esa decisión la había hablado con Pansy?-¡Y Draco también!

-¡EH!-gritó Draco- yo no...

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia- no sé si os creo o no pero en caso de que sea cierto Malfoy estás de suerte, Hermione se muere porque te metas entre sus piernas de una vez. Y por como la miras, tus deseos no son muy diferentes- se giró para seguir su camino mientras alzaba una mano- ya sabéis una hora, el despacho de Hermione. Por cierto Blaise- giró su cabeza y sonrió coqueta- esos pantalones te hacen un culito muy mono.

Draco y Blaise seguían quietos por la impresión. Hace unos momentos, ambos se lamentaban de su mala suerte por estar atados a un matrimonio sin amor, ni deseo ni nada, lamentándose porque las mujeres que querían estaban con otros y ahora como caídas del cielo, sus objetos de deseo estaban a un segundo de ser libres como pajaritos ¿era ese quizás su día de suerte?

Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos y olvidando toda la elegancia y buenas maneras aprendidas desde la cuna, ambos hombres echaron a correr hasta el despacho de su fiel amigo. Theodore Nott estaba tranquilo en su despacho, rodeado de papeles cuando dos torbellinos entraron a trompicones haciendo un alboroto.

-¡THEODORE NOTT!-gritó Blaise.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y miró asustado a sus amigos- ¿os habéis vuelto locos?

-¿Te ves cualificado para llevar a cabo cuatro divorcios?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en la cara- te pagarán bien.

El castaño los miró con los ojos muy abiertos-¿cuatro divorcios?-sus amigos asintieron a la vez-¿de dónde habéis sacado cuatro divorcios? ¿Quién diablos se divorcia?

-Nosotros-afirmó Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Y Granger y la comadreja mujer-Blaise asintió emocionado ante las palabras del rubio mientras enlazaba las manos y ponía ojos soñadores mirando al infinito mientras susurraba "oh Ginevra..."

Theo les miró con un tic en el ojo- sí, definitivamente os habéis vuelto locos. Tarumbas. Como putas cabras.

-No es una broma Theo, es verdad ambas nos están esperando en el despacho de Granger- volvió a hablar Blaise ante un estupefacto Theo.

-¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cuando?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa Nott-le cortó Draco-lo único que sé es que esto se ha tardado demasiado.

Blaise asintió- además Granger quiere que aquí nuestro dragón se cuele de una vez entre sus piernas- Nott le miró asombrado- nos lo ha dicho mi pelirroja ardiente, y ella me coqueteó, ¡a mí! ¡Mi diosa pelirroja!

-Theo amigo- se apoyaron en la mesa, juntando las manos haciendo que el castaño se moviera hacia atrás con cara de susto en la silla- haznos este favor, es lo que tanto deseábamos, por favor, por favor...

Theo suspiró y se llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz, masajeándolo. Conocía bien los sentimientos de esos dos, sentimientos imposibles hasta hace apenas unas horas, pero todo era muy precipitado, que ellas decidieran divorciarse era un acosa pero que sus amigos lo hicieran también solo por ellas era una locura.

-¿Sabéis lo que estáis diciendo? ¡No es tan fácil! ¿Vuestras mujeres lo saben? ¿Y el tema de los niños? ¡Por dios!

-¡Ese no es problema!-interrumpió Draco una vez más- Astoria sabe que apenas la soporto, todo el día discutimos, hace años que no la toco, y Scorpius se muere por un hermanito, ¡estará encantado!

-Draco tiene razón-secundó Blaise- Amy tendría hermanos con quien jugar, está muy sola la pobre y además, por Pansy ni te preocupes mientras le deje una buena manutención no pondrá problemas. Marcus Flint la tiene loca.

-Por favor Nott- volvió a suplicar Draco- las queremos...y sé que podemos lograr que ellas nos quieran también.

-¡Ahora nos desean!-dijo Blaise convencido de sus cualidades

Theo posó la vista en los ojos grises de su amigo que le miraban suplicantes, y luego los posó a los castaños de Blaise que le miraban como un cachorrito atropellado en mitad de la lluvia, volvió a suspirar. Realmente sus amigos no suplicaban jamás y ahí estaban, ambos dos, los reyes de Slytherin suplicando y por unas Gryfindor, quien les ha visto y quién les ve...

Suspiró frustrado y se revolvió el pelo- ¡agg! ¡Esta bien!-se levantó de su asiento recogiéndolo todo- vamos a verlas.

Draco y Blaise chocaron las palmas mientras daban un grito de emoción. Theo rio- sigo pensando que estáis como putas cabras.

Draco le tomó por el hombro mientras salían del despacho de Nott rumbo al de la chica de sus sueños (principalmente húmedos)- pero putas cabras felices, amigo. Putas cabras muy felices.

Theo sonrió mientras era arrastrado por el rubio y veía a Blaise dar saltitos cantando "Because i'm happy", mientras saltaban intentando pillar algún memorandum interdepartamental que daban giros en el aire intentando escapar de las garras del eufórico hombre.

La verdad es que esto era una locura, pero nunca había visto tan felices a sus amigos y eso para él era suficiente. Además cuatro divorcios simultáneos eran un reto para él y Merlín sabía cuánto le gustaban a él los retos.


	2. Ellas

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo, en realidad no tenía intención de seguir esta historia, iba a quedarse así con un final abierto, pero viendo la cantidad de comentarios pidiendo una continuación, pues aquí la traigo. No se cuantos capítulos me llevará pero ya tengo algunas ideas mas.  
**

 **Como siempre pediros un review para ver vuestras opiniones, tanto las buenas como las malas, me hacen en extremo feliz, agradecer también a los que ya me dejasteis alguno tanto en esta historia como en las otras y agradecer también a los que la mandasteis a favoritos.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 _"Ellas"_

Hermione estaba cabreada, que echaba chispas y espumarajos por la boca. Encerrada en su despacho la castaña se imaginaba a su infiel esposo siendo torturado por miles de crucios simultáneos, por cabrón ¿Cómo pudo engañarla durante un año con la boba de Lavender Brown? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Un año!

Ella entendía que la gente cambia, que los sentimientos van y vienen, pero ¿era necesario llegar al extremo de la infidelidad? Vale que no es fácil llegar a tu pareja y decirle "buenas noches cariño ¿qué tal te ha ido en la oficina? ¿Y la niña? Por cierto, ya no te quiero" pero joder, llevaban juntos 10 años, y se conocían desde los 11, ante todo la amistad... pero no, Ronald Weasley prefiere irse por el mundo a hacerse el auror valiente, abandonar su hogar y ponerle los cuernos a su mujer.

-Yo le mato, es que le mato- susurraba Hermione entre la pila de hojas que se acumulaban en su mesa.

De repente la puerta de su despacho se abrió y por la rendija asomó un pelo rojo y rizado que ella conocía bien. Su pequeña Rose estaba en la puerta y le miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños- Mami ¿puedo pasar?

-Pues claro cielo- contesto Hermione intentando disimular el cabreo. Su pequeña no tenía culpa de nada y no iba a pagar los platos rotos ni su mal humor con ella. Bastante mal lo había pasado ya- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó intentando desviar sus instintos homicidas para con el padre de su hija.

La niña entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, adelantándose se sentó en una silla justo en frente de la mesa de su madre- he venido con tía Ginny, pero se puso a buscar a alguien y me dijo que me adelantara.

Hermione sonrió, pero fue más bien una mueca de cabreo, si antes pensar en su infiel marido le había resultado al extremo exasperante, el recordar ahora que su querido amigo Harry Potter la había cagado también con Ginny de la misma forma consiguió que le saliera humo de las orejas. Valientes héroes de guerra ¡ja! si la gente supiera... si supieran de verdad cuan inútiles son esos dos, sin ella no habrían conseguido nada en la guerra ¡nada! sin ella habrían durado dos días... y ahora se las dan de héroes valientes y grandes aurores... ¡Idiotas!

-¿Y a quien buscaba la tía Ginny cielo?- intentó despejar su mente del tema de su próximo divorcio, mejor no pensar en ello, al menos no con Rose cerca, no quería que la niña no estuviera bien.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros- no lo sé solo me dijo- y comenzó a imitar la voz de su tía- Rosie vete adelantándote tú, yo tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas súper necesarias para una misión ultra importante que tenemos tu madre y yo.

Hermione rio, temía a Ginny, su cuñada (porque para ella Ginny siempre sería su cuñada, divorciada o no) era bastante impulsiva, demasiado. No tenía ni idea que era esa cosa tan necesaria pero tarde o temprano se enteraría. La ex Gryffindor se hizo una idea, iría a buscar al mejor abogado de todo Londres, el que tuviera menos escrúpulos y sabía que había un par de esos en el Ministerio.

-Mamá- habló la voz de Rose- ¿te vas a divorciar de papá?

Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio, es cierto que aún no había hablado el tema directamente con Rose y eso no estaba bien, pero temía el momento. Cogió aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente- si mi amor...

La niña agachó su cabeza- ¿ya no os queréis?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, había estado cabreada porque Ron tiró por la borda su matrimonio, había estado cabreada pensando que el pelirrojo ya no la quería como pareja, pero ¿y ella? ¿Ella seguía amando a Ron? No. Lo sabía, lo tenía claro. Lo supo en cuanto se enteró de la infidelidad de su marido. Le había dolido que la engañara, claro que sí, eran muchos años juntos, años de amistad y matrimonio, una hija en común... pero tras pensarlo fríamente se dio cuenta de que no le dolía el corazón, sino el orgullo de mujer.

Aun así, su pequeña no tenía por qué saberlo- no es eso cielo- habló con calma Hermione captando la atención de la niña- claro que nos queremos, papá siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón pero hay veces en los que los adultos simplemente no pueden estar juntos...

La niña pareció meditarlo un momento y luego asintió- Estoy triste, pero en el fondo no es un gran cambio...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Los ojos castaños de la niña se clavaron en los de su madre- bueno, papá nunca está en casa, siempre se va con el tío Harry semanas enteras para alguna misión... es más el otro día me felicitó por mi cumpleaños- Hermione bufó ofendida- y mi cumpleaños es el mes que viene... seguro que ni lo recordará...

-Cielo escucha- se levantó de su silla y se posicionó al lado de su hija, poniéndose en cuclillas y tomando su mentón con su mano derecha- mírame cielo- le partía el alma ver las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de su hija- papá te quiere, te quiere muchísimo, pero a veces los adultos tienen muchas cosas en la cabeza... pero no dudes que tu padre te quiere. A su manera, pero lo hace.

La niña asintió y secó sus ojos- te quiero mami, ¿tu estas bien?

Hermione sonrió, para tener 8 años su hija era muy madura para su edad, y le enterneció el ver su preocupación para con ella- si cariño, yo estoy estupendamente. No te preocupes- le dio un pequeño beso a su hija y cuando se iba a levantar un torbellino pelirrojo entró en la oficina.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger!-Ginevra Weasley hizo su estelar aparición haciendo botar en el sitio a las dos mujeres- ¡Ya está! ¡La solución a nuestros problemas! ¡Ya verás la cara de ese par de cabro...!

-¡Ginny!-gritó Hermione haciéndola callar mientras tapaba los oídos de su hija.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos! iba a decir carbones, de carbón, carbón de quemar hogueras, donde voy a tirar a ese...

-¡Ya lo pillo!- destapo los oídos de su hija y la miró- Rose cielo, busca al abuelo Arthur, pregunta en el mostrador del final del pasillo mientras yo hablo con tu tía.

La niña asintió y se levantó de la silla, tomó el pomo con su mano pero de repente, se paró en seco y se giró- mami, ¿te apellidabas Granger antes de casarte con papá?

Las mujeres miraron a Rose con cara de intriga- sí cielo ¿por qué?

Rose sonrió avergonzada- es que antes me tropecé con unos señores y les pregunté si te conocían, y bueno, no me dio tiempo a decir tu nombre cuando el señor rubio adivinó quien eras...

-¿Un señor rubio?- preguntó Hermione mientras Ginny sonrió como el gato de Alicia y puso una mueca malvada en su rostro.

-¿Iba acompañado de otro hombre moreno, alto y negro? Así como muy guapo y muy elegante...- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a su cuñada.

-¡Sí, esos tía! ¿Los conoces?

-Sí cielo, y espero conocerle más a fondo...

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!-bramó cabreada Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente- parece un tipo majo...

La niña volvió a asentir rápidamente- si lo es, me ayudo a encontrar tu despacho mami, pero el que fue muy, muy amable fue el otro señor, el rubio... dijo que me parecía a ti, que tenía tus ojos- Hermione se quedó muda de la impresión mientras Ginny soltaba una carcajada- es muy guapo mami, creo que le gustas...

-¡ROSE!

-¿Qué pasa mami?-preguntó inocente- no es nada malo, además tú y papá ya no os queréis, podrías empezar a querer a alguien más, y ese señor me cae bien. Si le ves dale las gracias, yo no pude hacerlo. Adiós mami- y salió por la puerta dejando a una patidifusa Hermione.

-Esa es mi sobrina- comentó orgullosa Ginny- ¿ves Herms? No soy la única que ve como Malfoy te come con los ojos en las fiestas del ministerio a las que tu marido te hace ir SOLA.

Hermione notó una vena palpitar en su sien- Fiestas a las que él va con su ESPOSA Ginny...

-Ah eso es algo que te quería comentar- contestó con gracia la pelirroja- me los encontré antes, bueno más bien los estaba buscando y descubrí algo bastante interesante...

-¿Que has hecho esta vez Ginny Weasley?-preguntó con suspicacia Hermione. Quería con locura a Ginny, era una hermana para ella, pero cuando se ponía vengativa daba miedo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- cuestionó inocentemente Ginny- solo estuve pensando cómo hacer pagar al cabrón de mi marido que me la pegara con la bella Cho Chang...

Hermione suspiró, conocía a Ginny y sabía que quería a Harry, que lo quería muchísimo pero estaba cegada por la ira y sabía que le haría pagar la traición. Hermione aún no entendía como Harry pudo hacer eso, de Ron podría imaginárselo, es decir, siempre tuvo problemas de faldas y ya había tenido una relación con Lavender en Hogwarts... pero lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era lo que había pensado Harry. ¿Cómo pudo enredarse con Chang? El adoraba a Ginny, tenían tres preciosos niños, una casa maravillosa... ¿qué diablos pensó esa noche cuando decidió dormir con la ex Ravenclaw?

\- Aun no entiendo como ha pasado...

-Es simple Hermione- contestó enfurecida Ginny- tu y yo conocemos a dos chicos, nos enamoramos como idiotas, a ellos se le sube el poder a la cabeza tras ganar la guerra y ser nombrados héroes, nos casamos pensando que tal vez cambien, tenemos hijos, la casa de nuestros sueños y unos maridos con un buen trabajo, trabajo por el cual empiezan a distanciarse de nosotras, pasan semanas fuera, un día en una misión se reencuentran con sus dos ex novias del colegio, sus esposas e hijos desaparecen de su cabeza y comienzan una relación extramatrimonial que sus mujeres descubren un año y medio después.

Hermione la miraba asustada mientras Ginny daba rienda suelta a su furia, la pelirroja apenas había respirado mientras soltaba la retahíla que llevaba guardando desde que se enteraron de todo, Hermione juraría que incluso se le inyectaron los ojos en sangre, le aleteaba la nariz como a un dragón furioso y apostaría una mano diciendo que se estaba imaginando que la pequeña figura de metal que tenía apretada en su mano derecha era el cuello de Harry.

-Pero bueno- volvió a hablar Ginny esta vez sonriendo soltando la figura- que poco me importa ya, si Harry quiere estar con Chang y que yo le espere en casa con la cena hecha y los niños en la cama está muy equivocado- miró a Hermione con una maliciosa sonrisa- he visto a Malfoy y ha Zabini por los pasillos y les he pedido un pequeño favor.

Hermione rodo los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su escritorio- ¡oh no Ginny!

-No es nada grave... en un principio solo les iba a preguntar si conocían al mejor abogado de Londres, pienso desplumar a ese cerdo infiel, pero luego pensé ¿qué mejor venganza que un poco de tu propia medicina?

Hermione levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se llevó las manos a esta mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente-¡¿le has pedido un favor sexual?!

-¿Qué? No- pareció pensárselo- Aunque si Zabini quiere... dicen que una vez pruebas el chocolate no puedes dejarlo...

-¡Ginny! ¡Está casado! No puedes vengarte de Harry haciéndole la mismo a otra mujer- frenó un poco y dijo con asco- aunque esa mujer sea Parkinson.

-¡A eso quería llegar antes! Bien, no les pedí ningún favor sexual boba, solo les pedí por favor, que asistieran al juicio- Hermione le miró con un gesto que decía un claro "no te creo una soberana mierda de escarbato"- Bueno vale se lo exigí, pero ellos aceptaron.

Hermione rodó los ojos, típico de Malfoy y Zabini, si algo les gustaba era joder al prójimo y si los que salían jodidos eran Harry y Ron muchísimo mejor- no podemos hacer eso Ginny, a sus esposas no les haría gracia.

-¡Ese ya no es problema!- gritó Ginny con demasiada efusividad- también se van a divorciar.

En el despacho se instauró un silencio, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y puso un gesto de burla mezclado con cansancio- ¿me estas vacilando?

La pelirroja negó efusivamente- Por lo visto no, en cuanto les dije que nos divorciábamos Zabini me comentó que ellos también.

-Se estaba burlando de ti Ginny.

-¡Que no!- bufó Ginny enfadada- Hermione es la verdad, por lo visto se van a divorciar, a ver, que no soy idiota y sé que el divorcio en el mundo mágico no está bien visto y esos dos nos van a usar de excusa pero qué más da ¿tú sabes las ganas que tengo de tirarme a ese hombre?

-¡Ginny por Merlín!-gritó escandalizada Hermione.

-No me seas puritana que no soy ciega, veo perfectamente como miras con lujuria al señor sangre pura- la castaña se sonrojó- ¿lo ves? si hasta te pones roja, Malfoy te pone tontorrona y lo sabes...

Hermione suspiró, hablar con Ginny en estos momentos era inútil, vale que Draco Malfoy le parecía... ¡atractivo! pero jamás , JAMAS, tendría algo con ese idiota narcisista y prejuicioso, por mucho que su hija y cuñada se compinchen contra ella- eres lo peor Ginevra Weasley.

-Lo sé- comentó con orgullo- pero lo importante ahora es hablar con nuestro abogado, ver la cara de esos dos idiotas en el juicio cuando entremos acompañadas de semejantes dioses Slytherin, divorciarnos y tirarnos a esas serpientes.

-¡Yo no me voy a tirar a nadie!

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano- ya, ya bueno tiempo al tiempo.

-Ginny, en serio, no...

-Por Merlín Granger, eres una tozuda, ¿qué más da admitir que tendrías una noche loca con Draco Malfoy? No es malo, no pasa nada, es más el estaría más que dispuesto, solo hace falta verle como te mira, esos ojos solo dicen "quiero meterme entre tus bragas"

Hermione le miró seria, Ginny no tenia remedio, era una bruta pero así la quería, Ginny sabía hacerla reír como nadie, y puede que en el fondo tuviera razón, Draco Malfoy estaba bastante bien... demasiado bien. Suspiró y soltó una leve risa que hizo reír a Ginny también.

-No pienso admitir nada, pero tampoco a desmentirlo- Ginny alzó las manos al cielo mientras murmuraba un "por fin Merlín"- bueno dejémonos de rollos ¿quién será nuestro abogado despluma infieles?

Ginny abrió la boca pero no salió ni un sonido de ella pues en ese instante unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta, Hermione vio como la cara de Ginny se transformaba en una risa malvada, Hermione tembló y susurró un débil "pase". La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la figura imponente de Theodore Nott.

-Granger, Weasley, me han dicho que necesitáis mis servicios como abogado.

-¿Nott?-preguntó sorprendida Hermione mirando a Ginny, que simplemente se levantó a la vez que las cabezas de Draco y Blaise salían de detrás de Theo y los tres cantaban un- ¡Sorpresaaa!

Hermione simplemente solo pudo sonreír ante la cara de incomodidad de Theo que en ese momento era rodeado por un montón de confeti de colores producto de un hechizo de Zabini. No estaba segura de como acabaría esto, pero lo que estaba segura es que no había vuelta a atrás. Hermione Weasley volvería a ser Hermione Granger y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, volvería a ser libre... Observó un momento los grises ojos de Draco que la miraban fijamente y algo se movió en su estómago.

-Maldita Ginny- murmuró, mientras les hacía un gesto con la mano para que pasaran. Sí, Ginny tenía toda la razón del mundo, Hermione, tanto la Weasley como la Granger, estaba dispuesta a hacerle un favor sexual a Draco Malfoy. Pero eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Por ahora.


	3. El abogado

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _" El Abogado"_

Si esa misma mañana le dicen a Theodore Nott que va a vivir una situación tan surrealista solo unas horas más tarde, se habría reído de lo lindo. Seguramente se lo acabaría haciendo en los pantalones. Pero no, no era una broma o una macabra visión. Era una maldita realidad.

A las 10 en punto de la mañana del jueves 21 de marzo, Theodore Nott, abogado, se encontraba en el despacho de su colega en el Ministerio Hermione Jean Weasley (antes y probablemente muy pronto de nuevo Granger) para tramitar el divorcio de esta, su cuñada y amiga Ginevra Molly Potter y dos de los mejores amigos de la infancia de Theo, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

\- A ver, vamos a ver con calma – Murmuraba de nuevo el pobre abogado.

\- No es momento de calma Nott – Contestaba una nerviosa Ginny – ¿Que parte de "no hay tiempo que perder" no has entendido?

Theo sudó un poco nervioso – No, si entender lo entiendo, perfectamente, lo que me planteo es que os estéis precipitando un poco – Miró a sus amigos con reproche – todos.

Blaise se encogió de hombros – Theo amigo, era algo inevitable, sabes perfectamente que lo único que me une a Pansy es mi pequeña bebé, al igual que nuestro querido dragón, que siente por Astoria lo mismo que por una piedra del parque, es decir, nada.

Draco asintió solemne dándole una muda razón a su amigo y Nott les miró con gesto de cansancio. En realidad no sabía porque diablo había aceptado, es cierto que el reto que suponía dicha situación le atraía, es decir, ¡cuatro divorcios! Si los ganaba todos, su fama como abogado subiría como la espuma, lo que llevaría a un ascenso en el Ministerio… ¡Pero es que era una locura!

\- ¿Pero vosotros lo habéis hablado con vuestras mujeres?

Draco sonrió inocentemente – ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Theo estaba por tirarse de los pelos – ¿Cómo que qué importancia tiene? ¡Vas a pedirle el divorcio!

\- Correcto.

Hermione que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento, levantó su mano pidiendo permiso y recibió una burlesca mirada de los presentes. Granger, perdón, Weasley, por ahora, no había cambiado.

-No se nos quitan las viejas costumbres ¿verdad Granger? – preguntó Draco con burla.

Hermione soltó una risa burlesca – Muy gracioso Malfoy.

\- Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Hermione mientras levantaba las cejas con gracias – Bueno, bueno como se pone la cosa ¿os dejamos solos?

\- ¡Ginny! – gritó avergonzada Hermione.

\- Mi hermosa Ginevra tiene razón – secundó Blaise agarrando a Draco del cuello – iros a un hotel tórtolos.

Theo harto de que pasaran de él como si fuera un ficus que adornaba la sala carraspeó y captó la atención de todos – Primero de todo, si queréis seguir adelante con esto – vio que los cuatro asentían efusivamente – que ya veo que si… necesitaré que me expongáis el porqué de vuestra demanda de divorcio, que reclamáis en compensación en vuestro caso – dijo mirando a las chicas – que estáis dispuestos a dar a vuestras mujeres en el vuestro – pronunció girando esta vez su cabeza hacia sus amigos – y sobretodo y más importante el tema de los niños.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los niños? – preguntó Ginny.

Theo se sintió un poco intimidado ante la llameante mirada de la pelirroja y tragó saliva con dificultad – bueno ya sabes, quien tendrá la custodia y los regímenes de visita…

\- ¡Mis hijos no se irán con nadie! ¡No pienso dejárselos!

\- Ginny – intento calmarla Hermione – también es su padre.

\- El padre que no iba a casa nunca, que se perdía sus partidos de quidditch y que no fue al cumpleaños de James ¿ese padre?

Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada y por qué no decirlo, triste. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, Harry y Ron habían metido la pata hasta el fondo y no tenían perdón, pero muy a su pesar la castaña aún guardaba un sentimiento muy grande hacia esos dos hombres, esos que fueron sus mejores amigos muchos años.

\- Sí Ginny, por mucho que haya metido la pata, es su padre.

\- ¿Tú vas a dejar que Ron vea a Rosie?

Hermione asintió decidida – es su padre, no pienso privarle de ella. No voy a ser la mala del cuento.

Ginny bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Theo – ¿Puedo pensármelo?

El castaño asintió – solo no tardes mucho.

\- Bien.

Theo se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata, hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro, y el mal humor de la mini Weasley le ponía muy nervioso, si es que era un demonio esa mujer, daba miedo. Sacó de su maletín un par de papeles y comenzó a escribir ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué escribes? – pregunto Blaise intentando mirar por encima.

\- Cosas.

\- ¿Cosas importantes? – preguntó ahora Draco.

\- Si, muy importantes.

\- ¿Referentes a nuestro divorcio? – preguntó de nuevo Blaise.

Theo bufó poniéndose un poco tenso – Si Blaise, ¿de qué sino?

\- ¿Y nos lo vas a enseñar? – preguntó esta vez Draco consiguiendo acabar con la paciencia del pobre Theo que levantó la vista de los papeles y los fijó en sus dos amigos que pegaron un bote en el sitio.

\- Como no os calléis os juro por mi madre que me largo de aquí y solo llevo el divorcio de Potter y Weasley.

\- ¡Es Weasley! ¡Weasley a secas! – Dijo furiosa Ginny – no quiero tener nada que ver con ese héroe de pacotilla.

Theo olvido su mal humor y volvió a asentir nervioso – si si, lo siento Weasley.

La chica asintió y Theo volvió a dirigir su atención a los papeles. Tras un breve silencio en el que Theo pudo observar de reojo las miraditas y sonrisas bobas que se lanzaban los futuros y alegres divorciados, levantó sus ojos del papel y dijo:

\- Bien, ya está tengo aquí abiertos vuestros casos ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Ginny levantó la mano rápida como un resorte, tan rápido que Hermione se asustó pensando que su amiga se iba a dislocar el hombro.

\- Bien Weasley, comencemos: La señora Ginevra Molly Potter quiere presentar una demanda de divorcio contra el señor Harry James Potter alegando los siguientes motivos.

\- Que el muy cabronazo lleva un año poniéndome los cuernos con la zorra de su novia del colegio mientras yo cuidaba y criaba a nuestros tres hijos e iba a trabajar a "El Profeta", sin apenas descansar un segundo para que cuando al señor le salía del forro de las pelotas llegar tuviera la cena preparada y se fuera tranquilo a dormir.

Theo miró asustado a la mujer que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre mirándole fijamente – Pondré infidelidad.

Ginny asintió – ¿Qué más?

\- Bueno ahora necesito saber si vas a pedirle algún tipo de compensación o…

Al pobre Theo no le dio tiempo a terminar – Claro que exijo una compensación, ¡quiero dejarle en calzoncillos! Voy a dejar en la miseria a ese cerdo y a la zorra de su amante, porque si ambos piensan que van a vivir tranquilos y que yo me hare a un lado ¡están muy equivocados! – Los hombres miraban como una furiosa Ginny estaba a punto de metamorfosearse en un diablo malvado mientras que Hermione solo apoyaba su cabeza en la mano de forma cansada.

Theo carraspeó – Bien, ¿y que tienes pensado pedirle?

\- ¡Todo!- gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño haciendo saltar a los hombres en sus asientos – Quiero la casa, no, ¡las casas! La del lago también la quiero, que ese es su nidito de amor con la muy guarra, ¡pues se van a quedar en la calle! ¡A follar debajo de un puente, como los perros que son! – Theo asentía nervioso mientras apuntaba – También quiero el coche muggle que se compró.

Hermione la miró con reproche – pero si no conduces.

\- ¡Me la pela! – Gritó haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos - ¡lo vendo si hace falta! También quiero un 70% de su salario como manutención ¡que tengo tres niños! Además de una compensación económica de 5.000 galeones por daños psicológicos.

El pobre abogado miraba boquiabierto a la pelirroja, que clavó su mirada en el de manera casi diabólica – ¡Pero escribe!

Theo se encorvó rápidamente sobre el papel escribiendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras tanto Blaise y Draco estaban aún acojonados por la situación que acababan de vivir. El rubio miraba de hito en hito a su amigo y a la Gryffindor, ¿Cómo podía Blaise estar enamorado de ese demonio pelirrojo? ¿Es que todas las mujeres resentidas eran así? ¿Le intentaría sacar Astoria hasta los ojos?

Blaise por el contrario tenía una mezcla de miedo y fascinación pintada en su morena cara – Oh Ginevra, que dura eres, que seguridad, que porte…

Ginny miró al hombre aún de mal humor – no me hagas la pelota Blaise.

El moreno negó – no lo hago, de verdad. Estoy sorprendido, de verdad tienes pensado dejarle en la ruina.

\- Pues claro – contestó Ginny – ¡Que me ha puesto los cuernos! Si por mi fuera le pedía hasta las gafas ¡para que se quedara ciego!

Hermione llevo las manos al aire en un claro gesto de que pensaba que a su amiga se le había ido definitivamente la cabeza. Esto hizo reír a Draco, cuya risa llamó la atención de Hermione. Se miraron fijamente, casi sin parpadear y en un segundo el rostro de Hermione se puso de un adorable rojo ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de guiñarle un ojo?

Theo que hasta ese momento escribía tembloroso todas las condiciones de Ginny, levantó su vista – Esto… lo de los niños… te doy tiempo… ¡para que te lo pienses!

Ginny asintió – Sí, gracias.

\- No hay de qué – respondió rápido Nott, que luego dirigió sus castaños ojos hacia Hermione "Merlín, que esta no esté tan desquiciada" pensó desesperado – Bien Weasley.

\- Granger – todos la miraron – si no te importa, llámame Granger.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Draco con una media sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se repantingaba en la silla cómodamente.

Theo miró suspicaz a su amigo y asintió- Bien, pues Granger veamos: La señora Hermione Jean Weasley, presenta una demanda de divorcio contra el señor Ronald Bilius Weasley alegando los siguientes motivos.

Hermione suspiró – pues por los mismos que Ginny, Ron me ha sido infiel un año y medio con la señorita Lavender Brown y como entenderás no tengo mucha gana de seguir casada con él.

Blaise y Draco estaban anonadados, no entendía nada. La bilis les subía por el esófago a la par que sentían unas ganas tremendas de matar a ese par de gilipollas. ¡No se las merecían! Ellos llevaban años enamorados de ellas, ¡años! Soñando tenerlas entre sus brazos, poder besarlas y ser el padre de sus hijos. En pocas palabras, años deseando tener la vida de ese par de cabrones que por unas faldas se olvidan de las maravillosas mujeres que tienen ¿se puede ser más imbécil?

Theo asintió un poco más tranquilo al ver a Hermione más calmada de lo que estaba la pelirroja – bien pues pondré también como motivo la infidelidad – escribió unas palabras en el pergamino y volvió a hablar – ¿Tienes pensado alguna exigencia o compensación económica?

En ese momento la cara de la castaña se transformó en una parecida a la que anteriormente tenía Ginny, consiguiendo así que el pobre Theo volviera a sudar – Pues claro que sí, exijo la casa en la que vivimos, además de querer un 60% de su sueldo para la manutención de nuestra hija y una compensación de 7.500 galeones por daños y prejuicios.

Theo miraba con la boca abierta a Hermione, si, realmente estaban decididas a desplumarlos vivos – Bien, esto… lo pondré.

\- Hazlo, hazlo. Él se irá contento todas las noches con esa estúpida pero yo me quedaré con todo. ¡Ah! Y quiero su amada barredora, se la daré a Rose en un futuro.

Ginny silbó impresionada – ¿La barredora? Es lo que más ama Ron en el mundo después de comer.

Hermione asintió – Por eso la quiero, y que de gracias que no haga astillas con ella.

Theo escribió la última petición y tembló al tener que formular la siguiente pregunta – ¿Estás dispuesta a cederle a la niña?

\- No quiero cedérsela para siempre, quiero la custodia completa de mi hija pero se estoy dispuesta a permitirle verla siempre que me avise con antelación o así sea el deseo de mi hija.

Theo torció el gesto – es un tema complicado Granger, no te lo voy a negar, cuando hay hijos de por medio y además son menores… pero bueno ¡intentaremos que así sea!

Hermione asintió comprensiva y en su fuero interno el castaño lo agradeció. Entonces al pasar la siguiente página su humor cambió, levantó la vista y puso un gesto que no se sabía muy bien si era de cabreo o de burla – Bien, el siguiente. Señor Malfoy, es su turno.

Draco asintió y volvió a mirar a la castaña un segundo antes de bajar su mirada y sonreír coqueto. Esto no pasó desapercibido por un divertido Blaise – Vaya dragón, aún no te divorcias y ya estás lanzando la caña al mar.

Ginny soltó una risa al ver el estupefacto rostro de su amiga que estaba rojísima y dijo – Tírala, tírala Malfoy, que seguro que pican. Conozco un salmón deseoso de ser degustado.

\- ¡Ginevra Weasley! – bramó furiosa Hermione.

La pelirroja puso gesto inocente – Oh Herms, no te enfades era una bromita ¿verdad Blaise?

La tierna mirada que le dedico su querida Ginny solo pudo hacer que el corazón de Zabini bombeara unos, 3.000 latidos por micro segundo. Tal era la emoción que Hermione juró ver pequeños corazones en los marrones ojos del hombre que en ese momento asentía como un pardillo.

\- ¡Bueno, concentraos por Merlín! – Gritó Theo – a este paso no terminaremos nunca.

\- No te enfades Theodore – dijo Blaise – Yo solo quiero que aquí mi dragón y la pobre de Granger superen el mal trago de sus desastrosas relaciones con un buen revolcón.

\- ¡Blaise! – dijo con un tono de advertencia el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con inocencia el moreno mirando hacia el lado contrario – ni que no quisieras tirártela.

Draco dio un golpe en la mesa mientras Ginny se moría de risa y Hermione deseaba hundir la cabeza en la tierra. Theo tosió exageradamente captando la atención de todos

\- Si me dejáis proseguir… - el silencio reino el despacho – Bien. El señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, presenta una demanda de divorcio contra la señora Astoria Malfoy alegando los siguientes motivos.

Draco tomó aire y dejó salir lo que llevaba años reprimiendo – es una bruja, y en el sentido literal, en la forma de ser. Es mala, caprichosa, orgullosa, estúpida, presumida, irritante, ni siquiera mira a nuestro hijo, ¡no se hace cargo de él como Merlín manda! ¡No deja que Scorpius la llame mama porque eso demostraría que esta mayor! ¡Por Circe! No la soporto, no puedo con ella, la miro y me irrita, su voz me molesta, discutimos todo el día y en cualquier momento cojo mi baúl y el de mi hijo ¡y me largo de esa casa!

Todos miraban boquiabiertos a Draco, que a ojos de Theo se había hecho un "Ginny Weasley", es decir, había soltado por la boca todas sus frustraciones casi sin respirar.

\- Emm… bien, alegaremos "diferencias irreconciliables".

\- Que forma más glamurosa de decir que no soportas a tu mujer – comentó Hermione para romper el hielo.

Blaise soltó una carcajada espontánea y Draco clavó sus grises ojos en ella. Al principio la mirada gélida del ex Slytherin le hizo desear ser menos bocazas pero la sutil sonrisa que le dio un segundo después hizo que sus piernas temblaran, a pesar de estar sentada en una cómoda silla de cuero.

Theo siguió escribiendo y dijo – en vuestro caso, prefiero preguntaros que estáis dispuestos a dar y…

Draco alzó la mano – mira, ella tiene suficiente con la cuenta de Gringotts que le toca de sus padres, pero sé que esa mala pécora no parará hasta sacarme hasta los ojos. Por eso, estoy dispuesto a darle 20.000 galeones si renuncia a Scorpius totalmente y a una manutención mensual.

Las mujeres presentes en el despacho ahogaron un grito mientras se llevaban las manos a la boca, ¿20.000 galeones? ¿Pero cuanto podía desembolsar Malfoy sin pestañear?

-Muy bien, es un trato inteligente. Por lo que me cuentas no creo que ponga mucho impedimento.

\- Lo hará, le come la ambición.

Theo asintió y paso al cuarto y último pergamino. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los marrones de Blaise que se cruzó de brazos y sonrió a la pelirroja seductoramente – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser libre como un pajarito?

Nott negó con la cabeza con una divertida mueca en su cara – no tienes remedio Blaise.

\- Que quieres que te diga – se encogió de hombros y miró a Ginny que le devolvía una tonta sonrisa de adolescente hormonal – hay una cosa que me muero por probar y que en cuanto pueda, créeme Theo que no habrá parte de ese regalo divino que no conozca.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda y sonrió mirando a Hermione que tenía una cara que era un poema. Hermione alucinaba, flipaba muchísimo. Era increíble la química que tenían esos dos ¡pero por Merlín! ¡Que seguían casados!

Entonces la voz de su conciencia apareció – no finjas estar indignada cuando lo que sientes es envidia – Hermione se indignó y se contestó a si misma – ¿envidia de qué? ¿De que esos dos estén coqueteando cual adolescentes cachondos delante de tus ojos? Más bien dan vergüenza – la conciencia de la castaña soltó una estridente risa – ya, como que no te gustaría que eres dios rubio que tienes delante no te dijera algún comentario calentito – Hermione enrojeció y soltó un furioso "cállate" a su conciencia que soltando otra carcajada abandonó la mente de la mujer.

-Herms, ¡eh Herms! – sintió que alguien la zarandeaba. Entre bruscos movimientos giro su cabeza y vio los preocupados ojos de Ginny – Herms, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Draco soltó una risotada y la miró intensamente – te perdiste en tu mundo Granger ¿pensando en cosas interesantes?

La castaña bufó un poco enfadada pero decidió seguirle el juego – bastante sí, es más estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, pero teníais que molestar.

Draco soltó otra risita y dijo – ¿pensando en ti y en mí en una posición indecente Granger?

La castaña sintió un cosquilleo encantador en la tripa que hizo que su conciencia volviera a aparecer y canturreara un "te lo dije". Puso una sonrisa torcida en la cara y clavó sus castaños ojos en los de Draco dispuesta a seguirle el juego, total ya de perdidos al río.

\- Puede ser ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también piensas mucho en ello?

Blaise silbó una cancioncilla y dijo – como se pone la cosa chavales – mientras Draco devolvía la misma sonrisa torcida a Hermione.

Theo se sentía un poco incómodo ante tanta pareja obscena y calentorra ¿pero qué coño les pasaba? ¿Es que planear su divorcio los ponía cachondos o qué? A ver que el entendía perfectamente que sus amigos se comportaran como imbéciles, porque un 50% de ellos era parte imbécil, además de que estaban perdidamente locos por esas mujeres, pero ¿ellas? ¿Es que el dicho de que las recién divorciadas se tiran todo lo que se mueve era verdad?

\- A ver que nos desviamos – dijo Theo cortando la tensión sexual que se sentía allí – Blaise, paso de leer esto una vez mas ¿tu porque narices quieres divorciarte?

Blaise se encogió de hombros – ¿Por qué no? Pansy y yo somos todo menos un matrimonio, no nos queremos, nos obligaron a casarnos, tuvimos a Amy porque así debía ser, al igual que Astoria mi esposa no mira para mi hija, la están criando prácticamente los elfos domésticos además de que discutimos todo el rato.

Theo observaba con gesto cansado a su amigo que asentía con cara de resignación – es la verdad Theo. Es más te digo que ella será la más feliz con todo esto.

Nott reconoció que pensándolo fríamente, Blaise tenía razón. Había coincido en más de una ocasión con el matrimonio Zabini y ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz. Así que apuntó "Diferencias irreconciliables" y volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Qué vas a dejarle como compensación?

\- Yo no soy tan tonto como Draco – el rubio soltó un "¡Oye!" y Blaise hizo un ademán con las manos – es que es verdad, no pienso pagarle una millonada para que la señora esté contenta. 9.000 galeones de compensación y 2.000 al mes hasta que Amy sea mayor de edad para que nos deje en paz.

\- ¿Vas a luchar por la custodia de Amy?

Blaise asintió – No pienso dejársela a su madre, la cambiaría por un bolso de marca.

Theo apuntó rápidamente en la hoja y dijo sin levantar la vista – ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo aceptara? Pansy es bastante caprichosa.

\- Ya te he dicho que ella será la más feliz, además aceptará porque si no le diré al mundo un secretito bien guardado.

Ginny le miró y dijo con voz perversa – Blaise guapo, estamos entre amigos y no diremos nada… - Blaise negó con la cabeza haciéndose el interesante – Anda, cuéntanos por fa – pidió poniendo ojitos al moreno que estuvo a punto de babear el suelo.

\- Muy bien, pero que no salga de aquí – se acercó un poco a ellas y dijo – Esta con Marcus Flint.

\- ¿Con ese trol? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

Blaise asintió – increíble pero cierto. Tampoco me molesta.

Ginny se quedó un momento en shock – madre mía, ¡qué fuerte! Pero si es horroroso, ¿Cómo puede cepillarse semejante engendro teniéndote de marido? ¡Por Merlín!

Blaise sintió que su presión sanguínea abandonaba su cuerpo y que de repente entraba en el paraíso, un paraíso donde su Ginevra era toda para el – pues de la misma manera que Potter se enredó con Chang teniéndote a ti esperando en casa.

Theo ya no podía más, miró su reloj, las 12. Llevaba dos horas aguantando dramas familiares y constantes coqueteos de sus amigos y clientes, ¡era el colmo! ¡No iba a aguantarlo más! Guardó sus cosas y se levantó con parsimonia ante la atenta mirada de todos.

\- Theo ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Draco.

Theo se giró dignamente – lejos de vosotros sacos de hormonas, no os aguanto más. Temo que si me quedo un minuto más aquí acabareis haciéndolo como monos en celo.

\- Que exagerado – dijo Ginny.

\- Aunque no es mala idea – refutó Blaise.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco – ¿veis lo que os digo? Sois unos salidos, que Merlín os pille confesados el día que firméis definitivamente el divorcio, se de unas que no van a poder caminar en una semana.

Theo vio el rostro de Hermione ponerse rojo como una amapola y sonrió perversamente – no te pongas así Granger que lo estás deseando.

Hermione contestó enfadada – ¡Yo no deseo nada!

\- Ya, ya a otro perro con ese hueso – se giró de nuevo mientras decía – me pondré en contacto con vuestro aún maridos y esposas – se paró en seco y una sonrisa malvada cruzó su cara.

Esos dos capullos que tenía por amigos le habían robado dos horas de su tiempo, prácticamente obligándole a aceptar cuatro casos de divorcio (aunque él no se había opuesto mucho) y se había sentido incomodísimo viéndolos actuar como monos en celo. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

Se dio la vuelta y enganchó por el cuello de las camisas a sus amigos – vosotros os venís conmigo.

Blaise y Draco se intentaban soltar de el a duras penas – Theodore Nott ¡suéltame! – Gritaba Blaise – Ginevra, Ginevra mía ¡ayúdame!

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se despidió con la mano – adiós Blaise.

Los ojitos del moreno se inundaron de lágrimas de desilusión – ¡Ginevra eres mala conmigo!

Al mismo tiempo Draco intentaba zafarse de igual manera de la garra de Theo que le arrastraba hacia la puerta del despacho – Granger, ayúdame.

La castaña se despidió con un gesto de mano al igual que Ginny mientras sonreía coquetamente. Theo solo arrastraba a sus amigos con una mueca maléfica en su rostro. Una vez fuera siguió arrastrándolos por el pasillo mientras estos soltaban improperios e insultos hacia su persona – es por vuestro bien.

Y era verdad, Theodore Nott había sacado del despacho de Granger a Draco y a Blaise por algo más que una macabra y bien merecida venganza debida al mal trago que le habían hecho pasar, sino que lo hizo también en parte, porque los conocía. Los conocía como si los hubiera parido y lo que vio hoy le hizo comprender que sus amigos se habían lanzado a la piscina de cabeza y sin mirar, total, ya no tenían mucho que perder.

Por eso los sacó de allí, porque en apenas unas horas vio un avance descomunal entre esos cuatro. Las cosas iban demasiado rápido y Theo temía que si los dejaba solos acabaran montándoselo en algún rincón del ministerio. Y eso no debía ser, al menos no por ahora. Primero que se divorciaran y le pagaran y luego que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Así, siendo agredido verbalmente por sus dos mejores amigos y clientes Theo sonrió mientras seguía arrastrándolos lo más lejos que pudiera de esas mujeres. Cuan dulce era la venganza y el trabajo bien hecho. O si, Theodore Nott nunca dice que no a un reto. Y vaya si esos cuatro locos no lo eran.


	4. Los niños

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Estoy tardando un poco mas porque los estudios me tienen un poco histérica pero saco tiempo de donde sea y me pongo a escribir como una loca, por eso mil disculpas por la espera, pero esta ha terminado ya. Hoy entras en juego dos personajitos adorables.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _"Los niños"_

Rose Weasley caminaba por el Ministerio en busca del abuelo Arthur. Ese día se había levantado muy triste, pero el haber hablado con su madre le había subido un poquito los ánimos.

Ella siempre había pensado que sus padres siempre estarían juntos, sabía que sus papás no se comportaban como los de sus amigas, pero aun así la niña albergaba la esperanza de que todo siguiera como estaba y su familia estuviera siempre unida.

Pero no fue así. Un día se levantó y su madre estaba llorando junto con la tía Ginny, pero no eran lágrimas tristes como cuando ella rompió su escoba de juguete, eran lágrimas de enfado, de las que hacían James y Albus cuando peleaban. No entendía que pasaba pero poco a poco lo fue entendiendo.

Su padre llegó a casa muy asustado y discutió con su madre mientras ella se encerraba en su cuarto y se tapaba los oídos con la almohada para no escuchar los gritos, pero fue inútil. A pesar de ser pequeña lo entendió todo perfectamente, sus padres ya no se querían y se iban a divorciar, igual que los padres de Lysander y Lorcan.

Pensó en ellos y recordó lo que lloraron, habían pasado mucho tiempo en su casa mientras la tía Luna se divorciaba del tío Rolf (porque si, para Rose, el seguía siendo el tío Rolf) y tuvo miedo pues aunque ellos habían llorado, al menos se tenían el uno al otro, eran hermanos, una unión que era difícil romper. Y entonces fue cuando lloró ella, si sus padres se divorciaban ella no tendría a nadie con quien llorar.

Lorcan y Lysander se tenían entre ellos, James, Albus y Lily también se tenían entre ellos, pues aunque se pasaran el día peleando se querían muchísimo, ¿pero ella? ¿A quién tenía ella? Un triste y viejo peluche no podía aliviar tanto como otra persona…

Ella estaba sola, llevando el peso del divorcio de sus padres sobre sus hombros, sin ningún apoyo. Sus ojos castaños comenzaron a brillar y los apretó con fuerza mientras aceleraba el paso en busca del abuelo Arthur.

Dobló una esquina y su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza, quedando sentada en el suelo – ¡No de nuevo! – pensó ella compungida.

\- Lo siento, no le vi.

Un gemido de dolor le hizo enfocar su mirada en quien había chocado – ¡Ay, mi trasero!

Ante sus ojos un pequeño niño rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás y con brillantes ojos grises se sobaba la nalga derecha con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Rose se sintió mal por hacer caer a ese niño – ¡Lo siento de veras! No miraba por donde iba.

Los ojos grises del muchacho se centraron en la niña torpe que le había hecho caer, estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas pero al mirar su avergonzada cara se calló – tranquila, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

La niña asintió – lo siento, es que… estaba pensando una cosa y…

\- Y te pusiste a llorar – terminó la frase el niño.

\- ¡No estaba llorando! – gritó roja.

El rubio sonrió con burla – ¿Y esos ojos rojos? ¿Es que no has dormido bien? ¿Se te metió polvo en ellos?

La niña negó furiosamente y suspiró – Bueno, ¡si, estaba llorando! ¿Algo que objetar?

El niño se encogió de hombros – Nada, mi papá dice que a veces está bien llorar. Nos ayuda.

Rose le miró y no vio ningún gesto de burla en el afilado y pálido rostro del chico, se le hacía realmente familiar, peor no recordaba de que. Del colegio de primaria no era, del callejón Diagón tampoco… se sacó la lengua y se rascó el alborotado pelo castaño ante la mirada de asombro del niño.

Entonces a la pequeña se le iluminó la bombilla – ¡Ya se! – el gritó hizo pegar un bote al pequeño – Te pareces al señor amable con el que me tropecé.

\- ¿Ya te tropezaste con alguien antes?

Ella asintió avergonzada – Si, era un señor muy alto y muy pálido como tú, también tenía los ojos grises y era rubio. E iba acompañado de un señor alto y negro muy, muy ancho de espaldas.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron ante la sorpresa – ¡Mi papá y tío Blaise!

\- ¿El señor amable es tu padre?

El niño asintió – por tu descripción encajan perfectamente.

La pequeña Rose miró una vez más al niño, no había duda, era hijo del señor amable ¡seguro! Ese que su tía Ginny quería juntar con su mamá, al igual que ella. Pero se llevó una pequeña desilusión, si el hombre tenía un hijo, posiblemente estuviera casado.

Los ojos grises la miraron de arriba abajo y dijo – Ya que te has chocado conmigo y no tienes intención de presentarte, lo hare yo – estiró su pequeña y blanca mano al centro – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

\- Rose Weasley – contestó la niña estrechando su mano.

El pequeño sonrió – Bien, ya somos amigos – Rose asintió con una sonrisa – ¿A dónde ibas tan rápido? Me he dado un buen golpe por tu culpa.

\- A buscar a mi abuelo Athur, trabaja aquí. Vine a ver a mi madre pero está ocupada con… - se calló de repente y bajó sus tristes ojos castaños al suelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Rose miró un momento al niño. No sabía si hablar o no del tema, vale que se habían hecho amigos y los amigos están para confiarse cosas, pero por otra parte acababa de conocerle y no sabía si podía confiar algo tan importante.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron en los grises de Scorpius que le miraban preocupado. Le recordaron a los del hombre amable y la desilusión volvió a llenarla. Ella inocentemente había pensado que quizás ese hombre podría estar soltero, enamorarse de su madre y casarse e intentar ser una familia feliz, quizás, saber lo que era tener un padre…

La aparición de Scorpius había traído consigo un nuevo amigo, mas había destruido su pequeña fantasía. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al suelo, ¡ojalá Scorpius fuera su hermano! Ahora mismo ambos estarían apoyándose mutuamente.

\- Mis padres se van a divorciar – soltó de sopetón sin pensar. Se llevó las manos a su boca con los ojos muy abierto dejando caer de nuevo el libro que llevaba en brazos. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Por qué? Entonces lo supo, al mirar a Scorpius se sentía como en casa, su mente se fiaba de él y por eso su corazón habló.

¡Maldita sea! Hasta su subconsciente confundía a su nuevo amigo con un posible hermano.

El rubio puso un gesto en la cara que le dejó claro a Rose que no había entendido nada – Divo ¿qué?

\- Divorciar – contestó – Es cuando los padres ya no se quieren y no viven más juntos.

\- ¿Tus papás no se quieren? – preguntó abrumado.

Rose negó con la cabeza – Por lo visto no. Mi mamá ya no quiere estar más casada con él y se van a divorciar.

\- Lo siento – susurró el pequeño bajando los ojos – espero que no te distancies de ninguno de los dos.

\- Bueno, mi padre no es que haga mucho por verme – la mirada curiosa de Scorpius la alentó a seguir hablando – Al principio, cuando era pequeña, papá jugaba mucho conmigo, nos divertíamos – puso una triste sonrisa en la cara – pero empezó a salir mucho de viaje cuando yo tenía 5 años y desde esa anda yendo y viniendo. Ahora ni siquiera me presta atención.

Los ojos de Scorpius la miraban con lástima – No me mires así – dijo sonriendo, odiaba dar lástima – Al menos tengo a mi madre, ella me quiere muchísimo y me lo recuerda cada día – Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa – lo único malo es que nunca tendré un hermano.

\- ¿Quieres un hermano?

La niña asintió – Mis primos son todos hermanos, la prima Victoire tiene a Louis y Dominique, ¡incluso mis amigos Lysander y Lorcan! ¡Vivo rodeada de hermanos y yo estoy sola!

Scorpius la miró y suspiró. En cierta forma a él le pasaba algo parecido, pero al revés, el solo tenía a su padre en el mundo. Era lo que le hacía feliz, era el que de verdad le quería. Decidió sincerarse con Rose, su amiga le había abierto su corazón, pues el también.

\- Mi madre no me quiere – Rose abrió exageradamente los ojos – No sé porque la verdad, no me deja llamarla mamá porque dice que es demasiado joven para ser madre, ni me mima, ni me da un beso de buenas noches, ni siquiera me lee cuentos…

-¡No te lee cuentos! – gritó la niña llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza – No, nunca. Solo lo hace papá. Papá si me quiere, según el soy su hombrecito – suspiró – mi papá no quiere a mi mamá, y creo que ella me echa la culpa por ello. Un día escuche como hablaba con Pansy en el salón y dijo que ella pensó que teniéndome a mí, papá la querría, pero que como no fue así… A mí también me gustaría tener hermanos, para poder jugar con alguien y tener un apoyo, pero sé que mi madre no le querría tampoco…

Sus ojitos se aguaron por el dolor. El no entendía porque su madre no le quería. Él era bueno, nunca se metía en líos, le gustaba aprender ¿Por qué su madre no le quería? Las mamás están para eso, para quererte incondicionalmente, con todo su corazón.

Eso era lo que anhelaba el pequeño Scorpius, una madre buena y cariñosa, alguien que le arropara por las noches, que le besara los raspones en las rodillas cuando se caía, alguien que le abrazara solo porque así lo quería… él quería una madre.

Rose se aceró y le abrazó fuertemente sorprendiéndole – Lo siento Scorpius.

Él se encogió de hombros y se separó de ella – Sé que esto sonará raro pero ojalá mi padre se divoriciara de mi madre.

\- Divorciar – corrigió la niña.

-Eso, divorciar. Ojala papá se divorciara de ella. Así él podría encontrar una nueva esposa y yo podría tener una madre.

Rose asintió – sí, yo también quiero un padre.

Las caritas antes mirando al suelo, subieron como un resorte cruzándose con la cara del otro mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y daban pequeños brincos.

-¡idea, idea! – Gritó Scorpius agarrándose la sienes - ¿Y si juntamos a mi papá con tu madre?

Ella asintió, pero de repente frenó en seco – tu padre sigue casado.

\- Yo podría convencerle, le diría que es mejor para nosotros, en casa siempre estamos solos en el despacho de mi padre o en mi habitación, no sería muy diferente.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El asintió – Claro, es perfecto. Si se enamoran y se casan yo me gano una madre, tu un padre y seriamos hermanos.

La descabellada idea se le veía muy apetecible a ambos. Era la solución a sus problemas, ahí estaban ambos, ella apenas sin padre, el sin conocer el amor maternal. Fue el destino quien decidió cruzarles en el pasillo del ministerio.

Scorpius paró en seco un momento y miró a Rose desconfiado – Tu madre es guapa ¿verdad?

Rose le miró ofendida e infló sus mejillas – ¡Pues claro que sí! Mi madre es muy hermosa.

El niño suspiro de alivio y fingió quitarse el sudor de la frente – Menos mal, porque mi padre es muy atractivo y se merece lo mejor.

-¡Mi madre es lo mejor!

El asintió. Su plan era perfecto, digno de unas pequeñas mentes brillantes, estaba emocionado. Siempre quiso una madre y estaba tan cerca de conseguir una, ¡Una madre Merlín! Pero entonces, sus viejos fantasmas aparecieron – Rose… ¿Crees que tu madre querría ser mi mamá?

La niña le miró con tristeza pero luego asintió fervientemente, su amigo no merecía estar triste, se merecía una madre ¡y no había mejor mamá que la suya! – Pues claro Scorp, mi mamá estará encantada cuando te vea. Seguro que te quiere muy rápido ¿tú crees que tu padre me quiera como hija a mí?

\- ¡pues claro que sí! Mi padre es muy bueno. Seguro que te coge cariño rápido.

Rose sonrió sonrojada, la verdad es que el señor amable era muy guapo pero ¿le gustaría a mama? ¿Sería su tipo? ¿Podría ser todo tan sencillo o habría algo más detrás?

\- Seremos hermanos Rose, es una promesa – dijo Scorpius tomando las pequeñas manos de Rose entre las suyas quien sonrió mientras asentía.

\- Rose hija, ¿no estabas buscando al abuelo Arthur?

La dulce voz de Hermione les hizo pegar un pequeño bote en el suelo y alejarse. Se voltearon a mirar a la castaña que les miraba entre sorprendida y enternecida – Mamá.

La castaña se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y peinó el alborotado cabello de su hija – No se te puede pedir nada, acabas en las nubes, eres igual que el tío George…

Ella se rio ante las caricias de su madre – el tío George es guay.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y miro al pequeño acompañante de su hija. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerle al instante. Ese pelo rubio y esos ojos grises le delataban, era el hijo de Draco Malfoy, estaba segura. El pequeño era un clon de su padre.

\- ¿Y este caballero tan apuesto quién es? – preguntó haciendo sonrojarse al niño.

Rose miró a su amigo y esperaba que pronto hermano con cara rara, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? – Es Scorpius mamá, es el hijo del hombre amable del que te hable.

Hermione miró enternecida el enrojecido rostro del niño y se agachó para estar a la altura de este. Su carita estaba muy, muy roja y su vista en el suelo – Hola Scorpius, me llamo Hermione, soy la mamá de Rose.

El pequeño Scorpius temblaba de vergüenza, una cosa es desear una mamá y otra es que apareciera tan rápido, ¡no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esto! En realidad, el pequeño se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar frente a una figura maternal, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que como hacía con su madre, no mirarle a los ojos, por si acaso, no se fuera a enfadar.

\- Scor… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, un… gusto – titubeó sonrojado.

Hermione sonrió con ternura – Vaya, que nombre tan bonito, sin duda un nombre muy Malfoy.

Aunque sintió la tentación de levantar su vista no lo hizo – ¿Conoce a mi padre?

\- Sí, tu padre y yo fuimos juntos al colegio y ahora somos compañeros de trabajo – la vergüenza del pequeño le enternecía de sobre manera pero era un poco extraño, es como si no se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos, miro a Rose que se encogió de hombros sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

\- Sabes Scorpius – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Estoy segura de que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿no crees que debes enseñárselos a las personas y no al suelo?

El rubio notó como una suave mano se posaba en su mentón y le subía con delicadeza la cara. Antes de darse cuenta su mirada se cruzó con la cálida de la castaña que sonrió de nuevo – Vaya, yo tenía razón, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

El pequeño sonrió con inocencia y dijo – Son como los de mi padre.

\- Entre nosotros – le dijo en un susurró al niño – los tuyos son más bonitos, pero no se lo digas a Malfoy.

El pequeño rio y negó con la cabeza. ¡Era perfecta! ¡La madre de Rose era la candidata perfecta para ser su mamá! Deseó con fuerza que su padre se enamorara de ella y se divorociara de su madre o como rayos se llamara eso. Lo deseó con fuerza.

\- Vaya Granger, así que intentando embaucar a mi hijo.

La potente voz de hombre retumbó por el pasillo y los tres pares de ojos miraron en dirección a dónde provenía la voz. A su derecha un imponente Draco Malfoy les miraba de brazos cruzados con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Embaucar nunca Malfoy, solo resaltaba lo obvio – dijo Hermione dándole un tierno toque en el mentón de Scorpius mientras le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, así que mi hijo es más guapo que yo – rio Draco mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Pues sí, mírale es adorable – contestó mientras se ponía a la altura de Draco.

Draco rio más fuerte – pues que sepas Granger que yo opino que tu hija también es más bonita que tú.

La pequeña Rose se sonrojó ante la mirada de juego y la sonrisa que el señor amable le dirigía. Era el sueño de Rose hecho realidad. El señor amable tenía escrito la palabra "paternal" por todo el cuerpo. Y por lo que sus inocentes ojos veían, se llevaba bastante bien con su mamá. Quizás juntarles fuera rápido.

\- Eso ya lo sé por mí misma, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – dijo soltando una carcajada que el rubio devolvió.

\- ¿Y que hacéis aquí hijo?

\- Iba a buscarte para verte, pero Rose se chocó conmigo y me tiró al suelo y acabamos hablando.

Rose se sonrojó furiosamente al verse descubierta, ¡maldito enano traidor! ¿Cómo le ponía en vergüenza delante de su prototipo perfecto a padre? – Fue sin querer.

\- Lo sé, pero te tropezaste.

Rose gruñó indignada e iba a soltar un buen improperio de esos que le enseñó el tío George y el tío Bill pero la voz de su madre la detuvo.

\- Es cierto Rose, creo que le debes decir algo al señor Malfoy.

La niña se sonrojó muchísimo más, si es que era posible y apretó fuertemente el libro contra su cuerpecito mientras asentía mirando tímidamente al hombre – Sí, gracias por ayudarme antes, por evitar que me cayera y ayudarme a encontrar el despacho de mi madre.

Draco sonrió y se agachó un poco – Ha sido un placer pequeña, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, podrías hacerte daño ¿sí?

Rose asintió con una sonrisa y miró a Scorpius quien le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

\- Mamá – dijo Rose captando la atención de los adultos – ¿Podemos ir Scorpius y yo a jugar por aquí?

Hermione miró dudosa – No se cielo, el ministerio no es un parque.

\- ¡Oh vamos! – Protestó la niña poniendo un gracioso puchero – cuando vengo con el abuelo Arthur siempre voy a jugar por ahí con mis amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Draco.

\- Kingsley es mi gran amigo – dijo entusiasmada.

\- Vaya con mini Granger – rio Draco mirando a Hermione – Tan pequeña y amiga del ministro, enseñándola a tener contactos en las grandes esferas desde la infancia ¿eh?

Hermione bufó ignorando la burla de Draco – Cielo no sé, además si Scorpius está aquí debe de ser que su padre le necesita.

\- Oh no – respondió rápido el niño – Solo vine a verle, en casa no había mucho más que hacer – escupió con amargura.

\- Yo… no se…

La pequeña Rose se abalanzó sobre ella y le agarró con una mano la falda, apretando la tela un poco mientras ponía ojitos de cordero degollado – Venga mami, por fa, por fa… - Hermione miró a su hijo sorprendida y luego sintió otro pequeño bulto justo al lado de su hija.

\- Por favor señora Granger, por favor.

Hermione miraba abrumada intermitentemente a los pequeños que le ponían su mejor carita tierna, ¡los muy tramposos! – pensó

\- Malfoy – dijo Hermione abrumada pero con una pequeña sonrisa – ayúdame estoy siendo atacada por unos pequeños aduladores muy monos, no puedo sola con esto.

Draco rio – Mira tú por donde, te han salido raíces - comentó mirando a los pequeños anclados a las piernas de Hermione "enanos con suerte" pensó.

\- Por favor mami, prometemos ser buenos ¿Vedad Scorp? – preguntó la niña mirando al rubio

\- Claro que sí, venga señora Granger, venga, déjenos.

Hermione miró a Draco una vez más - ¿Tu que dices?

Los pequeños se soltaron de Hermione y se posicionaron delante de Draco. Juntaron sus manitas al frente, pusieron su mejor sonrisa y pestañearon repetidamente dándoles un toque angelical bastante cómico - ¿siiiii? – preguntaron alargando mucho la "i"

Draco rio y se agachó para estar a la altura de ese par de ojos que le miraban con dulzura. Eso fue demasiado para el corazón de Draco, esa mirada era la que su pequeño le ponía cada vez que quería que le concediera un capricho, y luego estaba la mirada de Rose, tan parecida a la de su madre, tan iguales… que se le hacía imposible negarse a nada.

Les alborotó el pelo y dijo – Pasadlo bien.

Los niños se miraron y gritaron de alegría mientras echaban a correr por el pasillo mientras gritaban "gracias papi" y "no haremos nada malo mamá"

Los adultos los vieron desaparecer entre risas por la esquina y entonces Hermione miró al hombre que tenía una petulante sonrisa en su cara – No sé de qué te ríes si esos dos te acaban de embaucar – Draco soltó una carcajada – eres un consentidor.

\- No he podido evitarlo ¡esos ojos son demasiado para mí! – dijo el rubio melodramáticamente.

Hermione sonrió - ¿Ya has conseguido librarte de Theo? – preguntó. Aún le entraba la risa floja cuando recordaba como su recién estrenado abogado arrastraba a Draco y a Blaise fuera de su despacho a rastras.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Ella asintió – Me he escapado.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Draco asintió – el muy pesado, después de arreglar los pergaminos y mandar las lechuzas tenía pensado que nos pusiéramos con papeleo del ministerio.

\- Oh vaya, que duro – respondió la castaña con falsa lástima.

\- ¿Verdad? Por eso Blaise y yo decidimos hacer una huida rápida. Un poco de florituras con la varita y somos libres.

Hermione se rio con ganas – sois como niños.

Draco asintió – la verdad es que… si, no podemos negarlo, pero es tan divertido sacar a Nott de sus casillas – se pusieron a reír tontamente.

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco que reía despreocupadamente, posiblemente recordando las veces que él y Blaise habían acabado desesperando a Theo. Le miraba reír tranquilo, calmado, sin nada que aparentar, tan diferente a como era hace años…

Esa coraza fría y vanidosa había desaparecido y ahora un nuevo Draco se abría al mundo para demostrar quién era el, un hombre gracioso, consentidor y bastante toca pelotas, pero bueno, eso iba en su gen Malfoy, era difícil de cambiar. Pero descubrió que esa nueva faceta de él le gustaba. Y mucho.

\- ¿Qué miras? ¿Tan guapo soy que no puedes despegar tus ojos de mí?

Hermione rodó los ojos, pasaran los años que pasaran, Malfoy seguía siendo un vanidoso – Mas quisieras Malfoy.

\- Pues la verdad es que tienes razón – susurró Draco haciendo a Hermione sonrojar. Sus grises ojos escanearon el rostro algo moreno y con algunas pecas en la nariz. Era preciosa, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. No solo era guapa por fuera, sino también por dentro, y eso lo tenía maravillado desde los 13 años… ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido!

Poco a poco se acercaron, como imanes, sus ojos clavados en los labios del otro y sus cerebros apagados, no podían evitarlo, mas tampoco querían hacerlo.

Ya apenas quedaba un mínimo espacio entre ellos, podían sentir el aliento del otro y eso les hizo temblar, temblar de ansia y emoción. Apenas unos milímetros los separaban cuando…

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! – Theo interrumpió el momento tirando del cuello de su camisa una vez más en la mañana.

\- Nott, ¡que me ahogas! – gritó Draco ante una avergonzada pero para nada arrepentida Hermione.

\- Tú idiota, ¿Cómo os atrevéis a escapar así? ¿Tenéis 10 años? ¡Merlín! ¡No tengo hijos pero si son parecidos a vosotros me niego a tenerlos nunca!

\- Nott enserio, me ahorcas – gemía de dolor Draco debido a la presión que ejercía Theo en su camisa, como si fuera un niño de 6 años siendo reprendido.

\- ¡Y te lo mereces! ¡Me he recorrido el puto ministerio de arriba abajo buscándote a ti y a ese mandril salido que tenemos por amigo! ¡Y te encuentro haciendo manitas con una compañera!

\- No estábamos haciendo manitas – dijo avergonzada Hermione.

\- ¿A no? – preguntó Theo cabreado.

\- Pues no, íbamos a morrearnos Nott, ¡pero nos has cortado el rollo! – gruñó Draco enfadado con su amigo. Su gran oportunidad a la mierda por culpa de ese amigo inoportuno.

Theo miró anonadado a Draco y luego a Hermione que se encogió de hombros con gesto de asentimiento – Estáis locos, ¡locos! ¡Y lo peor es que me vais a volver loco a mí! ¡Estáis desbocados! – gritó arrastrando a Draco.

\- Granger, otra vez no ¡Granger ayuda!

\- Ah no caballerete no – dijo Theo - ¿Sois conscientes de que vuestro divorcio está en juego? Si el abogado de vuestras parejas se enteran de que os andáis besuqueando por los pasillo tu – señalo a Hermione – no cobraras un mísero Knut, y tu – miró a Draco – podrías perder la custodia de Scorpius.

\- Era un simple beso Nott, en agradecimiento por… la conversación tan enriquecedora que estábamos sosteniendo ¿a qué si? – preguntó mirando a la castaña que se carcajeo.

\- Claro, claro.

Theo deseaba tirarse de los pelos – ¡pues os aguantáis! ¡Panda de salidos! ¡Merlín! – Gritaba arrastrando a Draco - ¡Cuando esto acabe podréis darle todo el día si os da la gana pero por ahora aguantaos! – Draco rodó los ojos – Ahora a buscar a Zabini antes de que él y Weasley la líen y me jodan el juicio, ¡y luego a trabajar! ¡Tenemos muchos papeles que revisar!

-¡Granger! ¡Sálvame de este demente!

Hermione sonrió malvadamente y le dijo adiós con la mano – Nos vemos Malfoy.

-¡Traidora! – gritó Draco mientras desaparecía por el pasillo siendo arrastrado por Theo, otra vez. Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida y algo avergonzada, no sabía que acababa de pasar pero no se arrepentía.

Sabía que seguía casada pero, ese hombre era una gran tentación para ella, Draco Malfoy era una invitación a pecar. No debía, no podía pero quería, una parte de ella quería que Draco la besara, ¡Merlín! ¿Quién no querría?

Suspiró y se peinó frustrada la melena, si esto seguía así sería muy difícil dejar de lado la atracción que sentía por Draco, muy difícil. Se mordió el labio nervioso, ese hombre sería su perdición.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro seguido de una boba sonrisa – Estúpido Malfoy – y se dirigió a su despacho a terminar su trabajo, cualquier cosa que distrajera su mente y así no recordara ese casi beso. Ese casi beso que fue interrumpido por su abogado, al que en estos momentos deseaba ahorcar. Por inoportuno.


	5. Los futuros ex maridos

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **En este capítulo nos centraremos en los infieles, he de decir que me duele en el corazón tener que ponerlos de idiotas porque yo AMO a Harry y a Ron pero shippeo demasiado el Dramione y el Blinny y para ser sinceros, por muy bien que me caigan esos dos, mi amor máximo por las serpientes no tiene comparación.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Los futuros ex maridos_

Harry Potter, alias el niño que sobrevivió miraba sin parpadear el pergamino que sostenían sus manos temblorosas. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, sí, todo era una pesadilla, una broma cruel del destino.

Pálido como una vela, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca ligeramente abierta, el héroe de guerra no se podía creer lo que había recibido esa mañana.

Recordó como una lechuza gris imponente entró por la ventana de Grimmauld Place, donde vivía desde que Ginny le había echado de casa. Recordó como abrió el sobre extrañado pues el destinatario era Theodore Nott, su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts y recordó cómo se quedó clavado en el sitio al leer la primera línea de la carta " _Demanda de divorcio_ "

\- No puede ser – murmuro sin casi moverse. Por más que lo intentara no podía leer más allá de esa línea. La palabra "divorcio" retumbaba en su cabeza, martilleando sin parar, recordándole lo gilipollas que había sido y la forma tan monumental en que la había cagado.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? El adoraba a Ginny, era la mujer perfecta, descarada pero amorosa, valiente, leal, independiente, orgullosa y divertida… era todo lo que le gustaba en una mujer, y que decir de lo guapa que era. Físicamente Ginny era perfecta, a sus ojos el ser más perfecto de la tierra ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso entonces? ¿Cómo pudo engañarla a ella? ¿A la madre de sus hijos? ¡A la mujer de su vida!

Tembló un poco más mientras sus duros ojos no se despegaban del papel. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo y en su interior albergara la esperanza de que Ginny le perdonara, se lo tenía merecido. Se merecía que Ginny lo dejara tirado como un trapo viejo. La había cagado hasta la médula.

Un rugido retumbó por la sala pero Harry no se movió ni un ápice, no tenía fuerzas si quiera de hacerlo, le importaba más bien poco que alguien se hubiera colado en su casa, solo podía mirar esas tres palabras que eran una condena a muerte para él y su corazón.

Unas grandes manos se posaron en su hombro y le zarandearon, devolviéndole al mundo real. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en la figura que había llegado a la casa. Su mejor amigo y por ahora aún cuñado le miraban con los mismos ojos aterrados que juraría que el también poseía en esos momentos.

\- Harry – levantó su pálida y algo pecosa mano y le mostró un pergamino idéntico al suyo y Harry comprendió. Hermione había hecho lo mismo con Ron. Dejarle.

\- ¿Hermione también? – Ron asintió y Harry bajó la mirada – en cierta manera, nos lo merecemos.

\- Harry, no puedo creer que digas eso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que son unas brujas desalmadas por dejarnos? ¿Qué somos unas pobres víctimas inocentes? – Preguntó enfadado ante la apagada mirada de Ron – No, no puedo hacer eso porque no es cierto. No somos inocentes Ron, las engañamos, ¡Merlín! ¡Las engañamos por un año entero!

\- Yo quiero a Hermione – dijo apesadumbrado Ron.

\- ¡Y yo a Ginny! ¡Adoro a mi mujer y a mis hijos! ¡Y ahora por imbécil los voy a perder!

El pelirrojo vio a su mejor amigo desplomarse sobre el sillón con el pergamino de divorcio apretado en un puño. Suspiró y se sentó cabizbajo junto a su amigo. Harry tenía razón, la culpa era suya y solo suya. Hermione se desvivía por él y Rose, trabajaba como una mula todo el día y luego cuidaba de su pequeña hija mientras él estaba fuera "en una misión" ¡Mierda! Se sentía la basura mayor del mundo.

\- Nos odian ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Ron le miró con tristeza – No lo sé, supongo que si ¿Por qué nos pedirían el divorcio entonces?

\- Porque están dolidas. No fue una aventura de una noche, o un lio de borrachera, fue un año entero Ron. Un año donde ella se pasaba noches sola cuidando de nuestros tres hijos, creyendo que estaba en el culo del mundo jugándome el pellejo capturando mortífagos y lo que en realidad hacía era meterme entre las sábanas de otra mujer… ¿Qué clase de hombre soy Ron?

\- Todos cometemos errores, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades – decía Ron intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo se arreglaría, que merecían un perdón que sus mujeres jamás le darían.

Harry se levantó bruscamente del sillón enfadado consigo mismo, con Ginny, con Cho, con el mundo - ¡Nosotros no nos merecemos perdón Ron! ¡Me he perdido el cumpleaños de James! ¡No estuve en los partidos de quidditch de Albus! ¡No estuve cuando Lily terminó en San Mungo una noche que se cayó de la escoba de su madre! ¡No estuve allí para ellos! ¡No estuve junto a Ginny cuando más me necesitaba! ¡No estaba Ron! ¡No pensé en ella, ni en mis pequeños! ¡Solo pensé en mí!

Ron observaba atónito la explosión de ira y de dolor que estaba sufriendo su amigo, nunca le había visto así, nunca. Ni siquiera con la muerte de Sirius. Harry estaba destrozado y aunque lo negara el también.

\- Las hemos perdido ¿verdad? – Harry no dijo nada solo suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara – No puedo aceptarlo Harry, yo voy a luchar, yo… no puedo perderlas.

\- No me vengas ahora con victimismos, ni siquiera sabes cuál es el nombre de la profesora de tu hija, ni cuál es su mayor miedo o que quiere ser de mayor – Ron le miró ofendido - ¡No me mires así porque sabes que es cierto!

Ron se despeinó desesperado, no podía estar pasándole eso a él, no solo perdería a Hermione y a su pequeña Rosie sino que lo más probable es que su madre le mataría cuando se enterara. Su vida era una mierda, estaba entrando en un bucle de estrés que le iba a acabar matando – Está embarazada – dijo Ron en un gruñido de frustración captando la atención de Harry.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Lavender – respondió sin mirar a su amigo – Me lo dijo el día que se descubrió todo, por eso se lo contó todo a Hermione…

Harry estaba quieto de pie mirando la cabellera pelirroja y alborotada de su amigo pues este escondía su cara entre sus manos ¿Cómo Ron pudo ser tan imbécil? ¿Es que no sabe hechizos anti conceptivos? ¡Que eran magos Merlín! ¡Un movimiento de varita y arreglado!

Al ver el mutismo de Harry, Ron levantó la cara y clavó sus ojos en los verdes de su amigo. Se movió a un lado e hizo un además para que se sentara. Harry captó el mensaje y así lo hizo.

\- Al principio usábamos los hechizos anti conceptivos, cuando nos reencontramos la primera vez, la vi y no sé, me pareció que estaba muy guapa, la siguiente vez, bueno simplemente nos acostamos – Harry escuchaba atento, Ron nunca le contó cómo había empezado todo, un día simplemente se encontraron en el mismo motel de mala muerte con sus amantes y juraron no decir nada. Como dos ratas cobardes – Llevábamos poco más de cuatro meses durmiendo juntos y un día ella me dijo que no hacía falta el hechizo, que había empezado a tomar pociones anti conceptivas y bueno, simplemente me fie de ella, de que se acordaría de tomarlas…

\- ¿Crees que fue a propósito? Para "cazarte" – preguntó Harry

Ron negó – No, a ella no le gustan mucho los niños, o bueno, no le gustaban. Cuando quedábamos y le hablaba de Rosie siempre me decía que era de muy mal gusto hablar de mi hija con otra mujer cuando estaba con ella.

Harry bufó molesto y Ron sonrió con tristeza – Eso fue a los cinco meses de empezar esta "relación" justo después nos encontramos en " _La posada del brujo tuerto_ " – Harry asintió, recordaba bien ese día y el susto que se llevó – Yo estaba cegado, me sentía tan hombre Harry, tener a Lavender y saber que al llegar a casa Hermione estaría esperándome allí, como siempre, con una sonrisa, me sentía el hombre más viril de la tierra.

\- Estábamos cegados por el egocentrismo, se nos subió a la cabeza eso de ser héroes.

\- Bastante – dijo Ron derrotado – Bueno, pues a raíz de eso comencé a centrarme en Lav, pensando que a Hermione y a la niña las tendría siempre a mi lado. Comencé a descuidarlas, tanto que Rosie ya no me llama ni papá.

Harry vio un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo que se apresuró a ocultar – Ya las estaba descuidando cuando empezamos a ser "el nova más de los aurores" – dijo con burla – pero cuando empecé con Lavender todo se esfumó, solo estaba mi orgullo masculino – puso otra débil sonrisa en su cara – como te decía a partir de nuestro encuentro quedaba más con Lav, llegue a pasar dos meses enteros viviendo con ella en su casa, mientras mi mujer y mi hija pensaban que estaba en algún lugar de Escocia trabajando.

\- Yo estaba a gusto ¿sabes? – Dijo Ron tras una breve pausa – Me gustaba esa situación. Comencé a sentir algo por Lav, de verdad que sí, empecé a plantearme muchas cosas y cuando hace poco me dijo que estaba embarazada y que se lo iba ha contar todo a Hermione yo… simplemente…

\- Te diste cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes – Ron asintió.

\- No estoy enamorado de Lavender, solo es lujuria, a quien de verdad quiero con toda mi alma es a Hermione, la quiero desde que la vi en el tren arreglándote las gafas, la quería aún sin saberlo.

Harry suspiró – Te entiendo, créeme, soy tan gilipollas como tú.

Ron soltó una débil risa y el ojiverde decidió sincerarse el también – Hace un año, en una misión en Londres me encontré con Cho, ella también estaba casada con su marido muggle que no sabía que era una bruja. No tienen hijos ni nada, llevaban casado muy poco tiempo y realmente me alegré de verla, de saber que estaba bien – suspiró despeinándose el pelo, en un gesto que le recordaba a su padre – En un principio fue una simple conversación pero ella empezó a buscarme, yo no tenía ni idea de nada sabes que soy bastante despistado para eso y además el trabajo me tenía estresado.

\- ¿Ella te buscó?

Harry asintió – fuera a donde fuera, ella estaba por allí, danzando y acercándose y un día decidí invitarla a tomar un café, no sé porque lo hice solo, lo hice – Ron escuchaba atentamente – Un día llego a decirme que se iba a separar de su marido, que este no la trataba bien, me insinuó que la maltrataba y ya sabes el complejo de héroe que tengo, soy el defensor de las causas perdidas allí donde alguien sufre, va Harry Potter a meter las narices e intentar arreglarlo.

Ron soltó una débil risa que le hizo sonreír a él también – pues fui a su casa y saque a ese cretino a patadas, una vez se fue ella se desplomó y comenzó a llorar.

\- Típico de Cho, en Hogwarts ya era una llorona – dijo con burla Ron ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amigo – lo siento, continua.

\- Bueno, me pasé toda la noche a su lado reconfortándola, fui su hombro donde llorar y a la mañana siguiente me fui. Los siguientes días iba a visitarla para ver si seguía bien, cada vez éramos más cercanos y un día, sin saber cómo acabamos acostándonos. Me sentí un monstruo ese día. Solo podía pensar en Ginny y los niños, en lo que había hecho, me sentí tan mal que les compré un montón de regalos y les lleve a comer fuera, intentando inútilmente limpiar mi conciencia.

Harry dio un hondo suspiro y Ron le palmeo la espalda, dándole apoyo – Estuve un par de semanas evitándola, seguía buscándome pero yo la evitaba, no quería cruzarme con ella, me sentía fatal pero un día ella me acorralo y me dijo que lo sentía, que había sido un error y que quería seguir siendo mi amiga. No sé porque, quizás porque me atraía o vete a saber, acabe aceptando y entre charlas esa noche volví a dormir con ella, y luego otra vez y otra… hasta que pasó un año y ella decidió que no quería ser más la otra así que juntándose con Lavender decidió ir y hablar con Ginny y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos amigos hacía o decía algo, simplemente se acompañaban en silencio el uno al otro, en su dolor y arrepentimiento. Ambos sabían que la habían cagado y que lo estaban pagando, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

\- Harry, soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo y cuñado por eso te tengo que decir esto – miró el perfil serio del moreno – Ginny no te va a perdonar, sabes lo cabezota que es.

Harry se tensó y en su cara se pintó un gesto de dolor – lo sé, la conozco, aunque me arrastre por todo el país y me tatúe en la frente la palabra gilipollas ella jamás me perdonará. Al igual que Hermione a ti.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo la esperanza.

\- La conoces bien, tan bien como yo, incluso más, llevas años casado con ella y por eso sabes que no hay marcha atrás en esto – comentó levantando su mano donde llevaba el pergamino que había mandado Nott – Se acabó, nos han dejado.

Ron asintió y observó el pergamino arrugado que tenía en sus manos y asintió con una mueca de tristeza – Somos unos gilipollas, hemos perdido a las mujeres más maravillosas del mundo.

\- ¿Sabe Hermione que vas a tener un hijo?

\- No – dijo Ron sorprendiendo a Harry – llegue a casa justo en el momento en que se lo iba a decir, Hermione solo llegó a descubrir que estoy con Lav desde hace un año.

\- Tiene que saberlo – dijo Harry – ¿Has leído la carta entera?

Ron negó efusivamente – No he sido capaz, he leído hasta divorcio, mi cabeza se negaba a leer mas ¿tú has leído algo más?

\- Tampoco, me pasó lo mismo.

\- Harry – dijo Ron temeroso – ¿Crees que esas dos tomaran más represalias que un simple divorcio?

\- Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que Hermione y Ginny enfadadas me dan mucho más miedo que Voldemort y sus mortífagos juntos.

Ron asintió – eso pensaba yo, seguro que está planeando una venganza brutal. Me la imagino en la enorme biblioteca del Ministerio buscando en libros de Leyes mágicas algo para mandarme a la hoguera.

A Harry en ese momento se encendió una bombilla – Oye Ron, quien es el abogado de Herms.

Ron me miró inquieto un momento y luego miró el reverso de la carta. Cuando leyó el nombre perfectamente escrito sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas y Harry adivino que las cuñadas estaban compartiendo abogado.

\- ¡¿Nott?! ¿¡Theodore Nott!? ¿La serpiente? – Gritó mientras acercaba más el papel a su cara para cerciorarse de que no se había vuelto loco – Harry, acaso Ginny…

Harry asintió y le entregó el papel – Nott, están compartiendo abogado.

El pelirrojo tembló – esas dos locas van a castrarnos, si están compartiendo abogado… ¡a saber que más estarán planeando!

\- Posiblemente quemarnos en la hoguera como bien dijiste antes.

\- Harry – le entregó la carta – léemela tú, yo no tengo fuerzas para leer esa cosa, luego si quieres leo yo la tuya.

Harry tomó la carta sorprendido por la buena idea de su mejor amigo - ¡Vaya Ron es una idea genial! ¡Increíble que saliera de tu cabeza!

Ron bufó molesto – Otro igual que Herms, siempre el tono de sorpresa.

Harry soltó una débil risa y se dispuso a leer:

 _Estimado Señor Weasley, por la presente me dispongo a comunicarle la decisión de su esposa Hermione Jean Granger de presentar una demanda de divorcio en contra de su persona. Yo, Theodore Nott, abogado de la demandante le comunico que la señora Weasley ha decidió esta mañana redactar una serie de pautas para poner fin a dicho matrimonio._

 _Me he puesto en contacto con su abogado, cedida la información por su esposa y me ha comunicado que hablará con usted para que redacten sus propias pautas y negociarlas más adelante cuando cada uno tenga decidido que desea conservar y que no._

 _Por la presente, anunciarle de que la señora Hermione Jean Granger le pide que sea rápido pues desea terminar con los trámites lo más deprisa y civilizadamente posible._

 _Espero su respuesta y la de su abogado._

 _Atentamente: Theodore Nott._

Harry levantó sus verdes ojos del papel y los clavo en su amigo que había perdido todo el color del cuerpo, lo único que resaltaba era su rojo pelo. Su amigo temblaba ligeramente y su mirada estaba clavada en un punto de la pared - ¿Ron? – preguntó asustado tocándole el hombro.

Los ojos de su amigo se posaron el los suyos y su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor – Quiere hacerlo rápido, quiere terminar con todo lo más rápido que pueda Harry.

Harry le palmeo la espalda – Ya, ya, tranquilo. Sabes como es y está dolida.

El pelirrojo asintió tomando entonces la carta de Harry leyéndola por encima – Dice lo mismo que la mía pero cambia el nombre de Hermione por el de Ginny.

Harry le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla – ¡Caramba Ron! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Y yo que pensaba que mi carta también hablaría de Hermione!

\- No te burles de mi cretino – escupió ofendido Ron.

\- Bueno, no debemos pelearnos entre nosotros, debemos estar unidos ante esto, al igual que lo están ellas – Ron asintió – ¿Dice algo de los niños?

Ron volvió a releer la carta y negó – nada es la misma carta que la mía pero con el nombre de Ginny – Harry rodó los ojos y Ron hizo bolitas las cartas de Theo tirándolas con rabia contra la pared – Mierda Harry ¿Crees que serán muy duras con nosotros?

Harry se lo pensó un momento, vamos a ver: Estaban casados con las dos brujas más talentosas de su generación, las dos con carreras exitosas, orgullosas, inteligentes, independientes y cabezotas. Les habían puesto los cuernos, ahora estaban despechadas ¿blanco y en botella?

\- Lo raro sería que no nos sacaran hasta los ojos – Ron asintió derrotado tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

\- ¡Mierda Ron no podías mantener a Lavender callada! – gimió de rabia Harry imitando a su amigo.

\- Perdona, que tu china tiene tanta culpa como Lav, que ella fue también a hablar con Ginny.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¡Merlín! – Harry estaba desesperado, no solo por la perspectiva de perder a Ginny para siempre, sino porque su pequeña y mal humorada mujercita le había dejado claro cuando le hecho de casa que se iba a arrepentir ¡Y Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley no juraba en vano!

\- No desesperemos – habló Ron – A mi Herms también me acojona pero apelo a su buen juicio, no haría nada que afectara a Rosie, y conozco a mi hermana, está furiosa si, peor jamás haría lago que afectara a mis sobrinos y hacerte daño a ti les haría daño a ellos.

Harry se lo pensó unos minutos y luego asintió – por ahora debemos hablar con nuestro abogado y asegurarnos de que no nos saquen hasta el último galeón.

Ron asintió. Volvieron a quedarse unos segundos en silencio apoyados en el respaldo del sofá martirizándose mentalmente y pensando en las posibles venganzas de sus aún mujeres. No sabían bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero Harry se levantó y dijo – Oye ¿te apetece cerveza de mantequilla? Tengo en la cocina.

Ron asintió y justo en el momento en que Harry se levantaba dos pequeñas lechuzas entraron por la ventana arrojando a sus pies dos Howlers. Los hombres temblaron cuando vieron el que cayó a los pies de Harry comenzar a temblar:

\- ¡Ábrelo Harry ábrelo! – gritó horrorizado Ron subiéndose en el sofá intentando protegerse con un cojín. El niño que sobrevivió y que posiblemente no sobreviviría otra vez a manos de su inminente ex esposa abrió con manos temblorosas el Howler. Cuando lo hizo la potente y enfadada voz de Ginny inundó el salón - ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!, ¡YA ME HE PUESTO EN CONTACTO CON EL MEJOR ABOGADO DEL MINISTERIO Y VOY A DEJARTE EN CALZONCILLOS BASTARDO INFIEL!

Los hombres miraban asustados el Howler partirse en pequeños trozos, se miraron entre si asustados y entonces el Howler de Ron comenzó a temblar como momentos antes lo había hecho el de Harry.

El pelirrojo se escondió detrás del sofá - ¡Ábrelo Harry, ábrelo tú!

\- ¡Pero si es tuyo!

Ron puso una mueca de verdadero pavor al ver humillo salir del sobre rojo – Lo sé, pero no tengo valor, ¡ábrelo tu Harry!

\- Valiente auror cobarde eres tu – mascullo abriendo el Howler de Ron que llenó el salón con la chillona voz de Hermione – RONALD TE VOY A HUNDIR ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? ¡TE VOY A HUNDIR! ¡NO VAS A TENER VIDA PARA PAGARME LA MANUTENCIÓN QUE TE VOY A PEDIR! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO COMADREJA PELIRROJA! – Y se rompió como había hecho el anterior.

Los hombres hiperventilaban asustados uno detrás del sofá y el otro de pie pegado a la pared presa del susto. La chillona voz de Hermione era peor que el grito de una Banshee. Se miraron entre ellos y en sus ojos leyeron un mensaje claro: Estaban MUY jodidos.

\- ¿Prefieres un Whiskey de fuego? – preguntó Harry a un alterado Ron que asintió fervientemente con gesto de pánico.

\- Doble por favor.

Harry asintió y salió del salón mientras Ron se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá con los ojos fijos en los destrozados Howler, como temiendo que volvieran a arreglarse y les siguieran gritando. Una vez en la cocina, Harry se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey y lo bebió de un sorbo y luego servía otro trago para él y otro para su amigo.

El Howler les había dejado claro que sus aún mujeres estaban rabiosas con ellos, y con razón. No les iban a perdonar jamás y además tenían planeado arruinarles ¿genial no? Miró en dirección a la puerta y luego los dos vasos y suspiro.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar los vasos y cogió la botella, iba a ser una noche larga de confesiones, arrepentimientos y borrachera con su mejor amigo, intentando ahogar las penas en el alcohol. Porque por gilipollas habían perdido a sus mujeres y nada mejor que el Whiskey de fuego para olvidar.

Al menos por esa noche.


	6. Las futuras ex mujeres

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Ahora, ¡SORPRESA! Como estoy pletórica por terminar de una vez todos los exámenes he decidido subir un capítulo extra esta semana. Sí, lo se tengo que actualizar "De como Lucius Malfoy avergonzó a su hijo" pero esa me lleva mucho mas tiempo, pero prometo que el domingo sin falta está. Espero que este capítulo sorpresa os guste y que me dejéis un mensaje para comentarme que os pareció.**

 **Una cosa mas, SIENTO MUCHO los lapsus que tuve en las anteriores publicaciones de los dos fics. La variación de los hermanos Weasley en el otro fic y un error de vocabulario en este, siento en el alma esos errores pero estaba en plena época de exámenes y mi cabeza ya no daba para mucho mas. ¡Espero no volver a liarla de ahora en adelante!**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Las futuras ex mujeres_

Pansy salió a paso decidido de la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy. Sus tacones retumban por el suelo de madera perfectamente pulida de color negro. Su elegante capa ondeaba con gracia a su paso y en su mano derecha se encontraba un papel.

Lo que decía a ella poco le importaba, quizás hasta le venía bien, pero conocía a una persona que no le afectaría de la misma manera. Pansy Parkinson, porque a pesar de estar casada se negaba a renunciar a su apellido, no era tonta, se lo hacía muchas veces, pero no lo era. Más bien era una zorra astuta que sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo cuando las situaciones así lo requerían.

Como iba diciendo, Pansy no era tonta y si a ella le había llegado ese sobre de parte de Nott estaba segura que Astoria tenía el suyo. Sus maridos eran unos cobardes por separado, no tenían el valor suficiente de dar ese paso en solitario, en cambio los dos juntos…

A medida que andaba por el pasillo el silencio se iba esfumando, dando paso a una serie de estruendos y gritos desquiciantes que la hicieron poner los ojos en blanco. Patético. Abrió la enorme puerta de madera y lo que vio la dejó clavada en el suelo.

Frente a sus ojos una neurótica Astoria Malfoy, porque ella si había renunciado a su apellido de soltera por "amor", rompía todo lo que tenía a mano mientras gritaba colérica sin notar su presencia. Los verdes ojos de Pansy recorrieron la sala y vieron algunas sillas tiradas, una mesa volcada y un montón de figuras destrozadas. A los pies de la loca mujer se encontraba una carta idéntica a la suya.

Carraspeó un momento pero nada paraba a la morena, así que sacando calmadamente su varita de su túnica hizo un movimiento y Astoria quedó inmovilizada.

\- Hasta que te callas – los verdes ojos de Astoria se movían para ver quien la había paralizado – te quito el hechizo si prometes no volverte loca, mueve el ojo hacia arriba si estás de acuerdo – Astoria movió sus ojos y Pansy volvió a mover la varita permitiendo a la castaña recuperar el movimiento.

\- Pansy, el… Draco – comenzó a gimotear.

Pansy rodó los ojos y subió su mano mostrándole la carta – No me digas más, yo tengo la mía propia.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Yo le quiero!

\- Pero el a ti no, lo sabes de sobra, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar – comentó calmadamente Pansy mientras movía la varita para recomponer el destrozado salón – Mírame a mi ¿me ves afectada?

Astoria vio a lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga sentarse en un sofá y frunció el ceño – No voy a permitirlo.

\- Eso empeorará las cosas.

\- Me niego, Draco no puede dejarme – habló moviéndose de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

\- Para de hacer eso – bufó Pansy – Pareces un león enjaulado ¿me invitas a un té?

Astoria asintió aun moviéndose – ¡Dilly! – ante ellas un elfo pequeño y rechoncho hizo una exagerada reverencia, casi tocándose las puntas de los pies con su prominente nariz.

\- ¿Desea algo la ama?

\- Un té para nuestra invitada

Cuando el elfo se iba a ir Pansy le detuvo – que sean dos, tu ama también necesita uno.

El elfo asintió – Dilly lo traerá enseguida ama, Dilly no tardará – y desapareció dejando solas de nuevo a las mujeres.

\- Bueno, siéntate y tranquilízate.

-¿¡Cómo me voy a tranquilizas!? – Gritó mientras recogía el papel del suelo - ¡Mi marido me ha pedido el divorcio! ¡A mí!

Pansy se llevó una mano al oído derecho pues la chillona voz de su amiga casi le revienta un tímpano – Bueno ¿y qué? Ni que llevarais una vida matrimonial perfecta.

\- La llevábamos ¡yo le quería!

\- Pero el a ti no – respondió tranquila mientras tomaba el té que Dilly traía en una bandeja de plata – Y lo sabes.

\- Con el tiempo podrá hacerlo – dijo Astoria sentándose a su lado y tomando bruscamente el té que le ofrecía el elfo - ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te lance un maleficio elfo idiota! – gritó Astoria.

El elfo tembló de miedo y volvió a agacharse ante su ama antes de desaparecer. Pansy tomó un sorbo mientras observaba el perfil de su amiga. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de ira y tristeza, su pelo siempre perfecto estaba algo loco debido al ataque de histeria que había sufrido y la taza de té chocaba bruscamente contra el plato bajo ella. Pansy suspiró con hastío.

\- Merlín, eres una dramática.

Astoria clavó una gélida mirada en Pansy que ni se inmutó - ¿Disculpa? Mi marido me ha abandonado y repudiado ¡no me digas que soy una dramática!

\- No te digo – comentó tranquilamente Pansy – Repudiar… tonterías simplemente a pedido el divorcio.

\- ¡Es lo mismo!

-No – respondió Pansy con una sonrisa ladina – Si te repudia te vas con lo puesto, con un divorcio puedes pedir una compensación.

-¡No quiero una compensación, quiero a mi marido! – estalló Astoria de rabia sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejilla ablandando un poco el corazón de Pansy ¡pero un poco nada mas! - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto a mí, que le adoro?

\- Déjame pensar, lo vuestro fue un matrimonio pactado, como el mío, nunca habéis tenido nada en común y él te dejó claro que nunca se enamoraría de ti, aunque tú te empeñaste en actuar como una esposa amorosa.

\- Pensé que con el tiempo… ¿el roce hace el cariño no?

Pansy rio – Si, pero es que vosotros solo tuvisteis roce hasta que te quedaste embarazada, que fue, déjame pensar, la segunda vez que te acostaste con el ¿o me equivoco?

Astoria negó – Tuve que darle una poción de lujuria para que me tocara de nuevo, pensé que con un hijo…

\- Sí, lo sé – la cortó – pero fuiste muy estúpida. Un mocoso no iba a conseguir que Draco te quisiera.

\- Ese niño, lo estropeó todo.

\- Fue tu capricho tenerlo pensando que así le tendrías siempre contigo.

\- ¡Pues si! Pensé que teniendo un hijo en común el comenzaría a verme diferente, como su mujer y madre de su hijo, pero no fue así, cuando lo tuve, el… lo colmaba de atenciones, si antes ni me miraba cuando ese niño nació fue a peor, ni siquiera me dedicaba unas palabras o un gesto cuando el niño estaba cerca…

Pansy se cruzó de brazos – Es normal, es su hijo. Deberías ver a Blaise con Amy.

\- No me vengas a sermonear cuando tú eres igual o peor madre que yo – escupió con veneno Astoria ganándose una mirada indiferente.

\- A diferencia de ti, a mi lo que Blaise haga me trae sin cuidado, yo solo tuve a la niña porque así se pactó antes de casarnos, yo debía dar el primogénito a los Zabini, lo hice. Fin de la historia. Nunca quise ser madre, no me gustan los niños y desde el primer momento advertí que si teníamos niños se encargarían de él los elfos porque yo no pensaba levantarme en plena noche a cambiar pañales o dar biberones. Yo fui clara desde un principio, tú lo hiciste con engaños.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos minutos, lo que había dicho Pansy había dejado muda a Astoria, porque sabía por mucho que lo negara que tenía razón. Ella solo tuvo a su hijo para enganchar bien a Draco, nunca sintió amor por su hijo, para él no era su hijo, era la herramienta para llegar al corazón de Draco y al no conseguirlo du rechazo hacia el niño fue mayor.

Pansy tenía razón, ella al menos había dejado claro desde un principio que no quería ser madre, ella convenció a Draco para conseguirlo, le convenció mediante engaños y una pócima de lujuria que deseaba tener un bebé. Su plan era perfecto, pero salió mal y ahora no solo no tenía la atención de su marido, sino que le pedía el divorcio.

\- ¿Quién es el abogado de Draco? – preguntó Pansy.

\- Nott, Theodore Nott.

Pansy rio – los tres mosqueteros, siempre unidos, uno para todos y todos para uno.

\- ¿Los que?

\- Nada, unos personajes de una novela muggle – miró de nuevo a su amiga que miraba con tristeza la demanda de divorcio - ¿estas más calmada?

\- Estoy furiosa – contestó – No me voy a rendir, voy a luchar por mi matrimonio.

Pansy bufó – Por Merlín mujer, date por vencida.

\- Nunca – dijo con firmeza – Draco es mío, es mi marido.

\- Pues él no desea serlo más – dijo meneando su carta – Acéptalo y pídele una buena compensación.

Astoria la miró un momento de mala forma – ¿Es que vas a renunciar a Zabini? ¿Así de fácil?

\- Vamos a ver querida – se frotó el puente de la nariz con rabia – Esto – y levantó el papel – me importa menos que esa pelusa de la alfombra. Blaise y yo no somos un matrimonio de verdad, cada uno hace su vida independiente, él se encarga de la niña y su trabajo y yo de Marcus y de mí. Yo sé de sobra que él está enamorado de esa pelirroja pobretona con ínfulas de jugadora de quidditch y me da igual, mientras me de dinero todos los días para comprarme ropa como si se tira a todo el país.

\- Es cierto… esas… ¡dos repugnantes! – la morena sintió su ira hervir de nuevo, Pansy le había hecho recordar nuevamente por qué Draco jamás la querría. Simple, estaba enamorado de otra mujer, y no otra mujer cualquiera, la sangre sucia a la que despreciaron en Hogwarts. Lo descubrió la noche que el murmuraba su nombre en sueños, lo despertó con rabia y él le explicó la verdad, pero a ella no le importó, porque le quería. Le quiere.

\- Bueno, bueno, ellas ahora no tienen la culpa de nada, están casadas también así que no te desquites con ellas – dijo Pansy intentando calmar a la fiera de su amiga.

– lo que me pregunto es ¿por qué ahora? Es decir, no me lo esperaba para nada, no es propio de una familia de linaje puro hacer esas aberraciones contra el matrimonio, pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué les habrá motivado para divorciarse?

Justo en ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana, la reconocieron como la lechuza del correro y la miraron extrañadas, en su pata tenía amarrado _"El Profeta"_. Pansy soltó el periódico y el ave volvió a salir por donde había entrado.

Desenrolló el periódico y leyó la primera plana de este. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus perfectamente pintados labios. Miró a su amiga que la observaba con gesto interrogante y le tendió el periódico – Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Astoria cogió temblorosa el periódico y leyó el enorme titular _"El fin de una era. Matrimonio Weasley – Granger y Potter – Weasley es historia"_ y más abajo se leía en letras un poco más pequeñas _"Se acabó el trio dorado"_

Pansy que se había servido otra taza de té bebió el líquido tranquilamente mientras veía a su amiga pasar por todos los estados anímicos y todos los colores que existían: primero fue una sorpresa azul, después una tristeza amarilla y más tarde una furia roja.

La castaña se levantó y comenzó a gritar de nuevo mientras destrozaba el periódico. Los gritos de ira retumbaban por toda la habitación. Pansy seguía bebiendo su té con calma observando al "Tornado Astoria" volver a destrozar toda la habitación entre gritos casi agónicos.

\- Y luego dicen que tiene clase – pensó Pansy desde su asiento.

Tras unos minutos de gritos y destrozos, Astoria se agarró a la cabecera de un viejo sillón de una plaza entre jadeos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. La morena, dejó su taza en la mesita y pregunto – ¿Has terminado ya?

Los ojos verdes de Astoria se clavaron en la tranquila figura de Pansy y respondió con sarcasmo – aun no, me queda ir a degollar a una sangre sucia para poder estar en paz.

\- No seas ridícula.

\- Esa mujer… ¡Por su culpa Draco me ha pedido el divorcio!

\- ¿Tienes pruebas? – preguntó indiferente Pansy.

\- ¿¡Te parece poco!? – gritó apuntando el destrozado periódico.

Pansy rodó los ojos – Vamos a ver, en el hipotético caso de que Draco se haya decidido a dejarte por ella ¿Qué culpa tiene Granger? Dudo mucho que sepa que Draco lleva coladito por ella desde que íbamos a tercero.

-¡Cállate, él me quiere a mí! – gritó mientras daba una patada en el suelo.

\- No, no lo hace.

-¡Basta! – gritaba Astoria lanzando un jarrón al suelo haciéndolo añicos.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, me callo.

Astoria tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse – esto no se va a quedar así, esos dos me las pagarán.

\- Que no tenemos prueeebas – dijo en tono cansado Pansy alargando mucho la "e" intentando implicar lo agotadora que era para la mente su amiga.

\- ¡Me valen poco las pruebas! – gritó lanzando otro jarrón esta vez contra la pared haciendo que Pansy cerrara los ojos ante el impacto.

\- Mira, yo no sé tú, pero yo esto me lo tomaré como una oportunidad de recobrar mi libertad. Aceptaré el divorcio con calma, le pediré una buena compensación económica que me permita vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida y le cederé a la niña, sé que es lo único que quiere, la custodia de la niña.

\- Ya, pero es que tu matrimonio es una farsa, tú no estás enamorada de Blaise ni Blaise de ti.

Pansy puso una mirada burlesca – Amor, amor, al fin y al cabo no hay muchos matrimonios entre la gente de nuestra clase por amor y en tu matrimonio solo existe por tu parte así que permíteme decirte que en cuanto a matrimonios reales los he visto mejores que el tuyo.

\- ¡BASTA! –gritó de nuevo Astoria lanzando una figura con forma de halcón al suelo con rabia.

\- ¡No basta tú! – Gritó Pansy – déjate de tonterías y escúchame. Draco no te quiere, nunca te ha querido y nunca lo hará ¡PORQUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE GRANGER! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Merlín las dos veces que te lo tiraste tu misma me dijiste que decía su nombre!, ¡sabes que no quiere estar contigo y ahora que se le ha presentado la oportunidad de intentar conquistarla la está aprovechando!

\- ¡No! ¡Él tiene que estar conmigo! ¡Es mi marido!

\- ¡Merlín no seas terca! ¡Cédele al estúpido crío, sácale tantos galeones como puedas y recupera tu libertad!

Los verdes ojos de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó la cara. Comenzó a llorar exageradamente ante una indiferente Pansy que la miraba aburrida. La entendía, claro que sí, pero ella solita se lo había buscado.

Siempre fueron amigas, que fuera la hermana de Daphne la ayudó a colarse entre los de su curso aun cuando ella iba uno más por debajo. Siempre sintió simpatía por ella, incluso cuando ambas estaban enamoradas de Draco.

Con el tiempo a Pansy se le pasó el enamoramiento por Draco naciendo una bonita amistad, tan buena que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la sangre sucia antes incluso que el propio Draco. Ella veía claramente como los ojos grises de su amigo siempre estaban expectantes de algo o alguien y esa con el tiempo descubrió que era Hermione Granger.

Pansy no entendía como o porque pero lo dejó pasar, conocía a Draco desde la cuna y sus caprichos pasaban rápido, pero ese no. No lo entendía pues el tiempo pasaba y Draco seguía detrás de esa chica, como un perro faldero, intentando cubrir sus sentimientos con insultos y burlas.

Su infantil mente no entendía porque Draco no se olvidaba de ella, pero con el tiempo de dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger no era un simple capricho para Draco. Intentó sacarle la verdad muchas veces, pero él lo negaba, lo negaba con uñas y dientes y ella simplemente le prometió no decir nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a la pequeña Astoria.

Porque si amigos, Pansy sabía del amor enfermizo de Astoria por Draco, amor que ella creía, era potenciado al saber que sus padres les habían prometido prácticamente desde que nacieron. Y el día de la boda ella le advirtió, se lo advirtió. Le dijo que Draco jamás la querría como una esposa, como a su mujer… pero la castaña hizo oídos sordos a todos los que la advirtieron, incluido Draco.

Y ahí estaban, años más tarde en un destrozado salón con unas demandas de divorcio que si bien a ella le eran indiferentes, para Astoria significaban el fin de su perfecto mundo. Porque para Astoria estar al lado de Draco día a día era estar en el paraíso, aun cuando este apenas le dirigía la palabra. ¿Eso era amor? Porque si era eso prefería no enamorarse nunca. Primero muerta a arrastrarse por un hombre.

\- Que estupidez – murmuro Pansy – levántate – exigió mirándola arrodillada en el sueño llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Me quiero morir – decía Astoria entre lágrimas – Draco…

Pansy rodó los ojos y la tomo bruscamente del brazo levantándola – No seas patética.

\- No puede. No puede hacerme esto… ¡tengo que hablar con él!

-¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loca?

Astoria intentaba soltarse del agarre de Pansy – Sí, de amor ¡le quiero! ¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Le pediré una nueva oportunidad!

\- ¡No digas idioteces! ¡No seas una arrastrada!

-¡Tengo que recuperarle!

Pansy harta la sacudió con violencia - ¡No puedes tenerle porque nunca ha sido tuyo! ¡Jamás!

Astoria se quedó quieta mirando asustada a su amiga. Ya estaba, se había cabreado, mucho. Astoria la había sacado de sus casillas. Con un gesto brusco la soltó haciéndola trastabillar – Escúchame, no le des la satisfacción de verte sufriendo. Sácale todo el dinero que puedas y comienza una nueva vida, una vida libre.

\- Pero yo no quiero una nueva vida, quiero a Draco.

Pansy suspiró agotada – Bien, haz lo que quieras yo no te diré nada mas – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del salón – Yo voy a aceptar el divorcio, dejaré a Blaise ser feliz con quien el decida, porque antes que un matrimonio, fuimos amigos y quiero que sea feliz, en el fondo nos está liberando a ambos, y le agradezco el favor.

\- Yo no soy tan altruista como tú ¡sé que puedo hacer que Draco me quiera!

En la boca de la morena se dibujó otra sonrisa burlona – No puedes obligar a nadie a enamorarse de ti. No le des el divorcio, se una caprichosa y oblígale a permanecer a tu lado…

\- Se acabará enamorando de mí, lo sé… es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nada ha cambiado. Si le obligas a estar contigo, solo te odiará más de lo que ya lo hace. Si le obligas a seguir casado contigo solo recibirás desprecio y odio. Y posiblemente los cuernos más grandes del mundo mágico y muggle.

Astoria frunció el ceño - ¡El jamás me engañaría! ¡Nunca lo ha hecho!

\- Ya, pero porque la única persona que le interesa estaba casada, ahora será libre y créeme cuando te digo que le conozco bien y se de sobra que aunque el siga casado, si ella es libre el irá a por ella. Sin pensar en nada.

\- ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no le pueda ofrecer yo?

-¿Sinceramente? Ni idea, solo sé que lleva a sus pies desde que le dio un bofetón en tercero, quizás ella le resulte diferente, nunca nadie se había enfrentado a él como ella lo hace. Ella para él es un reto, una aventura cada día, Granger le sorprende siempre y eso le gusta – Astoria soltó un débil sollozo – eso o tiene una vena masoquista que nadie conoce.

\- No puedo perderle, no soy nada sin él.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco – ¡Merlín Astoria! Hay muchísimos peces en el mar, ninguno es Draco Malfoy pero ¡joder! Hay muchos. Hazme caso y no te arrastres por un hombre. Nunca. Eso es patético.

Salió por la puerta dejando atrás a su llorona y desesperante amiga. Una punzada de mal estar se clavó en su pecho. Ella apreciaba a Astoria y sabía que estaba sufriendo pero no entendía tanto drama. Ella lo tenía claro, si Blaise quería divorciarse para intentarlo con la pobretona pelirroja ella más que encantada. Solo quería ser libre y vivir la vida con quien la quisiera de verdad, y ese era Marcus.

Entró en la chimenea por la que había llegado y cogió polvos flú. Echó un último vistazo a la mansión Malfoy y negó con la cabeza. Astoria lo iba a pasar muy mal pero ella ya había hecho su trabajo como amiga, le había dicho las verdades a la cara y le había aconsejado. Luego ella que hiciera lo que le diera la gana pero que no le culpara de no haberla ayudado.

-Mansión Zabini – dijo firmemente mientras era engullida por las llamas. Con un poco de suerte en menos de un año no tendría que volver a esa casa que se había convertido en una prisión para ella. Apreciaba a Blaise, pero como amigo, nunca como marido y por eso le agradecía enormemente que hubiera tomado esa decisión. Aunque fuera para dejarla por otra mujer. No le importaba, solo quería recuperar su libertad.


	7. Las dudas, las charlas y la amistad

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Hoy sale a la palestra nuestra Lunita, para los que me piden Dramione, tranquilos, lo habrá pero primero debo subir capítulos que arrojen un poco de luz sobre algunos temas, pero tranquilos que el Dramione y el Blinny aparecerá en adelante mucho, al igual que la relación de nuestro Theo con Luna.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Las dudas, las charlas y la amistad._

Draco estaba en su despacho una vez más junto con sus dos amigos, intentaba fallando estrepitosamente en el intento aguantar la risita que amenazaba con escapársele. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus dos amigos, Blaise parecía satisfecho consigo mismo y Theo mostraba ira en sus, según él, perfectas facciones.

Volvió a reprimir una sonrisa, era normal que Theo estuviera cabreado, que echara chispas. Después de cortarle el rollo con Granger lo había arrastrado por todo el Ministerio en busca de Blaise y se podría decir que le pillaron con las manos en la masa.

En una masa pelirroja y pecosa. Su sonrisa creció aún más si era posible y por eso intentó disimular bajando su cabeza lo más que pudo sobre el papel. Recordar la cara de Theo cuando vio a su amigo meterse mano con la aún señora Potter no tuvo precio.

Lo raro es que a su amigo no le saliera humo de las orejas.

\- Te lo advierto Malfoy, una risita más – amenazó Theo.

En ese momento Draco no pudo aguantarse más y se echó a reír sujetándose la barriga con las manos. Blaise miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción al castaño cuya mano apretaba con tanta fuerza una pluma que lo raro es que no la hubiera partido.

\- ¡No le veo la gracia!

\- Vamos amigo – intentó animarle Blaise con una palmada en la espalda – No fue para tanto, tu amigo ha triunfado.

El rubio volvió a reír cuando la cara de Theo se tornó color rojo y sus marrones ojos centelleaban con furia – Agradece que en mis manos tenga una pluma y no tu cuello desgraciado.

Zabini se encogió de hombros – Vamos amigo, ni siquiera la bese.

\- ¿Cómo eres tan cínico? ¡Si os vi!

\- Bueno, pues fue un beso y ya está – puso una petulante sonrisa en su morena cara – Pero es que no lo pude aguantar, mi pelirroja es muy persuasiva.

Theo se despeino frustrado – Merlín dame paciencia que como me des fuerza le doy un guantazo que lo mato.

\- Que agresivo Theodore – dijo Draco una vez parada la risa – Vamos, no te hagas el escrupuloso y buen hombre que tú también te cepillaste a Lovegood.

\- ¡Pero ya se había divorciado!

Draco puso una mirada macabra en su cara, esa que pone siempre que va a meterse con alguien, esa que Theo quería borrarle de un puñetazo – Aun así tu eres igual o peor que nosotros. Eras su abogado, te aprovechaste de su debilidad, la engatusaste durante todo el proceso para llevártela a la cama.

Blaise asintió fervientemente dándole la razón a su amigo – Tiene razón, eres un sucio Theodore – dijo con tono de burla para luego reír y chocar la mano con Draco.

Theo se sobaba el puente de la nariz mientras murmuraba algo que los presentes no entendían – No te entiendo Theodore – dijo Draco imitando la soñadora voz de Luna – ¿Es que los naches no te dejan pensar?

El castaño dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño rojo de ira – ¡Mejor que no me entiendas porque no te haría gracia! ¡Y son nargles, no naches imbécil!

\- Dime una cosa – repuso Blaise – ¿cuándo estáis dándole ve nargles y esas cosas? ¿Se quita ese collar de corchos?

Draco explotó en otra risa gracias a la estupefacta cara de Theo. El heredero Nott se había quedado en shock ¿Por qué seguía siendo amigo de ese par de gilipollas? Su ceño se frunció y enganchó a Blaise del cuello de la camisa, nadie se reía de su Luna – escúchame bien gilipollas, ni se te ocurra burlarte de Luna ¿entendido? Metete conmigo lo que quieras pero a ella la dejas en paz porque si no me asegurare de hacerte la vida un infierno y no moveré un dedo en tu jodido divorcio para que pierdas hasta los cordones de zapatos ¿queda claro? – Blaise asintió rápidamente sorprendido, soltando un bufido Theo clavó sus ojos en los grises de Draco que le miraban asustado – Y lo mismo va para ti ¿entendido?

Draco asintió y miró a un atorado Blaise que se sobaba el cuello después de que su amigo le soltara – Tranquilo, era una broma, sabes que a mi Lunati… - se calló al ver cambiar de nuevo el rostro de su amigo – Luna, no me cae mal.

\- Mas os vale – dijo centrándose de nuevo en el papeleo con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Tras una breve pausa Blaise soltó un silbido – Vaya, sí que te ha dado fuerte.

Theo gruñó – Me gusta ¿vale? Es buena e inteligente, y una gran madre.

\- Ya, bueno pero entiende que nos sorprenda, en el colegio… - pero las palabras de Draco fueron interrumpidas por un seco Theo.

\- En Hogwarts tu solo sabías molestar a la mujer de la que estás enamorado como un imbécil y este se tiraba a todo lo que se movía negándole a todos que Ginny le gustaba por ser una traidora a la sangre – Draco y Blaise parpadearon sorprendidos – Así que no me vengáis con gilipolleces de Hogwarts.

Draco levantó las manos al aire – No diré más.

\- Ni yo amigo – le secundó Blaise fingiendo que se sellaba los labios – De mis labios no saldrá ni "esta boca es mía".

\- Bien – dijo Theo en un bufido.

El silencio en el despacho solo era roto por el rasgueo de las plumas y algunos comentarios de los hombres que estaban trabajando, pero como no, el trabajo serio no dura para siempre, y más entre amigos.

Blaise se estiró y pegó un grito que camuflaba un gran bostezo – No se vosotros, pero yo tengo ganas de llegar a casa y ver qué pasa con mi mujercita.

\- Bueno – dijo Draco sin apartar su vista de un documento – Posiblemente no te monte ninguna broca, digo, tampoco es que ella no desee separarse.

Theo asintió – Posiblemente sea peor la situación de este – dijo Theo apuntándole con la pluma – Astoria es bastante especial.

\- ¿Especial? – Preguntó Draco con sarcasmo - ¡Es un mal bicho! ¡Una víbora!

\- Toda una Slytherin – secundó Blaise.

Theo puso una sonrisa en su cara – Bueno, no hay que ponerse en lo peor, quizás lo tome bien y…

\- Se nota que no la conoces – le cortó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco – Posiblemente se pondrá a llorar haciéndose la víctima y preguntándome que ha hecho mal, intentando chantajearme emocionalmente, como si eso valiera de algo.

\- Bueno, no adelantemos hechos – dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos mirando a sus amigos – Ni a vuestros deseos – les advirtió con una afilada mirada.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Blaise fingiendo inocencia.

\- No sé, quizás a que este casi se da el lote con Granger en medio de un pasillo – Draco puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – o que tú te estuvieras metiendo mano con Ginny en tu despacho.

\- Oh mi Ginevra, mi diosa pelirroja – decía Blaise extasiado mirando el infinito.

\- No entiendo porque no podemos avanzar un poquito…

\- ¿¡Un poquito!? – Gritó frustrado – a ver cómo te lo explico Malfoy, esas mujeres están separadas hace menos de 48 horas, ni siquiera están divorciadas y vosotros ya estáis atacando como perros de presa.

\- Eso no es malo – dijo Blaise – a si mi preciosa pecosa no tiene tiempo para sufrir, yo le daré consuelo.

\- Si es malo Blaise, ¿no os dais cuenta? Pasáis de ellas toda la vida, fingiendo que no existen o tratándolas como el culo, solo porque teníais miedo a que la gente se enterara que unos perfectos y jodidos sangre pura bebían los vientos por una hija de muggles y una traidora a la sangre…

\- Eh espera, yo no…

\- Déjame terminar Malfoy – El rubio se calló poniendo un gesto de ofensa en su cara y se cruzó de brazos – ellas siguieron su vida, vosotros también, os casasteis y tuvisteis hijos.

\- Por exigencias familiares – puntualizo Zabini.

\- ¡Por lo que sea! Os casasteis, y ellas también, vuestra relación fue puramente profesional, ni siquiera erais amigos y de la noche a la mañana ellas se divorcian y vosotros le saltáis al cuello como vampiros hambrientos ¿no crees que para los que lo vean desde fuera será un poco raro?

\- Ellas no ponen impedimento – protestó Draco pues se daba cuenta de que su amigo y abogado quizás tenía un poco de razón.

\- Claro que no lo ponen, están despechadas, sus maridos les han puesto los cuernos y ahora dos gilipollas desesperados se le ponen a tiro ¡Merlín claro que se acostarían con vosotros! ¡Pero sería solo sexo! ¡Algo físico! ¡Ni se les pasa por la cabeza lo que sentís!

\- Quieres decir…

Theo suspiro y se masajeó las sienes – Mirad, sois mis amigos, y os quiero – sus amigos le miraron con gesto de asco – ¡Como hermanos so zopencos! Bueno, lo que sea os voy a ser muy sincero – se acomodó en su asiento y su vista pasó de un amigo a otro – Ellas no os quieren os desean, sí, pero no os aman. Están enfadadas y quieren vengarse ¿y qué mejor manera de vengarse que lucir a los enemigos de sus ex maridos como trofeos de guerra?

\- ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? – dijo Blaise serio por una vez en la vida sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos – Claro que sé que mi Ginevra no me ama, y créeme que me jode la vida que así sea, sé muy bien que está enamorada de ese imbécil de Potter y que yo solo formo parte de un macabro plan de venganza en su preciosa, peligrosa y pelirroja cabeza. Pero no me importa, la quiero, siempre la he querido, su forma de ser me encanta, es lo que más admiro de ella, su valentía y orgullo, su independencia, su sentido del humor, todo en Ginevra Molly Weasley me vuelve loco. Sé que no me ama, pero pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad, Merlín la puso en mi camino esta mañana y voy a aprovechar esa señal divina, sé que si acepto jugar a su manera puedo terminar enamorándola.

Draco y Theo apenas pestañeaban, observaban fijamente a su amigo. Nunca habían visto a Blaise tan serio, y mira que lo habían visto mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero el moreno siempre tenía ese tono pícaro y burlón en su habla, tono que había desaparecido al hablar de esa situación. Parecía que Blaise había madurado en menos de un segundo.

Draco que fue el primero en reaccionar soltó un suave "wow" y comenzó a aplaudir de forma lenta y fuerte, como diciéndole a su amigo que ese discurso era el típico de un genio – Que pelotas tienes amigo. Eres el amo.

Blaise volvió a poner esa sonrisa tan típica de el aunque un poco más suave, quien le conociera sabía de sobra que seguía serio aun cuando intentaba disimular. Theo parpadeó un segundo y dijo – Vaya, me has sorprendido, yo…

\- No soy tan gilipollas como crees Nott, no por nada soy un Slytherin.

Nott negó con la cabeza riendo – Ahí tienes razón – luego miró a Draco – ¿y tú? ¿Opinas igual?

Draco suspiro y se frotó los ojos – Pues claro que si Nott, es de sobra que Granger ni se imagina que llevo tras su estúpida y mojigata falda desde que era un colegial, como también sé que si pasa algo entre nosotros es por despecho – los ojos grises de Draco se tornaron tristes – Pero no me importa, como dijo Blaise es mi gran oportunidad, ya no soporto mas esta situación, la quiero y voy a luchar por ella, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve ni lo bajo que tenga que caer, conquistaré el escurridizo corazón de Hermione Granger o moriré en el intento.

El castaño miró a sus alicaídos amigos, ambos hombres tenían la mirada perdida en el suelo, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, posiblemente muy lejos, al lado de ciertas mujeres que le estaban dando más de un dolor de cabeza. Carraspeó un momento y cuando captó la atención de sus amigos dijo – Bueno, terminemos esto cuanto antes y hablemos de cosas más divertidas, por ejemplo, Blaise: ¿crees que la pelirroja sea pelirroja en todas partes?

Draco soltó una carcajada y en la cara de Zabini se pintó una lujuriosa mirada – Pues no lo sé pero me imagino que sí, créeme que tarde o temprano lo descubriré pero no te diré nada – Theo rio junto con Draco ante la cara de su amigo que era una mezcla de perversión y ofensa – yo no te pregunto cómo tiene el potorro tu mujer.

\- No tengo mujer.

\- ¿Y Luna? – preguntó con burla Draco haciendo sonrojar a su castaño amigo.

\- Luna y yo bueno, solo…

-¿Os acostáis? Mentiroso.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que – las burlonas miradas de sus amigos lo pusieron nervioso – Vale lo admito, me gustaría avanzar con ella pero… es que está recién divorciada y yo…

\- Entiendo – dijo Draco serio – temes que ella no quiera nada serio ahora que ha recuperado su independencia y libertad ¿no? – Theo asintió compungido – Bueno, es entendible.

Blaise soltó un bufido y dio un golpe en la mesa – Escúchame bien Theodore Nott, nosotros somos Slytherins, tenemos las pelotas bien puestas en los pantalones y cuando elegimos a una mujer la marcamos como nuestra y la tenemos.

\- ¿Qué dices tú? Loco de los cojones – dijo Theo que miraba a su amigo como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

\- Lo que oyes, tu amigo le dirás a tu busca torocolos de esos que la quieres, que quieres estar con ella y en un par de años le propondrás matrimonio y le darás un hermanito a esos dos gemelos que tiene ¿Ha quedado claro?

Theo asintió asustado y Blaise sonrió ladinamente para luego golpearse el pecho con la mano – Somos Slytherins, ¡somos machos! ¡Elegimos una mujer y esa es para siempre! ¡Y NOSOTROS YA HEMOS ELEGIDO! ¡¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?! – Sus amigos asintieron con decisión motivados por el discurso de un orgulloso Blaise cuyo pecho estaba hinchado.

\- ¡Vamos a divorciarnos! – gritó Blaise

\- ¡SI! – respondió Draco.

\- ¡Tu serás el mejor abogado que hemos podido contratar!

\- ¡ESO! – respondió Theo con decisión.

\- ¡Esas mujeres serán nuestras de forma oficial! – dijo Blaise mientras se ponía en pie.

\- ¡SI! – gritaron Draco y Theo a coro.

\- ¿¡Quienes son los putos amos de Slytherin y el mundo!?

\- ¡NOSOTROS! – corearon sus amigos.

\- ¿¡Quién va a ganar la partida y se quedara con esas mujeres!?

\- ¡Nosotros! – gritaron Draco y Theo dando un puñetazo a la mesa y poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿¡Quien recuperara sus pelotas y se declarara a la caza nargles!?

\- ¡THEO! – gritó Draco apuntando a un eufórico Theo.

\- ¿¡Quien conquistará a Granger y mandara a paseo a la comadreja Weasley!?

\- ¡DRACO! – gritó esta vez Theo alabando a su amigo.

\- ¿¡Quién será el futuro marido de la pelirroja!?

\- ¡TU! – corearon esta vez apuntando a Blaise que estaba en una especie de trance a lo predicador.

\- ¡NO OS OIGO PANDA DE NENAZAS! ¡¿Quién se va a casar con esas mujeres y tendrán sexo magnifico con ellas hasta que muramos?!

-¡NOSOTROS!

Blaise se subió de un saltó a la silla y dijo - ¿¡QUIEN ME VA A INVITAR ESTA NOCHE AL RESTAURANTE MAS CARO DE LA CIUDAD!?

\- ¡NOSOTROS! – gritaron Draco y Theo pero frenaron en seco al darse cuenta de lo que habían prometido y se miraron confundidos. Blaise explotó en una carcajada y Draco le tiró un pisapapeles - ¡Gilipollas!

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes embaucador! – dijo Theo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tenía que intentarlo – tosió y puso una pose dramática, un rayo de luz se coló por una pequeña ventana que había en el despacho de Draco e ilumino a Blaise haciéndole parecer una deidad – HERMANOS, HOY, ESTE DÍA EL TRÍO DE PLATA TIENE UNA MISIÓN, CONQUISTAR A ESAS MUJERES Y NO DEJARLAS ESCAPAR JAMAS ¡MERLÍN AYÚDANOS!

\- ¡Aleluya! – gritó Theo.

Draco miró a Blaise encima de la silla haciendo espasmódicos movimientos con sus manos mientras que Theo solo decía "Aleluya" para él, ya había sido suficiente – Bueno – carraspeó haciendo a sus amigos frenar en seco y mirarle – Creo que es suficiente, ya hemos hecho bastante el idiota por hoy.

Theo se sonrojó y se sentó de nuevo avergonzado, mientras Blaise ponía una mirada de reproche y dijo – Aburrido – mientras volvía a sentarse.

Draco rio y negó con la cabeza, sus amigos eran un par de gilipollas, pero eran sus gilipollas. Sin ellos Draco ya se habría tirado por un puente. Sonrió al ver el intento de Theo de soltarse de los brazos de pulpo de Blaise que le rozaba la mejilla y decía – Mi Ginevra, a mis brazos mi amor, mi reina de fuego – y Theo solo gritaba improperios.

Soltó otra carcajada, en realidad necesitaba a esos dos capullos en su vida, sin ellos todo sería la mitad de divertido. Su mente voló unos segundos lejos de ellos y pensó en unos rizos castaños que se moría por acariciar. Una boba sonrisa se dibujó en su cara – Sabelotodo, que estarás haciendo ahora – miró hacia la puerta y suspiró, seguramente pensar en cualquier cosa me nos en él.

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

En su despacho Hermione por ahora Weasley estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Ginny ya se había ido y Rose estaba a saber que parte del Ministerio jugando con el pequeño Scorpius, el hijo de Malfoy.

¡Malfoy! Eso era lo que la tenía tan agobiada, no solo ahora tenían encima el peso de un divorcio, sino que esa serpiente idiota ha decidido nombrarla su nueva presa ante su también inminente divorcio ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba, había miles de chicas para elegir, miles que estarían encantadas de caer en sus redes ¿Por qué demonios él había decidido poner sus ojos en ella? – Porque le pones cachondo – había dicho Ginny esa tarde antes de irse cuando le planteó la misma pregunta.

Hermione gimió frustrada, era imposible, él no podía desearla a ella ¡Merlín, la odiaba! Se pasó parte de su adolescencia jodiéndola – y ahora quiere hacerlo literalmente – resonó la voz de su cuñada en su cabeza.

\- Maldito Malfoy, no puede dejarme tranquila.

Una pequeña lechuza grisácea entró por la ventana posándose en su mesa, la castaña soltó la nota mientras acariciaba con cariño al ave, era Mérida, la lechuza de su amiga Luna.

El animal ululo y salió por la ventana dejando a Hermione de nuevo sola abriendo la carta. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos sonrió, su amiga había escrito en un chillón azul eléctrico una pequeña nota que decía: Querida Hermione, te escribo para confirmarte que puedo quedar contigo en tu descanso, nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre. Luna Lovegood.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de su garganta, su amiga había firmado al revés, una vieja costumbre de Hogwarts, miró el reloj y se alegró de saber que era la hora de su descanso, mandando una nota voladora a su hija le comunicó que saldría un momento y que no saliera del Ministerio y tomando su abrigo, salió a encontrarse con Luna.

Una vez en la calle cruzó el paso de peatones y entró en una coqueta cafetería que estaba justo en frente de la puerta del Ministerio. Paseó los ojos por la estancia y tres melenas rubias llamaron su atención. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la mesa y cuando llegó tres pares de azules ojos soñadores la miraron.

\- Tía Herms – dijo un pequeño igual que su madre con una media melena despeinada.

\- Los bligins nos dijeron que estabas a punto de llegar – dijo el gemelo del primero con una sonrisa.

\- Oh vaya, es fascinante – contestó despeinando las melenitas de los niños – Hola Luna.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura – Hola Hermione, vaya... – Luna se llevó una mano a su mentón con un gesto interrogante y Hermione se preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La rubia negó – Nada grave, tienes la cabeza llena de torposoplos.

Los pequeños asintieron fervientemente – Ten cuidado tía.

\- Tápate los ojos y la nariz – dijo uno de los gemelos tapándose las orejas.

Hermione puso gesto de asombro y azotó su cabeza – como que sirviera para algo – pensó, adoraba a Luna pero sus extrañas criaturas a veces la crispaban.

\- Eso no sirve de nada – comentó Luna tranquila – Tienes que pensar cosas agradables, ya sabes con cosas positivas.

\- No tengo el día como para pensar en cosas positivas Luna – dijo soltando un suspiro mientras ordenaba un café a una camarera, los pequeños pidieron batidos de vainilla y chocolate y Luna un té verde.

\- Es cierto – dijo la rubia una vez la camarera se había ido – ¿Cómo llevas lo del divorcio?

\- La verdad es que ahora mismo, no muy bien, pero… - miró a los niños que jugaban distraídos pasando de aquí para allá las páginas de un ejemplar de " _El Quisquilloso_ " – hay algo, algo más…

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Es que su nueva novia te quiere poner trabas?

Hermione negó efusivamente – No, que va, es algo peor – hizo una pausa y agradeció a la camarera que traía la orden, cuando se retiró dio un sorbo de café mientras sentía los curiosos ojos de su amiga clavarse en ella – No sé, como empezar.

\- Pues por el principio – dijo Lorcan mientras tomaba su batido de Vainilla.

Luna posó una mirada de reproche en sus hijos que se hicieron los locos bebiendo su batido y ojeando su revista, Hermione apretaba una servilleta con sus manos y la deshacía en pequeños trocitos – Bueno, cuando quieras Hermione – dijo la dulce y soñadora voz de la rubia – tenemos tiempo, cuando estés preparada.

La castaña soltó la servilleta y suspiró, volvió a posar la mirada en los gemelos asegurándose de que estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos y suspiro, clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga y dijo en bajo – Esta bien, verás el problema es que sumado a mi divorcio, ahora tengo que lidiar con… - la última palabra la dijo en un susurro tan suave que apenas ella misma se escuchó.

\- Perdona Hermione, no te he escuchado bien, ¿tienes que lidiar con quién?

Hermione se peinó frustrada los rizos que caían por su cara y dijo un poco más alto – Con Malfoy…

-¿¡Malfoy!? – el gritó de Luna consiguió que Hermione se pusiera roja como un tomate, haciendo aspavientos con las manos la mandó callar – Vaya lo siento, solo que no me lo esperaba.

\- Normal, ni yo me esperaba este…acercamiento…

Luna bebió un poco más de su té – Bueno ¿y qué esperas para contármelo?

La ex Gryffindor soltó un resoplido y comenzó a contarle a Luna la historia con pelos y señales pero pendiente de que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Le contó como ella y Ginny decidieron vengarse y como la pelirroja había embaucado a las serpientes para que las ayudaran y le contó cómo estos les comunicaron que también se divorciaban.

Luna escuchaba atenta y sin mostrar ninguna reacción el relato, desviando solo la vista para controlar que ni Lorcan ni Lysander escuchaban más de la cuenta. Pero el momento que le contó como Malfoy coqueteaba descaradamente con ella los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron asombrados.

\- Y eso es todo – terminó avergonzada la castaña.

\- Vaya, eso es… increíble.

\- Lo es – respaldó Hermione – Yo no entiendo nada, el porque me coquetea y por qué yo le respondo de igual manera…

\- ¿Ginny lo sabe? – preguntó Luna cortando a su amiga.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Si ella quiere que me lo tire! – gritó en voz baja para poner énfasis – Además ella está como una perra en celo tras Zabini y él le corresponde muy bien.

Luna se tomó las manos cruzando sus dedos y adoptó un gesto pensativo, tras unos segundos en silencio contestó – Quizás siga enamorado de ti.

Hermione que en ese momento toaba otro sorbo de café casi se atraganta con lo dicho por su amiga – ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Es que tus torposoplos te han embotado el cerebro?

Luna frunció el ceño de forma extraña, sin perder su aire tranquilo – No, yo siempre tengo pensamientos positivos para alejarlos, pero vuelvo a repetir lo que dije, tal vez siga enamorado de ti.

La castaña parpadeó un segundo asombrada y luego se echó a reír – Te quiero, pero creo que se te ha ido la cabeza definitivamente ¿Malfoy enamorado de mí? ¡Pero si me odia!

\- Según tú te coquetea.

\- ¡Si! Pero en venganza.

\- ¿En venganza de qué? – preguntó tranquilamente Luna poniendo de los nervios a su amiga frente a ella.

\- Por si no te acuerdas Luna, querida, ese hombre y yo nos odiábamos, bueno, el me odiaba a mí solo por ser hija de muggles ¡es imposible que estuviera enamorado de mí!

\- Bueno, en el colegio se rumoreaba mucho sobre eso – Dijo Luna con aire pensativo para luego mirar a una confundida Hermione – Ya sabes que se metía contigo porque estaba enamorado de ti, y porque le tenía miedo a su padre. Según yo es una opción válida, los niños suelen tratar mal a las niñas que les gustan.

\- Yo le tiro del Pelo a Lucy Every – dijo Lysander acabando el batido de chocolate – Es mi novia ¿sabes tía?

Hermione puso una mueca fingiendo una sonrisa y volvió a posar sus ojos en Luna que la miraban con interés – Pero, no es posible, yo…

La rubia se encogió de hombros – Todo es posible y en Hogwarts no salía un rumor que no tuviera algo de razón, también decían que Malfoy era un hombre lobo.

La castaña soltó una carcajada que resonó en la cafetería y llamó la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor. Avergonzada pidió perdón – No creo que sea eso Luna. Es imposible que Malfoy se enamore de mí.

\- Yo te digo lo que escuché hace muchos años, pero entonces dime ¿Por qué te iba a coquetear así?

Hermione resopló frustrada – Te lo he dicho Luna ¡Venganza! Es su forma de hacerme pagar todas las veces que le superé en clases y los problemas que le causé durante la guerra.

\- Para ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación no tienes el cerebro muy activo hoy – Hermione frunció el ceño y la cara de Luna se tornó más dulce si era posible – realmente no conozco mucho a Malfoy, en Hogwarts apenas crucé palabras con el pero no creo que un hombre hecho y derecho como el gaste su tiempo en venganzas por cosas tan tontas como una nota de clase de hace más de 10 años.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos con una extraña sensación en el pecho – No le conoces Luna.

\- Y tú tampoco – Hermione la miró asombrada – Nadie le conoce realmente, porque nunca se ha dejado conocer. Por eso te digo que quizás deberías averiguarlo. A lo mejor te sorprende.

\- Es Malfoy – Luna se encogió de hombros tranquilamente limpiando la mejilla de su hijo llena de chocolate. Hermione soltó un bufido pues sabía lo que pretendía la rubia, había plantado la semilla de la duda y ahora la dejaba en Standby para que se comiera la cabeza y pensara todas las opciones que tenía.

\- Creo que primero deberías saber lo que tú quieres – dijo de repente la voz de Luna, Hermione la miró con duda y la rubia prosiguió – Es decir, una cosa es que él te esté prestando mucha atención y otra es que tú la recibas con gusto. Si tan segura estas de que se está vengando, córtalo de raíz.

Hermione se quedó pensando u momento las palabras de su amiga. Tenía razón ella era la que podía acabar con tanta tontería y seguir con su objetivo principal que era joder a su infiel marido, era simple la próxima vez que el intentara besarla, o le soltara algún comentario subido de tono ella le cortaría el juego dignamente, pero ¿era eso lo que quería?

\- Mira a Ginny – interrumpió otra vez la voz de Luna – Ella sabe lo que quiere, por lo que me cuentas su objetivo es Zabini, no está enamorada de el pero piensa utilizarle para sus fines y a su antojo, no me parece bien la venganza pero según tu Zabini está encantado, y ese chico no es tonto – Hermione asintió – Pues haz tu lo mismo piensa lo que quieres y actúa como desees.

\- No es fácil – suspiró Hermione escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

La débil risa de Luna se coló por sus oídos – No es fácil porque en el fondo te gusta ¡y no me mires así! – dijo al ver los furiosos ojos de Hermione – Te gusta, sino ya habrías acabado con esos coqueteos antes, la Hermione que conozco detesta a los pervertidos, si no te gustara ya le habrías mandado una maldición crece uñas de los pies o algo así – Hermione soltó una carcajada ante la visión de ella maldiciendo a Malfoy – El problema es que tienes miedo a que de verdad te guste Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró frustrada ¿Qué le gustaba Malfoy? ¡Claro! ¿A quién no? Ese hombre era un pecado, pero ¡estaba mal! ¡Ella seguía casada! Por mucho que deseara besarlo y encerrarse con él en un despacho del Ministerio no podía, no podía caer en sus redes pues estaba segura de que para Draco Malfoy, ella no era más que una distracción, un juego, una forma de vengarse de Ron… ¿podría ella sucumbir a la tentación sabiendo que el tarde o temprano la dejaría? ¿Podría separar los deseos de los sentimientos?

Luna observaba en silencio a su amiga. Podía jurar que escuchaba los mecanismos del cerebro de la castaña moverse a mil por hora, y sonrió, su amiga era muy inteligente y una Gryffindor pero en cuanto al amor y las relaciones, la castaña era una cobarde. Suspiró y dijo – Bueno, por ahora no lo pienses, deja que pase al menos unos días. Si él te coquetea haz lo que te dicte el corazón, si te dice que lo aceptes, acepta. Si te dice que le mandes al diablo, pues un _Desmaius_ y se acabó.

La castaña soltó otra carcajada pero la retuvo mejor que la primera, Luna le sonrió de vuelta y Hermione le tomó las manos sobre la mesa – Gracias, necesitaba esta charla.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas Hermione.

\- Si, al menos tú me das consejos útiles, Ginny solo quiere que me cepille a Malfoy.

\- Bueno, Ginny siempre ha sido más impulsiva que tu – dijo Luna imaginándose a su amiga y Zabini en medio del juicio besándose solo para molestar a Harry – pero es triste que se deje llevar por la ira, Zabini siente algo bonito por ella y al final el sufrirá, y ella también.

\- ¿Zabini? ¿Siente algo por alguien?

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Luna – Y esto no es un rumor, una vez escuché como le contaba a Theodore que estaba enamorado de Ginny, eso fue sobre mi quinto curso de Hogwarts, ósea, su sexto curso.

Hermione parpadeo asombrada, su boca estaba abierta de par en par – Tía cierra la boca, se te puede meter un Grympi – dijo el pequeño Lorcan – Se te aferran a la garganta y no te dejan respirar.

La castaña cerró la boca y los niños sonrieron con la misma sonrisa de su madre, Hermione miró a Luna que seguía muy tranquila - ¿Blaise Zabini dijo eso? – Luna asintió Hermione parpadeó de nuevo – Bueno, no es imposible, pero el después de la guerra se casó con Pansy y…

\- Hermione esa gente no es como nosotros en lo que relaciones se refiere – respondió muy tranquila Luna – las grandes familias de sangre pura se casan entre ellos mediante acuerdos sin ningún tipo de amor, Blaise, Draco…

\- Sí, algo nos han dicho, pero Nott.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco al nombrar al castaño, era un rubor muy ligero pero en la pálida cara de Luna resaltaba más – Bueno lo de Theodore es diferente, él no tenía padres por los que responder…

\- Vaya Luna, te has puesto roja – dijo con picardía Hermione – ¿Sabes que Nott es nuestro abogado?

\- No, no lo sabía, pero no me sorprende, yo le dije a Ginny que es el mejor en casos de divorcio y se le veía muy centrada en desplumar a Harry.

Hermione asintió – Espero que no te moleste.

\- Tonterías Hermione, es más me hace feliz, Theodore es un gran hombre, un poco incomprendido, a la gente la intimida, me alegro de que sea vuestro abogado y podáis conocerle mejor.

\- Se te ve feliz Luna – la rubia asintió – Me alegro mucho, de verdad que opino que es un gran hombre que ha tenido que luchar mucho por demostrar que no es como su padre.

\- No lo es, es encantador, muy profesional – Hermione puso una sonrisa burlona en su cara pues era sabido por todos como termino el divorcio de Luna con Rolf, con Theodore Notte, el abogado, en la cama de la rubia – Es profesional cuando tiene que serlo, además de que es divertido y trata a los niños muy bien, para mí eso es lo más importante.

\- Theo mola, una tarde se fue con nosotros a buscar un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado – dijo Lorcan con una carita soñadora.

\- Pero como no lo encontramos nos llevó al parque y nos compró helados – le respaldo Lysander.

Las mujeres miraron a los niños con cariño cuando los dos pares de grandes ojos azules se cruzaron entre si y dijeron a la vez – Theo es genial.

Hermione puso una sonrisa tierna, ella por lo poco que le había conocido nunca le había simpatizado mucho aunque debía admitir que era la serpiente que mejor le caía, solitario nunca tuvo un grupo de amigos más allá de Malfoy y Zabini pero ahora le conocía un poco más y veía en él un gran hombre, un hombre que hace sonrojar a la siempre calmada y sincera Luna Lovegood.

\- Te gusta de verdad ¿no? – preguntó Hermione a Luna que volvió a mirar a sus hijos asintiendo.

\- Sí, me gusta de verdad, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo tan pronto – Hermione se quedó en shock, para ella hablar de amor eran palabras mayores – aunque admito que al principio solo era atracción pero con el tiempo, hemos quedado, él es un encanto con los niños y… - Hermione volvió a sonreír – el problema es que él no quiere nada serio.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Luna se encogió de hombros – No lo sé con certeza, pero puedo intuirlo, nunca me ha dicho nada relevante que dé pie a algo más.

\- Quizás el tema que tú no estés preparada – respondió Hermione – Hace poco que te divorciaste y él ocupó un lugar muy íntimo en poco tiempo, quizás el piense que tú no estás lista para una relación de nuevo. No creo que se involucraría tanto con los niños si solo buscara algo físico.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron - ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué debo ser yo quien dé el paso?

\- Bueno, ¿Por qué no? No ahora claro, esta es una situación que hay que pensar muy bien, pero si estás segura de ello, háblalo con él. Como dices, Theo es un gran hombre.

Luna asintió emocionada, estuvieron un rato hablando de trivialidades y al poco se despidieron pues el descanso de Hermione había terminado. Dirigiéndose de nuevo al Ministerio Hermione se sentía mucho más calmada, le gustaba hablar con Luna, la rubia no era ala típica amiga que te dice lo que quieres oír, sino que te dice las cosas como son y ella las ve, lo cual era de agradecer y más en su situación.

Entró en su despacho de nuevo y se desplomó en la silla con un suspiro. Pensó en todo lo que estuvieron hablando, pensó en Malfoy, en Ginny y Blaise, en Luna y en Theo y en ella misma, pensó en todos y también en su hija.

Su Rose era su prioridad, no daría un paso sin pensar en su niña, si ella al final tras pensar fríamente todo se decidía a caer en el juego de Malfoy ¿el sería tan bueno con Rose como Theo es con los gemelos de Luna? El recuerdo de Draco hablando con Rose y como esta le contaba que había sido amable con ella le provocó un calorcito en el pecho, un calorcito que decidió ignorar.

Frustrada dio un gritito y se concentró en la montaña de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. O al menos intentó concentrarse pues cada poco unos ojos grises llegaban a su mente como un huracán. Suspiró derrotada, ¿a quién querías engañar? Malfoy la desquiciaba, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo haría, solo que esta vez la desquiciaba de otra forma, otra más ¿carnal?

Volvió a recordar a Draco hablar tiernamente con su hija y el pequeño Scorpius y sonrió, luego recordó como estuvo a punto de besarla y sus rodillas temblaron ¡Basta! Debía concentrarse, con fuerza tomó su pluma y uno de los tantos papeles que debía revisar.

Soltando un último resoplido de frustración dijo – Estúpido y sensual Malfoy.


	8. Juegos, consejos y planes

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he estado enferma (maldita gripe) y no tuve tiempo de nada, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Gracias a Doris por recordarme el cambio de clasificación del fic, que ahora debido al lenguaje pasará a ser T, pues cuando lo subí tenía pensado de que fuera un capítulo con final abierto mas bien K o K+. En el capítulo de hoy volveremos a ver a Scorpius y a Rose maquinando planes para juntar a sus padres ¿saldrá bien la treta o les saldrá el tiro por la culata?**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Juegos, consejos y planes._

\- ¡Cuidado un dementor! – gritaba Kingsley apuntando hacia su perchero donde colgaba una enorme, pero enorme capa negra.

La pequeña Rose dio un grito, mientras sujetaba uno de los palillos de la comida china muggle a la que el nuevo Ministro se había hecho adicto – ¡Nos va a succionar el alma compañeros!

\- ¡No si yo le detengo! – gritó el pequeño Scorpius con el otro palillo en la mano.

\- Auror Malfoy – dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa – ¡Ayude a la auror Weasley a terminar con el antes de que nos haga daño!

\- Yo os salvaré – dijo orgulloso el pequeño rubio.

\- Con mi ayuda – contestó ceñuda la pequeña Rose – No necesito que ningún chico me salve, yo puedo sola.

Scorpius la miró fijamente y se encogió de hombros – Bueno, las chicas suelen esperar a que los niños los protejamos, pero si quieres ayudarme por mi bien – la pequeña asintió y se colocó frente a la capa de Kingsley que miraba a los pequeños con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum! – gritaron moviendo frenéticamente los palillos.

Kingsley movió su varita a la vez que los niños e hizo salir de ella a un lince plateado que recorrió la habitación a grandes zancadas, correteando alrededor de Rose y Scorpius quienes rieron.

\- Otra vez Ministro, otra vez – decía Scorpius persiguiendo al animal plateado antes de que se difuminara.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo rodando los ojos – yo no he hecho nada, habéis sido vosotros con vuestras varitas mágicas.

Rose rio tapándose la boca con las manos – No es verdad Kingsley, ¡son palillos!

\- Oh vaya, entonces sí que sois grandes aurores, haciendo magia sin varitas.

Los niños rieron mirándose y entonces Scorpius dijo – Cuando sea grande seré auror y podré hacer magia y capturar a las personas malas.

Rose bajó la mirada un poco triste – No lo seas Scorp, mi padre es auror y nunca está en casa, ser auror es divertido en juegos, pero en la realidad no me gusta.

El Ministro Shacklebolt miró con pesar a la pequeña pelirroja y dio un triste suspiro. El apreciaba a los Weasley, a todos, pero el joven Ronald estaba jugando demasiado con el fuego y terminaría quemándose, si es que no se había quemado ya.

El pequeño Scorpius miró a Kingsley con aprensión y luego posó sus ojos grises en su nueva mejor amiga y le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro – No estés triste Rose, recuerda nuestro plan.

\- ¿Qué plan? – preguntó Kingsley intentando desviar el tema de conversación y animar un poco a Rose.

Scorpius puso una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, una sonrisa que Kingsley reconoció, era como la de Draco Malfoy, sin duda de tal palo, tal astilla – Pues un plan que hemos ideado Rose y yo para que nuestros papás se hagan novios y luego se casen.

Rose asintió feliz, y Kingsley parpadeó anonadado. Que el supiera tanto Hermione, como Malfoy estaban casados, sabía que, por lo que decían las malas lenguas, ninguno de los matrimonios iba bien, pero Kingsley no era un hombre que hacía caso a las habladurías sino que prefería escuchar con atención y en primera persona.

Por eso, esa afirmación le dejó tan impactado que apenas moviendo los labios preguntó – ¿Cómo decís?

\- Pues eso – contestó tranquila Rose – mis papas ya no se quieren, se van a divorciar – El Ministro le miró incrédulo – y los papas de Scorp tampoco se quieren. Mi padre no me hace caso, y la mama de Scorpius no es buena con él, así que decidimos juntar a nuestros padres y que se casen así yo tendría un papá y Scorp una mamá.

La pequeña Rose lo explicaba todo, como si fuera más que obvio, mientras el rubio asentía entusiasmado. Shacklebolt estaba perplejo, nunca, en sus… ¡muchos! Años de vida, pensó que se encontraría en tal situación. Esos dos enanos habían ideado un plan digno de unas casamenteras profesionales y además estaban orgullosos de ello.

Sintió un pinchazo de tristeza al escuchar la noticia del divorcio del matrimonio Weasley. Los conocía desde que eran unos niños, lucho con ellos, codo con codo, mientras servían a la Orden junto con Harry Potter y él estuvo presente en la boda de Ronald y Hermione. Siempre fue uno más entre los Weasley, que siguieron tratándole con familiaridad aun cuando fue nombrado Ministro. Para el Arthur y Molly eran personas maravillosas, grandes amigos y sabía de primera mano que ambos adoraban a Hermione ¿Qué habría pasado? Realmente no quería ni saberlo, él no era na persona cotilla, simplemente esperaba que las cosas fueran rápidas y sencillas y sobretodo que no afectara a ninguno de los Weasley, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Por otro lado, estaban los Malfoy. A diferencia de los Weasley, el, nunca había mantenido un contacto con ellos más allá de los enfrentamientos durante la guerra y el juicio posterior. Sabía que Malfoy no era mal hombre, solo tomó decisiones equivocadas arrastrando a toda su familia con él. Es más, fue el mismo quien decidió admitir a Draco cuando solicitó el empleo en el Ministerio, convencido de que el rubio merecía la oportunidad de demostrar quién era en realidad. Y vaya si lo hizo, a día de hoy era uno de los mejores en su campo y nunca se arrepintió de contratarle. Hoy, además, había conocido a su hijo, Scorpius, el cual era una calcomanía de su padre y le cayó bien, era un buen niño, obediente y divertido. Saber que el pequeño en casa, no recibía el amor que se debe recibir de una madre tocó el corazón del Ministro.

\- Ministro, Ministro ¿está bien? – la voz del pequeño Scorpius le sacó de su letargo. Agitando la cabeza volvió a mirar a los pequeñajos que tenía enfrente y sonrió.

\- Sí genial, es que me habéis sorprendido – rio – No solo sois unos aurores excelentes, también un par de traviesos maquina planes malignos – dijo revolviéndoles el pelo.

\- No son planes malignos Kingsley – dijo Rose algo ofendida – Son planes bonitos, el tío Harry dice que Dumbledore le contaba que el poder más fuerte es el amor, más fuerte incluso que la magia.

Kingsley sonrió con ternura – y tiene razón.

\- Pues eso es lo que queremos hacer – continuó Scorpius – Crear amor, que nuestros papás se quieran. Eso es bueno. Los trols son malos.

El Ministro soltó una carcajada y decidió dejar el tema a un lado, no quería poner tristes a los niños, ni mucho menos enfadarlos, la verdad es que eran unos compañeros de juegos maravillosos, a pesar de que él no tuviera edad para juegos – Tenéis razón, los trols son malos, y yo me estoy transformando en uno – dijo con voz grave y lenta – huir, huir u os comeré.

Los pequeños rieron y empezaron a corretear por el despacho – ¡No nos atraparas trol! – gritó Rose.

\- ¡Claro que os atraparé! – soltando un gruñido comenzó a perseguir a los niños que agitaban sus palos gritando " _Desmaius_ " y " _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ ". Con cada conjuro Kingsley reía y fingía dolor, pero seguía persiguiéndolos.

\- ¡Soy un trol enorme, y dos pequeños aurores no tienen nada que hacer contra mí! – gritó y agarró a Rose que no pudo escapar de las garras de Kingsley. La niña no pesaba nada, por lo cual le resultó bastante simple colocarla en su hombro como un saco de patatas.

\- ¡Nooo! – Gritaba la niña entre carcajadas - ¡Me ha secuestrado un trol!

\- Y el trol te va a comer – reía Kinglsey.

\- ¡Scorp! ¡Ayúdame cobarde! – reía la niña pues Kingsley aprovechaba su mano libre para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡No soy un cobarde! – Gritó furioso – ¡Ya vera ese trol! – y se lanzó con el palo en la mano, pero Kingsley le agarró y lo colocó en su otro hombro provocando más gritos y risas.

\- ¡Ja! Os tengo, os tengo, ¡os voy a comer con patatas!

\- Nooo ¡se me ha caído la varita! – gritó Scorpius entre jadeos debido a la risa.

\- Era inútil, estáis a mi merced – dijo Kingsley.

\- ¡Nos tenemos que liberar! – decía Rose removiéndose en el hombro de Kingsley.

\- De eso nada – rio – es hora de la cena, primero vamos a marearla un poquito – y empezó a girar rápidamente sobre sí mismo mientras los niños gritaban y reían encima de los hombros del Ministro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una asombrada Hermione se quedó petrificada en el umbral. Ese espectáculo era digno de ver y pensó que Skeeter pagaría millones por verlo y así poder criticar al nuevo Ministro el " _El_ _Profeta_ "

Kingsley que también reía como un niño pequeño, dejó de rodar al instante en que vio la figura de la castaña en la puerta.

\- Oh Hermione, pasa ¿has venido a recoger a mis amiguitos? – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros haciendo botar a los pequeños que sufrían un ataque de risa.

\- Emm si – contestó Hermione – Veo que nos lo estamos pasando muy bien.

Kingsley bajó de sus hombros a los niños que trastabillaron y se chocaron entre ellos debido al mareo. Al chocar se cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a reír. Sus caras rojas por el esfuerzo y la risa, el pelo alborotado, incluso los mechones perfectamente peinados de Scorpius se habían salido escapando de la gomina y un par de lágrimas bajaban en sus mejillas, producto de su ataque de risa.

\- Oh mamá – se quejó Rose – tienes que venir en la parte más divertida.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte cielo – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Scorpius intentaba ponerse en pie, pero debido al mareo le costaba muchísimo levantarse. Puso una sonrisa en su cara y le tendió las manos para ayudarle.

El rubio se quedó parado en el sitio y su rostro se puso aún más colorado pero esta vez de vergüenza, bajó sus ojos grises y alargó sus manos para tomar las de Hermione entre las suyas. Cuando estuvo en pie aún sin mirar a Hermione susurró un débil "gracias" y Hermione le miró enternecida, se agachó a su altura y con voz maternal dijo – de nada cielo, ¿lo habéis pasado bien? – el pequeño asintió mirando al suelo y la castaña le tomo la barbilla y le subió la cara para mirarle a los ojos – Me alegro, que lo hayáis pasado bien, pero debes quitar esa manía de no mirarme a la cara, me da la sensación de que lo haces porque soy muy fea.

Scorpius dio un respigo y negó enérgicamente – ¡No señora, nunca! ¡Es usted muy bonita! – Dijo sonrojado – La mujer más bonita que he visto.

\- Oh Merlín – dijo con una gran sonrisa abrazándole – eres una monada.

Scorpius se quedó muy quieto entre los brazos de Hermione, nunca antes una madre le había abrazado, recibía abrazos de su padre y su abuelita Cissy, pero nunca lo había abrazado una madre. Él sabía que los abrazos de mamá eran diferentes, cálidos y era cierto. El abrazo de la madre de Rose era tierno y protector y muy amoroso, se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos y abrazó de vuelta a Hermione, la abrazó fuerte mientras deseaba con toda el alma que la madre de su amiga se convirtiera en su mamá.

Rose miró a Kingsley que no perdía detalle de la escena y le tiró de la túnica para llamar su atención – Por eso queremos juntarles, para que Scorpius pueda tener una mamá y yo un papá, nos hacen falta – Kingsley puso una triste sonrisa y acarició el pelo alborotado de la niña – pero no digas nada, es sorpresa.

\- Lo juro auror Weasley – y fingió que se cerraba los labios con una cremallera.

Hermione soltó a Scorpius que la miraba con ojos brillantes y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego mirar a su hija y ofrecerle la mano – Vamos cielo, busquemos a Malfoy y dejamos a Scorpius, tenemos que irnos a casa.

La pequeña miró la mano de su madre colorada – No necesito que me lleves de la mano, soy grande mamá.

\- Ah bueno, perdón – rio la castaña – es cierto, ya eres una mujercita – Rose asintió enérgicamente – Venga, fuera los dos, es hora de irse.

Los niños hicieron un puchero y protestaron para luego girarse hacia Kingsley y despedirse del – Adiós Kingsley, volveré a jugar contigo.

\- Y yo Ministro – dijo Scorpius – Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Kingsley se despidió haciendo un además con la mano – Aquí os esperare jóvenes aurores.

Los niños rieron y salieron por la puerta a esperar a Hermione que se quedó un momento en el despacho de Kingsley – Gracias por cuidarlos Ministro, de verdad espero que no te hayan molestado y robado tiempo…

Kingsley la cortó – Oh vamos Hermione, ¿Qué es eso de Ministro? Te conozco desde que eras una cría, somos casi como de la familia, y además es un placer jugar con Rose y lo sabes.

\- Si, pero aun así…

\- Nada – le volvió a cortar – siempre es un placer, y créeme prefiero jugar con esos dos diablillos a hundirme en papeles y problemas del país.

Hermione asintió con una tímida sonrisa – Bueno, aun así gracias. Hoy he estado algo liada… y bueno a ella le encanta venir aquí y estar contigo, quiere ser Ministra de mayor.

\- Y lo será, es una niña brillante, como su madre – Hermione se sonrojó, Kingsley se mantuvo callado un segundo y dijo – Hermione, no sé qué habrá pasado entre tú y Ronald, ni tampoco quiero saberlo, pero que sepas que Rose se ha dado cuenta, es una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad… y Scorpius también. Ambos saben que en sus casas, las cosas no van bien… no soy nadie para decirte como proteger a tu hija, pero estate alerta, Rose es más lista del que crees – Hermione le miraba atenta y seria – y Scorpius también… avisa a Malfoy de que tenga más cuidado y no exponga sus problemas delante de su hijo.

Hermione se sonrojó por la educada bronca que le echaba su jefe y Ministro de magia pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Con un suspiró dijo – Lo sé Kingsley, y lo haré. Gracias.

Kingsley sonrió y no dijo más.

* * *

Fuera los pequeños esperaban a que Hermione saliera. Scorpius estaba muy feliz por lo que había pasado, por la manera en la que la madre de Rose le había abrazado. No es que no le abrazaran, su padre lo hacía todos los días, pero el siempre anheló el calor de una madre. Merlín, que bien se sintió.

\- ¿Tu madre nunca te ha abrazado verdad? – preguntó Rose. Scorpius negó tristemente y la pequeña prosiguió – Bueno, eso se ha acabado, cuando mi madre se case con tu padre te dará muchos abrazos y besos, como hace conmigo.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius brillaron de emoción – y… ¿nos contará cuentos?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! – Dijo alegre la niña – Mamá es la mejor contando cuentos, pone diferentes voces según el personaje y si ya los hemos leído todos se los inventa.

El pequeño Scorpius se imaginó a si mismo siendo arropado por Hermione, mientras ella le leía un cuento y él se quedaba poco a poco dormido. Se vio a si mismo dándole un beso de buenas noches mientras se acurrucaba en su cama y ella le decía que le quería. Como le gustaría vivir eso algún día.

\- ¿Tu madre no te ha arropado nunca? – Scorpius negó y Rose se llevó las manos a la cabeza escandalizada – Pero… ¿NUNCA? Trols muertos… sí que no es buena mamá.

\- No lo es – afirmó el rubio – me encantaría tener una mamá que me arropara en las noches y mirara en el armario para asegurarse de que no hay ningún Boggart escondido – dijo apenado – Mi papá lo hace, pero no es lo mismo…

Rose miró a la puerta y vio a su madre hablar con Kingsley y luego miró a Scorpius que estaba alicaído y entonces una idea se formó en su pequeña y pelirroja cabeza – ¡Ya se! Ven a dormir conmigo a mi casa, mamá nos arropara y nos contara un cuento.

El pequeño se puso rojo y negó efusivamente - No, no, no… no quiero molestar.

Rose rodó los ojos – No molestas bobo, así además mi madre empezará a cogerte cariño más rápido – se llevó un dedo al labio inferior – aunque en realidad creo, que ya te quiere.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó feliz – ¿De verdad que no le molestará?

\- ¡Claro que no! Mis primos duermen mucho en mi casa y yo en la suya, y mama siempre está encantada. Le preguntaremos en cuanto salga.

Scorpius asintió feliz. Si la madre de Rose le aceptara el sería el niño más feliz del país, ¿Qué dice del país? Del mundo entero. Deseó con fuerzas que ella aceptara, deseó poder ir a su casa y que Hermione se comportara como un madre con él, lo deseo muchísimo, con todas sus fuerzas. Antes se le habían cumplido cosas deseándolas muy fuerte, solo esperaba que funcionara esta vez.

Hermione salió del despacho de Kingsley – Bueno pequeños bandidos, vamos a buscar al padre de este caballerete tan guapo.

Hermione hecho a andar por el pasillo del Ministerio y Rose y Scorpius fueron tras ella, se miraban entre ellos, como diciéndole al otro que fuera el quien diera el pasó. Al final fue Rose quien dando un bufido aceleró el paso y se coló delante de su madre – Mamá, Scorp y yo queremos preguntarte algo.

\- Dime cielo.

Scorpius se puso al lado de Rose rojo como una amapola y jugando con sus manos mientras Rose decía – Mamá ¿puede Scorpius dormir esta noche en casa? Es que, como somos amigos, hemos pensado que podríamos seguir jugando en casa.

La castaña parpadeó asombrada un momento, mirando a los niños intermitentemente pero luego sonrió y asintió – Claro que si cielo, solo si a su padre le parece bien.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Scorpius entusiasmado – ¿No les molestaría?

\- Por Merlín cielo, ¡claro que no! – Dijo Hermione – Eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa y Rose levanto dos dedos haciendo la señal de la victoria. Scorpius nunca tuvo tantas ganas de ver a su padre como en ese momento, estaba seguro de que su padre le dejaría quedarse a dormir, él siempre decía que era importante tener amigos y sobretodo sabía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de su madre mejor.

\- Gracias señora.

\- De nada – sonrió – y llámame Hermione, señora es para las viejas – comentó guiñándole un ojo a un sonrojado Scorpius que asintió.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz conocida – Siempre que os veo estas conquistando a mi hijo.

\- Bueno, podría decirse que es el único Malfoy que me cae bien – contestó Hermione con el mismo tono de broma que Draco había empleado. Los niños se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa surcando su cara. La parte más difícil que era Hermione, la habían conseguido, conseguir la aprobación del rubio sería pan comido.

El pequeño se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo, devuelto por Draco – Papa he jugado con el Ministro.

\- ¿No me digas? – Scorpius asintió – Vaya, eso suena genial.

\- Sí, Rose y yo éramos aurores y Kingsley un trol gigante.

\- Nos atrapó señor Malfoy – dijo Rose alegremente – Scorp intentó salvarme pero se le cayó la varita y nos atrapó a los dos.

\- ¿Varita? – preguntó curioso Draco.

Rose asintió – Palillos de comida china muggle, fingíamos que eran varitas.

\- ¡Vaya! – Rio Draco – suena divertido.

\- Lo fue papi, fue genial.

\- Deberías haber visto la situación que me encontré al entrar en ese despacho, era surrealista – dijo Hermione entre risas.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Papi – Draco miró a su hijo y este puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado – Rose me ha invitado a su casa esta noche ¿puedo ir?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Hermione que solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa – si a ti te parece bien, a mí también.

Draco volvió a mirar a su hijo que le observaba con unos suplicantes ojos grises y suspiró. Ese niño era digno hijo de su padre, en menos de un día había sido conquistado por dos pares de grandes ojos castaños, ojala el también estuviera invitado.

En otra ocasión habría aceptado de inmediato, cuanto más lejos estuviera Scorpius de Astoria mejor, pero ese día el necesitaba hablar con su hijo, explicarle lo que iba a pasar en su familia, que él había decidido terminar con el infierno en el que vivían…

\- Lo siento hijo, hoy no va a poder ser

Los ojos de Scorpius se pusieron tristes y Draco sintió que le arrancaban el corazón – Pero papi…

\- Scorp, he dicho que no – dijo firme sin alzar la voz aguantándose las ganas de sacarse los ojos para así no tener que mirar el suplicante rostro de su hijo.

La pequeña Rose miraba a los rubios asombrada y se acercó a ellos – señor Malfoy, por favor, deje a Scorpius quedarse esta noche – dijo poniendo su mejor cara de dulce inocente, esa que ponía cuando quería que su madre le diera un capricho – Le prometemos que seremos buenos.

Si la cara de su hijo ya era suficiente problema, que ahora la pequeña Rose le pusiera ojitos fue un golpe directo al corazón, si antes había quedado prendado por la niña, en ese momento lo había conquistado del todo. Se parecía tanto a su madre…

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero hoy no puede ser – dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Hermione avanzó un poco y se acercó a ellos – Malfoy, ¿de verdad no habría opción?

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron al ver a Hermione salir en su defensa, esa mujer tenía que ser su mama, volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia su padre con esperanzas renovadas, pero estas se esfumaron al ver la cara del hombre, que negaba firmemente.

\- Tengo cosas que hablar con él, es importante – Hermione entendió a lo que se refería y asintió – Otro día.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos enfadado, poniendo un puchero adorable – No eres bueno.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró, no quería discutir con su pequeño, bastante daño le haría rompiendo la única familia que conoce solo por su egoísmo. No quería hacer sufrir a su hijo más de lo necesario.

Hermione se agachó a la altura de los pequeños que tenían el mismo gesto de enfado y sonrió – Escuchad, a veces los adultos hacemos cosas que no os gustan pero no lo hacemos por fastidiar, sino por vuestro bien – los niños la miraron curiosos pero aún con un mohín de enfado que a la castaña le pareció monísimo – Scorpius, tu padre necesita hablar hoy contigo una cosa muy importante y por eso no puedes venir hoy, pero estoy segura de que si no fuera importante te dejaría pasar la noche con nosotras ¿verdad Malfoy?

\- Claro que sí, pero hoy debo hablar contigo hijo – respondió Draco acariciando el pelo rubio de Scorpius.

\- Mira – dijo Hermione a los niños que no se veían convencidos – Mañana te vienes con nosotras a casa, seguro que tu padre ya habrá arreglado las cosas y te habrá contado todo ¿a qué si? – el rubio asintió y la cara de los pequeños se relajó un poco – Piensa en lo importante y mayor que eres, que tu padre te quiere contar algo y no puede esperar, eso es algo increíble, mis padres nunca me contaban cosas de mayores.

\- Es que soy mayor – dijo orgulloso Scorpius haciendo a su amiga pelirroja rodar los ojos.

Hermione sonrió – Claro que sí, ya eres un hombrecito – Scorpius se sonrojó y asintió con una gran sonrisa – Entonces mañana nos vamos todos a casa ¿vale?

Rose saltó dando un gritito de felicidad y se abrazó a su madre – Gracias mami ¡eres la mejor!

Scorpius miraba tímido la escena, él quería también que una maáa le abrazara como Hermione abrazaba a Rose, bajó un momento la mirada y jugó con sus dedos – ¿tú no me das un abrazo? – preguntó Hermione entre risas, el pequeño sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzo a los brazos de Hermione feliz.

Draco observaba la escena enternecido, de verdad esa mujer era increíble, no solo era inteligente sino que además era dulce y tierna con su pequeño. Se preguntó si ella algún día aceptaría a Scorpius como suyo y si Rose le vería como un padre en el futuro… era su mayor deseo.

Meneó la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, no quería ilusionarse en vano, primero de todo debía conquistar a Hermione, cosa bastante difícil, pero él era Draco Malfoy, y lo que quería lo tenía.

\- Bueno, creo que nos tenemos que ir hijo – dijo Draco cortando la sesión de abrazos de sus tres tesoros, aunque dos de ellos fueran en secreto.

El pequeño asintió y se separó de Hermione y Rose – Mañana nos vemos Rose.

La pequeña asintió y le dio un abrazo – Hasta mañana Scorpius, mañana seguimos jugando – Scorpius asintió y se puso al lado de su padre. Los castaños ojos de Rose se desviaron hacia Draco y puso su sonrisa más radiante – Gracias señor Malfoy, por dejar a Scorp jugar conmigo.

El rubio sonrió y le peñizcó la mejilla dulcemente – de nada pequeña, no me imagino mejor compañera de juegos que tu – Rose se sonrojó y asintió feliz.

\- Pues, mañana pasaré por tu despacho para recoger a Scorpius.

Draco asintió – sí, le tendré preparado.

\- Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos también, ya es hora de volver a casa…

\- Sí, bueno, estaremos esperando por vosotras… impacientes – dijo con un tono coqueto Draco.

\- Tú nunca has sido paciente Malfoy.

Draco puso una sonrisa torcida en su cara – Bueno Granger, la paciencia no es mi fuerte y mucho menos cuando deseo algo con fuerzas…

Hermione se sonrojó por el doble sentido de la frase, y se mordió el labio de forma inconsciente, para luego soltar una risilla. Los niños miraban desde abajo el intercambio de miradas y sonrojos de sus progenitores.

Rose hizo una mueca de querer vomitar al ver la mirada pastelosa de su madre y Scorpius miraba asustado a su padre, que observaba a Hermione como si estuviera viendo a una veela. Su veela personal.

Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Si sus padres seguían mirándose entre sí de esa forma, su plan de emparejarlos sería mucho más sencillo de lo que ellos imaginaban. Rose sabía que a su madre le gustaba el papá de Scorpius, pues le ponía los mismo ojitos que le pone a un escaparate lleno de libros.

Por otro lado Scorpius sabía que su padre sentía algo por la madre de Rose, pues no era normal que el siempre recto y serio Draco Malfoy sonriera de esa forma y mirara a una mujer así. Scorpius nunca había visto a su padre mirar así a ninguna otra mujer ¡ni siquiera a su madre!

Como si estuvieran mirando un partido de tenis, las cabezas de los niños se movían hacia donde se escuchara una risita o un comentario con doble sentido que claramente ellos no entendían – pero ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó Scorpius a los cinco minutos – pensaba que nos teníamos que ir, podríamos haber seguido jugando.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco ante la inocencia de su amigo – Pues está claro, nuestros padres están ligando ¡quieren ser novios!

Los adultos se quedaron paralizados ante la frase de la niña. Draco la miró asombrado y rojo, ¡pequeña sabandija! Astuta como su madre, no se le escapaba una. No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su cara.

Hermione por el contrario se quedó pálida - ¡Rose Weasley!

La niña se hizo la desentendida y miró a la castaña con ojitos dulces – ¿si mami?

\- ¿Si mami? ¡¿Si mami?! – Preguntó furiosa – ¡No puedes decir esas cosas a la liga Rose, no es educado!

Rose se encogió de hombros – Vaya, lo siento, es que me pareció que queríais ser novios – clavó sus ojos castaños en los grises de Draco – Señor Malfoy ¿le gusta mi mama?

-¡Rose! – la niña dio un bote ante el grito de su madre. La pobre Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza, por el contrario Draco se desternillaba de risa – ¡Discúlpate con el señor Malfoy ahora mismo!

La pelirroja miró sonrojada a Draco – Lo siento señor Malfoy, solo preguntaba, no lo hice con mala intención.

\- Tranquila pequeña, lo sé.

\- Rose, entiendo que seas una niña curiosa y que quieras saberlo todo – dijo Hermione.

\- Igualita a su mama – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Draco.

\- ¡Pero! – respondió la castaña fulminando con la mirada a Draco que se hizo el inocente – No puedes decir esas cosas a la gente, sobre todo si no la conoces.

\- Sí mami.

Scorpius se sintió mal por la cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza de su amiga. Le tomó la mano y le sonrió para luego decir – No se enfade con ella señora Granger, yo también creo que mi papá y usted harían buena pareja.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de sonrojarse y ponerse histérico – ¡Scorpius!

Scorpius miró a su padre inocentemente – Es verdad papi, además sería genial. Así seriamos hermanos y ya no tendríamos que pedir permiso para ir a casa del otro, podríamos jugar a todas horas – la pelirroja asintió fervientemente y los adultos se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir. Parecía que sus hijos les estaban haciendo el papel de celestinos.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron y sonrieron subiendo sus pulgares al aire, el plan había comenzado y esa era la primera fase, hacerles ver a los adultos que ellos aprobaban su amor y que querían ser hermanos. Bendita inocencia, pensarían los adultos que supieran sus intenciones.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar del letargo – Bueno, creo que nos debemos ir, es tarde.

Los niños miraron con los ojos abiertos como Hermione entraba en pánico – Mami, ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Se ha enfadado con nosotros? – preguntó temeroso Scorpius.

Las caritas preocupadas de esos dos fueron dinamita en el alma de la castaña quien se tapó los ojos – No me miréis así embaucadores – Draco rio – no te rías de mí, sabes que tú tampoco puedes en contra de esos ojitos.

\- No lo niego.

\- ¿Entonces no estas enfadada? – preguntó Rose.

Hermione suspiró ¿Cómo enfadarse con esos dos? Era imposible, sobre todo si ponían esas caritas de inocentes desvalidos – No, no estoy enfadada – los vio sonreír con maldad – ¡Aunque debería estarlo! – dijo medio riendo, medio enfadada.

\- Nunca podrás enfadarte con ellos, no han tomado la delantera – contestó burlón Draco.

\- Tienes razón Malfoy – dijo Hermione mirando a los niños con ternura – Despídete Rose, hay que volver a casa.

La niña asintió y abrazó a Scorpius de nuevo – Mañana nos vemos Scorp.

El niño asintió – Si, tengo muchas ganas, gracias señora Granger.

\- De nada cielo, cuando quieras – tomó la mano de su hija y sonrió a los dos rubios frente a ellas – Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Que sea leve esa charla Malfoy.

Draco se despidió moviendo la mano – Yo también lo espero – miró a Rose – hasta mañana Rose.

La niña se sonrojo y sonrió – Adiós señor Malfoy gracias por dejar a Scorp quedarse mañana conmigo.

Draco sonrió – de nada, un placer para nosotros.

Hermione se sonrojó, no creía que esa frase tuviera doble sentido pero era imposible no sonrojarse ante un hombre como era Draco Malfoy. Malditas hormonas. Con otra sonrisa, agito su mano y tiró de Rose para desaparecer por el pasillo dejando a los Malfoy solos.

Scorpius miraba hacia donde habían desaparecido Rose y su madre y dijo – Papi, creo que Hermione sería una gran mamá.

Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿su hijo acababa de insinuarle algo o había sido su imaginación?

\- Me gusta – dijo de nuevo el niño – es guapa papi, y Rose mola, es divertida. Me caen muy bien.

Draco parpadeó un momento y luego puso una sonrisa en su pálida cara mientras despeinaba un poco más el pelo de Scorpius. Por lo visto él no era el único que había caído en las redes de ese par de mujeres, su hijo había sido también víctima de sus sonrisas y de sus grandes ojos castaños. Estaba claro que su hijo no solo se parecía al físicamente.

\- Hijo de tigre… - susurró Draco.

Scorpus le miró sin entender pero luego se encogió de hombros – ¿De qué querías hablarme papi?

El hombre volvió a la realidad de golpe, era cierto, tenía que hablar con su hijo de la decisión que había tomado. No creía que su hijo sufriera pues su relación con su madre no era buena que se diga, pero aun así temía que la noticia le chocara, a fin de cuentas, por muy infelices que fueran, era la única familia que el pequeño conocía.

Suspiró nervioso y le tomó del hombro – Hablaremos en mi despacho hijo.

Scorpius asintió y siguió a su padre hacia su despacho. No sabía que era eso de lo que hablarían pero estaba seguro de que era importante.


	9. Los Malfoy

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **El capítulo de hoy me quedó un poco mas largo de lo esperado pero bueno no demasiado. Hoy veremos la cara amarga de los divorcios esa parte que todos temen afrontar.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Los Malfoy_

Draco caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del Ministerio de magia. Tenía que hablar con su pequeño, debía hacerlo. Para el Scorpius era su mundo, su hijo, todo lo que quería en la vida. Era su pequeño.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso le tenía temblando. Él no era tonto y sabía que aunque el pequeño se hacía el duro, en el fondo de su corazón, Scorpius anhelaba que Astoria le quisiera, y eso le enfurecía.

Nunca había odiado a Astoria, nunca. Cuando se casaron por obligación él le dejó claro que jamás la amaría pues su corazón pertenecía a alguien más pero a ella no le importó. Conocía a su esposa desde el colegio y siempre le cayó bien, pues era la hermana pequeña de una de sus amigas, pero nada más. Jamás la vio como mujer o esposa.

Al principio su matrimonio no era malo, pero con el tiempo Astoria cambió. Él siempre supo que era una caprichosa, pues creció rodeada de lujos, siempre teniendo lo que ella deseaba, pero esta vez Draco no podía darle todos sus caprichos, lo que la morena quería era el corazón de su marido y eso jamás lo tendría.

Ese momento fue el detonante del infierno en el que el rubio vivía, su mujer se volvió controladora y chantajista, la paz y cordialidad que reinaba en su casa se esfumó. Y cuando le engaño con esa poción de la lujuria para quedarse embarazada fue lo que hizo que Draco perdiera su respeto por ella. El plan de su esposa había salido redondo, pero una vez más no obtuvo lo que ella deseaba. Draco sabía que Astoria buscó atarle a ella con ese niño, ella le juró y perjuró que amaría al niño con la intensidad con la que lo amaba a él. Mentira, otra mentira.

En cuanto Scorpius nació, el sintió que volvía a la vida, sintió que a pesar de no tener a Hermione a su lado, esa pequeña personita le daba la vida. Su hijo se convirtió en su mundo. No entendía porque Astoria se volvió tan arisca y ni siquiera sabía porque ella, la mujer que le llevo nueve meses dentro, se negaba a coger a su hijo en brazos. La respuesta era simple, celos. Astoria sentía celos de las atenciones que él le daba a Scorpius, y fue entonces cuando no solo perdió el respeto, sino que empezó a odiarla con todo su corazón.

Una persona que despreciaba a su hijo como su esposa lo hacía era alguien que merecía su odio. Su pequeño, que era un niño maravilloso, sufría por culpa de esa bruja que solo se preocupaba por ella. Era una egoísta y el la detestaba.

Suspiró y miró de reojo al niño que iba más que feliz siguiéndole. Draco sonrió, sabía que tenía tan feliz a su hijo. El motivo de la felicidad de Scorpius era la misma que la suya. Hermione Granger, pues el Weasley pronto sería historia.

Como dijo antes, su pequeño estaba falto de amor de madre, y eso era algo que le mataba por dentro. Su niño solo quería una madre y siempre se lo decía y el solo podía sonreír y contestarle que no necesitaba una madre, que le tenía a él.

Pero hoy, al ver como su pequeño miraba y sonreía a Hermione le hizo darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba falto de algo fundamental en la vida. Una madre, y él quería que Hermione se convirtiera en la madre de Scorpius, y por la cara del rubio, el también.

Pensó en su castaña y la sonrisa de gilipollas creció, esa mujer era su todo. Pocos lo sabían, poquísimos, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, su esposa y su madre eran los únicos que conocían su secreto. Unos lo apoyaban más y otros menos, pero lo sabían.

Hermione era todo lo que siempre soñó en la vida. Una mujer hermosa por fuera y por dentro, valiente y orgullosa, inteligente, astuta… Hermione era todo lo que le gustaba en una mujer, pero estaba prohibida.

Estaba prohibida por algo tan estúpido como era su sangre. Ridículo. Cuando era un niño pequeño y caprichoso la sangre le tiraba fuerte, pero llegó un año en que no podía mirarla como una sangre sucia más, no, era SU sangre sucia, suya, aun sin ella saberlo.

Cuando le dio la tremenda bofetada, allá por su tercer curso de Hogwarts no pudo esconderlo más. La atracción que sentía por la terca Gryffindor se convirtió en amor. Sonrió. Quien lo iba a decir, Draco Malfoy enamorándose de la única mujer que le había puesto la mano encima.

Quizás por eso se enamoró de ella. Porque no se amilanaba ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el que tenía la fama de ser hijo de mortífago y tan rico que podría hundirla en su segundo. Aun así ella no le temía, le enfrentaba con la misma sagacidad que él y eso le encantaba.

Pero claro, era prohibida. Nunca funcionaría, ella debía estar con Weasley y el con alguna boba hueca de su misma clase. Por eso decidió hacerle la vida imposible, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo insultos. Bajo amenazas.

Que idiota había sido. Si solo hubiera luchado, si se hubiera enfrentado a todos, si hubiera peleado por conquistarla y no porque lo odiara, quizás, tal vez Hermione ahora sería suya. Quizás estarían casados y Rose y Scorpius serían hermanos. Quizás si solo hubiera sido valiente, su hijo habría tenido una madre como Merlín manda, una que le amara incondicionalmente.

Llegó frente a la puerta de su despacho y la abrió, dejó pasar al pequeño niño antes de pasar el cerrar la puerta. Scorpius corrió a sentarse en el enorme sillón giratorio y el rubio mayor sonrió con tristeza. Temía de verdad lo que se avecinaba. Temía evaporar la felicidad de Scorpius.

El, por egoísmo, por su amor hacia la castaña y su impulsividad iba a destrozar lo que su pequeño conocía como hogar. Se sintió un monstruo, un mal padre.

\- Scorp, tenemos que hablar – dijo con voz solemne mirando serio al pequeño que dejó de girar en su silla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre papi? – pregunto con preocupación, rara vez su padre le miraba tan serio, se veía ¿triste? ¿Asustado?

Draco suspiró y se acercó a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos con facilidad pues el pequeño no pesaba nada y lo sentó en sus rodillas. Miró su carita preocupada y sintió una punzada en el corazón, era ahora o nunca.

\- Veras hijo, yo… - las palabras se acumularon en su garganta sin atreverse a salir ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Los curiosos ojos de su hijo lo ponían nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, se estaba arrepintiendo, estaba dando marcha atrás… no importaba su felicidad ahora, sino la de su vástago. Aun así decidió hablar, decidió abrir su corazón a su pequeño. Scorpius era muy maduro para su edad, parecía que la carencia de efecto maternal hubiera hecho que creciera más rápido de lo normal.

Hablaría, hablaría y dependiendo de lo que su hijo pensara actuaría. No pensaba dañarle, primero muerto – Scorpius, verás… como sabrás tu madre y yo… no…

\- ¿Pasó algo con Astoria? – preguntó el niño. Draco sintió una punzada en el estómago, rara vez Scorpius llamaba a su madre "mamá" pero claro, era su propia madre quien le prohibía llamarlo de esa manera.

\- No hijo, bueno si… es que…

\- Tranquilo papá – dijo Scorpius al ver el ataque de histeria de Draco – cuéntame, soy mayor ¿recuerdas? La señora Granger me lo dijo.

Cuando nombró a Hermione la sonrisa de los Malfoy creció y de nuevo el estómago de Draco sufrió una punzada, pero esta vez una punzada agradable - ¿Qué opinas de Granger hijo?

\- ¡Es muy guapa papi! – Respondió con una sonrisa el niño - ¡Y muy buena!

\- Sí, lo es…

\- Me gusta, es muy amable conmigo papi, me deja mirarla a los ojos, me dice que soy muy mono y me abraza, aun cuando no debería hacerlo – Draco miraba con ternura a su hijo emocionado hablando de la castaña – sería una gran mamá.

El tono de voz de Scorpius escondía algo, y esa mirada ladeada con el toque de la malicia Malfoy en esos ojos grises hizo que Draco pensara que su hijo le estaba intentando decir algo, pero esa era imposible ¿no?

\- Sí, bueno por lo que tengo entendido lo es…

\- Se va a divorciar papi – dijo demasiado emocionado Scorpius haciendo parpadear a su padre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Rose me lo dijo. Es mi nueva mejor amiga ¿sabes? Y los mejores amigos se lo cuentan todo – Draco sonrió con ternura y acarició la cabeza de Scorpius que se puso tenso en un segundo asustando a su padre – Papi, no le dije nada a Rose pero ¿no te molesta que sea mi amiga no?

\- ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? – pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

Scorpius bajó sus ojos grises al suelo y comenzó a juguetear nervioso con sus cortos y regordetes dedos – Bueno, la mamá de Rose, es hija de muggles, y ella…

\- ¡No digas tonterías hijo! – Le corto Draco – Eso no importa mientras sea buena chica.

\- Pero mi madre dice…

\- Tu madre es una mujer que no sabe lo que dice y está llena de prejuicios – contestó Draco apretando los dientes con furia. Si algo tenía claro es que la sangre solo era eso, sangre. Es cierto que en su pasado pudo pensar diferente, pero Hermione le cambió la visión del mundo. La llamaba sangre sucia cierto, pero ¿Qué hacer sino? No podía decirle que la quería, eso habría sido su ruina, la de ambos.

\- Entonces no te importa…

Draco suspiró – Mira Scorp, tu padre cometió graves errores, gravísimos. Juzgué mal a la gente, yo pensaba que los hijos de muggles eran inferiores, pero un día alguien me hizo ver que eso era una tontería. Una mentira. Y cambié.

\- ¿Quién te hizo cambiar de idea?

¿Debía decirle a su hijo la verdad? ¿Debería? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro. Esos enormes ojos grises le miraban con una curiosidad que le estaba matando, pero no debía, no podía… Scorpius era muy pequeño para entender las cosas. Aun así maquilló un poco la verdad.

\- Una chica en el colegio – dijo sonriendo con nostalgia – era una hija de muggles, de Gryffindor. Me ganaba en todo, salvo en volar, sabes que en eso no me gana nadie – le guiñó un ojo a su hijo que le miró con una sonrisa y prosiguió – Esa chica me sacaba de quicio, en primer y segundo curso llegué a odiarla, pero en tercero me dio una bofetada que me giró la cara.

El pequeño se llevó las manos a la cara, nunca nadie había osado faltarle el respeto a su papa de esa forma – ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Pues la verdad hijo la traté muy mal, muy mal… pero no quería hacerlo, porque esa bofetada me había abierto los ojos. A pesar de ser hija de muggles y yo un Malfoy, no me tenía miedo, no solo era la chica más inteligente de todas, también era valiente.

\- ¿Te gustaba? – preguntó Scorpius con una risilla que hizo a su padre carcajearse.

\- Merlín, muchísimo.

\- ¿Y porque no te casaste con ella? ¿Era mala?

Draco suspiró, ¿cómo explicarle a su hijo todo? Algún día lo haría pero no ahora, no era el momento – Hijo, eso no te lo puedo explicar, al menos no ahora, pero algún día lo haré. Y no, no era mala, tenía el corazón más puro del mundo.

\- Pero no lo entiendo papi, si ella te gustaba ¿Por qué no la hiciste tu novia? ¿Te daba vergüenza?

\- No hijo, pero ella no me apreciaba mucho, la traté mal ¿sabes?

El niño asintió – Sí, pero papi, siempre me dices que a las chicas las hay que tratar bien ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

\- Porque era un tonto, y por eso no quiero que tú lo seas. Perdí mucho siendo un tonto Scorp, no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo.

El niño se lo pensó un momento y más tarde miró a su padre a los ojos con una sonrisa – Seguro que si le pides perdón te perdona, eres bueno papi – Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente – Lo que no entiendo es por qué te casaste con mi madre.

\- Fue una decisión de tus abuelos, pero eso te lo explico otro día – el pequeño frunció el ceño y Draco soltó una cantarina risa – Mira, hijo, no importa lo que pasara, solo te digo que, nunca hagas como yo, no seas tonto, no dejes escapar lo que te hace feliz por cobarde.

Scorpius le miró y asintió dándole un abrazo a su padre. El tono del rubio mayor dejaba ver que por dentro estaba sufriendo y él no podía ver a su papa sufrir. Por lo visto su padre estuvo enamorado de otra mujer antes de casarse con su madre, eso era un problema, pero seguro que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían… ¡Unicornios galopantes! Si su papa seguía enamorado de esa chica, el plan que había pensado con Rose se estropearía. Tenía que sacar más información.

Se separó de su padre y dijo – ¿Y qué fue de esa chica? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

Draco se puso rígido ¿Qué si sabía algo de ella? ¡Salazar! ¡Lo sabía todo! Todo ese tiempo él se había dedicado a vigilarla desde las sombras, ser su guardián, aunque ella no tuviera ni idea y lo viera como un colega de trabajo más – Bueno si, sé que se casó y tiene una hija. Pero basta de preguntas Scorpius.

\- Vale, solo quería saber, es que me cuesta entender como teniendo a una chica buena te acabaste casando con Astoria – dijo en tono de reproche cruzando sus brazos. No había sacado mucha información pero lo que había sacado era bueno, su padre no sabía mucho de esa desconocida y por lo visto ella estaba casada y tenía una familia, perfecto, así no molestaría en sus planes.

\- Hablando de Astoria, tengo algo que decirte – No sabía porque pero esa pequeña conversación con su hijo le había dado las fuerzas que hace unos minutos le faltaban. Su hijo le observó con toda la atención del mundo y suspiró. Era la hora – Scorp, he decidido divorciarme de tu madre.

El pequeño rubio se quedó de piedra ¿ese era su día de suerte? Por dentro, un pequeño Scorpius bailaba y saltaba de alegría, de verdad desear las cosas con fuerza servía para mucho. Quizás la próxima vez deseara una escoba voladora. Oye, por probar…

El silencio de su hijo le tensó enormemente, a diferencia del pequeño, Draco pensaba que había metido la pata. Ajeno a los felices pensamientos de su hijo, Draco pensaba que el golpe emocional había sido tan duro que su hijo estaba en shock. Si se ponía a llorar llamaría a Theo y mandaría todo al demonio. Amaba a Hermione y odiaba a Astoria, pero lo primero era su hijo.

\- Scorp ¿estás bien? – pero entonces un repentino abrazo de oso de su pequeño hijo le sacó de onda ¿Su pequeño estaba sonriendo?

\- ¡papi! Eso es genial.

\- ¿Entonces… no estas triste?

Scorpius se separó de él y negó – A ver, me sorprende un poco, pero estoy feliz. Papi, Astoria no es buena con nosotros, a mí no me quiere, yo lo sé por más que tú y la abuela Cissy os empeñéis en ocultarlo.

\- Bueno pero es tu madre y entendería que te doliera.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros – No, la verdad es que me da igual. Nunca estoy con ella y cuando estoy con ella ni me mira, solo habla de ti. Un día la escuche hablar con Pansy diciendo que me odiaba porque por mi culpa tú no le hacías caso.

Draco tensó la mandíbula, maldita bruja egoísta y rastrera ¡¿Cómo podía ser así?! – escúchame Scorpius, ella no importa ¿vale? Yo estoy aquí, la abuela está aquí, no la necesitas ¿vale?

\- Ya lo sé, tranquilo papi, al principio me dolía mucho que no quisiera ser mi mamá, pero ahora que tú has decidido divorciarte, pues podrás encontrar una mujer y que ella sea mi mama.

La carcajada que soltó Draco se pudo escuchar incluso en la China. Sus nervios habían desaparecido. Es cierto que una furia se apoderó de él cuándo escuchó lo que su hijo había dicho, pero esto se disipó al momento que su pequeño le insinuó que debía buscarle una nueva madre, él ya tenía candidata, pero quedaba el trabajo duro, hacer que ella quisiera ser la madre de sus hijos. Y estaba seguro de que Scorp también estaría contento con su decisión.

\- Me gusta la señora Granger para ti papi – Otra vez ese tono, eran imaginaciones suyas, seguro ¡era imposible que su hijo quisiera hacerle de Celestino precisamente con la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado años! ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Que obsesión te ha dado ahora a ti con Granger!

\- Es que es perfecta para ti papi – dijo y comenzó a enumerar una lista de virtudes mientras los contaba con los dedos – es guapa, es lista, trabaja aquí, tiene una hija y bien sabes lo que quiero una hermana ¡pues ya la tendría! Y además me llevo genial con ella – Draco amplió su sonrisa – y según Rose es una mamá genial, cuenta cuentos como nadie, arropa por las noches, me da abrazos y besos y hoy me acaba de conocer – Draco puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro al ver la emoción de su hijo, en cierta forma era posible que Hermione el día de hoy le hubiera dado más amor maternal que Astoria desde que Scorpius nació.

\- Por no decir que es íntima amiga del Ministro, ¡ah! Y por lo visto cocina muy bien, según Rose hace unas galletas de chocolate buenísimas. ¡Es perfecta papi! ¡A esta no la puedes dejar escapar!

La carcajada que soltó en ese momento Draco fue bestial, haciendo sombra a las que había lanzado anteriormente. Definitivamente algo tenían los Malfoy que les hacía caer como bobos en las redes de las Granger. Él había caído en su embrujo hace años y su hijo esta mañana. Increíble.

\- Bueno, ya veremos además Granger también tiene que estar de acuerdo ¿no? ¿O la obligamos a casarse conmigo?

Scorpius negó – No papi, tienes que enamorarla bien, llevarla al parque, comer helado… ¡ah bueno y tendrías que querer también a Rose papi! Eso es importante – dijo Scorpius como quien no quiere la cosa. Que Hermione fuera su mama estaba muy bien, es más lo deseaba, pero ahora tenía que convencer a su papá de que quisiera a Rose, ella era buena y necesitaba un papá – Por lo visto su papa tampoco le hace mucho caso.

Esa información descolocó un poco a Draco, él sabía desde esa mañana que el hogar Weasley – Granger estaba un poco… roto, pero nunca pensó que Weasley había abandonado también sus obligaciones como padre, s es que cuando el decía que era idiota... – ¿Y eso? ¿No habla con su padre?

\- No mucho, según ella su papa al principio era guay y jugaban mucho, como tú y yo – Draco volvió a sonreír – Pero un día, su papa cambio, no le hacía caso ni a ella ni a la señora Granger, y luego nada, ni se acordaba de su cumpleaños ¡por eso si queremos que la señora Granger te quiera deberás querer tú también a Rose!

Draco soltó un suspiro, si su hijo supiera que él quería a esa niña desde que nació, solo por ser hija de quien era. La comadreja era un caso aparte, solo había sacado su color de pelo, por lo demás era una copia exacta de Hermione. Si su hijo supiera que él amaba a esa niña como suya, si el supiera que esta mañana cuando la conoció en persona por primera vez sintió una emoción parecida a la que sintió cuando él había nacido… Si solo Hermione les aceptara…

\- Papi, sé que es complicado, pero podemos hacerlo ¡somos Malfoy! Y de verdad sería una gran mamá.

\- Por supuesto que si –dijo Draco – pero no es tan sencillo hijo – los ojos de su hijo le miraron curiosos pero no quería hablar más de eso, estaba hablando demasiado y lo sabía, había abierto su corazón a su pequeño hijo más del necesario.

Scorpius sabía hasta donde podía tirar de la cuerda con su padre y la actitud y tono del rubio mayor le hizo saber que era tiempo de dejar el tema a un lado. No quería hablar de mas y que su plan, tan maravillosamente avanzado según él se fuera a la basura – Tengo gana de ir a dormir a su casa, aunque al final no os caséis al menos podemos ser amigos.

\- Claro que si hijo – dijo en un susurro Draco. Miró el reloj. Era tarde, debían irse a casa, por más pocas ganas que tuviera de encontrarse con su mujer. A estas alturas del día, lo más probable es que ya lo supiera todo y estuviera hecha un basilisco. Pero debía enfrentarlo. Su felicidad y la de Scorpius dependían de él.

\- Vamos a casa hijo, debo hablar con tu madre – el niño asintió y se bajó de un salto del regazo de su padre acercándose a la chimenea del despacho. Cuando su padre se situó a su lado le tomó la mano y se preparó para llegar a casa - ¡Mansión Malfoy! – y fueron engullidos por la llamas verdes.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la chimenea de la mansión salieron sacudiéndose la ceniza de sus ropas. Scorpius estaba nervioso, siempre lo estaba cuando se trataba de su madre, pero esta vez temblaba de pies a cabeza, su padre al notarlo apretó su mano y le susurró un "tranquilo"

Caminaron hasta el salón donde Astoria pasaba las tardes leyendo la revista "Corazón de bruja" o probándose y mirando todo lo que se había comprado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a Dilly, el elfo, en la puerta frotándose las manos nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dilly? – preguntó Draco.

\- Es el ama, amo – dijo nervioso el elfo que se frotaba cada vez más rápido las manos poniendo de los nervios a los rubios – se ha vuelto loca amo – dijo caminando nervioso – No debí decir eso… no debí decirlo…

Cuando se iba a dar golpes contra la pared Draco gritó – ¡Estate quieto Dilly! ¡Te prohíbo que te castigues! – El elfo frenó en seco y miró asustado a su amo – Ahora explícame que ha pasado.

\- El ama recibió la visita de la señora Pansy amo, el ama estaba muy enfadada y gritaba amo. Dilly no podía hacer nada.

Un ruido atronador de porcelana rompiéndose sonó tras la puerta haciendo que el elfo y el niño pegaran un bote asustados. Draco suspiró, esto sería más difícil de lo que creía – Dilly, llévate a Scorpius arriba.

\- ¡No papi! ¡Yo quiero entrar!

Draco le miró con reproche – Ni hablar, tú te vas arriba con Dilly, esto es cosa de mayores.

\- ¡No! – Gritó agarrándose a su pierna – ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

\- En cuanto termine subiré contigo, pero sube – el niño negó aun aferrado a su pierna - ¡Scorpius!

\- ¡Por favor papi! – suplicó entre sollozos. Draco no podía ver a su pequeño así, se le partía el corazón. Scorpius estaba asustado, y lo entendía pero no podía hacerle ver el espectáculo que seguramente se formaría.

\- Escúchame, está bien, no subirás – Scorpius le miró con esperanza – Pero tampoco entraras, te quedaras aquí afuera con Dilly ¿entendido? – El niño asintió – y por más que escuches no entres ni hagas nada, ni mucho menos hagas caso a lo que puedas escuchar ahí dentro ¿entendiste? – El niño volvió a asentir y Draco se agacho para besar la parte alta de su cabeza – Ahora vuelvo.

Draco se encaminó hacia la puerta con gesto enfadado y dejó a un lloroso Scorpius atrás, cuanto antes acabara con esto, mejor. Abrió la puerta y lo que vieron sus ojos le dejó paralizado. El salón estaba completamente destrozado. Las figuras, libros y vitrinas destrozadas. Los muebles volcados y su mujer hecha una fiera totalmente despeinada y llorosa en el centro de la sala, destrozando lo ya destrozado.

Draco por un momento sintió lástima por ella. A sus pies yacía la carta culpable de todo. Entendía a su todavía esposa. Desde la cuna la criaron para encontrar un marido y conservarlo a su lado, para su familia, Astoria no tenía más trabajo que ese, ser la mujer de, y quedarse en casa contentando a su familia. Debió ser un duro golpe saber que su marido la dejaba.

Astoria notó movimiento cerca de la puerta y clavó los cristalinos ojos en su marido – Draco… - susurró – Draco… ¡Draco! ¡Oh Draco! – corrió a abrazarle, con lágrimas en los ojos, era su última oportunidad y ella lo sabía, o lo mantenía a su lado ahora o lo perdería y eso no podía ser.

El rubio no la dejo acercarse, la tomó por los brazos y la mantuvo alejada de su cuerpo – Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Dijo llorosa en un susurro – ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

\- No lo hago para dañarte…

\- ¡Pero lo haces! – Dijo fuera de sí peleando por soltarse – ¡Lo he dado todo por ti! ¡Todo! ¡Y solo he recibido indiferencia!

\- Te deje las cosas claras el día que nos casamos – dijo secamente Draco.

\- ¡Pero aún tenía esperanza de que con el tiempo me amaras! ¡Lo intente todo y no sirvió! ¿Por qué Draco?

El rubio suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el destrozado salón – No puedes obligar a nadie a enamorarse de ti.

\- ¡Tú debes amarme! ¡Soy tu mujer!

\- ¡Yo no te elegí y lo sabes! – explotó el rubio.

\- ¡¿Pero a ella si no?! – le gritó Astoria acercándose amenazadoramente a el - ¡A esa asquerosa si la elegiste ¿no?!

Draco le enganchó el brazo con fuerza asustando a la castaña - ¡No vuelvas a insultarla! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

\- ¡¿Aun lo niegas?! – Gritó su mujer devuelta sin amilanarse - ¡Se lo de su divorcio! ¡Sé que es por su culpa que decidieras abandonarme!

\- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella!

\- ¡mientes! – Gritó de nuevo Astoria - ¡Esa perra quiere robarme a mi marido, quiere robarme lo que es mío! ¡No lo permitiré!

\- ¡No la insultes! – Gritó zarandeando el brazo de Astoria - ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

\- ¡Si lo tiene! ¡Quiere quedarse contigo! – Gritó fuera de sí, asustando incluso a Draco, jamás había visto tal ataque de locura en nadie, ni siquiera en su tía Bellatrix, lo que ya es decir – ¡Quiere separarte de mí! ¡Por eso ha dejado al inútil de su marido!

Draco la soltó, era imposible razonar con esa mujer y menos en ese estado – Estas loca – escupió con asco mientras la soltaba.

\- ¡¿Loca?! Es posible ¡pero loca de amor! ¡Te quiero Draco! ¡Eres mi marido!

\- ¡Pero yo a ti no! ¡Te lo dejé claro siempre! – gritó agarrándose la cabeza Draco harto de su mujer

\- Por favor, por favor Draco – suplicó Astoria tomando las manos de su marido – Por favor no me dejes, no lo hagas, mi amor por favor – lloró desesperada intentando hacer a su marido entrar en razón.

\- No Astoria, no. Está decidido, no te quiero por Merlín, es lo mejor para todos.

Astoria le abrazó desesperada, mientras se desgarraba la garganta entre lágrimas haciendo a Draco sentirse un monstruo, esa mujer no merecía compasión pero no soportaba ver el daño que estaba causando en ella, no le gustaba ver a mujeres llorando - ¡Por favor! ¡Draco no me dejes! ¡No me dejes mi amor! ¡No por ella!

Draco la empujó y la miró con dureza – Astoria por favor no te arrastres más ¡Merlín, ten amor propio!

\- ¡Me da igual todo! ¡Te lo suplico Draco no me dejes!

\- Esta decidido Astoria, esto no está bien, yo sufro y tu sufres y sobretodo Scorpius sufre.

\- ¡Por favor no! ¡Juro que seré buena madre! ¡Lo juro! ¡Cuidaré al niño pero por favor no me dejes! ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que sea! – suplicaba Astoria intentando abrazarle.

\- ¡No! – gritó furioso Draco. Si Astoria pensaba que chantajeando a Draco con Scorpius iba a lograr algo estaba equivocada, solo había incrementado la furia de su marido – ¡Me parece asqueroso que intentes chantajearme con el niño! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Es tu hijo por Merlín!

\- ¡Pero me robó tu atención! – gritó entre lágrimas cesando su intento de abrazarle – ¡Pero ya no me importa si así te tengo a mi lado! ¡Por favor Draco!

Draco se alejó de ella con la furia danzando en sus grises ojos, deseaba estrangularla con sus manos, primero echaba la culpa a Hermione de su divorcio, que si bien era cierto que el divorcio de la ex Gryffindor había sido el detonante para que el comenzara el suyo, ella no había tenido nada que ver, al menos no conscientemente.

Luego intentó chantajearle con Scorpius, prometiéndole ser buena madre ¿se podía caer más bajo? ¿Pensaba que empezando a atender ahora a su hijo él se enamoraría de ella? Si pensaba eso, estaba más loca de lo que pensaba. Esa mujer debía entender que si él se divorciaba era precisamente porque no la soportaba, porque no podía vivir un minuto más con ella, porque su egoismo le ponía enfermo.

\- Me das asco – escupió Draco haciendo que los verdes ojos de su mujer se clavaran en el con dolor y miedo – No puedo entender como duermes tranquila todas las noches.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco soltó una risa amarga – quiero decir que eres despreciable. Te casas conmigo, a sabiendas que no te amo y que nunca lo haré, eso puedo entenderlo pues naciste para eso, para casarte y tener contento a tu marido, esa era tu única meta en la vida – Astoria le miraba anonadada y Draco continuo su discurso – Luego, me engañas, me das un poción de lujuria, y aunque las dos únicas veces que te toque decía su nombre tu seguías empeñada en retenerme a tu lado, y te repito que puedo entenderlo – hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire pues de verdad controlar su enfado era difícil – pero lo que no llego a entender es como pensaste que teniendo un hijo podría amarte, eso no tiene nada que ver, no entiendo cómo fuiste tan idiota.

\- Era la única opción que me quedaba…

\- No solo eso, sino que al ver que le hacía más caso que a ti, comienzas a odiarlo, a despreciarlo… ¡a tu propio hijo! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

\- ¡Solo quería que me amaras! ¡Ese mocoso me da igual! ¡Solo te quiero a ti! – gritó Astoria tirándose a sus brazos pero fue apartada de un empujón.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO CUANDO TU HIJO ESTÁ A UNOS METROS Y PUEDE OÍRTE!

-¡PUES QUE ME OIGA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA EN LA VIDA ERES TU!

Draco se controló, contó hasta cien, se mordió la lengua, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos, hizo todo lo posible para no matar en ese momento a la mujer frente a el - Eres un ser… ¡horrible!

\- ¡Tú me has vuelto así! ¡Tus desprecios! – Gritó – ¡Solo quería que me amaras, que me vieras como una mujer! – dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban oscuros – Pero siempre preferiste a esa perra, siempre ella, siempre el nombre de esa asquerosa sangre sucia…

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó enganchándola de los brazos y zarandeándola – ¡Por eso me divorcio de ti! ¡Por esto! ¡Por como tratas a nuestro hijo! ¡Por cómo eres! ¡Eres un ser asqueroso que echa la culpa al mundo de sus errores! ¡Me divorcio porque me has arruinado la vida y la de mi hijo!

\- Draco… Draco me haces daño – susurró con miedo.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! – Gritó – y ahora mismo cojo a mi hijo y me largo de aquí.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron con miedo, empezó a llorar de nuevo y a negar rápidamente, abrazándole desesperada mientras el rubio intentaba zafarse de sus brazos – No Draco, no me dejes, por favor ¡por favor te lo suplico!

\- ¡No! – Gritó – Me voy con mi madre, o bajo un puente, donde sea antes que contigo.

\- ¡Draco por favor! – Gritó de nuevo Astoria mientras el rubio se acercaba a la puerta – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Por favor dame una oportunidad!

Draco no la escuchó y abrió la puerta donde un pequeño Scorpius lloraba tapándose los oídos siendo abrazado por Dilly. Al ver a su hijo así Draco sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, se giró y miró a Astoria que le seguía llorando a mares, su maquillaje era un desastre y su cara estaba deformada en una mueca de dolor – ¡Mira! – Gritó apuntando a Scorpius – ¡Esto es lo que haces!

Astoria ni miró al pequeño, solo volvió a colgarse del brazo de Draco abrazándolo con fuerza – ¡No por favor! ¡Por favor!

Draco se soltó del agarre y tomó al niño en brazos para subir hacia las escaleras, Scorpius lloraba en brazos de su padre, lloraba muchísimo y el rubio mayor se encerró en su despacho donde se sentó con el pequeño en el sofá, mientras le abrazaba – Lo siento, lo siento hijo lo siento…

\- Papi, papi ¿por qué no me quiere? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una mama que me quiera?

\- No la escuches, no te merece – dijo tomándole la llorosa carita a su hijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas – ella no es buena, no merece un hijo tan maravilloso como tu ¿vale? – el pequeño asintió. Una lechuza entró en su despacho. Draco se levantó dejando al niño en el sofá y la tomó. Leyó el contenido y suspiro enfadado dando un golpe a la mesa de madera, no iba a ser una noche fácil y mucho menos podía llevar a Scorpius a casa de su madre esa noche, ya había aguantado bastantes gritos.

Se giró hacia su pequeño que se limpiaba las lagrimas son el puño ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Una idea se le pasó por la mente, cogió un pergamino y escribió una rápida nota mandando a su lechuza "Eros" a enviar el mensaje.

Se sentó junto a su hijo a esperar la respuesta, abrazó a su pequeño que se acurruco en su pecho tapándose los oídos con las manos pues Astoria los había seguido y suplicaba desde la puerta. Draco sintió asco y lástima por ella. Nunca una mujer debía arrastrarse así por un hombre, era patético.

\- No la escuches, no la escuches – le decía Draco a su pequeño que asentía. Una vez más Eros entró por la ventana con la respuesta volvió a levantarse con el corazón a mil por hora. Draco abrió la carta y suspiró aliviado. Miró a su hijo que le observaba curioso. Se acercó a él y le sonrió – Vamos a adelantar tu visita a casa de las Granger ¿te parece bien?

El pequeño abrió los ojos grises sorprendido – Pero… papi, ¿Dónde iras tú?

\- Tengo que ir a casa de la abuela Cissy, pasaré allí la noche – el pequeño Scorpius le miró con un poco de duda y Draco le besó la frente – Vamos, seguro que será divertido y por lo que me has dicho, Granger cuenta unos cuentos maravillosos.

Entonces los ojitos del pequeño brillaron emocionados y asintió. Draco le tomó de nuevo en brazos y salió por la puerta apartando a Astoria que lloraba desesperada al lado de la puerta - ¡Draco! ¡¿Draco a dónde vais?! ¡Recapacita por favor! – pero nada, su marido la ignoraba olímpicamente, encerrándose esta vez en la habitación de su hijo.

Una vez recogió lo necesario para pasar la noche, salió de nuevo encontrándose una vez más con su aún esposa – ¿ES QUE NO TE CANSAS NUNCA? – Gritó harto del acoso incesante – ¡Por Salazar, respétate un poco!

\- ¡No me importa arrastrarme si es por ti! ¡Por ti mi Draco, por ti! – Gritaba mientras perseguía a su marido que llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro - ¡No lo hagas por favor mi amor no lo hagas! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me abandones!

Draco se giró furioso y Astoria tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocarse con el – Lo más despreciable es que estas suplicando por mí, un hombre cualquiera, un hombre de los miles más que hay. ¡Lo más triste y asqueroso es que supliques porque no me vaya yo, mientras que tu hijo te importa un bledo!

Astoria intentó coger a Scorpius en brazos pero el pequeño se aferró más a lo brazos de su padre que apartaron a la mujer con enfado – ¡No, no es eso mi amor! ¡Me importa mi niño! ¿Verdad que quieres quedarte con tu madre? ¿Verdad? – Scorpius se abrazó más a su padre escondiendo su cara en su cuello mientras le susurraba bajo – quiero ir con la señora Granger…

Draco se giró ignorando de nuevo a Astoria mientras escupió un – eres despreciable…

\- ¡Draco! ¡Draco por favor! ¡Mi amor! ¡No! – vio como Draco entraba en la chimenea y gritaba una dirección para ella desconocida. Nunca la había oído y un segundo después su marido desapareció entre las llamas verdes dejándola sola en medio del salón.

Comenzó a hiperventilar mirando el hueco vacío de la chimenea y chilló, chilló hasta que su garganta se desgarró y quedó afónica. Chilló de dolor y rabia mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo. Chilló porque su marido la había dejado, porque su marido solo sentía por ella odio. Draco se había ido y estaba segura de que no iba a volver.


	10. Los Zabini

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Se que muchos pedían el momento Hermione/Scorpius/Rose pero he decidido poner primero a mi amado Blaise, en parte porque lo tenía un poco olvidado y en parte para mantener un poco la expectación (lo se, soy un poco malvada) pero prometo actualizar rápido y prometo que Scorpius se lo pasará mas que bien con las Weasley-Granger.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Los Zabini._

Blaise se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre exitoso. Porque lo era. Era la envidia de muchos, alto, guapo, rico… tenia lo que todos deseaban. A excepción de la mujer de su vida. Todos sabían que estaba casado con una de las bellezas del mundo mágico, pero pocos sabían que esa belleza solo era por fuera. Por dentro su mujer era fea, al menos para él.

En el colegio Pansy fue una de sus mejores amigas, de las mejores de verdad. Él sabía que era caprichosa y bastante perversa, pero le caía bien. Tuvo algún que otro desliz con ella desde cuarto curso ¿pero qué chico de Slytherin no tuvo un encuentro con ella? ¡Si hasta sus dos mejores amigos habían dormido alguna vez con la morena! Era una gran amiga, pero nada más. El no deseaba casarse con ella.

Por esa época él se dejaba llevar por la corriente y se preocupaba del "qué dirán". Su familia siempre fue muy conservadora, pura hasta decir basta y esa pureza era lo único que le importaba a la señora Zabini. Blaise siempre tuvo sus momentos de rebeldía donde juraba que cualquier día se fugaba con una impura solo para molestar a su madre pues ella le sacaba de sus casillas con sus constantes casamientos (en su quinto curso ya llevaba siete maridos enterrados) pero al final, por mucho que le molestara, era su madre. La única mujer que según él le amaría incondicionalmente siempre, y por eso aunque había momentos que quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, al final agachaba la cabeza y cumplía lo que la sociedad y su madre esperaba de él.

Y por eso perdió todo lo que quería.

Aun hoy, camino a su enorme y lúgubre mansión, Blaise recordaba la primera vez que la vio, a Ginny Weasley, la que él estaba seguro era la mujer de su vida. Fue en una tarde de mayo, casi al anochecer. Blaise estaba en cuarto curso y ella en tercero. Tras una discusión con un idiota de unos cursos mayor de su casa necesitaba descargar furia, ¿y qué mejor forma que volar un rato?

Para él no había mejor ruta de escape que un buen viaje en su maravillosa escoba. Solo estar suspendido en el aire a varios metros del suelo le daba paz. Se sentía libre. Recordó como tomó su escoba y salió hacia el campo de quidditch que sabía que estaría vacío. Se acercó con la mandíbula tensa y deseando volver para darle su merecido a ese idiota, mas no lo hizo y hoy en día, Blaise, agradece a su conciencia el que le obligara a seguir caminando hacia el campo.

Recuerda como pasó entre las gradas y caminó hacia el centro del campo sin mirar a nada. Solo centrando sus ojos en el suelo. Recuerda subirse a su escoba y dar una patada en el suelo, recuerda elevarse un par de metros y comenzar a dar vueltas rapidísimas alrededor del campo, una, dos… como un tornado. No quería pensar, solo quería volar, volar lo más rápido que pudiera y olvidarse de todo.

Fue entonces cuando una pelota le pasó rozando la cabeza y frenó en seco. Con una sonrisa en su cara recordó una voz, firme pero dulce que le llamaba con un claro tono de enfado…

\- ¡Eh tú! ¿No ves que estoy yo aquí? ¿Quieres que te dé en la cabeza con la _quaffle_ porque eres masoquista o simplemente eres idiota?

Blaise alzó sus ojos en dirección a la voz y la vio. Una diosa en la tierra, una veela particularmente diferente al resto. Veela o Banshee, no estaba claro, pero lo que estaba seguro era de que su corazón frenó a la vez que se quedó sin aliento.

Frente a él, subida en una escoba bastante vieja de las que ofrece la escuela, una muchacha pelirroja le miraba de muy malas formas. Tras de ella el sol estaba por ocultarse lanzando líneas luminosas de un color naranja y amarillo. Estas luces resaltaban aún más la roja melena de ella que debido al viento ondeaba y de la cual salían pequeños destellos anaranjados. Su cara aunque tuviera un claro gesto de enfado le pareció surrealista. Esas pecas le daban un toque salvaje y campechano, pero no le robaban ni un ápice de hermosura, es más Blaise juró que podría pasarse la vida contando sus pecas y jamás se cansaría.

Luego buscó sus ojos, marrones, pero no un marrón típico ni aburrido, era un marrón especial, como el chocolate con leche y un chorro de miel, tal y como a él le gustaba. Era cierto que en Slytherin las mujeres tenían los ojos más hermosos del colegio, era la casa con más chicas con ojos color azul y verde, sus amigas Pansy, Daphne y la pequeña Astoria habían sido votadas como las chicas con mejores ojos de la escuela (y habían votado chicos de otras casas, incluso de Gryffindor) ¡Incluso la fea de Millicent estaba entre los primeros puestos por sus enormes ojos color azul cielo! Pero para él, esos ojos marrones eran los más bonitos que había visto en la vida. A diferencia de los de las chicas de su casa que eran fríos los de esa chica eran grandes y expresivo y con un brillo de picardía y fuerza que los hacían preciosos a sus ojos…

Su nariz pequeña pero recta y unos labios finos terminaban el rostro de la pelirroja que le había robado el aliento a uno de los chicos más deseados de la casa de las serpientes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo una babosa de fuego en la cara o qué?

\- Fuego… - dijo Blaise en un susurro viendo las ondas que hacía el pelo de la chica con el aire. Realmente su pelo parecía fuego.

La chica le miró con curiosidad y luego suspiro – Genial, me he topado con el tonto del colegio.

Blaise en ese momento reaccionó y meneando la cabeza dijo - ¡Eh, que yo no soy tonto! ¡Desagradable!

La chica puso una perversa sonrisa en su cara – Hasta que reaccionas, pensé que eras un tarado – Blaise frunció el ceño y el soltó una cantarina risa – Veo bien el hecho de que vueles, pero por si no te has fijado yo estaba aquí antes.

\- El campo es grande, cabemos los dos – respondió Blaise juguetón. No sabía quién era esa chica y se molestó un poco el haber parecido un idiota frente a ella por un momento, pero en cuanto reaccionó supo que debía conocerla y quien sabe, quizás algo más.

\- Ni en sueños – dijo la chica – Estaba yo antes, lárgate.

\- ¿Pero qué te molesto? – preguntó curioso y la chica hizo un mohín sonrojándose, cosa que le pareció adorable – Si tienes miedo de que espíe tu entrenamiento de quidditch tranquila, prometo no contarle nada a nadie y así tu capitán…

\- No estoy en el equipo – bufó molesta.

Blaise parpadeo perplejo al ver como el rostro de la jovencita pasó de enfadada a cabreadísima en una milésima de segundo – ¿Entonces que más te da que esté aquí? – Preguntó con burla – ¿tan mal vuelas?

Blaise no quería que la chica se enfadara, normalmente así coqueteaba el, era una forma peculiar pero le valía siempre. Su coqueteo era efectivo a un 100%, pero claro no contó entonces con quien era esa chica.

La pelirroja bufó y le lanzó un bate que llevaba colgado de su escoba por una cuerda, por lo visto también iba a practicar los golpes a algunas _bludger_ pero la llegada de Blaise frustró dicho entrenamiento. El moreno esquivó el golpe por los pelos y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica no se le podía escapar. Le gustaba en demasía – ¡Púdrete imbécil! – y bajó escopeteada hacia el suelo siendo seguida por Blaise.

\- ¡espera! ¡Oye! – Pero nada, la chica le ignoraba completamente caminando por el campo para salir de allí – No quería enfadarte, era una broma.

\- ¡Cómete una mierda de trol y déjame en paz! – gritó furiosa la chica aumentando más las ganas de Blaise de conocerla.

\- ¡Dime al menos tu nombre!

La chica se dio la vuelta y clavó sus furiosos ojos marrones en el haciéndole temblar de arriba abajo – ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Blaise se encogió de hombros, haciéndola bufar de nuevo – Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Aunque tu mejor llamame Ginevra, Ginny solo me llaman mis amigos y tu JAMÁS serás uno de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Blaise se paró una segunda vez pero esta vez de angustia. Era una Weasley ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Ese pelo rojo fuego, esas pecas y esa picardía que solo vio en los Gemelos Weasley… ¡estaba cantado que era una de ellos!

El Blaise del presente recordó como su yo de 14 años se quedó parado mirándola marchar lamentándose su suerte. Los Weasley eran famosos entre los sangre limpia por ser unos traidores a la sangre amigos de muggles… Recordó como dio un golpe en el suelo con el talón del zapato frustrado. Esa chica era preciosa, un misterio, pero era intocable, prohibida. Jamás tendría nada con una sangre sucia o traidora a la sangre, su madre se moriría del disgusto. Por eso se dedicó a ignorarla el resto de los cursos escolares, ignorando su presencia quizás se olvidaría de ella y lo que despertó en el ¿no?

A punto de entrar en la chimenea para volver a su hogar el Blaise del presente lanzó una sonrisa triste al aire, recordando lo gilipollas que puedes ser cuando eres un adolescente miedica. Él había dejado escapar a la chica perfecta para el solo por aparentar. Que idiota.

Recordó como falló estrepitosamente en su plan de olvidar a Ginny, recordó como estuvo con cuanta chica pudo para borrar de su cabeza sus enormes ojos marrones, su precioso pelo anaranjado… recordó como sufrió con cada novio que se echaba la pecosa y como disimulaba su dolor con burlas y desprecios… si solo hoy tuviera la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás en el tiempo… pelearía por ella, pelearía por esa mujercita rebelde de la que se enamoró por primera vista.

Recordó también el miedo que sintió por ella en momentos de la guerra, cuando por ejemplo Snape ocupó el puesto de director y ella y el idiota de Longbotton junto con Lovegood habían entrado a robar la espada de Gryffindor al despacho del director. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Draco, pero esa noche él se encerró en el baño de prefectos a llorar como un niño, temiendo las represalias que podría haber. Había visto a niños de primero ser usados como conejillos de indias para los Carrow sin motivo alguno ¿Qué harían con Ginny si en ese momento si tenían un motivo?

Otro momento que le duele recordar fue cuando se anunció la boda de su pelirroja con el tarugo de Potter. Él nunca había tenido nada en contra del chico que sobrevivió, no le caía bien simplemente porque iba de defensor de las causas perdidas, pero nada más. Pero cuando el mundo mágico se enteró de que Harry Potter se casaría con Ginny Weasley, el sintió ganas de matar al "Elegido".

Por eso el decidió aceptar el trato que había hecho su madre y se casó con Pansy. Por aquel entonces las familias de sangre pura que quedaban en la sociedad limpias de cargos estaban uniéndose en matrimonios concertados. Draco ya había caído, Goyle también, quedaba él ya que el capullo de Nott no tenía nadie por quien responder ¿y qué hizo? Se rindió antes de pelear y aceptó el trato.

Para el casarse con Pansy fue un suplicio. En un principio pensó que quizás funcionaría, era su amiga, la conocía bien y en su pasado habían tenido un contacto más serio de lo que la amistad específica, pero siempre por pura diversión o porque Blaise no tenía a nadie mejor con quien pasar el rato. Ilusamente pensó que quizás no sería tan malo… pero una vez más se equivocó.

Pansy era una egoísta manipuladora. Era caprichosa, solo sabía pedir, pedir y pedir. Blaise sabía que en el fondo no era mala, pero le estaba amargando la vida. Apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían era para discutir. Según el contrato matrimonial, Pansy debería ser quien alumbrara el heredero o heredera Zabini. Y lo hizo, vaya que si lo hizo.

Una cosa buena en su matrimonio fue su pequeña, su Amy. Quizás fueron sus ojos marrones enormes que lo miraban curiosos desde una pequeña cuna, quizás su pelo negro o quizás su tostada piel… nadie lo sabe, pero su niña le cautivó el corazón solo con verla. Le enamoró a primera vista tal y como había hecho otra mujer anteriormente, pero su pequeña le enamoró de una manera diferente. Por esta no se rendiría jamás. Mataría antes que alejarse de su princesa.

Si algo no podía echarle en cara a Pansy era su indiferencia para con la niña. Desde que se consensuó el pacto del heredero, la morena había dejado claro que ella solo lo tendría pero que luego lo criarían el o los elfos. A su mujer nunca le gustaron los niños y dejó bien claro que para ella Amy era una meta, una cosa que debía concebir porque un contrato así lo estipulaba. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando se desinteresó por completo de la pequeña. Al menos, en ese sentido Blaise ya sabía cómo se darían las cosas.

Aun así, aun sabiéndolo, el moreno no entendía como una mujer que lleva nueve meses dentro de si a alguien puede ser tan frio con él. Es su hija y ni la mira, es más, Blaise estaba seguro de que si le dieran a elegir entre una capa de marca o su hija Pansy elegiría la capa. Con la llegada de Amy la tensión del matrimonio creció.

Dormían en habitaciones separadas, hacían vida separados, el con su trabajo y su niña y ella con sus compras y Flint. Otro punto más de su desastroso matrimonio. Pansy se había enamorado de Marcus Flint, o eso decía ella. Blaise estaba seguro de que para su esposa, Marcus era una forma de escapar de su vida, una distracción y la entendía. Él también tuvo sus deslices, no eran un matrimonio real, solo tenían un acuerdo.

Blaise recordó también como le contó a Draco y a Theo la situación con la que vivía. Un día que llegó tarde de trabajar se encontró a Lopin, la elfina domestica cuidando desesperada a Amy. Estaba enferma y Pansy no había movido un dedo por ella aun sabiendo que la elfina no podría con todo ella sola. Recordó como agarró a la niña y la llevó a San Mungo desesperado. Horas después con Amy mejor llegó a casa y montó la tercera guerra mágica y entonces harto de todo dejó a Amy con su madre y quedó con sus mejores amigos. Ese día no podía más, el estrés le estaba matando, y además ese día saltó la noticia de que Ginevra Potter iba a tener su tercer hijo ¿Qué más podía salir mal en su día?

Esa noche quedó con sus amigos y les contó todo, sus problemas, su amor frustrado, su dolor… lo dejó salir todo ayudado por una buena cantidad de Whiskey de fuego esperando que sus amigos no le juzgaran mucho por haberse enamorado de una traidora a la sangre y ser un marido calzonazos que cuida el mismo de su hija y a quien su mujer vacila cada día. Pero para sorpresa de el ocurrió todo lo contrario. Nott le dijo que no pasaba nada, que enamorarse era libre y que él le creía pues conocía lo arpía que podía llegar a ser Pansy. Draco para sorpresa de todos, dejó salir también todos los secretos que guardaba y fue entonces cuando su amistad se reforzó. Ya no eran solo simples amigos. Ahora eran hermanos.

Fue a partir de ahí, cuando Draco y Theo se convirtieron en su apoyo. El rubio un poco más pues tenía una situación parecida a la suya, un matrimonio sin amor, una mujer tóxica, un hijo que criar y un amor no correspondido con alguien que le era prohibido. Desde ese día, Draco le apoyaba a el cuándo veían a los Potter felices por el Ministerio o cuando tenía problemas en casa, y él le sostenía cuando Astoria le sacaba de quicio o Granger alababa a su marido e hija en los pasillos del Ministerio.

Hasta que llegó el día de hoy, Blaise había vivido un infierno. Un matrimonio concertado que era una tortura le recordaba lo tonto que había sido en su juventud por dejarse llevar por las apariencias y no pelear por el corazón de su pelirroja. Pelirroja que hasta hace un par de horas le era prohibida.

El moreno tomó aire despacio, esta era su oportunidad, Ginevra, su preciosa y terca Ginevra era libre como un pajarito. Bueno, casi libre. Y él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Esa mañana le había caído como del cielo y él pensaba luchar por lo que hace años dejó escapar. Ya no había miedo, ya no había prejuicios, solo el, su corazón y su Ginevra.

\- Ais mi pelirroja, mi fierecilla pelirroja – murmuró entrando en la chimenea poniendo una pícara sonrisa. A pesar de saber que el solo era una marioneta en los planes de venganza de su diosa pelirroja, estaba entusiasmado. Él era Blaise Sexy Zabini, nadie se le escapaba y menos cuando era la mujer de sus sueños – Ten cuidado mi pecosa, que la libertad te durará poco – dijo antes de tomar polvos flú.

Iba a conquistar a su Ginevra, la iba a conquistar como ella le había conquistado en cuarto curso y jamás la dejaría marchar. Iba a ser un camino duro y largo, pues su Ginevra era bastante guerrera y sabía que le daría trabajo, pero esa mujer sería suya, sería su mujer. Estaba decidido desde que tenía catorce años – Gracias por la oportunidad Potter, cerdo majadero – Gritó "A la Mansión Zabini" y desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes.

* * *

Al llegar a su enorme mansión, lo primero que hizo fue tirar su chaqueta y su maletín de cuero negro en una silla enorme que se había colocado allí precisamente con ese fin. Los elfos recogerían más tarde las pertenencias de su amo y las llevarían a su despacho. Salió en dirección al cuarto de su pequeña. Subió las escaleras y enfocó la enorme puerta de madera con una corona rosa pegada en ella y el nombre de su hija justo debajo. Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

\- Papi ¡llegaste! – la pequeña niña de largo pelo negro le saludo contenta desde el suelo. Blaise la miraba con una ternura rara en él. Su Amy era su vida, su tostada piel y su melena negra, sus enormes ojos marrones de los que se enamoró cuando la vio por primera vez… su pequeña era un regalo del cielo.

Se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos – Hola mi amor, ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Bien, he jugado todo el día – Blaise sonrió, a sus cuatro años, Amy era una niña bastante despierta y muy espabilada – Lopin y yo hemos jugado a cazar hadas.

\- ¡vaya! – dijo fingiendo asombro Blaise – ¿eso significa que no me has echado de menos?

El tono triste de su padre hizo reír a la pequeña niña que le abrazo con sus cortos brazos por el cuello – Claro que si papi, siempre que te vas te echo de menos – y clavó sus enormes ojos en el – Me gusta más jugar contigo que con Lopin.

Blaise sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla morena – A mi también me gusta jugar contigo princesa.

La pequeña se revolvió en sus brazos para que la bajara y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, donde un corrillo de muñecas rodeaba un juego de té de plástico blanco y rosa – Estoy jugando al te papi, Loli es mi invitada porque es su cumpleaños – explicó mientras agarraba a Loli, su muñeca de porcelana. Blaise miro con gracia a la muñeca favorita de su hija, era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana pelirroja, con grandes bucles de color naranja, un rostro blanco y pecoso y unos ojos enormes marrones con grandes pestañas. Blaise recordó como su hija se enamoró de la muñeca una tarde en el callejón Diagón y aunque costara 150 galeones, no se pudo negar por dos motivos:

El primero, no podía negarle nada a su pequeña, y menos cuando le miraba con esa carita de súplica.

El segundo, que la dichosa muñeca le recordaba demasiado a Ginny, quizás un poco más femenina que su pecosa, pues no se imaginaba a su Ginevra con semejante vestido pomposo lleno de volantes pero el parecido era enorme.

Por eso acabó comprando la muñeca que se había convertido en la favorita de Amy.

La pequeña meneó el juguete frente a los ojos de su padre y dijo – ¿juegas conmigo?

Blaise negó. Por mucho que quisiera jugar y pasar tiempo con su hija, esa tarde tenía algo que hacer, algo más importante. Estaba seguro que a esas alturas del día, Pansy ya tendría en su poder la carta de Theo y por muy mal que fueran las cosas entre ellos, la madre de su hija merecía una explicación – Tengo que hablar con Pansy princesa, pero en cuanto termine vendré a jugar contigo.

La niña puso un gesto de indignación, pues no le gustaba que su papi prefiera la compañía de Pansy que la suya, pero si su papá decía que luego jugaría con ella, no le quedó otra más que asentir y volver a lo suyo. Blaise sonrió de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces su pequeña le hacía sonreír? Le dio un beso en la coronilla y salió del cuarto de su hija en busca de su esposa.

Con un poco de suerte, Pansy no montaría un drama.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de su mujer, picó y la voz de la morena le indicó que pasara. Al abrirla la vio mirando el armario, con una mano bajo el mentón, despreocupada, como si hace unas horas no hubiera recibido una carta de divorcio.

\- ¿Que se te ofrece querido? – pregunto sin apartar la vista de su armario.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Pansy clavó sus verdes ojos en él y puso una ladeada sonrisa que Blaise deseó borrarle de la cara, caminó elegantemente haciendo sonar sus tacones por el suelo y agarró algo de su tocador - ¿Te refieres a esto? – preguntó mostrándole la carta.

Blaise asintió – Estoy harto de esta situación.

\- Ya somos dos – contestó tranquila Pansy.

\- He decidido terminar con esta idiotez, no somos un matrimonio, tú no quieres esto, yo no quiero esto y sobretodo no pienso dejar que Amy viva sin una madre.

\- Enternecedor – murmuró Pansy sentándose en el borde la cama – No me hagas idiota Blaise, porque no lo soy y te conozco bien.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – Pansy volvió a poner esa sonrisa que le sacaba de quicio.

\- Sé que lo haces porque la comadreja pobretona se va a divorciar de Potter – al ver que Blaise iba a hablar levantó una mano haciéndole callar – todo el mundo lo sabe ya, se ha filtrado en " _El_ _Profeta_ "

\- No es lo que crees – dijo Blaise temeroso. Sabía lo caprichosa que era Pansy, sabía que aprovecharía la menos oportunidad de chantajearle y nunca permitiría que usara a su pecosa para hacerle daño a el – eso no tiene nada que ver.

Pansy soltó una risa estridente – Por favor querido – escupió con burla la última palabra – que nos conocemos, se perfectamente que babeas por ella, y no me molesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres Pansy?

La morena le miró y suspiró – Blaise, estoy tan harta como tú de todo. No te quiero, al menos como un marido como sé que tú tampoco me amas a mí. Además sabes bien que la niña es una carga innecesaria en mi vida.

Blaise se tensó – No entiendo como aun llevándola dentro de ti nueve meses…

\- ¡Oh por favor! – se quejó Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco – lo avisé desde el principio, tú lo sabías, tu madre también… deje claro que sería una especie de incubadora muggle, yo la llevaría dentro porque era mi deber pero luego no quería saber nada – Blaise apretó los puños – No me puedes echar en cara nada porque yo no engañe a nadie – no soy Astoria – murmuró por lo bajo aunque Blaise la escuchó perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Pansy? – preguntó harto

\- Mi libertad – dijo serena mirándo a su aun marido a los ojos que la observaban incrédulo – No me mires así, ¿Qué pensabas que te pediría dinero? ¿Qué te chantajearía con la niña? Por favor está claro que te pediré una compensación pero no soy tan mala como para quitarte a Amy – se encogió de hombros – total, tampoco me interesa quedármela.

\- Habla de una vez y no metas a Amy en esto.

Pansy volvió a poner una maligna sonrisa en su cara – Bien, es simple lo que quiero. Quiero ser libre, y tú también. Perfecto, lo seremos. Ahora, quiero que me pagues no se… ¿25.000 galeones? – Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido – Y mira si soy buena que solo quiero eso y del tirón. Págame eso y no te pediré más, nada, la niña será tuya y yo me alejaré de vosotros. Solo págame 25.000 galeones para poder irme lejos con Marcus y nuestro divorcio será un camino de rosas.

Blaise parpadeaba perplejo, no se lo creía, algo más escondía Pansy, no podía ser tan sencillo – No soy idiota Pansy ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Qué más quieres? No puede ser tan fácil.

Pansy rodó los ojos – Mira, no sé qué te piensas que soy pero es la verdad. No quiero nada de ti más que esos galeones que te pido. No quiero más.

\- No lo entiendo, pensé que…

Pero la morena le cortó de nuevo – se lo que pensabas, pero no. No quiero nada más, tengo una buena fortuna de mis padres, más lo que tú me des, más lo de Marcus… - hizo un gesto de pensar algo muy a fondo – créeme que no necesito mucho más para vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida.

\- Entonces… ¿solo quieres eso? ¿25.000 galeones?

\- 25.000 galeones y desaparezco. Haremos este proceso lo más pacífico posible.

Blaise se lo pensó, 25.000 galeones era mucho, muchísimo, más incluso de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a darle a Astoria, pero, por otra parte, ¿Qué eran 25.000 galeones para él? Nada, una minucia… esos 25.000 galeones le devolverían su libertad y serían el pasaporte a una nueva vida, esperemos, que con su pelirroja…

\- Quiero mi libertad Blaise, ya hemos aguantado bastante – la voz de Pansy lo sacó de su ensoñación. Su esposa le miraba seria, más que nunca la vio en su vida – Mira, sé que soy muy caprichosa, lo sé, pero ni todo el oro del mundo compensará los años que he perdido a tu lado – dio un suspiro y continuo – Blaise, te aprecio pero como amigo, y lo sabes, este matrimonio fue una locura, algo a lo que nos debimos negar los dos, pero nos pareció cómodo pues yo solo pensaba en que me harías vivir bien y tu pensabas en que la mujer que amas ya estaba con otro y entonces de perdidos, al rio.

Blaise escuchaba atento a Pansy, nunca pensó verla así, más madura, más mujer… la pequeña niña caprichosa y asustadiza que una vez conoció en Hogwarts y que se había convertido a la fuerza en su mujer, había madurado y él no se había dado cuenta. Se sentó junto a su esposa y siguió escuchando atento su pequeño discurso – Éramos amigos Blaise, pero este matrimonio destrozó esa hermosa amistad… lo destrozó todo, nuestras ilusiones, nuestras metas, nuestra felicidad… No somos felices Blaise y yo quiero serlo… - Blaise vio caer una lagrima por la pálida mejilla de Pansy y la retiró con la mano – quiero volver a ser yo Blaise, quiero ser feliz de nuevo y que tú lo seas… quiero estar con Marcus como sé que tú quieres estar con la pelirroja… porque quiero que volvamos a ser amigos Blaise, quiero recuperar mi libertad… elegir yo mi destino y futuro, no que otros lo elijan por mí.

Pansy se echó a llorar, pues eran demasiados años aguantando sus sentimientos, haciéndose la fuerte y fingiendo que era feliz con la vida cómoda que Blaise le ofrecía, pero no era cierto. Ella era una mujer, con sueños y metas, ella quería amar de verdad y ser amada de vuelta… quería una vida real, no una mentira.

Blaise la abrazó, sin saber cómo hace unas horas detestaba a Pansy y ahora sentía lastima por ella, la abrazaba y notaba ese sentimiento de amistad volver a nacerle en el pecho… Su vida era una locura…

\- Lo siento Blaise – dijo desde su pecho – siento lo mal que he tratado a Amy, pero yo no quería, yo… no puedo… y lo intenté, juro que lo intenté.

\- Tranquila, nadie te puede obligar a amar a alguien.

Pansy asintió – pero es mi hija… y aun así yo no… su sola presencia me recuerda a que me arruinaron la vida… - y soltó otro llanto estridente.

Blaise sintió lastima por su mujer, él vivía compadeciéndose de su infierno de vida, sin pensar que quizás Pansy estaba pasando por lo mismo, se sintió mal hombre, mal amigo… por eso la dejó llorar en su hombro hasta que ella quisiera, por eso la dejó soltar todo lo que había guardado estos años…

Cuando su llanto cesó ella se separó y se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas – Creerás que soy una llorona…

\- Créeme, necesitaba verte llorar. Para llegar a la conclusión de que eres humana – Pansy puso una sonrisa débil – de verdad, llegue a pensar que no tenías corazón.

\- Pues lo tengo…

\- Lo sé – contestó Blaise calmado – solo que no me acordaba.

Pansy suspiró y puso una sonrisa mientras le miraba – 25.000 galeones Blaise, solo eso para volver a ser libres y poder ser felices con quien queramos… tú con tu pelirroja y yo con Marcus…

Blaise le picó la mejilla como hacía en Hogwarts cuando solo eran dos amigos traviesos que se dedicaban a fastidiar al resto y sonrió – trato, tendrás tus 25.000 galeones – Pansy sonrió mirando al suelo – se acabó este infierno Pansy, volveremos a ser felices.

\- Y libres – susurró la morena.

\- Y libres – repitió Blaise, tras un momento en silencio el moreno se levantó – Bueno, hablaré con Theo de este acuerdo al que hemos llegado y lo haremos todo pacíficamente – su mujer asintió – Bien, pues nos vemos luego Pansy – y poniendo una sonrisa burlona como cuando eran críos dijo – saluda a Flint de mi parte y dile que use protección.

Pansy sonrió con malicia – créeme de eso me encargo yo, no quiero otro niño no deseado en mi vida.

Aunque a Blaise no le gustaba como se refería su mujer al hablar de su hija, lo dejó pasar, pus estaba demasiado entusiasmado con lo vivido anteriormente. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación la voz de Pansy le detuvo – Sé que Draco también se va a divorciar – Blaise se giró y miró sorprendido a su aun mujer – Dile que tenga cuidado, Astoria no pondrá las cosas fáciles.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – preguntó un poco sorprendido.

\- Porque Draco es mi amigo también y sé que tampoco es feliz – sonrió – espero que Granger no le dé una patada en su pomposo culo.

Blaise soltó una carcajada – Yo también Pans, yo también – y salió por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de su princesa.

No podía creer lo bien que habían salido las cosas. Sabía que Pansy no pondría problemas, pero jamás pensó que fuera todo tan fácil. Era cierto que 25.000 galeones hacían a su bolsillo temblar, pero en su adolescencia se había comprado chaquetas más caras. Con una sonrisa llegó a la puerta de su hija y entró, viéndola tener una amena charla con su muñeca.

Blaise sonrió al verla. Ojala el resto del proceso fuera tan sencillo, ojala su diosa pelirroja no le pusiera el camino difícil y ojala se dejara cazar. Porque ahora que todo estaba hablado y arreglado con Pansy, su objetivo era Ginevra Weasley. Y que Merlín la ayudara, por muy testaruda que fuera, esta vez Blaise Zabini iba a luchar. Sí, Blaise lo tenía decidido, esta vez Ginevra Weasley no se escaparía de sus garras.


	11. Las Weasley Granger

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estamos en semana santa y en mi pueblo es una época muy MUY importante y ando sin tiempo, entre comidas familiares, las procesiones, y los amigos ando liada y no he podido actualizar, pero como regalo he juntado dos capitulos en uno, por eso el de hoy es tan amplio. Iba a ser un poco cruel y a partir en dos la historia de Scorpius en casa de las Granger, por lo que tendríais que haber esperado a la semana que viene para ver la tierna escena, pero como soy buena y estamos en una época especial he decidido juntar dos capítulos en uno y por eso hoy tenéis la noche de Scorp con las Granger.**

 **El cuento de Hermione, está contado como me lo contaban a mi y mis hermanos, así que si algo no os cuadra en el ya sabéis porque es.**

 **Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review para comentarme que os ha parecido.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Las Weasley Granger_

Hermione limpiaba los restos de la merienda que le había dado a Rose. Normalmente no le dejaba comer tan tarde pero esta vez no se pudo negar y la pequeña pelirroja se había metido entre pecho y espalda un enorme sándwich de crema de chocolate.

Su niña era una pequeña glotona, como su padre. Su padre… Hermione suspiró limpiando unas migas de pan de la encimera y pensó en Ron. Ese hombre que había sido su mejor amigo y marido y que ahora era un desconocido para ella, ¿Cómo las cosas pueden cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Ella llevaba una buena vida con su marido, o al menos eso creía ella. Se respetaban, nunca había una palabra más alta que otra, se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo… quizás por eso les consumió el aburrimiento y la monotonía. Quizás por eso, Ron decidió escapar de la rutina de la peor forma.

En vez de hablar con ella se había metido en las faldas de una golfa destroza hogares. Se quedó quieta un momento ¿era Lavender de verdad una destroza hogares o su matrimonio ya llevaba roto mucho tiempo?

No es que Hermione defendiera a la amante de su marido, más bien deseaba arrancarle cada pelo de la cabeza, pero no podía culparla del todo a ella. Tras pensarlo mucho tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que su matrimonio era un fracaso hace tiempo, ella y Ron habían perdido esa chispa que les unió en la juventud, en otras palabras, el amor y la pasión habían muerto para siempre. Ella era consciente de que Ron no despertaba los mismos sentimientos de antes, le quería si, como no hacerlo si durante años fue su mejor amigo. Quererlo, con locura, amarlo, no tanto.

Por eso no puede culpar del todo a Ron y Lavender, por mucho que lo desee, sabe que su situación no es ni parecida a la de Ginny. Ella sí que estaba sufriendo, pues quería a Harry con toda el alma y la noticia del desliz del héroe de guerra había pillado por sorpresa a todo el mundo, sobre todo a su esposa.

Pensó en Ginny y lo destrozada que debería estar, aunque por fuera se mostrara fuerte y vengativa ella la conocía bien, y sabía que por dentro estaba destrozada. A diferencia de ella que solo estaba molesta porque Ronald había sido un cobarde y no había acabado con todo como un hombre, sino que la había engañado.

Lo que más le dolía de la situación a Hermione era eso, la traición, el orgullo de mujer que había sido destrozado y pisoteado por quien se supone que la amaría toda la vida. Y sobre todo le dolía la situación de su hija.

Hermione podía entender que Ron ya no la amara, claro que lo entendía pero lo que no lograba entender es como podía olvidarse así de su hija, ¡su hija Merlín! Sonrió con amargura recordando cuando Rose nació. Ronald estaba loco de contento, la niña era su princesa, la luz de sus ojos, pero todo poco a poco cambio, él se ausentaba y apenas le prestaba atención. Ella lo notó y lo que más dolía era que la niña también ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña pequeña por qué su padre no está en casa? ¿Cómo le explicas por qué no está en casa para arroparla? ¿Cómo explicarle por qué su padre no recuerda su cumpleaños? La castaña frunció el ceño, eso era lo que más le molestaba de todo, que Ronald se olvidara de que tenía una hija que le necesitaba.

Tomó un trapo y lo mojó en agua para limpiar el resto de la encimera. Daba bruscos movimientos con el trapo, enfadada. Como si quisiera borrar la mismísima encimera.

\- Mami, creo que ya está limpio – dijo una voz dulce.

Hermione se giró y sonrió al ver a su pequeña con restos de barro en la ropa y una escoba de juguete en la mano, como aún era pronto la había dejado salir al jardín a divertirse – Sí cariño, es que estaba distraída.

\- Ya lo veo – contestó la niña dejando a un lado la escoba y Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Rose, ¿Qué te he dicho siempre de la escoba?

La pelirroja recogió rápidamente la escoba del suelo – Que mis juguetes no pueden estar desparramados por la casa, que tienen su lugar – Hermione asintió – Lo siento mami.

\- Tranquila cielo – iba a darle un beso en la cabeza pero entre el enmarañado pelo rizoso y pelirrojo había varias hojas enganchadas que Hermione quitó con una sonrisa – Nos lo hemos pasado bien ¿eh? – La pequeña soltó una risita y asintió – vete arriba, guarda la escoba y dúchate, yo iré haciendo la cena.

\- Quiero cenar pollo mami.

Hermione le miró con la ceja alzada pero luego asintió – Muy bien, alitas de pollo entonces – la pequeña dio un salto de alegría y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Hermione la siguió con la mirada mientras negaba con una sonrisa, su pequeña era su todo. Dio una cabezada y abrió la nevera sacando las alitas congeladas. No había tiempo para descongelarlas a la manera muggle así que usaría la magia.

La castaña no era partidaria de hacer las labores domésticas a la manera mágica, sobretodo la comida. A no ser que le diera demasiada pereza, la limpieza y las tareas del hogar se hacían a la manera muggle. Según ella no era lo mismo y era cierto. Para ella la comida cocinada al método muggle sabía mucho mejor que la mágica, era como comparar una pizza hecha a mano que otra precocinada, el sabor era completamente diferente.

Tomó su varita y comenzó a descongelar las alitas con un hechizo de calor y cuando estuvieron libres de hielo, guardó su varita. Suficiente magia por hoy, a pesar de estar agotada por tan largo día, su niña se merecía una buena cena.

Preparó la bandeja de horno y la salsa que agregaría a las alitas. Le gustaba cocinar, la distraía y hoy necesitaba una buena distracción. Cuando terminó metió las alitas en el horno y esperó. Quedaba bastante para que se hicieran como a ellas les gustaba. Tomó de nuevo su trapo dispuesta a recoger el estropicio de mesa que había dejado cuando una nueva voz la interrumpió, pero esta vez no era su hija.

\- Herms – la ronca y apagada voz de su aun marido la hizo dar un brinco.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – preguntó de malas formas la castaña.

\- Me aparecí en el jardín – la tambaleante figura de Ron escamó a Hermione que se acercó a él y le olfateó.

\- Hueles que apestas – dijo apartándose – Estas borracho Ronald.

\- Lo siento – masculló el pelirrojo.

\- No me gusta que bebas y lo sabes.

Ron soltó una amarga risa mientras sacaba un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su chaqueta – Eso no te debería importar, me has dejado.

\- Si te envié esa carta es precisamente por tu culpa.

\- Yo no quería esto – dijo mientras se tambaleaba y les señalaba – Yo quiero estar contigo y Rosie.

Esta vez fue el momento de Hermione de reír – No me tomes por estúpida Ronald Bilius Weasley porque no lo soy.

\- Es cierto – reprochó con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo.

\- Mira Ron, es mejor así.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser mejor así? Herms, por Merlín, somos una familia.

\- ¡Éramos! – Le cortó de malas formas – Tú te encargaste de joderlo todo.

Ron se despeinó el pelo frustrado – Cometí un error lo sé, pero yo te quiero, os quiero.

\- Mira Ronald – dijo Hermione tranquila – esto – y se señaló – está muerto desde hace mucho y tú lo sabes.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo te quiero!

\- Y yo a ti también – dijo Hermione tranquila. Al ver los ojos de su aun marido brillar con esperanza se apresuró a aclarar las cosas – te quiero como mi mejor amigo. Ron ya no hay amor entre nosotros, y menos pasión.

\- Herms…

\- Mira – dijo cortándole de nuevo – me duele esto, me duele tu traición Ronald. Jamás pensé que me harías esto, nunca creí que me serías infiel, te tomaba por alguien más valiente – al ver al pelirrojo moverse para replicar hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara – Siempre pensé que si esto se acababa, seríamos maduros y lo haríamos bien, pero preferiste tirarte a una zorra a mis espaldas.

\- Ella no es una zorra – dijo Ron sin querer, para luego tambalearse de nuevo.

Hermione suspiró – siéntate si quieres, no me gustaría que te cayeras y te quedaras seco de un golpe en la nuca – Ron asintió y se sentó en una mesa de la cocina – tu problema Ron es que no sabes lo que quieres.

\- Si lo sé, te quiero a ti y a Rosie.

\- Pero también la quieres a ella.

Ron negó – lo que yo sienta por Lavender no tiene nada que ver.

\- Claro que si Ronald, ¡Por Merlín, que lleváis juntos un año y medio!

El pelirrojo se quedó callado mirando la suelo, no era capaz de mirar a su aún esposa a la cara. Hermione por primera vez sintió lastima de él, su esposo se veía como un perro sin amo. Un cachorro perdido – Mira Ronald, te quiero, pero no te amo y a ti te pasa lo mismo y estas confundido – los ojos de su marido se clavaron en los de ella en una muda suplica – no te culpo a ti, ni a ella, al menos no del todo, yo también tengo mi parte de culpa en esto, por no ser tampoco valiente.

\- Hermione, yo, lo siento.

\- Lo sé – dijo sincera – pero eso no quita el daño que me has hecho a mí y tu hija.

Ron por primera vez miró alrededor buscando con la mirada a su hija – Por cierto donde está Rosie.

\- En la ducha, ha estado en el jardín jugando al quidditch.

El pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso – será una gran jugadora de quidditch cuando sea mayor, como sus tíos.

\- Y como su padre – dijo Hermione y recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de Ron – Mira, te diría que te quedaras a verla, pero no quiero que la veas borracho. Me niego a que te vea así después de un mes sin tener noticias tuyas.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Ron levantándose – yo tampoco quiero que mi niña me vea así.

Hermione asintió – Mira, nunca te voy a prohibir ver a Rose, es tu hija y te quiere – Ron asintió avergonzado mirando al suelo – en la vista que tendremos mi abogado te explicará el régimen de visitas.

\- ¿No me prohibirás ver a la niña?

\- No, jamás te haría eso, eres su padre.

\- Gracias Herms, de verdad – dijo calmado Ron – eres una mujer maravillosa.

Hermione sonrió – Creo que deberías irte y aclarar tus ideas Ronald, tienes un jaleo demasiado grande es tu cabeza.

Ron soltó una carcajada triste y asintió – No tienes ni idea de la razón que tienes – y la miró con amor – Como siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos segundos hasta que Hermione carraspeó y dijo – Mejor te vas antes de que Rose baje – Ron asintió – ¿Te estas quedando en la madriguera?

Ron negó – Me quedo con Harry.

\- Ah claro, para apoyaros mutuamente – dijo Hermione con veneno por primera vez, pero no por Ron sino por Harry – Dile a ese que ya tendremos una conversación.

Ron asintió con una débil sonrisa – Lo haré, pero si me quedo con él es porque mi madre no me quiere ver ni en pintura, según ella somos unos poco hombres.

\- Lo siento, siento que diga eso.

\- En el fondo tiene razón – dijo Ron – debería haberte cuidado, lo prometí en el altar, pero lo que hice fue hacerte daño.

\- Eso no importa ahora Ron, cada uno debemos seguir adelante, con nuestra vida – Ron asintió – Buenas noches Ronald.

\- Buenas noches, dale un beso a Rosie de mi parte – Hermione asintió y el pelirrojo se giró para salir al jardín y desaparecerse de nuevo pero antes de cruzar el umbral se giró y miró a su aún esposa con arrepentimiento y cariño – ¿Sabes? Echaré de menos tus alitas de pollo a lo Granger, bien sabes lo que me gustaban.

\- Le enseñare la receta a Rose y podréis hacerlas juntos cuando vaya a verte.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa en la cara – Gracias – Hermione le sonrió de vuelta pero la mueca de Ron cambió a una seriedad que contagió a la castaña – Y Herms, lo siento, de corazón.

Y salió por la puerta dejando atrás a Hermione en medio de la cocina. Dio un triste suspiro y limpio una solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Suspiró y miró las alitas en el horno, queriendo olvidar la situación que estaba viviendo.

Siguió limpiando la cocina mientras echaba un ojo a las alitas de pollo, hacía un rato que había escuchado a Rose salir del baño pero sabía que se había entretenido con sus juguetes mientras se ponía el pijama. Por suerte la pequeña no había visto a su padre en esas condiciones…

Una lechuza picó su ventana y Hermione la miró extrañada, no la conocía pero aun así la abrió, quizás era del abogado de Ronald. Miró el reloj, un poco tarde para correo de trabajo. Quitó la nota de la pata del animal que no se movió de allí, por lo visto debía esperar a que respondiera. Abrió la carta y la leyó y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Era de Draco, por lo visto había un problema en su casa y debía sacar a Scorpius de allí y le pedía por favor que le permitiera quedarse en su casa esa noche.

Hermione miró el ave y sacando su varita dijo – _Accio_ pergamino. _Accio_ pluma – y al segundo un trozo de papel y su pluma llegaron volando. Escribió una rápida respuesta afirmativa a Malfoy y le envió la lechuza.

Hermione se quedó un instante mirando al animal desaparecer por el cielo nocturno, preguntándose qué habría pasado en la casa de Malfoy. Seguro su esposa no había tomado bien las noticias del divorcio sacado de la manga. Hermione lo entendió, a ella tampoco le haría gracia que de la noche a la mañana su marido le pidiera el divorcio.

Malfoy, maldito Malfoy. Ese hombre aparecía de repente a poner su mundo patas arriba. No lograba entender el día de hoy, y menos su actuación. Su mente le decía que ignorara al rubio, que le mandara a freír espárragos, pero su cuerpo actuaba diferente, pidiéndole más cercanía.

¡Quien la entiende!

Se sobó las sienes, ese hombre siempre había sido un grano en el culo. Podría decirse que fue una especie de "primer amor" aunque eso no lo supiera nadie, fue un secreto que se guardó siempre y que jamás, JAMÁS, diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ginny.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts y le vio por primera vez le pareció un niño guapo, tenía unos ojos bonitos y puede decirse que se coló por él, pero ese flechazo no contaba porque también lo había sentido con Harry.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, si su amigo supiera que en primero estaba colada por él y por Malfoy…

En segundo el enamoramiento con Harry había pasado, pero con Malfoy no. Le gustaba, estaba claro. Malfoy era un chico guapo y bastante inteligente, aunque un patán. Pero claro, a las niñas siempre nos gustan los chicos malos, y no había nadie más malo en Hogwarts que Malfoy, bueno, Crabbe y Goyle, pero no tenía tan mal gusto. Por eso a pesar de que la tratara como el culo, Hermione seguía colada por él.

En tercero, podría decirse que fue el punto máximo de enamoramiento de Hermione, estaba coladita por él, mucho, muchísimo, pero le odiaba a la vez. Lo odiaba, odiaba que le gustara porque era un imbécil. Ese año ella le dio un bofetón que le giró la cara y empezó a plantearse si Malfoy merecía su amor. Ese año, el amor por Malfoy tomó su máxima altura y comenzó a bajar.

En cuarto Hermione perdió interés en el más y más. Ya no le veía como un chico malo y guay sino como un cretino odioso e impertinente que no hacía más que molestarla a ella y sus amigos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña y que atraía a chicos ¡nada más y nada menos que al gran Viktor Krum! Y fue ese año cuando decidió centrarse en ella misma y no en los chicos. En cuarto curso, Draco Malfoy era un amor pasado para Hermione.

Y luego, quinto, sexto y la guerra fueron años en los que Hermione se centró en sus libros, la búsqueda de Horrocrux y en Ronald, pues según ella era la mejor opción. A partir de quinto, Hermione dejó atrás el enamoramiento infantil por Draco Malfoy y empezó el amor maduro por Ronald. Su mejor amigo.

Idiota, si decían que liarse con tus amigos estaba mal, por algo sería. Hermione suspiró, sin venir a cuento, Draco Malfoy aparecía ahora en su vida para volverla loca y hacerla plantearse muchas cosas. Y sobre todo, hacer que la llama del amor infantil volviera a nacer en su interior, pero ya no era un amor inocente y puro de una niña de 12 años, no. Era mucho peor, era lujuria y tensión sexual no resuelta en la adolescencia, y eso era muy peligroso.

Maldito Malfoy… siempre molestando. Aunque debía admitir que había cambiado. Con el mundo seguía siendo un gilipollas arrogante pero hoy pudo ver al verdadero Draco. Al Draco que miraba con infinito amor a su hijo. Hermione sonrió dulcemente, Scorpius era igual que su padre físicamente aunque mucho más dulce. Era un niño encantador y había conquistado su corazón con esos enormes ojos grises. Aunque no había sido la única conquistada por el pequeño Malfoy, Rose no había parado de hablar toda la tarde de él y su padre. Que si era su mejor amigo, que si Draco molaba, que si Scorp esto, Scorp lo otro…

Otra carcajada salió de su garganta – Por lo visto las Granger tenemos una maldición con los Malfoy.

Un fogonazo la hizo saltar en el sitio y mirar hacia la chimenea. Por ella apareció el objeto de sus deseos (aunque se lo negara a sí misma) con un pequeño y lloroso Scorpius en brazos.

\- Oh Merlín – dijo preocupada acercándose a ellos – Malfoy ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los ojos grises de Draco la miraron con vergüenza – siento presentarme así de sorpresa Granger, pero no he tenido opción.

Hermione negó – tranquilo, sois bienvenidos cuando queráis – se acercó a Scorpius que tenía la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su padre. Sus hombros daban ligeras sacudidas debidas al llanto y Hermione sintió un golpe en el corazón – Hola Scorp, no llores, ya está todo bien.

Los ojos grises del niño la miraron compungidos y Hermione le dio una sonrisa y le quito una lagrima que le caía por la punta de la nariz – ya está, no llores ¿me das un abrazo?

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron, y se abalanzo a los brazos de la castaña que lo tomaron con cariño y le abrazaron maternalmente. El pequeño rodeo el cuello de Hermione con sus brazos y lloró otro poco mientras esta le sobaba la espalda con cariño.

Hermione miró a Draco que tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos al ver como la castaña arrullaba maternalmente al pequeño rubio – Malfoy ¿Qué ha pasado para que Scorpius esté así?

\- Problemas en casa, Astoria…

El pequeño soltó un sonidito de tristeza y se aferró más al cuello de Hermione quien besó la cabeza del niño – Tranquilo, ya está, no hablaremos de eso ahora ¿vale? – El niño la miró y se enjuagó los ojos con el puño – No llores más, además no querrás que Rose te vea llorando.

Scorpius negó – llorar es de niñas y bebés.

Hermione rio – ¿y tú no lo eres no? – El niño negó – muy bien, llamemos a Rose, verás que contenta se pone, aún no sabe que has venido – Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa y Hermione gritó – ¡Rose baja! ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Unos pasos acelerados resonaron por el pasillo haciendo sonreír a los mayores – ¿sorpresa? ¿Qué es mami? ¿Helado? ¿Me has comprado un perrito? – Cuando bajó la escalera y vio a su mejor amigo se le iluminaron los ojos – ¡Scorp! ¡Has venido!

Hermione bajó a Scorpius y los niños se dieron un abrazo que conmovió a los adultos. Rose observó a Draco con adoración aunque un poco sonrojada – Señor Malfoy ¿Scorp puede dormir conmigo hoy?

\- Claro pequeña, para eso estamos aquí.

Rose abrió los ojos emocionada y se lanzó a las piernas de Draco, abrazándolas como un pequeño Koala – ¡Gracias señor Malfoy!

Draco se agachó a su altura para devolverle el abrazo – de nada peque – Rose sonrió y miró a su mejor amigo contenta.

Hermione miró a los pequeños y dijo – Bien, Rose sube arriba y enséñale a Scorp tu cuarto – dijo pasándole la mochila que Draco llevaba con las cosas de su hijo. Los niños la tomaron y subieron corriendo entre risas y gritos.

Los mayores negaron mientras observaban a sus retoños. Hermione centró su atención en Draco y dijo – ahora que no están aquí, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco suspiro y movió el cuello para des tensionarlo – Astoria está como una puta cabra. Se volvió loca, suplicando porque no me fuera, porque no la dejara – Hermione le miró con asombro – pero eso no es todo, gritó como loca que Scorpius le daba igual, que lo importante era que no me fuera yo, intentó chantajearme diciendo que si me quedaba a su lado ella empezaría a atender a Scorp.

Hermione sintió la rabia subir por su pecho ¿Qué clase de monstruo era esa mujer? – Lo siento Malfoy.

\- Tranquila, yo estoy bien el problema era mi hijo, lo escuchó todo – Hermione sintió pena por el pequeño, debe ser duro escuchar que tu madre no te quiere, pero también sintió lastima por Draco, se le veía muy perdido y alterado. Le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y el hombre sonrió – Gracias por dejarle pasar la noche, tenía pensado llevarle a casa de mi madre, pero recibí una lechuza donde me contaba que los Greengrass están allí montando el alboroto del siglo, no quería llevar a Scorpius a un sitio donde seguirá habiendo gritos y discusiones, no soporto verle llorar.

\- No es nada, es normal, yo tampoco me lo llevaría a un sitio donde se que me verá discutir. Además, Scorp es un encanto, me tiene conquistada – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

\- Y tú le has conquistado a él, bueno tú y Rose – soltó una suave risa pero luego su rostro se puso serio – Siento causarte tantas molestias.

Hermione rodó los ojos – eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos, te he dicho hace un segundo que estoy encantada de tenerle aquí – dijo disminuyendo progresivamente la voz – a los dos…

Lo último fue susurrado pero Draco lo escuchó perfectamente – No pude pensar en nadie mejor para cuidarle – gris y marrón peleaban entre ellos en una batalla en la que solo se veía la pasión y el deseo. Poco a poco se iban juntando, eran como imanes y esta vez nada los interrumpiría, o eso creían.

\- Mami y el señor Malfoy, bajo un arbolito, dándose besitos en el piquito – canturreó la voz de Rose seguida por la risita de Scorpius.

Los adultos se giraron asustados viendo a los pequeños sentados en la escalera mirándolos como si fueran el programa más interesante del mundo. Hermione se puso de un color rojo intenso - ¡ROSE WEASLEY!

-¿Qué? – Reprochó la pequeña – Era broma, no te enfades.

\- ¡Y UN CUERNO ERA BROMA! – Gritó – DISCULPATE CON EL SEÑOR MALFOY.

Rose se acercó a Draco con cara de cordero degollado y dijo – perdóneme señor Malfoy, era una broma, seguro que usted la entendió pero mama no tiene sentido del humor – Draco soltó una carcajada y Hermione se puso aún más roja.

\- ¡Rose Weasley olvídate del quidditch un mes!

\- No mami – dijo suplicante la niña mirando esta vez tiernamente a su madre – eso no por favor.

\- Pues no vuelvas a decir esas cosas.

\- Sí mami – la pequeña miró avergonzada a Draco que le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar, pero entonces un olor raro llegó a sus fosas nasales, olfateó y preguntó – ¿a que huele?

Hermione miró en dirección a la cocina, luego a su hija y abriendo los ojos salió corriendo – ¡Los calzones de Merlín! ¡La cena!

Los niños y Draco se miraron y fueron tras Hermione que sacaba del horno las alitas – ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió – Por el pelo de una mosca no se han quemado, pero están bien – dijo comprobando que todas estuvieran perfectas – Bueno, la cena está lista.

Los enormes ojos marrones de Rose se clavaron en la figura de Draco que miraba con gracia a Hermione – señor Malfoy, ¿se queda a cenar?

\- No puedo pequeña – dijo pasando su mano por el mojado pelo de la niña – tengo que irme, pero prometo venir a desayunar mañana – y centró su atención en una sorprendida Hermione – si a tu madre no le importa.

Hermione reaccionó negando violentamente – No… claro, un placer, sobre todo si cocinas tú.

Draco soltó una risa y Scorpius dijo – Mi papá hace los mejores gofres de desayuno del mundo.

\- Las tortitas de mamá son buenas también – y susurró bajito – aunque hacer bizcochos no es lo suyo.

\- Te he oído Rosie.

Rose se tapó la boca con la mano riendo junto con Scorpius y Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo – En realidad tiene razón, me salen secos.

\- Como comer arena de playa – dijo Rose haciendo a Draco estallar en carcajadas. Hermione parpadeó molesta, pues su hija no estaba dejándola en muy buen lugar. Se cruzó de brazos ofendida pero tras echar un vistazo a sus acompañantes que reían como si no hubiera un mañana, no pudo evitar reír ella también.

\- Bueno – dijo Draco acercándose a su hijo – Debo ir a casa de la abuela, mañana vengo a por ti ¿vale?

Scorpius le abrazó asintiendo – Hasta mañana papi.

Draco se acercó a Rose y le dio un beso en la cabeza haciendo sonrojarse a la niña – Hasta mañana Rose – la pequeña solo pudo sonreír y abrazarle.

Cuando se levantó miró a Hermione y está a él. La castaña no sabía que hacer ¿darle la mano? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Qué?

\- Papi, deberías darle a la señora Granger un beso de película. Como hacen los hombres de verdad.

Rose asintió – y tu mami debes levantar así la pierna, para darle romanticismo – dijo teatralizando la escena.

Hermione sintió ganas de meter la cabeza en un agujero en el suelo. Malditos niños entrometidos, si no fueran tan monos… Draco soltó una risa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione – Hasta mañana Granger.

Draco se giró en dirección a la puerta y se encaminó a la chimenea. El beso de Draco la había dejado paralizada ¿pero qué coño era? ¿Una niña de cinco años? Los niños la miraban haciéndole señas y ella reaccionó y salió tras el rubio.

\- Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! – Draco que ya estaba dentro de la chimenea para irse la miró curioso y ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo mientras le susurraba un – suerte.

Al separarse él sonrió sin maldad alguna y Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar ¡Maldito sea! ¿Es que tenía que ser tan guapo? ¡Jodido Malfoy!

\- Gracias Granger, la necesitaré – y tras dar la dirección de la Mansión Malfoy (la vieja, la de sus padres, la que a Hermione le recordaba la "hermosa" charla con Bellatrix Lestrange) y desapareció.

Hermione se quedó quieta mirando la ahora vacía chimenea y se sintió una idiota, una colegiala estúpida. Quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se dio la vuelta para toparse con dos pares de ojos desilusionados.

\- Jo mami, pensé que ibas a besarle.

Scorpius asintió – Yo también lo creía.

\- Niños, por Merlín ¿no podéis decir cosas más sensatas? Malfoy y yo somos compañeros además Scorp, tu padre está casado.

\- Pero se va a divorciar – dijo poniendo morritos – y está muy solito, necesita que le quieran.

Rose asintió – Es perfecto mami, te trata bien y te mira con un brillo en los ojos…

\- Bueno ya está bien – dijo colorada Hermione mirando a los pequeños que pusieron un mohín en su cara – ah no, no me miréis así jovencitos. Y escuchadme bien, Malfoy y yo somos compañeros y ya está. No sé qué esta maquinando esa cabecita vuestra pero id olvidándolo ¿queda claro?

\- Si mami.

\- Si señora Granger.

\- Bien – dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable por la severidad con la que había hablado a los pequeños – y ahora ¿Quién tiene hambre?

La cara de los niños se iluminó - ¡Yo! – gritaron al unísono.

\- Pues vamos ¡a cenar! – dijo tomándolos como sacos de patatas mientras reían.

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa y Hermione le sirvió varias alitas a cada uno. El plato de Rose era de flores rosa, y Hermione hechizó un plato para que fuera de un color azul intenso con pequeños robots – Mami te ha hecho un plato especial – dijo Rose.

\- Así es – dijo Hermione ante la feliz mirada del niño – cada vez que vengas aquí este será tu plato ¿vale?

\- Gracias señora Granger – dijo tímido el niño.

\- Ay Scorp, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así y no me haces caso… Llámame Hermione.

El pequeño asintió y se llevó un trozo de alita de pollo a la boca. Los ojos del niño se abrieron y se quedó mirando el plato un momento. Hermione le miró preocupada – ¿No te gustan? Oh cielo, si quieres te hago otra cosa.

Scorpius negó efusivamente – No, no ¡es que están buenísimas! Me ha sorprendido lo ricas que están. En casa la comida de los elfos esta buena ¡pero esta es genial!

Hermione suspiró aliviada – que susto, pensé que no te gustaba mi comida.

\- Al contrario – dijo metiéndose otro trozo de carne en la boca – es lo mejor que he probado nunca, más que los gofres de papá – y se puso pálido – ¡pero no se lo diga a él!

Hermione soltó una carcajada – tranquilo cielo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- La comida de mamá es la mejor porque está hecha al estilo muggle – dijo Rose orgullosa de los orígenes de su madre – mama dice que la comida hecha con magia esta buena pero no es lo mismo y es cierto.

Scorpius asintió – estoy de acuerdo Rose – y miró a Hermione con sus enormes ojos grises – Es la mejor cocinera del mundo señora Hermione.

La castaña sonrió – Gracias chicos – La cena pasó entre divertidas charlas e historias que contaban los pequeños sobre su educación y las aventuras vividas antes de conocerse y las que vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante.

Hermione los miraba embobada, eran perfectos, tan diferentes y tan iguales. Rose era una Weasley, era muy parecida a su padre, sobre todo a la hora de comer pero en el carácter era igual que sus tíos Fred y George. Igualita. Amaba el quidditch, las bromas y la comida. Rose era una Weasley.

Luego miró a Scorpius que era todo lo contrario a Rose. Mientras la niña tomaba con sus manos el pollo, el pequeño usaba el cuchillo y tenedor correctamente, era educado, bueno y muy tímido. Y según le dijo Rose, era un obsesionado con el orden, las reglas y los libros. Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, Scorpius parecía más hijo suyo que Rose.

Cuando terminaron el pollo Rose dijo – mami, ¿podemos tomar helado de postre?

\- ¿Tú quieres helado Scorp? – El niño asintió entusiasmado – Pero debes saber que aquí no hacemos nuestros propios helados.

\- Sí – dijo Rose contenta – Mami pone el helado en una copa y yo le hecho lo que quiera, caramelo, chocolate, galletas, gominolas…

El pequeño miró a Hermione con un gesto que le calentó el corazón a la castaña – ¿Yo también puedo?

\- ¡Pues claro! – Dijo feliz Hermione levantándose por tres cuencos – Bien, ¿de qué queréis el helado?

\- ¡Chocolate! – dijeron los niños a la vez.

\- Bien.

Coloco dos bolas enormes a cada uno y las puso frente a ellos. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un montón de cosas para añadir y Rose puso una sonrisa glotona en su cara. La misma que ponía su padre cada vez que aparecía la comida en Hogwarts.

\- Bien, yo le pondré sirope de fresa – dijo echando un chorro a su helado – Nata – y puso una gran cantidad – galletitas, nubes, gominolas… - se pensó un momento que más elegir - ¡Un barquillo! ¡Y fresas!

Scorpius miraba asombrado a su amiga – Te dolerá la tripa luego Rose.

La niña negó y se dio dos golpecitos en su barriga – está a prueba de bombas, tranquilo – dijo echándole virutas de colores a su helado.

\- Eres un pozo sin fondo Rose – soltó en una carcajada el rubio mientras tomaba el bote de dulce de leche. Apretó pero no salía nada. Miró frustrado el bote y volvió a apretar con todas sus fuerzas pero nada.

\- A ver, déjame ayudarte – y poniendo sus manos sobre las de Scorp apretó el bote y entonces el dulce de leche cayó sobre el helado.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo para luego poner un poco de nata en su helado y una galleta encima – ya está.

\- Que helado más bonito – dijo Hermione mientras se tomaba el suyo de vainilla.

\- ¡Pero si no lleva nada! – Dijo pasándole un bote con nubes – ¿no quieres esto? Te quedaras con hambre.

\- No gracias – y empezó a comer su helado feliz ante una encantada Hermione. Miró la hora, era temprano.

\- ¿queréis ver una peli?

Rose que estaba a punto de meterse una cucharada en la boca dijo - ¡Sí mami! Scorp nunca ha visto la tele.

Scorpius asintió contento - ¿Podemos señora Hermione?

\- Claro – tomó su helado y se puso en pie – Vamos al salón a acabarnos el postre.

\- ¡Bien! – gritaron a coro y fueron hacia el salón, pero antes de salir, Rose añadió bolas de chocolate a su helado. Muchas bolitas de chocolate.

Una vez en el sofá colocados cómodamente con una manta encima Hermione sacó un par de películas de dibujos – Bueno Scorpius, como eres el invitado tú eliges – y colocó frente al niño las opciones.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se pasearon por las caratulas de las películas y escogió una donde aparecía un León - ¡Esta!

\- Genial – dijo feliz Rose – es mi favorita.

\- Bien, pues allá vamos – Hermione puso la cinta y se acomodó en el sofá junto a los niños que estaban prácticamente hipnotizados mirando la historia de Simba. Hermione miraba divertida como reían cuando pasaba algo divertido, o como se angustiaban cuando parecía que las cosas iban a salir mal.

Era tal la tensión que ambos habían dejado apartado el enorme helado, dejando la cuchara a medio camino entre el bol y la boca - ¡Cuidado Timón! – gritaba Rose.

\- ¡No, se lo van a comer! – decía Scorpius preocupado.

Hermione se rio sin poder evitarlo pero lo pequeños ni la miraron. Cuando la película terminó los niños aplaudieron - ¡Ha sido genial! – Dijo Scorpius – Le diré a papa que se compre una tele, ahora que viviremos solos podremos comprar las cosas muggles que queramos.

\- ¿Es que antes no podíais? – preguntó curiosa Rose acabándose el helado.

Scorpius negó avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – No, mi madre decía que no iba a entrar nada muggle en casa, que los muggles son…

\- Dilo cielo – dijo Hermione tranquila – no importa.

\- Sucios y malos.

\- Menuda tontería – dijo Rose ofendida – mi mama es hija de muggles y es muy limpia, es más es maniática del orden.

\- No, no ese tipo de sucio, yo… - la cara de Scorpius se entristeció – no quiero repetir lo que dice, pero papa siempre discute con ella, porque dice que debe dejar los prejuicios, pero ella sigue en sus trece.

\- Tu mama es tonta – dijo Rose.

\- Rose no digas eso – le riñó su madre.

\- No, si tiene razón – dijo triste Scorpius. Hermione le miró con tristeza y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las copas de helado ya vacías. No pensaba dejar que el pequeño se preocupara o entristeciera, en su casa ningún niño sufriría por culpa de un adulto.

\- No estés triste Scorp, has venido aquí para pasarlo bien.

\- Es verdad – dijo Rose abrazando a su amigo - ¡Juguemos a algo!

\- Vale – dijo Scorpius más animado – ¿a qué?

\- Al pilla pilla – dijo levantándose acercándose a su madre y tocándole la rodilla - ¡y mama la lleva! – y soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba de la mano a Scorp y corría lejos de su madre.

\- ¿A si? – Dijo Hermione levantándose – pues más os vale que no os pille – y echo a correr tras los pequeños que seguían gritando y riendo – No escapareis de mí, el monstruo de los besos y las cosquillas.

\- ¡No! – gritó Rose viendo a su madre acercándose – Corre Scorp.

El rubio echo a correr en dirección contraria que Rose y Hermione corrió en dirección al rubio, este gritó y se escapó justo cuando Hermione iba a pillarle y al girarse vio el alborotado pelo de su hija escondida tras el sofá.

\- No escapareis – dijo corriendo tras su hija, pero esta escapó y se colocó junto a su amigo a los pies de la escalera. Hermione les miró y puso una disimulada sonrisa en su cara. Fingiendo agotamiento dijo – yo estoy muy mayor ya para esto – dijo fingiendo estar agotada caminando hacia el sofá – No puedo con mi alma, sois incansables.

Rose se acercó con precaución al sofá – No será una trampa ¿no mami?

Pero antes de poder correr Hermione la atrapó entre sus brazos y la tiró con ella al sofá – ¡Sí que lo era! – Y comenzó a abrazar y hacer cosquillas a su hija – eres toda mía ¡mía! – y soltó una risa malvada mientras su hija lloraba de risa y era besuqueada por su madre.

\- Scorp… ayuda – decía entre carcajadas.

\- Sí sí, que venga que le espera lo mismo.

El rubio miró con un deje de envidia a Rose siendo abrazada por su madre, pero se acercó a ayudarla pues su amiga suplicaba entre risas ayuda. Su plan era sacarla de allí sin ser pillado, imposible. En cuanto se acercó Hermione le atrapó a él también y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a él también.

\- Oh vaya, una nueva presa ¡y esta es un rubito muy guapo! – y comenzó a besar la cabeza de Scorpius que no paraba de reír ante las cosquillas de la castaña.

\- Señora Granger, pare – decía entre risas – Rose ayuda.

\- Yo… también estoy atrapada – decía entre carcajadas – tonto, te dejaste atrapar.

\- No os escapareis nunca del monstruo de los besos – dijo colocándolos en su regazos para besar las mejillas de los niños que reían.

Tras un breve tiempo, Hermione decidió soltarlos. Los niños se quedaron tumbados en el sofá aun riendo y secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

\- Eso ha sido… muy divertido – dijo Scorpius entre risas.

\- Sí.

Hermione miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las diez y media. Suficiente diversión – Bueno pequeñajos, es hora de ir a la cama.

Los niños protestaron y Rose se subió al sofá – No estoy cansada mama y Scorpius tampoco.

Hermione miró al pequeño que asintió frotándose los ojos – me parece a mí que Scorp si tiene sueño.

\- No que va – dijo disimulando un bostezo que hizo reír a Hermione.

\- A la cama, los dos.

Los niños se miraron y bufaron mientras subían las escaleras seguidos de Hermione. Al entrar en la habitación de Rose vieron que había una cama al lado de la de la niña. Hermione la había hecho aparecer por arte de magia.

\- Bien, me voy a poner el pijama – dijo Hermione – tu – señalo a su hija – a lavarte los dientes y tu – apuntó a Scorpius – ponte el pijama y lávate los dientes.

Los niños asintieron y obedecieron a Hermione que fue a ponerse ella un pijama. Una vez lo hizo volvió a la habitación donde Rose estaba sentada en la cama con un libro en las mano. Al segundo entró Scorpius y se subió en su cama.

Iba a taparse pero Rose le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera. El niño le miró curioso pero entonces Hermione se acercó a él y le acomodó en la cama mientras le arropaba – veo que Rose ya ha escogido el cuento.

Scorpius miraba a Hermione con su brillo especial en los ojos y Rose sonrió, por fin su amigo sabía que era que una mama le arropara. Cuando Hermione se acercó a Rose ella le tendió el libro, tras arroparla Hermione se sentó en una silla en medio de las camas de ambos.

\- Bien, hoy os voy a leer un cuento muggle. "La bella y la bestia" ¿lo conoces Scorp?

El niño asintió – Mi papa me habló de él, pero como no se lo sabe no me lo pudo contar.

Hermione rio – pues te lo cuento yo. Bien allá vamos:

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar de Francia vivía un joven príncipe en un gran castillo. Aunque tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, el príncipe era déspota, arrogante y egoísta._

\- Como mi madre – murmuró Scorpius haciendo reír a la niña.

 _Una noche una vieja le pidió cobijo pues era un día tormentoso. El príncipe al ver a la fea mujer le negó la ayuda y le hecho del castillo. Por eso la anciana se convirtió en una hermosa hechicera que castigó al príncipe transformándolo en una bestia y a sus siervos en mobiliario y le dio una rosa encantada. Para volver a ser humano la bestia debería encontrar una muchacha y enamorarla antes de que se cayera el último pétalo._

\- No, pobrecito – dijo Rose apenada.

\- Era malo, se lo merece – dijo Scorpius.

 _En una aldea no muy lejos del castillo una chica bonita llamada Bella, era la comidilla de sus vecinos pues aunque su belleza se lo permitía no era presumida y no buscaba un marido, sino que amaba leer. Aunque tras ella estuviera a Gastón, el más apuesto de todos los hombres de la aldea, Bella prefería leer que hacer caso a aquel hombre que se había empeñado en casarse con ella._

\- Bella eres tu mama – dijo riendo Rose.

\- ¿Tu mama rechaza a los hombres?

\- No, es que ama los libros.

\- Pues como yo – dijo Scorpius y Rose rio.

\- eres el Bello.

 _Además Maurice el padre de Bella era el hazmerreír del pueblo, pues era artista e inventor y la gente le tomaba por loco. Gastón que a pesar de ser guapo y fuerte era malvado y cruel fue una tarde a pedirle matrimonio a Bella, pero ella se negó._

 _\- No te merezco – le dijo ella intentado zafarse de él y lanzándole sin quererlo al corral de los cerdos._

\- Que se fastidie, por pesado – dijo Scorpius haciendo reír a Rose.

 _Un día, el padre de la muchacha tuvo que ir al mercado a vender sus inventos, por lo que Bella se quedó sola. Su padre que quería a Bella con todo su corazón le preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de mi viaje?_

 _Bella sonrió y dijo – Solo una rosa._

 _Y con esto Maurice se despidió una vez más de su hija y partió rumbo al mercado, prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente con la rosa._

\- Vaya tonta, que le pida algo de comer, o una escoba – dijo Rose

\- Boba, es un cuento muggle, el quidditch no existe – replicó Scoropius – aunque yo le habría pedido un libro.

\- Aburrido – murmuró la niña.

 _Maurice se adentró en un oscuro bosque y fue atacado por los lobos –_ los niños dieron un respigo y Hermione sonrió _– pero su caballo le ayudó a huir y apareció en un gran castillo donde al entrar descubrió una agradable cena y una gran sorpresa ¡Los objetos estaban vivos! Pero Maurice no tenía miedo pues eran muy amables._

 _Paseó por los jardines y recordó que le había prometido a su hija llevarle una rosa, así que eligiendo la más bonita del jardín la cortó. Un segundo después una horrible figura se abalanzó sobre el_

 _\- Ladrón – gritaba intentando cogerle._

 _Maurice asustado intentó huir, pero la Bestia le apresó y se lo llevó a rastras hacia el castillo mientras el hombre veía su caballo huir sin él._

\- ¿Lo mato? – preguntó Scorpius preocupado.

\- Claro que no Scorpius, sino el cuento sería muy corto.

 _En la aldea Bella seguí rechazando a Gastón y sus intentos de matrimonio con ella, más un día vio al caballo de su padre llegar a casa, pero no había ni rastro de él. Preocupada, Bella se montó a lomos del caballo dejándose guiar para encontrar a su padre. El animal la llevó de nuevo al bosque y de allí al inmenso castillo._

\- Que tonta, va a meterse en la boca del lobo – bufó Rose.

\- Está buscando a su padre – dijo Scorp – yo también lo haría si mi padre está en peligro ¿tú no?

Rose miró a su madre que la miraba divertida y asintió – la verdad es que sí. Quizás no sea tan tonta…

 _Cuando llegó al castillo Bella descubrió que este estaba encantado y pidió ayuda para sacar de allí a su padre que se había puesto muy enfermo. Cuando intentaba abrir la celda donde Maurice estaba encerrado la Bestia apareció asustando a la muchacha._

 _Cuando Bella vio a la bestia sintió el temor apoderarse de ella, pero Bestia había sido claro:_

 _\- Solo dejaré salir de aquí al ladrón de tu padre si tú ocupas su lugar._

 _\- Mi padre no es un ladrón – dijo ofendida Bella – yo le pedí la rosa._

 _\- Entonces eres tan culpable como el – bramó la bestia asustando aún más a la muchacha._

 _\- Esta bien, me quedare aquí, pero libera a mi padre – suplicó. Bestia miró a la muchacha y asintió._

 _\- ¡No Bella! – gritaba Maurice pero ya era tarde, la bestia saco a rastras al hombre de la celda y metió a la muchacha dentro._

\- Se supone que debe enamorarse de el – dijo Scorpius – si la trata tan mal, jamás se enamorara de ella.

\- Pues ya verás ahora – dijo Rose removiéndose con impaciencia.

 _Los días pasaban y Bella buscaba la forma de escaparse del castillo. El ala este le había sido prohibida y le habían metido en una hermosa habitación. Pero aun así ella quería huir, quería ver a su padre. A pesar de que el mobiliario fuera amable y bueno, ella temía a la bestia por su mal humor._

 _Una tarde en que todo el mundo estaba distraído, Bella decidió satisfacer su curiosidad y ver por qué el ala este estaba prohibida. Cuando llegó a una habitación vio un cuadro de un apuesto joven. Estaba roto con rabia y a su lado una hermosa rosa flotaba dentro de una urna de cristal._

 _Bella se acercó como en trance e intentó tocar el cristal pero entonces la imponente figura de la bestia apareció asustando a la muchacha con sus gritos. Debido a esto Bella corrió y corrió para huir de ese animal que la mantenía custodiada y llegó al bosque donde unos lobos la atacaron._

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse sola en un bosque? Esa chica es muy tonta – dijo Rose.

\- Rosie, intentaba huir de la bestia, yo también correría no importa dónde.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros – sigo pensando que es tonta.

 _Cuando Bella pensaba que iba a morir, la bestia surgió de la nada defendiéndola de los animales, pero cayó gravemente herido. Bella se debatía entre huir o ayudarle, pero terminó volviendo al castillo para cuidar de la bestia, pues su corazón no había permitido que le dejara morir allí._

\- ¿Ves cómo es tonta? – dijo Rose mirando a su amigo.

\- Es buena Rose, no podía dejarle morir.

\- ¡La tenía secuestrada!

\- ¡Le salvó de los lobos! – replicó el rubio.

\- Bueno, bueno allá paz – dijo Hermione – sigamos leyendo.

 _Los días pasaban y gracias a los cuidados de Bella la bestia había mejorado. En agradecimiento la bestia le regaló a Bella el mejor regalo que jamás pudo imaginar, la biblioteca de su castillo._

\- Si te regalan una biblioteca entera te mueres mamá – dijo Rose riendo.

Hermione asintió – La verdad es que sí. Me sería fácil enamorarme.

Scorpius miró a Rose y esta le lanzó una mirada que decía "dile a tu padre que le regale una biblioteca llena de libros y seremos hermanos de una vez"

 _Con el paso del tiempo Bestia cambió, ahora era amable, ya no gritaba y trataba a Bella como una princesa. La muchacha estaba encantada con el cambio de Bestia, ahora eran amigos, ya no le daba miedo estar con él a solas, es más, disfrutaba su compañía. Tal era el grado de amistad entre ellos que la bestia le preparó un baile para ella sola._

\- Que aburrido – dijo Scorpius – si no había nadie más.

\- Era una bestia enfadada y solitaria, normal que no tuviera amigos.

 _Aunque Bella ahora era feliz, no se sentí a libre y echaba de menos a su padre, por eso la bestia le mostró un espejo mágico, un espejo que mostraba a quien lo poseía aquello que deseaba ver._

 _\- Quiero ver a mi padre – dijo la muchacha. Un resplandor rodeó el espejo y en el cristal pareció la cara de un enfermo Maurice - ¡oh no! – Se lamentó Bella - ¡está enfermo!_

 _\- ¿Quieres ir con él?_

 _\- Sí, me necesita._

 _\- Pues ve – dijo triste la bestia – eres libre._

 _Bella abrazó a la bestia y le prometió volver en cuanto Maurice mejorara, pero bestia sabía que Bella no volvería ¿Quién querría volver a un castillo con una bestia como él? Por eso le regaló el espejo mágico, para que ella pudiera verlo cuando quisiera._

\- Chico sensato, yo no volvería – dijo Rose.

\- Pobre, la quiere – comentó triste Scorpius.

\- Pero sigue secuestrada.

\- Pero ahora es bueno.

\- Scorp amigo – dijo Rose resignada – has leído demasiados libros de amor.

 _Al llegar a la aldea Bella vio un alboroto frente a su casa, el malvado Gastón había acusado a Maurice de loco pues este se negaba a concederle la mano de Bella. Debido a que el hombre afirmaba que su hija estaba secuestrada en el castillo de la bestia, Gastón se vengó llamando a un hombre para que internara a Maurice en un manicomio._

 _\- ¡No! – Gritó Bella – Mi padre no está loco._

 _\- Dice que te tenía secuestrada una bestia, ¿eso no es estar loco?_

 _\- La bestia existe, mi padre no miente – dijo enfadada Bella._

 _\- ¿Tienes pruebas?_

 _\- Sí – y sacando el espejo dijo – Muéstrame a la bestia – y ante el pueblo la imagen de la bestia surgió del espejo._

\- ¡Será chivata! – Dijo enfadado Scorpius – ahora mataran a la bestia.

\- Lo hizo por su padre – contestó Rose con burla.

Scorpius la miró torcido – Ya, pero traicionó a la bestia…

\- Veamos como acaba – dijo Hermione captando la atención de sus parlanchines acompañantes.

 _Ante la visión de la bestia toda la aldea tembló pidiendo la cabeza de esa criatura infernal – No – dijo Bella – es bueno y gentil, no le haría daño a nadie._

 _Comido por los celos Gastón dijo – ¡Es un monstruo!_

 _\- Él no es un monstruo Gastón – dijo enfadada Bella – ¡Tu si lo eres!_

\- Chúpate esa idiota – dijo Rose haciendo reír a Scorpius.

\- Se lo merece por bobo.

 _Debido a eso Gastón encerró a Bella y su padre y fue a por la bestia acompañado por todo el pueblo_ – cobarde, solo no se atreve – dijo Scorpius.

 _Bella lloraba porque ahora, la bestia moriría por su culpa, pero su padre como era un hombre muy inteligente, pudo abrir el candado que les mantenía presos, librándose así de su prisión. Bella subió a lomos del caballo y corrió hacia el castillo con la esperanza de poder salvar a la bestia._

 _En el castillo el mobiliario intentaba evitar la entrada de los habitantes de la aldea, pero bestia estaba muy triste y ya no quería luchar más, sin su Bella, la vida no tenía sentido._

\- Pobre – dijo Scorpius – la quiere de verdad.

\- Pero es un flojo – dijo Rose – yo lucharía, no dejaría que cuatro mindundis tomaran mi palacio.

Scorpius rodó los ojos – No entiendes el romanticismo Rose.

Rose fingió vomitar – eso es para tontos y locos.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su hija y volvió a leer.

 _Bella que había llegado al castillo vio con horror como la bestia y Gastón peleaban a muerte en el castillo. Ella desesperada se hizo ver y esto dio fuerzas a la bestia que comenzó a defenderse. La lucha duró varios minutos hasta que Bestia dominó a Gastón._

 _\- No me mates – suplicaba Gastón._

 _La bestia le miró a los ojos y le soltó – yo no soy un monstruo – dijo – no soy como tú._

\- Toma ahí, chúpate esa Gastón bobalicón – dijo Scorpius mientras se frotaba los ojos demostrando su cansancio.

 _Cuando bestia iba a reunirse con Bella, Gastón le disparó por la espalda._

\- ¡Cobarde! – dijo Rose para luego soltar un bostezo.

 _Bella suplicaba a Gastón que parara mientras abrazaba a una herida bestia, pero el hombre no tenía intención de parar. Iba a disparar de nuevo cuando el suelo crujió a sus pies y se desmoronó haciéndolo caer varios metros. Gastón había muerto._

\- Que se fastidie – dijo Rose con una sonrisa – por atacar por la espalda.

Scorpius asintió acomodándose en la cama, pues el sueño poco a poco le vencía – nadie merece morir, menos el, el sí. Por malo.

Hermione sonrió.

 _Bella miraba el cuerpo de Bestia tirado y herido, frente a ella la rosa mágica temblaba y la bestia moría en sus brazos, feliz por morir con ella a su lado. Bella lloró sobre él, pidiéndole que volviera, que no la dejara._

 _Justo cuando el último pétalo de la rosa caía Bella susurró – te quiero._

 _Y entonces una luz envolvió a la bestia ante los asustados ojos de Bella. Las zarpas de la bestia se transformaron en manos y pies, el pelo desapareció, los cuernos también y sus colmillos pasaron a ser del tamaño normal._

 _Bella observaba asombrada a Bestia, se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe. El, miró a Bella a los ojos, queriendo demostrarle que seguía siendo el. Bella aun algo asombrado le tocó la cara sin despegar sus ojos de los del príncipe. Sonrió y dijo – eres tú – y tras eso se dieron un beso de amor verdadero._

\- Eso es amor – dijo en un suspiro Scorpius – reconocer a alguien por los ojos.

\- Yo lo llamo memoria fotográfica – dijo Rose adormilada.

-Boba.

\- Romántico empedernido.

 _Tras ese beso, el castillo recobró todo su esplendor del pasado y el mobiliario volvió a convertirse en seres humanos. Todos estaban felices pues su señor había aprendido a amar y el hechizo se había roto. La hechicera volvió a presentarse ante la pareja que la miró asustado, pero esta sonrió con dulzura y dijo:_

 _\- Ambos habéis aprendido una gran lección, tu Bella, has aprendido que la belleza está en el interior, que no hay que juzgar sin conocer y que la bondad reside en el corazón, y tu príncipe has aprendido la importancia del amor y que todos debemos amar. El amor es el mayor poder de todos._

Scorpius miró a Rose – ¿lo ves? Al final el romanticismo es lo importante.

\- Tonterías – dijo Rose acomodándose aún más.

 _Tras esto, la hechicera desapareció y Bella y su príncipe se casaron. Vivieron en el castillo y se llevaron a Maurice con ellos. Ahora el castillo estaba abierto para todo aquel que necesitara cobijo y se daban grandes fiestas donde toda la aldea estaba invitada. Los años pasaron y Bella y el príncipe tuvieron hijos y fueron felices y comieron perdices._

\- ¿Por qué perdices? – preguntó Rose.

\- Porque están muy buenas y son comida de reyes – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba para tapar mejor a su hija – y ahora a dormir los dos.

Los niños asintieron y cerraron los ojos – Gracias por el cuento señora Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió y acomodó mejor la manta del niño – de nada, buenas noches Scorpius – y le dio un beso en la frente. Al notar esto el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego sonrió feliz y dijo – Buenas noches.

Rose sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo, es que tener una mama como la suya era genial. Hermione se acercó a su hija y le besó la cabeza – Buenas noches Rosie.

\- Adiós mamá.

La mujer se acercó a la puerta y antes de cruzar el umbral dijo – dormir bien, os quiero – y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Y nosotros a ti! – gritaron al unísono, Scorpius mas emocionado que Rose.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Rose miró a Scorpius que tenía una ilusionada sonrisa en la cara y suspiro – Mi mama ya te quiere tanto como yo Scorp, ahora a convencer a tu padre – dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Tranquila Rose – dijo Scorpius imitándola – Mi papa será fácil de convencer, por lo que descubrí hoy, te quiere mucho.

\- si no me conoce – dijo Rose.

\- Lo sé, pero te quiere, como tu mama me quiere a mí – dijo bostezando Scorpius.

\- ¿Estas contento? De estar aquí...

\- Mucho – contestó el niño – Saber que es tener una mama es maravilloso, me ha encantado que tu madre fuera tan buena conmigo hoy.

\- Y lo será siempre Scorp – aseguró Rose mientras se quedaba dormida – Seremos hermanos, es una promesa.

Scorpius asintió mientras se dormía el también – Seremos hermanos Rosie, lo seremos.

Y ambos niños se entregaron al mundo de los sueños, un mundo en el que su plan había funcionado y sus papas se casaban y ellos eran hermanos, un mundo maravilloso que les hacía sonreír aun dormidos.

Mientras en otra habitación Hermione también se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, el día había sido agotador y ella no podía más, así que ni bien tocó la almohada el sueño la venció. Lo que no sabía es que estaba compartiendo el sueño de los pequeños, un sueño en el que ella vivía con sus dos hermosos niños y a su lado estaba un hombre, el hombre que le quitaba el sueño, o en este momento se lo daba. En su sueño solo estaban ella, sus pequeños y el, su obsesión, Draco Malfoy.

Fue un sueño bastante bonito del que ninguno de los tres quería despertar.


	12. Ginny Weasley

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Bueno, bueno, capítulo cargado de todo un poco. Hoy nuestra querida Ginny dejará fluir todo lo que lleva dentro, de lo bueno a lo malo ¿como acabará el día para ella? Solo podeis leer y descubrirlo. Una vez mas, e** **spero que este capítulo os guste y me dejéis un review para comentarme que os ha parecido.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Ginny Weasley._

Ginny Weasley estaba dolida, cabreada sí, pero dolida. No entendía como su perfecta vida se había ido al diablo en un segundo.

Un día estaba en casa, haciendo el desayuno a sus tres angelitos, cuando de repente al día siguiente está tirando las cosas de su marido por la ventana al descubrir que el muy perro le ha sido infiel durante un año con la zorra de su ex.

Perfecto – pensó con ironía – el sueño de toda mujer.

Estaba en el salón de su casa, esperando a sus hijos. Hoy Ginny había decidido mandar a los niños a dormir con sus padres, pues sabía que no estaría de humor y no pensaba pagar sus penas con sus hijos. Pensó en sus niños y puso una triste sonrisa. Sus pequeños lo eran todo para ella, todo.

Eran sus pilares, su vida entera. James y sus trastadas que la mantenía ocupada casi todo el día pues el pequeño se pasaba el día molestando a sus hermanos. Albus y su tranquilidad, que la hacían gastarse casi todo su dinero en libros, pues el chico era un mini Hermione, le encantaba leer y a diferencia de James, Ginny veía en Albus al primer hijo que iría a la universidad mágica.

Y luego estaba su Lily, su princesa, su ojito derecho aunque lo negara. Con ella tenía más afinidad que con sus otros dos hijos (aunque amar los amara a todos por igual) pero con Lily tenía especial debilidad. La pequeña era una copia de ella misma, femenina pero con un toque rudo y un amor incondicional por el _quidditch_. A diferencia de Albus que odiaba todo lo relacionado con volar, con Lily la unía esa pasión además de que con ella tenía días de chicas en las que sus hermanos se negaban a participar.

Ginny soltó una risa al aire. Se imaginó la cara de enfado de sus hijos cuando su hermana les invitaba a sus salidas y pudo ver que eran igual que las de su padre cuando estaba enfadado. Su rostro se ensombreció.

Harry, su Harry, su primer y gran amor, su príncipe azul, que al final le había salido rana. Ella dio su vida por él, en la guerra estuvo a su lado incondicionalmente, le tuvo paciencia, esperando a que creciera y madurara, a que estuviera listo. Estuvo a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio, solo cuidándole y protegiéndole, fue torturada por ser fiel a Harry, nunca, ni un segundo pensó en dejarle en la estacada, luego le dio tres maravillosos hijos y una vida en común que ella pensaba era buena, pero entonces el decidió tirarlo todo por la borda.

Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos marrones, pero rápidamente el limpio, no podía permitirse llorar como una adolescente idiota, al menos no ahora que sus hijos seguían en casa. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Eran tantos recuerdos felices, tantos momentos… su noviazgo, su boda, los embarazos… todos esos momentos tan felices que Ginny vivió con Harry ahora le parecían una mentira. Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla ¿Por qué su marido le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué decidió dejarla a un lado e irse con otra? ¿Tan mala esposa era? ¿Ya no le gustaba? ¿Qué era lo que le había impulsado a dejarla?

Otras dos lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla y esta vez no las limpio. Sentada en su sofá Ginevra Molly Weasley lloró silenciosamente por todos los recuerdos junto a su marido y sus tres hijos, esos recuerdos que la habían hecho tan feliz pero que ahora le hacían tanto daño.

Unos pasos y unas risas se oyeron por las escaleras y Ginny se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. No iba a preocupar a sus pequeños, por eso los mandaba con sus abuelos, porque sabía que en la soledad de su hogar, los recuerdos la atormentarían, comenzaría a hacerse preguntas y la ira y la sed de venganza serían reemplazadas por la más profunda tristeza y decepción, y ella acabaría rota, llorando y no quería que sus hijos la vieran así.

\- ¡James! ¡Devuélveme mi libro! – gritó la voz de Albus.

\- Te vas a volver tonto de tanto leer – contestó la voz de James.

\- Tu sí que serás tonto, que no coges ni un libro.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de pelear? – Escuchó Ginny preguntar a la aguda voz de su hija – Merlín sois unos pesados.

\- Tu calla enana – replicaron a la vez las voces de los niños.

\- ¡Mamá! James y Albus me están insultando.

Los tres llegaron a la altura de su madre que tenía una falsa sonrisa en la cara. Los niños no se habían percatado porque estaban muy entretenidos lanzándose pullas entre ellos. Ginny los observó uno a uno sonriendo.

Su James Sirius era la viva imagen de su abuelo paterno. Es cierto que no le había conocido pero había visto varias fotos y era igual. Tostada piel morena, alborotado pelo negro y un cierto desdén por las normas. Con ocho años James era el terror de sus primos y abuelos.

Luego estaba su Albus Severus de seis años, el más alto de los tres aunque fuera el mediano de los hermanos. Su piel era más pálida de la de su padre y su hermano, y tenía un par de pecas en el puente de la nariz. Físicamente Albus era la mezcla perfecta entre Ginny y Harry aunque luego pareciera más hijo de Hermione que de alguno de ellos. A diferencia de su hermano que tenía los ojos marrones, los de Albus eran los mismos que los de Harry, verdes esmeralda.

Y luego su Lily de cuatro años, pero muy madura y espabilada, que no solo era su copia en personalidad, también físicamente. Su largo pelo pelirrojo con algunas hondas, la pálida piel y sus numerosas pecas la hacían la niña más mona del mundo a sus ojos. Ginny podía ver un parecido en su abuela paterna, pues la madre de Harry tenía cierto parecido con ella.

Ginny bufó, quizás Harry al final solo se había casado con ella porque le recordaba a su madre. Los niños seguían enfrascados en sus peleas y entonces, James hizo volar el conejo rosa que la pequeña Lily llevaba en las manos – ¡James!

\- Yo no he sido – dijo el niño levantando las manos – Ha sido Albus.

El hermano mediano abrió sus ojos y le miró enfadado – ¡No es cierto!

\- Si lo es.

\- No lo es.

\- Que sí.

\- ¡Que no! – protestó Albus enfadado apretando los puños y dando una patada en el suelo. Miró a su madre rojo de ira – ¡Mamá, dile al tonto de tu hijo que me deje en paz!

James rio con malicia – No sé porque la llamas mamá si ya te dije mil veces que eres adoptado.

\- ¡No es cierto! – gritó furioso Albus haciendo reír a su hermano.

\- Sí que lo es – dijo calmado el mayor de los tres hermanos – Mira, yo soy igual que papá y el abuelo James y Lily es igualita a mamá, tú no te pareces a nadie.

\- ¡Tengo los ojos de papá!

James soltó una risita cruel – Por eso te adoptamos a ti, te encontramos en el cubo de la basura y como nos diste pena y vimos que tenías los ojos del mismo color que papá, decidimos adoptarte así sería más fácil hacerte creer que eras hijo suyo de verdad.

Albus sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos verdes – ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mamá dile que se calle!

Ginny se sobaba la sien abrumada. Estaba acostumbrada a las riñas entre los hermanos, pues no solo tenía tres hijos, ella misma tenía seis hermanos hombres, por lo que sabía que las riñas entre hermanos eran algo natural, pero hoy no tenía el día.

\- James, no digas esa tontería nunca más, Albus es tu hermano y no lo hemos adoptado – el mayor puso una mueca de reproche – Y tu Albus, deja de ser tan sensible, ya sabes lo pesadito que es a veces tu hermano – Albus se cruzó de brazos – y tu – miró a su hija que intentaba agarrar su conejo levitante – tu nada Lily, solo ten paciencia con ellos – y le alcanzó el peluche.

\- Jo mamá, que aburrida estás últimamente – protestó James.

\- No estoy aburrida, pero es que sois agotadores, sobre todo tu James – el niño rio – Merlín eres igual que tus tíos Fred y George.

El niño puso un gesto de orgullo – Eso es lo mejor que me has dicho nunca mamá.

Ginny negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír, por muchos dolores de cabeza que le dieran sus hijos, eran lo más grande que tenía, sobre todo ahora. Viendo que los tres llevaban con ellos una mochila preparada, tomó su varita e hizo aparecer las chaquetas de los chicos – Bien, los abuelos vendrán por vosotros en cinco minutos.

Los niños se colocaron los abrigos, Lily torpemente, pero Albus como buen hermano mayor la ayudó para ternura de Ginny – Bien, antes de que os vayáis unas últimas advertencias.

Los niños la miraron preocupados – James, nada de hacer rabiar a tus hermanos y nada de juntarse con el tío George – el mayor bufó un "sí mamá"

\- Tu Albus, nada de esconderte por las esquinas, juega con tus hermanos y primos, no seas tan… cerrado hijo – el niño asintió rojo.

Y luego los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en Lily – y tu cielo pásalo bien y nada de robar la escoba del abuelo para vuelos nocturnos ¿está claro?

La niña se sonrojó – Sí mami.

Ginny los agarró y empezó a repartir besos por toda la cara de sus hijos. Albus y Lily los recibían encantados entre sonrisas pero James protestaba enérgicamente intentando soltarse de su besucona madre.

\- Ya mamá, para.

Ginny le soltó de mala gana – Antes me dabas miles de besos sin yo pedírtelo.

\- Antes es pasado mama – dijo enfadado el pequeño – Ya soy mayor.

Ginny rio – Claro cielo, pero para mí siempre seréis mis bebes.

Un estruendo llenó la habitación y por la red flú apareció Arthur Weasley dando vueltas, seguido por Molly. Los niños cuando vieron a sus abuelos se lanzaron a los brazos de los adultos siendo observados por una sonriente Ginny, aunque su sonrisa fuera fingida.

\- Hola mis tesoros – decía amorosa Molly.

\- Abuelita, abuelita mira, se me mueve este diente – decía Albus.

Molly puso cara de asombro – Vaya, eso es fantástico Albus.

Arthur se había acercado a su hija para darle un beso mientras su mujer atendía a sus felices nietos – ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Ginny negó – No, prefiero estar aquí.

\- Eso no es bueno hija.

\- Lo sé – suspiró – pero hoy quiero estar sola.

Molly y Arthur se dieron una mirada triste pero no podían hacer nada. Ginny ya era una mujer adulta y ellos poco podían hacer ya. Mirando a sus nietos Arthur sonrió y dijo – Bien, ¿tenéis todas vuestras cosas?

Los niños asintieron enérgicamente y James dijo – Abuelo ¿tienes algún objeto muggle nuevo?

Arthur sonrió encantado pues James compartía la misma pasión que su abuelo por lo muggle, aunque él lo tuviera en casa, disfrutaba encantando esos objetos con su abuelo pues luego podía utilizar muchos para molestar a sus hermanos, en especial a Albus.

\- Pues sí, he conseguido una tostadora nueva y la he hecho cantar.

\- ¡Arthur! – le dio un golpe Molly en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sobándose el brazo – No es nada, solo una tostadora cantarina.

\- ¿Me cantará una nana por la noche? – preguntó inocente Lily.

\- Claro que si princesa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es cosa de abuelas! – Dijo enfadada Molly – además de que no dejaré que metas ese cacharro en mi casa y menos en la habitación de los niños, podría ser peligroso.

Ginny que observaba la disputa empezó a reír ligeramente llamando la atención de todos – No cambiáis nunca ¿eh?

Arthur sonrió – Son muchos años juntos hija, muchos.

Otro golpe en el brazo de Molly le hizo quejarse – No es tanto tiempo, ¡no soy tan vieja!

\- Lo siento querida, tienes razón, aun eres muy joven.

\- Lo soy.

Arthur asintió y dijo – Bueno, creo que debemos irnos.

Los niños dieron un gritito y se acercaron a su madre una vez más. Ginny besó la cabeza de sus hijos uno a uno y fue hasta la chimenea para despedirse. Arthur tocó el hombro de James – Tu primero, el tío George está esperando en casa.

Los ojos del niño brillaron de emoción y entro corriendo en la chimenea tomando polvos flú – Adiós mamá, nos vemos mañana – y soltando los polvos flu gritó – A la madriguera.

Un estruendo hizo que James desapareciera. Molly tomó la mano de su nieta tras besar a su hija y repitió el proceso. Para finalizar Albus entró con su abuelo que miró a su hija una vez más antes de irte – ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte? – Ginny asintió – Cualquier cosa que necesites hija…

\- Lo se papá, tranquilo, estaré bien.

Arthur asintió con una sonrisa y entró junto a su nieto para desaparecer por la chimenea dejando a su hija de nuevo en la soledad de su hogar.

Ginny suspiró cansada y se frotó los ojos, frustrada. Caminó de nuevo hacia el sofá donde se dejó caer pesadamente. En silencio miró las fotografías que había en la casa, todas de su familia y amigos, en todas aparecían ellos, ella y Harry sonrientes, felices.

Soltó una risa amarga mientras tomaba el portarretratos de la mesita de al lado. Era una foto de su boda. En ella, su marido la tomaba de la cintura mientras sonreía a la cámara al igual que ella. Ambos saludaban para después darse un beso y mirarse con amor.

Ginny notó sus lágrimas volver a acumularse en sus ojos pero no las dejo salir, debía ser fuerte. No podía llorar por Harry Potter, jamás lloraría de nuevo por Harry Potter. Lo hizo en la adolescencia, cuando él no la miraba, cuando revoloteaba alrededor de esa mujer, de esa estúpida china de Ravenclaw y lo hace ahora por la misma razón.

Sin aguantar ver de nuevo ese estúpido beso agarró la foto y la lanzó violentamente contra la pared rompiendo el marco en mil pedazos. ¿Qué no lloraría más? ¡Y una mierda! Las lágrimas fluían solas sin ella poder evitarlo. El dolor de su pecho era demasiado grande y pesado, era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y le hubieran metido una bola de plomo en su lugar.

Lloro, lloró amargamente hasta que una voz llamó su atención – Ginny.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par levantando la cabeza para mirar a aquel que la había llamado. Frente a ella, su marido la miraba con unos ojos que la destrozaron a un mas, pues la miraban con lástima y nadie, NADIE, sentía lastima de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Se levantó como un resorte del sofá – ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?

\- Ginny, por…

\- ¡LÁRGATE!

Harry suspiró – Entiendo que estés enfadada, entiendo que me odies.

\- ¿Enfadada? – Le cortó Ginny y soltó una débil sonrisa – No estoy enfadada contigo ¡estoy furiosa! ¡Dolida! ¡DESTROZADA!

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- ¿Tu qué? ¿No querías?

\- Déjame hablar Ginny, por favor.

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo me viste la cara de gilipollas desde hace un año? ¿De cómo me pusiste los cuernos? ¿¡De como destruiste esta familia!? ¿DE QUÉ QUIERES HABLAR?

Las palabras desgarradoras de Ginny en conjunto con las lágrimas que salían de sus preciosos ojos marrones rompían el alma de Harry que no podía ni mirar a su esposa a la cara. No podía, no tenía le valor de ver cómo había destrozado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, no podía mirarla a los ojos después de su horrible traición.

Ginny al ver que su pronto ex marido no la miraba a la cara escupió con veneno – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? ¿Tanta vergüenza sientes de ti mismo? ¿O es que la zorra de tu amante te ha prohibido mirarme?

Harry levantó la cara mirándola a los ojos por primera vez – ¡No puedo mirarte a la cara porque me siento un monstruo!

Se quedaron en silencio un breve tiempo, mirando el uno al otro, con rabia, con tristeza, con dolor, con arrepentimiento e ira… tantos sentimientos mezclados en dos pares de ojos que libraban una batalla a muerte para ver quién era más débil.

\- ¿Por qué Harry? – Preguntó débilmente Ginny – ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

El moreno suspiró – No lo sé Ginny, créeme que no lo sé.

Ginny dejó escapar más lágrimas de sus ojos – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy buena esposa? ¿No soy suficiente para el gran Harry Potter? ¿Es que ya no te gustaba? ¿Qué Harry? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me traicionaras de esa manera?

Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros – No, no mi amor…

-¡No me toques! – Gritó Ginny zafándose del agarre – ¡Y no me llames así! ¡Yo ya no soy nada tuyo!

\- Ginny por favor.

-¡No! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡SE ACABÓ!

\- Primero déjame explicarte las cosas – decía calmado Harry recibiendo el odio de su esposa, pues sabía que se lo merecía.

\- No quiero oír nada, no quiero tus disculpas ni tú lástima.

\- Por favor Ginny, necesito explicártelo.

La pelirroja, lloraba pero luego se sentó en el sofá lanzándole una fiera mirada. Harry se enamoró aún más de ella en ese momento, pues aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su Ginny era una mujer fuerte, una mujer que no se deja pisotear por nada.

Suspiró, la mirada y los brazos cruzados de su esposa le hicieron saber que podía explicarse pero que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a ella – No quería Ginny, no sé por qué lo hice. Yo te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos – la pelirroja soltó un gruñido – No, no hagas eso porque es cierto y lo sabes.

\- Yo ya no se nada – dijo tristemente – yo ya no te conozco…

Harry suspiró – Cometí un error, el más grande de mi vida. Te engañé con Cho, más de una vez y cada vez que lo hacía lo primero que se me cruzaba por la mente era tu cara y la de los niños, y yo me sentía un monstruo, me sentía un verdadero monstruo, como si la parte de Voldemort que había en mí no hubiera muerto.

\- Si tan arrepentido estabas ¿Por qué no paraste? ¿POR QUÉ SEGUISTE ENGAÑÁNDOME?

\- ¡No lo sé! – Gritó frustrado Harry – Cho era una vía de escape, algo que me alejaba de la rutina y yo… yo solo caía una y otra vez en ello ¡pero siempre pensaba en ti!

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¡No miento! ¡Te quiero Ginny! ¡A ti! ¡No a ella!

-¡MIENTES! – gritó furiosa la pelirroja levantándose del sofá haciendo a su marido retroceder – ¡SI DE VERDAD AMAS A ALGUIEN NO LE HACES EL DAÑO QUE TU ME HAS HECHO A MI! ¡ME HAS ROTO EL CORAZÓN! ¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO!

Harry observó a su mujer romper en el llanto más desgarrador que él jamás hubiera visto, ni siquiera la vio tan rota cuando Fred murió y eso destrozó aún más el corazón de Harry. Era un cabrón, una mierda, el que lo tenía todo, todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera soñar, lo había dejado ir por idiota. Escuchar a su Ginny gritarle en la cara que le odiaba era mil veces peor que un _Crucio_.

\- ¿Lo sabía? – Susurró débilmente Ginny mirando a Harry que le devolvió una mirada confusa – Cho, ¿sabía que estabas casado conmigo?

Harry suspiró y asintió y Ginny sintió la furia llenarle el cuerpo, sintió el odio más puro del mundo, odio real y verdadero, odio hacia su marido y esa mujer que había llegado a joder su vida. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron y Harry temió lo peor. Conocía a Ginny y cuando ponía esa mirada lo mejor era correr lejos.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto Harry James Potter – escupió con odio – Tu y la zorra de Chang vais a vivir un infierno, y de eso me encargaré yo.

\- Ginny – intentó calmarla Harry.

\- Ni Ginny ni nada, vosotros jodisteis mi vida y yo voy a hundiros la vuestra. Es mas ¿a qué aun seguís juntos?

Harry bajó la mirada y murmuró un débil "no" - ¡MENTIRA! – gritó Ginny.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella Ginny, el culpable soy yo.

\- Lo sé, ¡pero ella sabía que estabas casado y aun así se metió contigo! ¡No me respeto!

\- ¡Estaba muy sola y perdida! ¡Se acababa de divorciar y su marido no la trataba bien!

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y la rabia la inundó por el cuerpo ¿es que acaso el imbécil de su marido intentaba defender a la zorra que había roto su matrimonio? Sin poder evitarlo le lanzó un jarrón que había en la mesa de cristal que adornaba el salón, jarrón que Harry esquivó por los pelos y que acabó haciéndose añicos contra la pared al igual que la foto.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado – ¿Te has vuelto loca?

\- ¿¡Me llamas loca a mí!? ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando mi marido intenta defender a su amante?!

\- ¡Es que ella no tiene la culpa! ¡Cómo te dije estaba muy perdida y...!

-¿ENCIMA TENGO QUE SENTIR LÁSTIMA POR TU PUTA PARTICULAR? ¡OH POBRECITA CHO QUE NI SU MARIDO MUGGLE LA AGUANTA!

\- Ginny… - volvió a intentar tranquilizarla Harry al ver agarraba un pisapapeles de metal y se lo lanzaba de nuevo a la cabeza – ¡Ginny para por Merlín!

\- ¡POBRECITA CHO, CUREMOS SU DEPRESIÓN CON LA POLLA! ¡A MI MUJER QUE LE DEN! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Harry esquivaba los objetos que su mujer con cara de pánico, definitivamente hablar de Cho no había sido buena idea. Justo después de esquivar un cuenco que normalmente contenía caramelos para los invitados Harry dijo - ¡Por Merlín Ginny cálmate! ¡He venido a disculparme no a que me mates!

Ginny frunció el ceño, lloraba de rabia, ya no de tristeza sino de rabia – ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE MATE! ¡LÁRGATE CON LA ZORRA DE TU AMANTE Y A MI DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Harry la miró tristemente y asintió – Por favor Ginny, perdóname…

-¡LÁRGATE!

Harry suspiró y asintió. No conseguiría que Ginny le escuchara, no ahora al menos. Lo mejor era irse y dejarla tranquila aunque el solo deseara abrazarla y pedirle perdón una y mil veces. Se giró para ir a la red flú y una vez dentro dijo – Ginny, lo siento.

Ginny le miró con odio y dijo – Te vas a arrepentir de esto Harry James Potter, tú y tú zorra os vais a arrepentir.

\- Ginny, por favor tranquilízate.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera! – dijo con ira. Harry suspiró y desapareció dando la dirección de Grimmauld Place y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Una vez sola de nuevo Ginny cambió la furia por el dolor, soltó un quejido de dolor mientras lloraba amargamente. Sus piernas no lo resistieron y cayó sobre sus rodillas tapándose la cara mientras el dolor salía libremente. Gritó, gritó y lloró como nunca lo hizo y realmente no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillada llorando, solo supo que una vez que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas se quedó mirando el desastre que había provocado.

Pero eso no le alivió, ella necesitaba vengarse, vengarse de su marido y que el sintiera el mismo dolor en el corazón que estaba sintiendo ella. Necesitaba hacerle pagar, darle de su propia medicina, eso quizás le ayudaría un poco con el dolor.

Ginny pensó que la mejor manera de vengarse de su esposo estaba a una carta de distancia. Blaise, el idiota de Blaise Zabini.

Ginny sonrió un poco al ver la cara del moreno en su mente y recordó el día que le conoció. Esa tarde en el campo de _quidditch_ , Ginny pensó que el Slytherin era muy guapo, pero un auténtico imbécil, y no se equivocó, tras el encontronazo en el que Ginny pensó ver atracción en los ojos del moreno, Blaise demostró que era un golfo que se tiraba a todo lo que tuviera falda y sangre pura. Menos a ella ¿Por qué? Fácil, su familia.

Ginny sonrió de nuevo esta vez algo avergonzada, pues recuerda como le molestó el ver la indiferencia del moreno, pero claro tampoco le importó mucho pues aunque Blaise le atrajera físicamente, el corazón de Ginny pertenecía al mejor amigo de su hermano, a su Harry.

El tiempo fue pasando y al final esa atracción desapareció quedándose en nada, para Ginny Blaise era un mujeriego y un imbécil. Le gustaba, claro que le gustaba ¿Quién no se iba a fijar en ese dios de ébano? Pero nada más, simple atracción, ella estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Hasta hoy. Seguía enamorada de Harry, claro que sí, era su marido y por mucho que la engañara el amor no desaparece así de la nada, le amaba, muchísimo, peor también le odiaba y quería hacerle daño ¿podría ser eso de verdad amor? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería pensarlo. Con determinación se acercó a una mesa para tomar un pergamino y llamar a Hedwig II, una lechuza nueva muy parecida a la primera que tuvo su marido, de ahí el estúpido nombre. Escribió unas simples líneas _"Necesito verte"_ y la dirección de su casa. Luego mandó a la lechuza a la mansión Zabini y espero impaciente la respuesta.

No sabía muy bien si hacía lo correcto, más bien estaba segura de que no. Es más, Nott les mataría pero si el aceptaba ir, Ginny no pensaría en nada más que en ella y su plan. En los últimos tiempos en los que ese había reencontrado con la serpiente, Blaise dejaba claro que tendía algo con ella, sobretodo esa mañana que prácticamente se habían metido mano por todo el Ministerio.

Al instante recibió la respuesta de Blaise, clara y firme _"Dejo a la niña con mi madre y voy"._ Algo en la barriga de Ginny se movió. La determinación de antes se tambaleaba para dar paso a los nervios ¿nervios? ¿Por tirarse a Zabini? ¿Es que tenía 16 años o qué?

La cabeza de la pelirroja era un mar de dudas, por un lado quería vengarse, hacer sufrir a su marido, quería darse un homenaje como mujer y recuperar la dignidad que su esposo le había robado cambiándole por otra, quería recuperar su orgullo de mujer.

Pero por otra no quería hacerlo, Blaise era un buen chico, ¿le gustaba? ¡Pues claro! Pero estaba casada y siempre pensó que era un poco imbécil, aun así con el tiempo empezó a caerle bien y definitivamente no quería hacerle daño, no podía usar a Blaise como un trapo y luego tirarlo cuando ya no le hacía falta…

Todo era muy confuso.

Un nuevo estruendo llenó la habitación y la imponente figura de Zabini entró en el salón con su gesto de preocupación, el moreno sabía que Ginny era muy orgullosa por lo que algo tuvo que pasarle para pedirle ir a su casa así de la nada. Miró el desastre a su alrededor y se acercó preocupado a la pelirroja que le miraba sin moverse.

\- Ginevra, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? – Ginny sonrió enternecida, jamás pensó ver al frio Blaise Zabini preocupado por alguien y menos por ella. Además de que le parecía tierno que fuera el único ser en el mundo que le llamaba Ginevra.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Blaise la miró receloso – No te creo, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos, como de haber llorado a mares – Ginny apartó sus ojos avergonzada – Y tu salón es un desastre, además de que tú, la mujer más cabezota de la tierra no me llamaría si no hubiera pasado algo grave, así que vamos, suéltalo ya.

Ginny observó al ceñudo Blaise cruzado de brazos y sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho. Hacía mucho que alguien se preocupaba por ella, mucho… Blaise al ver que la mujer frente a él no hablaba dijo – Ginevra preciosa te lo advierto, tengo un amigo experto en pociones, por lo tanto tengo _Veritaserum_ para un regimiento entero de trols y no dudaré en usarlo.

Ginny soltó una triste carcajada pero al instante se puso seria – He peleado con Harry.

Los ojos de Blaise se inflamaron de ira – ¿Ese cabrón estuvo aquí? – La pelirroja asintió – ¿Sigue aquí? ¿Te hizo algo?

Ginny negó – Solo, discutimos y le eche – sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar y se abrazó a Blaise – Necesitaba a alguien Blaise y solo podía pensar en ti.

El moreno se quedó tieso como una vela, en su interior había una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad. Los pequeños y pálidos brazos de su diosa pelirroja particular le abrazaban fuertemente, pegándole a su diminuto y deseable cuerpo como siempre soñó – Ginevra… yo…

La pelirroja levantó su vista, brillante por las lágrimas y susurró – Te necesito Blaise – y besó los labios del moreno que tras un breve lapso de tiempo contestó con ganas el beso que siempre había soñado.

Se besaban con fiereza, como animales en celo. Ginny sentía un extraño salto de tripas que no sabía muy bien descifrar y que la confundieron enormemente. Blaise por el contrario estaba pletórico. Tantos años de espera, tantos labios besados imaginando que eran los de su pequeña comadreja y ahora estaba allí, en su casa, besándola con intensidad.

El beso se profundizó y Ginny se colgó de Blaise que la tomó en brazos caminando a ciegas por la sala hasta chocar con la pared. Sus bocas eran una batalla de lenguas en la que ambos eran expertos y estaban deseosos de demostrar quién era el mejor. Pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire y las cabezas se llenaron de dudas y por eso se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos respirando con dificultad y Blaise juntó su frente con la de Ginny en un gesto extremadamente tierno tratándose de Zabini. El moreno le dio un corto beso y dijo – Ginevra, mi preciosa diosa pelirroja – Ginny soltó una risa – Por mucho que quiera esto… no puedo hacerlo.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – Blaise…

\- No es por ti, es por mí. Por qué sé que una vez te tenga entre mis brazos no te voy a querer soltar nunca – Ginny abrió los ojos – Son tantos años Ginevra, tantos años de amor a la sombra y sé que una vez seas mía nada me separara de ti.

\- Blaise, tú ¿me querías?

El moreno soltó una risa – Como un imbécil – y le dio un corto beso en los labios – en cada mujer con la que estaba te imaginaba, en cualquier lugar que supiera que estabas te buscaba, eras mi mundo Ginevra, me dolía el corazón cuando te veía con otro.

Ginny le miró perpleja – Pero tú, siempre me ignoraste, ¡me odiabas!

\- Era un gilipollas – rio Blaise – si tuviera un _giratiempo_ , volvería al pasado y me daría una hostia para abrirme los ojos, quizás así en este momento serías mía de verdad.

\- Blaise – susurró sorprendida Ginny, no sabía que decir.

Blaise sonrió tiernamente – Sé que tú no me quieres, que nunca lo has hecho – Ginny abrió la boca para protestar pero el moreno la cortó – Es normal, jamás fui bueno contigo, lo extraño es que no me odies…

\- No puedo odiarte, eres bueno Blaise.

\- ¿Y de que me sirve eso? – Preguntó – Tu no me quieres, amas a un marido idiota que no dudó en dar la espalda a la mujer perfecta, tú solo quieres vengarte Ginevra, y eso duele.

Ginny soltó una lagrima, se sintió lo peor, era una mala persona por querer usar a Blaise para vengarse de su esposo, él no se lo merecía.

\- Pero aun así, te quiero tanto que no me importa que me uses – finalizó asombrando a la pelirroja – Me dolerá en el alma ver cómo le buscaras a el cada vez que te haga mía, peor no me importa, porque te quiero y voy a pelear por ti. Conseguiré enamorarte fierecilla pelirroja.

\- Blaise, no quiero hacerte daño – lloró Ginny abrazándole fuerte – No te lo mereces, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

Blaise tomó su cara y mirándola fijamente dijo – No hay mujer en el mundo, mejor que tu Ginevra Weasley – volvió a besarla esta vez un poco más y al separarse la miró – ¿Quieres usarme para vengarte de Potter? Hazlo, úsame, soy tu muñeco de chocolate – dijo riendo haciendo que la pelirroja riera también, Blaise era un gilipollas y un payaso, y eso le hacía especial – Úsame porque así tendré la opción de enamorarte, úsame para poder ganarme tu corazón Ginevra.

Ginny le besó profundamente enzarzándose de nuevo en una pelea de lenguas cada vez más rápidas y apasionadas. Cuando se separaron Ginny le dijo – Me gustabas Blaise – el moreno abrió los ojos – No te quería, eso lo sabes. No te voy a mentir diciéndote que estaba enamorada de ti porque no es cierto – Blaise asintió - Y tampoco te voy a decir que me voy a enamorar de ti porque no sé qué pasara en el futuro.

Blaise bajó la mirada tristemente y Ginny jugó con su nariz y la de el para que la mirara – Es cierto que en un principio mi plan es la venganza, hacerle sufrir, pero no quiero usarte Blaise, voy a vengarme de Harry Potter pero también voy a conocer al verdadero Blaise.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron y brillaron de felicidad y Ginny puso una dulce sonrisa – No sé qué pasará Blaise, solo sé que quiero ver qué pasa, con Harry, con mi vida y contigo. Voy a vengarme, pero no a usarte… - Ginny rodó los ojos y dijo – Eso que he dicho no tiene sentido.

Blaise soltó una carcajada – No importa, ya te lo dije, úsame si quieres pero acabaras enamorada de mí.

Ginny le dio un beso y susurró sobre su boca – Quiero verte intentarlo – Blaise puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y volvió a besarla, tanto tiempo deseando la boca de la mujer de sus sueños y ahora besarla era tan fácil.

Blaise pensó que Theo le mataría, pero se la pelaba, estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño, tener a su preciosa guerrera de fuego para el solo. Sonrió en el beso, debía buscar otros apodos para su Ginevra, estos suenan a delirios de perturbado salido, pero eso era el con su Ginevra, un perturbado y un salido.

La pelirroja se separó de él y dijo en un susurró – Sabes, en la segunda planta está mi habitación.

Blaise subió una ceja – ¿La misma que usabas con Potter? – Ginny asintió y Blaise puso una sonrisa Slytherin – Vamos a hacer tu venganza memorable preciosa.

\- Segunda puerta a la izquierda – rio mientras Blaise la subía aun en brazos por la escalera.

\- Eres lo peor Ginevra, tirarte a un Slytherin en la cama que compartías con el "idiota que sobrevivió" – Ginny soltó una risa y besó el cuello de Blaise – Venguémonos juntos Ginevra, venguémonos juntos de ese idiota mi diablo pelirrojo.

Ginny notó su cuerpo caer sobre el blando colchón y miró a Blaise a los ojos con lujuria, ese hombre era un pecado y era todo para ella. A la mierda Harry, a la mierda Chang y a la mierda la venganza, ahora solo quería ser mujer – Juntos Blaise…. Juntos – susurró antes de fundirse en un beso con el hombre que le revolucionaba las hormonas.

Y allí quedaron ambos dando rienda suelta a la pasión que guardaban desde hace tanto tiempo, por venganza o por amor, daba igual, solo eran dos cuerpos fundiéndose el uno en el otro. Esa noche solo eran ellos dos, ni Harry y Ginny, ni Blaise y Pansy ni Harry y Cho, era Ginny y Blaise, juntos dejando salir todo lo que guardaban. Esa noche eran uno solo, ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse mañana, o tal vez no.


	13. La familia es lo primero

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **Este capítulo marca un antes y un después en la historia. A partir de aquí todo se volverá un lío pues comienzan las negociaciones, las peleas, ¿los amoríos? Por lo visto los Malfoy se lo han tomado bien ¿pero quien no lo haría? Es Hermione de quien hablamos ¿quien mejor que ella para Scorpius y Draco?**

 **Espero que me dejéis un mensajito para comentarme que os parece o simplemente para lanzarme una piedra a la cabeza por tardar tanto en publicar la actualización pero mi vida es un caos ahora mismo, pero tranquilos esta historia y el resto tendrán el final que merecen, aunque aun queda un poquito.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _La familia es lo primero_

Draco entró por la chimenea de la gran y oscura Mansión Malfoy. Rodó los ojos al escuchar el estruendo que había en el salón contiguo consiguiendo que el buen humor que su corta estancia en la casa de Hermione le había otorgado. Quitándose el hollín, camino con gesto arrogante y la cabeza en alto escuchando atentamente lo que los gritos decían.

Difícil, muy difícil pues las voces se atropellaban unas a otras. Entre ellos distinguía la voz de gallina de Sarah Greengrass su "adorable" suegra clamando al cielo no sé qué infamia, otra voz era la de su marido, Dave, su suegro. Otro imbécil.

Sonrió al escuchar como su madre no se dejaba amedrentar por los descontrolados gritos de la vieja Greengrass. Quiso soltar una carcajada, como si alguien fuera capaz de amedrentar a Narcissa Malfoy Black.

\- ¡Su hijo es un desalmado sin corazón! – gritó Sarah a la vez que Draco entraba por la puerta con pose de orgullo.

\- ¡Ni se atreva a insultar a mi hijo en mi presencia! – gritó Narcissa apuntando con su largo y pálido dedo la cara de la matriarca Greengrass.

La sala a los ojos de Draco era un caos. No porque allí hubiera habido una pelea, no, los muebles estaban intactos, pero el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso. Sarah Greengrass y su madre se amenazaban la una a la otra con gritos descontrolados perdiendo las buenas formas que desde niñas les habían enseñado. Parecían gatas furiosas a punto de atacar.

Dave Greengrass por otra parte, estaba un paso más atrás que su esposa bufando al cielo, como si hablara con Merlín, soltando improperios. Y luego, en un rincón apartado de todo, apoyado en su viejo bastón estaba su padre, luciendo extrañamente calmado.

\- ¡Ahí está! – Grito Sarah Greengrass cuando posó sus azules ojos sobre Draco – ¡Tu! ¡Desalmado! ¿Cómo osas hacerle eso a mi hija?

Draco ignoró los insultos de la mujer, pero Narcissa no – ¡Se lo advierto!

-¡No hablo con usted vieja sin vergüenza! – gritó Sarah.

Narcissa abrió la boca y frunció el ceño, tanto que unas remarcadas arrugas aparecieron en su pálida frente. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a sacar su varita, pero su hijo con un gesto d emano le indicó que se frenara.

\- Basta madre, yo lo arreglaré.

\- ¿Qué arreglaras? – Pregunto enfadado Dave – ¿el corazón de mi pequeña?

\- Ese no tiene arreglo porque su hija no tiene corazón.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – gritó indignado el señor Greengrass.

Draco apretó los puños enfadado – Me atrevo porque es la verdad. Su hija es el ser más despreciable y horrible que conozco.

La señora Greengrass avanzó amenazante hacia el rubio – ¡Retira eso!

\- ¡Nunca! – Gritó Draco – Su hija es un ser horrible, no la soporto, no la quiero ¡la odio!

\- ¡Tenemos un trato Malfoy! – Gritó Dave Greengrass – ¡Aceptaste casarte con mi hija!

\- Sabíais de sobra que no la quería y aun así me hicisteis firmar – dijo Draco tranquilo – si tanto la queréis no me la hubierais entregado en bandeja de plata aun sabiendo que no la quería.

\- Pensamos que con el tiempo te enamorarías de ella – escupió con odio la madre de Astoria – pero me equivoqué, ¡tú no eres digno de mi niña!

\- ¿Qué yo no soy digno de Astoria? – Draco rio con maldad – Menos mal, porque si fuera digno de una mujer como ella posiblemente sería peor que el mismísimo Voldemort.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes, algunos incluso, como la señora Greengrass soltaron un grito de angustia. Lucius que se había mantenido al margen del conflicto dijo con voz solemne – Draco, te agradecería que no dijeras ese nombre, por favor.

\- Lo siento – dijo dirigiéndose a su padre – pero es lo que pienso.

\- Muchacho idiota, ¿Qué mejor esposa vas a encontrar que mi hija? – preguntó Dave Greengrass.

\- Créame, cualquiera es mejor opción que su hija.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la desprecies así? ¿Es que no es buena esposa? ¿No concede todos tus caprichos? ¿No está en casa cuando llegas de trabajar?

\- ¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡¿Qué importan mis caprichos cuando mi esposa desprecia a mi hijo?!

Los señores Greengrass se miraron entre ellos confusos – ella solo quiere hacerte feliz Draco.

\- ¡Pues ha convertido mi vida en un infierno!

Sarah apretó los puños furiosa – ¿Un infierno? ¿Serte fiel y servirte todas tus exigencias no es suficiente para ti?

\- ¡Eso me importa una mierda! ¡Astoria perdió mi respeto cuando despreció a mi hijo!

\- ¡Vuestro hijo! –gritó Sarah ofendida.

\- ¡No! ¡Mío! ¡MI, hijo!

Dave se puso rojo de ira – ¡Ella es la madre de Scorus!

\- ¡ES SCORPIUS PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS! – Gritó furioso Draco. Sus padres le miraban preocupados. Narcissa apoyó sus manos en las mejillas temiendo que su hijo hiciera una tontería, y Lucius estaba en pie, alerta por si debía intervenir.

\- ¿¡Que importa como se llame el mocoso!?

\- ¡Respeta a mi hijo vieja bruja! – respondió Draco.

\- ¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Dave – ¿Qué Astoria sea quien se encargue del niño? Bien, lo hará, pero recapacita muchacho, Astoria y tu estáis hechos el uno para el otro – Greengrass a pesar de estar enfadado no quería perder la relación con los Malfoy. Estos a pesar de la guerra, seguían siendo una familia influyente, y que decir rica…

\- No, lo siento pero no, mi decisión está tomada, no quiero saber nada de su hija, nuestro matrimonio es historia.

\- ¿¡Es por Hermione Granger verdad!? – gritó furiosa Sarah.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par – ¿Cómo dice?

\- No te hagas el idiota – dijo con veneno la mujer – Mi hija me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho como la llamas a ella en sueños, como suspiras cada vez que lees o escuchas su nombre…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Draco… ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó confusa Narcissa.

\- ¡Si lo es! – y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un periódico que le tendió a su aun consuegra – Ahí lo pone, _"Hermione Granger se divorcia"_ ¿es por eso que has repudiado a mi hija? ¿Para encamarte con esa mujer?

\- Deje de decir idioteces – dijo Draco con la mandíbula tensa.

\- ¡No son idioteces! ¡Son certezas! ¡Mi hija me lo ha dicho!

\- ¡Su hija que diga lo que quiera! – Bramó Draco al borde del colapso – Si he decidido dejar a su hija de una vez por todas es por lo pésima madre que es ¿Quién querría seguir casado con una mujer sin corazón? ¿Una mujer que odia a su hijo?

\- Ella no odia a Scorus – dijo Dave.

Draco suspiró cansado – ¿Lo ven? Ni siquiera saben el nombre de su nieto.

-¡Qué más da eso ahora! ¡Lo que queremos evitar es que cometas un error!

\- ¿Un error? – Draco rio – Esta decisión es cualquier cosa excepto un error.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

Draco alzó la mano para callar al hombre – No quiero saber nada, no hay acuerdo, es un hecho, se acabó.

-¡No permitiré que abandones a mi hija por una sucia hija de muggles!

-¡No hable de ella como si la conociera de algo! ¡No meta a una persona inocente en esto!

-¡Ella te está seduciendo! – gritó Sarah.

\- ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! ¡Son locuras de la demente de su hija! – gritó Draco. No iba a permitir que esa vieja insultara a su pequeña Gryffindor.

\- Hijo escúchame – dijo Dave intentando guardar la calma – si quieres tenerla de amante está bien, Astoria tendrá que aceptarlo.

Draco abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que escuchaba ¿iba en serio? ¿Tan desesperados estaban en no perder la relación con los Malfoy que estaban dispuestos a dejar que su hija fuera tratada como una simple mercancía? ¿Cómo una mujer sin dignidad? ¿Tanto ansiaban el dinero y el poder que lo ponían sobre la felicidad de su hija?

\- Me dan asco – dijo la voz de Lucius.

Los ojos grises de Draco miraron asombrado a su padre que se acercó con gesto orgulloso a los Greengrass. El joven Malfoy vio con orgullo como la imponente figura de su padre hacía retroceder a los Greengrass.

\- Lucius, consuegro…

\- Le agradecería que no me llamara más así – dijo calmado – puesto que mi hijo ha decidido divorciarse de su hija.

-¡No me estarás diciendo que apoyas su decisión!

Lucius se encogió de hombros – es su vida, no la mía – y puso su gran y blanca mano encima del hombro de su hijo – bastante he hecho ya obligándole a contraer nupcias con alguien como su hija.

\- ¿Habría sido mejor la amante impura esa? – preguntó con odio Sarah.

Lucius clavó sus ojos en los de la mujer que bajaron la vista sin poder evitarlo – Prefiero mil veces que mi hijo estuviera casado con alguien como Hermione Granger a alguien como su hija, al menos ella es buena madre, según tengo entendido.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Gritó Dave Greengrass – ¡El gran Lucius Malfoy, diciendo que prefiere tener a una hija de muggles en su familia!

\- Las cosas cambian – dijo Lucius – y aunque en mi pasado no fui muy buena persona, hubo alguien que me hizo cambiar, mi nieto.

-Enternecedor – dijo con sarcasmo el hombre.

\- ¿No me cree? ¿Sabe usted que ese niño ha sido mi forma de redimirme, no solo de mis errores durante la guerra, sino en mi pasado como padre? – Draco miró asombrado a su progenitor – Ese niño, ese niño que todos los días me cuenta como su madre le odia, ese niño que llora porque su madre no le abraza o le besa… ese niño al que desprecian es lo que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante y a hacer las paces conmigo mismo…

\- Lucius – susurró Narcissa.

\- Ese niño, es lo más grande que tengo además de mi esposa y mi hijo, y quien le haga daño a mi nieto, me ataca a mí y créanme que no les gustará verme enfadado – los Greengrass temblaron ante la gélida mirada de Lucius – Por mi familia mato a quien sea ¿entendido? No temo ir a Azkaban.

-¡Es mi nieto también! – gritó Sarah Greengrass

Lucius soltó una risa burlona - ¿Le han hecho algún caso algún vez? ¿Le han ido a visitar? ¿Le han dado el cariño que un nieto debe recibir de un abuelo? – no recibió respuesta - ¿no? Ya me parecía a mí.

\- Scorus nos importa…

-¡Su nombre es Scorpius! – Gritó enfadado Lucius – ¡Si les importa se sabrían su nombre! ¡Pero no! ¡Lo que les importa es que la arpía de su hija siga casada con mi hijo para así poder ser alguien en la estúpida sociedad mágica!

-Lucius, cálmate, no merece la pena – dijo Narcissa intentando tranquilizar a su marido.

-¡No! – Gritó Lucius – ¡Estoy harto de tanta hipocresía! ¿¡Quienes eran los Greengrass antes de que Draco se casara con Astoria?! ¡Nadie!

-¡Formamos parte de…!

-¡No erais nadie! – Dijo Lucius avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Greengrass – ¡Si sois alguien hoy en día es por nosotros!

-¿Por vosotros? – Escupió con asco Dave – Vosotros sois alguien gracias a nosotros, ¿o quieres que te recuerde que si eres libre es gracias a Potter y sus amigos? ¿Así le devolvéis el favor a Granger? ¿Metiéndole en la cama a tu hijo?

Lucius levantó su bastón apuntando hacia Greengrass que se quedó quieto sin apartar los ojos de la cabeza de serpiente plateada – No me lleves al límite Greengrass – dijo con voz dura Lucius – Cometimos errores sí, pero los Malfoy siguen siendo una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, ¿por eso hicisteis a vuestra hija casarse con Draco no? Para vivir como reyes de la fortuna de vuestro yerno.

\- Eso no es…

Lucius le interrumpió con una simple mirada de sus gélidos ojos grises – Como dije antes, dejémonos de hipocresía, tu tenías tus motivos para esta unión, el dinero, yo tenía los míos, limpiar mi imagen, pero esto se acabó – dijo con una voz dura – Ya he arruinado bastante la vida de mi propio hijo, más de una vez, no pienso destrozársela también a mi nieto.

\- ¿Quieres decir…?

\- Quiero decir – dijo interrumpiendo una vez más a Greengrass – que si mi hijo quiere divorciarse de su hija, yo no me opondré, es más tiene mi apoyo incondicional - Miró a Draco y preguntó – ¿Cuál es tu decisión Draco?

\- Se acabó, no pienso vivir más en ese infierno y mucho menos voy a hacer que Scorpius viva así.

Sarah Greengrass frunció el ceño – ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!

\- Lo sé perfectamente – respondió Draco con frialdad – Estoy tomando la mejor decisión de todas, tanto para mí como para mi hijo.

\- Tu hijo, si claro – dijo con maldad Sarah – Si dejas a mi hija es por tu beneficio, no el del niño ¿Qué beneficio tiene para un pequeño crecer sin su madre? No seas mentiroso – el tono de voz de la mujer escupía veneno – Si te divorcias es como dije por estar con esa asquerosa mujerzuela con aires de heroína.

Draco apretó los puños, no iba a tolerar que nadie llamara mujerzuela a Hermione, ella no era una mujerzuela, era una hermosa mujer con un corazón de oro, era su ratón de biblioteca y nadie la insultaba en su presencia. Pero debía controlarse, si los Greengrass sabían de su interés por Hermione, podrían usarlo contra el en el juicio, y Nott le mataría.

\- Parece que tiene los oídos un poco rotos señora Greengrass – dijo Draco tenso – Se lo dije antes y se lo repito ahora, el divorcio de la señora Weasley me ha pillado de sorpresa como a todos, pero nada tiene que ver con mi situación con Astoria. Por si no lo sabe, la señora Weasley y yo nunca hemos sido cercanos, nunca. Apenas cruzamos palabras en el trabajo, cualquiera puede decírselo.

\- Astoria me ha dicho…

\- Astoria que diga lo que quiera – dijo con dureza Narcissa – Es su palabra contra la de mi hijo.

Los Greengrass se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Draco para luego decir – ¿es lo que quieres? ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Draco asintió – Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida.

Dave Greegrass frunció el ceño – No sabes lo que estás haciendo Malfoy… no lo sabes.

\- Sí lo sé, estoy recuperando la felicidad.

\- ¡No puedes repudiar a mi hija y quedarte tan campante! ¿¡De que va a vivir!? – gritó la señora Greengrass fuera de sí.

Draco rio, como no, ya tardaba en salir el maldito dinero – No se preocupe, pienso dejarle un buen pellizco de mi fortuna, no soy tan animal como para dejarla en la calle.

Sarah Greengrass abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí, le daré a Astoria una buena compensación a pesar de que se merezca que la deje en la miseria.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Draco rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su aún suegra – Unos cuantos miles de galeones, aún no está pactado pero mi abogado le presentará mi oferta al abogado de Astoria.

\- No te creo – dijo Dave Greengrass – algo tiene que haber detrás.

\- Claro que lo hay – respondió Draco – a cambio del dinero Astoria deberá firmar un papel que diga que renuncia a Scorpius, para siempre.

\- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó Greengrass.

Esa pregunta, esa simple pregunta hizo que la furia de Draco se encendiera – Sí, solo eso – dijo con rabia, le parecía inaudito que para ellos su nieto fuera un "solo eso", ¡ _eso_! Su pequeño, su hijo no tenía ninguna validez para ellos… ¡como los odiaba! ¿Cómo no iba a ser Astoria una bruja sin corazón? Tenía a quien parecerse. Sus padres eran unos avariciosos ambrientos de poder y dinero y ella era igualita a sus padres, caprichosa y egoísta.

Lucius que también sintió la ira apoderarse del habló – Ya que todos hemos llegado a un acuerdo… ¿Qué tal si se largan de mi casa?

Los Greengrass asintieron – Esta bien, nos vamos. Pero te lo advierto chico – amenazó el señor Greengrass – Si luego te arrepientes de esto, no moveré un dedo para hacer que mi hija vuelva contigo.

\- Tranquilo, no hará falta.

Dave Greengrass frunció el ceño y se giró para salir de la sala seguido por su mujer que solo le dio una altiva mirada a los Malfoy. Cuando sonó el estruendo de la red flú, Narcissa suspiro y se frotó la cara con las manos.

\- Ahora hijo, explícanos que ha pasado.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Estoy harto, no podía más.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? – Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros, exasperando a su madre – No hagas como que esto no importa Draco ¡será un escándalo!

\- Otro más tampoco nos hará mucho daño ¿no?

Lucius miró a su hijo con severidad – No Draco, otro mas no nos hará daño, pero somos tus padres y nos gustaría enterarnos de estas cosas por ti y no por tus suegros en estado de cólera.

\- Iba a contároslo yo por mi cuenta, pero mi esposa – dijo lo último con sarcasmo – Montó una escena digna de una novela dramática.

Narcissa volvió a suspirar – ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí madre – dijo firme Draco – No puedo vivir más así, ni yo ni Scorpius. No puedo seguir con una mujer a la que no quiero y que desprecia a mi hijo.

\- Lo se cielo, créeme pero…

\- No madre, está decidido.

Lucius miró a su mujer y le hizo un gesto para que se callara pues la rubia iba a volver a replicar – Si así lo quieres hijo, tienes nuestro apoyo – Narcissa se cruzó de brazos pero asintió – ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella? – preguntó Lucius refiriéndose a Astoria.

\- Mal. Como la loca que es.

\- Bueno, saber que tu marido quiere dejarte no debe de ser agradable – dijo Narcissa – por mucho que se lo merezca.

\- Madre, en serio, fue surrealista ¡destrozo el maldito salón! Me gritó que sería buena esposa, me suplicó casi de rodillas que no la dejara.

\- No tiene ni dignidad – dijo Lucius con tono duro.

Draco negó – fue increíble madre, no… ¡no podía creerlo! Estaba fuera de sí, y lo peor es que suplicaba por mí, ¡por mí! ¿¡Crees que se preocupó por que me llevara a Scorpius de su vida!? ¡No! ¡Simplemente me suplicaba que no la dejara! ¡Ni una vez nombro a mi hijo!

Narcissa cerró los ojos con dolor, por mucho que se preocupara por el que dirán, su nieto le dolía mil veces más y saber que su aún nuera lo despreciaba le daba unos irrefrenables deseos de llorar y matarla – Esta bien Draco. La felicidad de mi nieto y mi hijo es lo primero.

Lucius asintió – ¿Tienes abogado ya?

\- Nott.

\- ¿Theodore Nott? – preguntó curioso Lucius.

\- Es el mejor en lo suyo.

\- Sí, he oído que le sacó un buen pellizco a Scamander en su divorcio con la chica Ravenclaw… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Luna Lovegood.

-¡Esa! – Dijo Lucius – Por lo visto Sacamander se quedó con casi nada…

Draco asintió con una risita. Nott era el mejor en divorcios y el de los Scamander había sido su obra maestra. Se divorciaron de mutuo acuerdo y aun así Nott consiguió tal compensación para Lovegood que el pobre magizoologo casi se arruina. Normal que Luna se lo pagara de la forma en que lo hizo… ¡había mucho que celebrar!

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Narcissa.

Draco negó – Nada madre, me estaba acordando de la época de Hogwarts, cuando Blaise, Nott y yo nos dedicábamos a molestar - mintió pues sabía que a su madre la situación Lovegood - Nott no le haría ninguna gracia.

\- Eran buenos tiempo – dijo Lucius, pero entonces el rubio mayor movió sus ojos por la sala – Draco ¿Dónde está Scorp?

Draco se tensó un momento ante la mirada de sus padres y dijo – con una amiga.

Lucius clavó sus curiosos ojos grises en los de su hijo, incomodándole – ¿Una amiga? ¿La conocemos? – Draco asintió sin mirarles – ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Eso importa?

Lucius frunció el ceño – Claro que importa, quiero saber con quién está mi nieto.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que está bien…

-¡Draco! – gritó Lucius haciendo botar a su hijo.

\- ¡Está con Granger! ¿Vale?

El matrimonio Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par y se miraron entre si incrédulos para luego volver a mirar a su hijo. Narcissa entonces gritó – ¡¿Entonces es cierto que tienes algo con ella!?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Bueno… al menos no ahora.

Narcissa subió las manos al cielo – Oh Draco…

Lucius se mantenía impasible mientras que Narcissa montaba el drama del siglo. Draco se frotó el puente de la nariz y dijo – Madre, esto tiene una explicación.

Narcissa le miró amenazadoramente y le tomó por la corbata acercando su cara a la de su hijo – ¡Por supuesto que la hay! ¡Y más te vale que sea buen!

Draco intentó soltarse del agarre de su madre pero las manos de la mujer eran como pinzas. Imposible soltarse de ellas. Suspiró y dijo – Scorp conoció a la pequeña Rose, la hija de Granger y Weasley y se hicieron muy amigos.

Frenó un momento para mirar a su madre – Continúa.

\- Bien, la cosa es que se han hecho íntimos amigos en muy poco tiempo y Rose invitó a Scorp a dormir a su casa, Granger no tenía problema pero yo dije que no, que mejor otro día, pero claro al llegar a casa se montó la pelea del siglo. Scorp lloraba, Astoria gritaba, yo gritaba y todo era un caos – tomó aire y prosiguió – Decidí llevármelo de allí y traerlo a casa, pero entonces llegó tu lechuza, diciendo que los Greengrass estaban aquí por lo que no quise traer a Scorpius a un sitio donde había otro escándalo montado y por eso le lleve con Granger.

Narcissa había aflojado un poco el agarre que tenía sobre su hijo – ¿Y él estaba conforme?

\- ¡Estaba encantado! – Dijo con una sonrisa Draco – Deberíais ver como se le ilumina la cara a vuestro nieto cuando ve a las Granger. Rose es su única amiga y Hermione… es tan dulce con el…

\- ¿Le trata bien? ¿Aun siendo tu hijo? – preguntó Narcissa recelosa sabiendo lo tensa que era la relación de su hijo con el "trío dorado".

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Gritó Draco – es una madre maravillosa y trata a tu nieto con más amor que su propia madre. Scorpius pierde el culo solo con verla, es más me ha dicho que me case con ella y así él podría tener una madre.

Narcissa ablandó sus facciones y puso cara de tristeza – ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?

Draco soltó una risita nerviosa – Hoy. Esta mañana.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Draco! ¡Es prácticamente una desconocida!

\- No lo es – dijo Lucius que apenas había hablado – La conoce desde los once años. Además fue una de la personas que nos libró de ir a Azkaban, Cissy.

\- Lo sé pero… ¡Os odiabais en el colegio!

\- Lo sé – dijo Draco – y creo que aún no le caigo muy bien del todo pero, trata a Scorpius como si fuera un hijo y yo…

\- ¡¿Te gusta?! – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Oh Cissy vamos, claro que le gusta – dijo Lucius – siempre le ha gustado.

\- No siempre – dijo Draco rojo – Desde los catorce años… eso no es desde siempre.

\- Oh Merlín – dijo Narcissa – Si la prensa se entera.

\- ¿Qué más me da a mi lo que diga la prensa madre? No es que me fuera a casar con ella. Me gusta sí, pero yo a ella no. Por ahora.

\- ¿Por ahora? ¿Es que has pensado en conquistarla?

Draco se rascó la cabeza – Bueno, si… se me cruzó por la cabeza un par de veces esta mañana.

Narcissa miraba a su hijo anonadada ¿es que había perdido el juicio? – Draco, vamos a ver, que a lo mejor soy yo que me estoy haciendo mayor y me patinan las neuronas… ¿me estás diciendo que hoy tu hijo, mi nieto, conoció a la hija de Hermione Granger, tu némesis de la escuela y se hicieron amigos por lo que ahora mismo mi pequeño nietecito está en casa de esa mujer?

\- Más o menos – contestó Draco.

Narcissa asintió – ¿y me estás diciendo que nos has hecho creer todos estos años que odiabas a Hermione Granger para ocultar que en realidad te gustaba y ahora que ambos vais a divorciaros vas a intentar conquistarla? Dime que en eso me equivoco.

\- No – respondió calmado – No estas equivocada.

-¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco!?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo madre? Me gusta, la quiero desde que era un mocoso, mi hijo la adora ¡en una sola mañana! Tiene una hija encantadora que se lleva a las maravillas con tu nieto y por lo que he visto hoy al menos físicamente le atraigo…

Narcissa estaba en shock – Te has vuelto loco, definitivamente, la presión te ha hecho perder el juicio.

Draco rodó los ojos – estoy perfectamente madre.

\- ¡No, no lo estás! ¡Te estás precipitando Draco!

\- No madre, he esperado demasiado tiempo, demasiado. Toda mi vida he pensado en ella, la he cuidado en la sombra y ahora… ahora es mi oportunidad madre. Sé que puedo conquistarla y hacerla feliz.

\- Draco… yo…- Narcissa se estaba quedando sin argumentos pues la mirada de esperanza de su hijo destruía todas sus barreras, por lo que acudió a su única esperanza – ¡Lucius! ¡Di algo!

Lucius que se había sentado de nuevo en un sofá miró a su hijo a los ojos – ¿La quieres?

\- Sí padre.

\- ¿Y según tú, Scorpius es feliz con ella?

Draco rio – Una sola mañana y ya le basta para quererla como madre…

\- Pues adelante – dijo el rubio mayor para sorpresa de su mujer.

\- ¡Lucius! ¿Tú también te has vuelto loco?

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Cissy, como dije antes la felicidad de mi nieto y de mi hijo es lo más importante para mí, y sé que para ti también.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pero… es solo un día!

-Yo me enamore de ti en un minuto – dijo Lucius.

La rubia se sonrojó – No seas pelota Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Solo te digo, que para enamorarse no hay tiempo y por lo visto Draco lleva mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad. Dejémosle ser feliz por una vez Cissy.

\- Pero… yo…

\- Madre, de verdad. Saldrá bien.

\- ¿Pero y si no sale bien? ¿Y si esa muchacha no quiere nada contigo y Scorpius sufre?

Draco rio – Madre, conozco a Granger, por mucho que me odie o me mande a paseo, seguirá tratando a Scorpius con cariño. Scorp no sufrirá – y soltó una risa – Además de que es imposible que se resista a mí, soy un Malfoy.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y Lucius soltó una risa – Esta bien, tú verás. Pero como esto salga mal, no parare de decir "te lo dije" hasta el día en que me muera.

Draco rio – Acepto.

Lucius miró a su hijo y pregunto – ¿Te quedas esta noche no? – Draco asintió – Bien, pero mañana tráenos a Scorpius, tenemos ganas de verle.

\- Si me deja sacarlo de casa de Granger. Créeme padre, adora a esas dos.

\- Le viene en la genética por lo visto – dijo Narcissa.

Draco asintió – Mañana por la mañana le prometí a él y Rosie hacerles el desayuno.

\- ¿En casa de Granger? – preguntó Lucius. Draco volvió a asentir y su padre rio – Vaya, pues sí que tienes oportunidad de conquistarla. Una mañana y ya te invita a que le hagas el desayuno en su cocina ¿Qué será lo próximo, deshacerle la cama? ¿Cederte parte del armario?

Draco rio – ojala.

Narcissa miró a su marido – No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan bien Lucius, sobre todo cuando la chica es… bueno, hija de muggles.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – El clasismo me ha dado muchos problemas, es hora de avanzar. Mientras trate bien a mi nieto a mí me tiene ganado.

Draco sonrió – Créeme, nos tienen conquistados.

\- Mira Cissy, siempre quisiste una nieta… pues te va a llegar una, de pega, pero nieta.

Narcissa negó riendo – sois lo peor. Pero no me importaría tener una nietecita, por muy de pega que fuera, si las cosas surgen bien, estaría encantada de tener esa pequeña en la familia - dijo la rubia con ojos brillantes debido a la imagen de ella, Scorpius y una niñita jugando en el jardín. Draco sonrió y pasó el resto de la noche con sus padres, hablando y riendo, haciendo conjeturas de cuanto tardaría Draco en conquistar a Hermione o simplemente pensando la mejor forma de pasar página si ella le daba la patada.

Entrada la noche, Draco fue a su antigua habitación. Estaba como la había dejado. Los colores de Slytherin ocupaban toda la habitación, había estandartes de la casa de las serpientes y material escolar por los muebles, algunos objetos de quidditch y algunos posters. Parecía que el Draco adolescente seguía viviendo allí. Pero ya no quedaba nada de ese chico, salvo su amor por Hermione Granger.

Tomó un libro que había encima del escritorio _"Historia de Hogwarts"_. Draco sonrió con gana pues sabía lo que escondían las páginas de ese libro. Lo abrió y tomando su varita conjuró un hechizo que hizo aparecer varios dibujos y notas en sus páginas.

Rio la ver varias notas con Blaise, Nott e incluso Pansy, pero lo que mas gracia le hizo fue encontrar una caricatura feísima de MacGonagall riñendo a todo el mundo, otra de Sprout llena de estiércol de Dragón, otra de Hagrid siendo comido por un escreguto y otra de Potter y Weasley siendo alcanzados por un rayo. Esas obras de arte eran su infancia en el castillo. Pero faltaba algo, algo que había escondido con ímpetu.

Buscó entre las páginas y lo encontró. Varios garabatos de su nombre y el de la chica de sus sueños. Rio con nostalgia y tomó más libros escolares, haciendo el mismo hechizo reveló más garabatos. A partir de tercero sus libros estaban decorados con el nombre de Hermione Granger, incluso uno tenía un gran corazón con una "D" y una "H" dentro de él.

Draco soltó una carcajada, su yo del pasado era peor que una colegiala idiota y enamorada. Cerró los libros y se sentó en la cama agotado. Había sido un día larguísimo y agotador, pero había merecido la pena: Se había deshecho de Astoria y había empezado su camino hacía el corazón de Hermione Granger.

Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos pensando en su pequeño, en como lo estaría pasando con Hermione y la pequeña Rose y se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, imaginándose que él estaba allí con ellos, soñando que leían juntos a los niños un cuento, soñando que les preparaba el desayuno, soñando que pasaban un día en la cama los cuatro juntos mientras afuera llovía y ellos tomaban chocolate, soñando que eran una familia. Y Draco deseó que no fuera un sueño, sino una realidad.


	14. Felicidad mañanera

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **Este capítulo es una dosis de azucar, la mañana de los niños con Draco y Hermione como familia, ¿no son adorables? Yo creo que si. Si vais a preguntar, no, el siguiente capítulo no es la tarde en familia pero será igual de bueno, o eso espero.**

 **Espero que me dejéis un mensajito para comentarme que os parece o simplemente para lanzarme una piedra a la cabeza por tardar tanto en publicar la actualización. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Felicidad mañanera_

El suave canto de unos pájaros sumado a un molesto rayo de sol chocando contra su pálida cara despertó a eso de las ocho de la mañana a un pequeño Scorpius. Al principio parpadeó y se irguió en la cama desconcertado. Pero luego, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña que dormía a su lado recordó donde estaba. Se había quedado en casa de Rose a dormir y su madre le había contado un cuento y arropado, como hacen las mamás.

Sonrió enormemente y se volvió a tumbar de costado agarrando las sábanas con emoción. Por primera vez en su corta vida, había sentido el amor de una madre. Por una vez Scorpius se sintió querido por una mujer que no fuera su abuela Cissy, y fue algo que le encantó y que quería vivir siempre.

Ojalá su papá se casara pronto con la madre de Rose…

\- ¿Scorp? ¿Estas despierto? – la voz de la pequeña Rose le sacó de su letargo.

\- Sí, me acabo de despertar ¿tú estás despierta?

Rose se elevó un poco para darle una cómica mirada – Si te estoy hablando es que estoy despierta so tonto.

\- ¡No soy tonto! – gritó enfadado Scorpius pero se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos. El niño temió haber despertado a la señora Granger con su grito. Él no quería que la mamá de Hermione se enfadara con él por despertarle como solía hacer Astoria. Él quería que la señora Granger le quisiera.

\- ¿Por qué te tapas la boca? – preguntó curiosa Rose.

\- He gritado mucho y pude despertar a tu madre.

Rose miró al techo un segundo con cara de concentrada para luego negar – No creo, hoy mamá no trabaja y por eso suele dormir más, además de que siempre cierra su puerta.

Scorpius asintió aliviado – Menos mal.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó la pequeña pelirroja entusiasmada levantándose de la cama. Scorpius vio con los ojos muy abiertos como el pelo de la niña era igual que el de un león. Grande y alborotado – ¡Vamos a su habitación a despertarla!

El rubio abrió los ojos exageradamente – ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó inocente tirando del brazo del rubio – Anda vamos.

\- No, no, no – negaba efusivamente Scorpius – ¿Y si se enfada con nosotros?

\- Mamá no se enfadará – dijo Rose restándole importancia al asunto – Es más, estará feliz. Yo a veces me tumbo con ella en su cama.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Nada! – Le cortó arrastrándole del brazo fuera de la cama – Vamos, será divertido. Además ¿tú no quieres saber que es tener una verdadera mamá? – El pequeño asintió bajando la vista – Pues esto es algo que hacen las mamás.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Aguantarnos por las mañanas – explicó la niña arrastrando a Scorpius por el pasillo – Venga, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta blanca de madera que separaba el pasillo de la habitación de Hermione, el pequeño Scorpius tragó saliva angustiado. No sabía que esperar. Él estaba acostumbrado a que cuando Astoria se despertaba de mal humor (y de buen humor, para que mentir) le reprendía y le gritaba. Alguna vez hasta le dio un par de nalgadas.

Scorpius tembló cuando Rose abrió la puerta y entró dentro tirando de él. La habitación estaba en penumbras aunque pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban facilitándoles la visión un poco. Paseó sus ojos grises por la estancia hasta que topó con una enorme cama en la que descansaba la madre de su amiga.

\- Vamos – dijo Rose subiéndose a la cama de su madre para hacerle un gesto.

Scorpius imitó a su amiga con el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Estaba nervioso, asustado… Si la mamá de Rose se enfadaba con el moriría de pena y vergüenza. Rose soltó una risita que alteró más al niño.

\- ¡Mami! – el grito de Rose hizo que Hermione pegara un bote y se despertara sobresaltada.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

La niña rio – Lo siento mami, queríamos despertarte y darte los buenos días – explicó la pelirroja – ¡Buenos días!

Hermione miró medio dormida a su hija y su amiguito y luego dirigió la vista al reloj. Bufó al ver la hora, era extremadamente temprano – Rosie, un día vas a acabar conmigo.

\- No seas vaga mami – dijo Rose tirándose encima de su madre.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña mientras le daba un beso en la frente – No soy vaga, soy una vieja ya.

\- No digas eso mama – dijo Rose – eres muy, muy joven.

Hermione rio y dirigió sus ojos al pequeño Scorpius que estaba en una esquina mirando interesado sus pequeños pies. A Hermione le pareció una escena extremadamente adorable.

\- Buenos días Scorp.

El niño levantó la vista y se sonrojó – Buenos días señora Granger.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – El pequeño asintió – Me alegro cielo.

\- Mami, Scorpius no quería despertarte.

La castaña miró con falso enojo a su hija – ¿Y porque no le has hecho caso?

\- Porque no. Scorp nunca ha jugado con una mamá por las mañanas a contar Bowtruckles imaginarios.

Hermione miró al rubio que estaba avergonzado sentado lejos de ellas. Su corazón se estrujo de angustia. No entendía como la esposa de Malfoy podía hacerle eso a un niño tan dulce como era Scorpius. Ella se moría antes de no abrazar a su pequeña. El pobre Scorpius estaba realmente falto de cariño materno.

\- Oiga usted caballerete – dijo Hermione captando la atención del niño – No me ha dado mi beso de buenos días.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó curioso el niño mirando a ambos lados.

Rose rodó los ojos – Ven aquí, no seas bobo – y tiró de nuevo del brazo de Scorpius para acercarle a ellas.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y abrazó al pequeño maternalmente – Buenos días cielo.

Scorpius sintió su corazoncito latir emocionado. Nunca, nunca y requetenunca soñó con que alguien le abrazaría con tanto cariño. Alguien que no fuera su padre claro. Y ahora estaba ahí, en los cálidos brazos de la madre de su amiga. Miró a Rose quien sonreía contenta y entonces Scorpius acomodó sus bracitos en el cuello de Hermione y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

La mañana había empezado bien.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, Scorpius y Rose estaban en pijama en el sofá, tapados con una manta de snitches dorados (el pájaro que antiguamente usaban como snitch dorada en los partidos de quidditch) y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras veían hipnotizados el canal infantil.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado mientras se apoyaba en la isla de la cocina y miraba a los pequeños. Dio un sorbo a su café. Esos dos niños eran adorables y cuando estaban juntos era demasiado para su corazón. Por una parte su hija era la luz de sus ojos, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, daría su vida por ella y por verla sonreír.

Por otra parte estaba el jovencito Malfoy. Tan parecido físicamente a su padre, pero tan diferente en personalidad. Mientras el padre era un bruto arrogante, Scorpius era delicado y muy dulce. Eran como el día y la noche en la forma de ser y dos gotas de agua físicamente. Sonrió con dulzura. Al igual que su padre, Scorpius había captado la atención de la castaña casi sin proponérselo, era como si algo dentro de ella tuviera debilidad por los hombres Malfoy.

Mirando la espalda de los pequeños suspiró. Los veía atender al programa infantil bebiendo su chocolate y deseó ver esa imagen todos los días.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué estaba pensando? Scorpius era hijo de Malfoy y amigo de Rose. No era su hijo. Dejó su café en la encimera. Eso no estaba bien, era el hijo de Malfoy, se repetía una y otra vez, para verle todas las mañanas debería estar presente también...

Escuchó al pequeño reír y le miró. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, por mucho que le resultara imposible, se había encariñado del hijo de Draco Malfoy, primer amor y némesis de su vida. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, si era el niño más bueno del mundo? Además, su Rose le adoraba.

Suspiró, si tan solo Malfoy…

Un golpeteo en su ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó una ceja y se giró para mirar a la negra lechuza que esperaba paciente en el alfeizar de la ventana. Le abrió y el animal entró volando posándose en la mesa de la cocina. Hermione le quitó la nota del pico y la abrió. Sonrió como una idiota mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

\- Niños – dijo sin levantar la mirada de la nota. Los niños la miraron curiosos – Abrid la red flú, tendremos visitas.

Los niños se miraron confusos, más se encogieron de hombros y abrieron la red flú como Hermione les había ordenado – Ya está mami – contestó Rose sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Hermione asintió y escribió una rápida respuesta a la lechuza quien recogió la nota y salió volando. Los pequeños miraban a Hermione apoyados en la parte de arriba del sofá. A Scorpius le sonaba muchísimo esa lechuza, es más, juraría que la tuvo enfrente muchas veces, ¿pero dónde?

\- Mami ¿Quién viene? – Hermione sonrió de lado acercándose al sofá pero sin decir nada.

Scorpius estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, preguntándose donde había visto esa lechuza, pensó y pensó y pensó… Un rugido retumbó en el salón a la vez que se le encendía la bombilla ¡Claro! ¡La lechuza de los abuelos Malfoy!

\- ¿Alguien me ha echado de menos? – dijo la voz de Draco.

Los niños abrieron los ojos y corrieron hacia Draco que salía de la chimenea quitándose el hollín - ¡Papi! ¡Señor Malfoy! – gritaron a la vez - Has venido.

Draco se agachó un poco para abrazar a los niños – Claro que sí, os prometí que vendría y os haría gofres ¿no? – los niños asintieron – ¡Pues aquí estoy!

Los pequeños rieron y le abrazaron de nuevo mientras Draco les subía en brazos, uno en cada brazo del hombre y se acercó a Hermione que miraba sonriendo la escena cruzada de brazos apoyada en el sofá.

\- Buenos días Granger.

\- Malfoy – contestó con sorna.

\- Bonito camisón – Hermione se sonrojó y se miró a sí misma, vestida con el corto camisón burdeos – Muy Gryffindor.

Hermione sintió ganas de darle un guantazo. Rose al contrario estaba dispuesta a que ese día su mamá y el padre de Scorp se hicieran novios. Lanzó una mirada a Scorpius y este asintió – Señor Malfoy, ¿le gusta mi madre?

\- ¡ROSE WEASLEY! – gritó enrojecida Hermione. Al contrario de la castaña Draco soltó una carcajada.

\- Claro Rose, tu mamá es muy guapa.

\- ¿Entonces la harás tu novia? – preguntó entonces Scorpius. Fue el momento de Hermione de reír ante los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Este miró a su hijo apurado y Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida. Si no se le hiciera imposible juraría que sus hijos intentaban ser sus Celestinos.

Ante los tartamudeos de Draco, Hermione dijo – Creo que es hora de que papá Malfoy desayune ¿un café?

\- Por favor – contestó Draco – Y nada de insinuaciones raras, pequeños monstruitos – los niños rieron y asintieron más por detrás del cuello de Draco cruzaron los dedos. Ni locos dejaban de intentar juntar a sus padres.

Hermione se acercó a la cocina seguida por Malfoy que cargaba a los pequeños mientras estos le contaban todo lo que habían hecho. Los sentó en la isla y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa – Mientras Granger hace café, yo preparo los gofres.

Los niños gritaron contentos y Hermione asintió – Mi cocina es tuya.

\- Y su corazón también – dijo Rose ganándose una severa mirada de Hermione – Lo siento mami.

Draco rio y con su varita convocó todo lo necesario. Mientras Hermione le preparaba el café no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al ver al rubio tan concentrado en hacer el desayuno jugando con los pequeños. Sin duda era un gran padre.

Era una locura, una competa locura pero la vida a veces te sorprende y esta situación sin duda la tenía sorprendida. No solo estaba a punto de divorciarse del hombre con el que pensó envejecería, sino que ahora tenía en su cocina a Draco Malfoy haciéndole gofres a su hija y al joven heredero Malfoy, al que sin duda quería con todo su corazón. ¡Y qué decir del día de ayer! ¡Ella y Malfoy casi se besan! Definitivamente la vida daba vueltas, muchas vueltas.

La risa de los niños la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia los tres cocineros que ahora estaban llenos de azúcar. Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los de Hermione y esta sintió sus piernas flaquear. Maldito Malfoy y malditos ojos grises. Si pudiera se los arrancaría.

\- El desayuno está listo – dijo mostrándole la montaña de gofres mientras murmuraba " _fregotego_ " y la suciedad desaparecía de su ropa.

La mañana pasó entre risas e historias. Scorpius y Rose le contaban a los mayores todo lo que hicieron ayer.

\- Y entonces, la señora Granger nos contó un cuento papi.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué raro me parece! – Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- Mamá te ha dicho mil veces que la llames Hermione, Scorp – le riñó su amiga.

Scorpius negó rojo – Mi papá me enseñó que a las mujeres se les debe respetar y llamar por su apellido, mira mi papá – dijo apuntando a Draco – Conoce a tu madre desde la escuela y la sigue llamando Granger.

\- Y siempre será Granger.

\- ¿Aunque os caséis? – preguntó curiosa Rose haciendo que su madre soltara el tenedor.

\- ¡ROSE YA ESTÁ BIEN!

La niña bajó la vista avergonzada, por lo visto ya estaba cruzando la línea – Lo siento mami.

Draco miró a la pequeña pelirroja con pesar. Era adorable, igual que su madre. Sintió una gran nostalgia al ver su carita apenada. Era igual que la de Hermione cuando él se metía con ella en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Sabes algo Rose? – La niña le miró avergonzada, pensando que su prospecto de padre también le iba a regañar – Dejaré de llamar a tu madre Granger, cuando se convierta en una Malfoy – Hermione abrió los ojos en su máximo mirando aturdida al hombre que le guiñó un ojo.

Los niños se miraron emocionados. Poco a poco su plan iba viento en popa.

\- Oye, mira que buen día – dijo Draco mirando por la ventana para quitar hierro al asunto. A lo tonto acababa de mostrar todas sus cartas y ya no había vuelta atrás. Él quería vivir esa escena mañanera todos los días de su vida. Con Hermione y sus dos pequeños – ¿Vamos al parque? ¡Scorpius y yo os invitamos a comer!

\- ¡SÍ! – Gritaron los niños - ¿Podemos?

Hermione miró la cara de cordero degollado que ponían los niños y no pudo negarse ¡ERAN DEMASIADO MONOS! – Está bien. Subid arriba a ducharos. Uno puede usar mi baño.

Los niños asintieron y subieron corriendo escaleras arriba riendo. Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de que últimamente, a pesar de lo caótica que era su vida, se pasaba el día sonriendo.

\- Son unos pequeños cameladores.

Hermione asintió – Sin duda, no puedo negarles nada.

Draco soltó una risita – Gracias por quedarte con el esta noche.

\- No hay de que – contestó Hermione mirándole – Es un cielo de niño.

\- Como su padre – dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Ah no Malfoy, no os parecéis en nada – Ante la mirada del rubio Hermione sonrió – Él es el niño más dulce, encantador y educado del mundo. Tú eras un pomposo arrogante e idiota.

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó – Si Scorp es así es gracias a mí.

Hermione negó sonriendo haciendo al hombre sonreír con ella – ¿Qué tal ayer? – preguntó cambiando de tema, lo que menos quería era despertar viejas rencillas – ¿todo bien en casa de tus padres?

Draco vaciló antes de contestar – Bueno, al principio fue un caos, pero luego entre mis padres y yo supimos solucionarlo.

\- Me alegro – dijo Hermione captando que Draco no quería hablar del tema. Carraspeó y recogió los restos del desayuno sin mirar a la cara del rubio que la seguía con la mirada.

Él sabía que Hermione se moría por saber, pero era tal el coraje que sentía que temía que hablar del tema hiciera que su ira apareciera y terminara discutiendo con su terca sabelotodo. Merlín sabía que con Hermione, lo que mejor se le daba eran dos cosas: Amarla en silencio y discutir.

\- Solo les interesa el dinero – habló finalmente captando la atención de la castaña – Solo les interesaba asegurarse de vivir como reyes a costa de mi dinero.

Hermione bajó la vista apenada, no debió preguntar – Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa – se apresuró a contestar Draco – Solo, no quiero hablar de ello, no por ahora. Dentro de poco tendré que contárselo todo a Nott y…

Hermione puso una mano en su hombro callándole – lo entiendo – y sonrió. Draco se quedó aturdido ante la imagen del rostro de Hermione sonriéndole con dulzura y sobretodo comprensión. Nadie le entendía mejor que ella que estaba viviendo lo mismo, y sintió alivio, alivio de que por fin podía tenerla en su vida y esperaba, en un futuro, tenerla para siempre.

\- Mami, ya estamos – dijo la voz de Rose desde las escaleras.

Los adultos dieron un salto y se separaron. Los niños habían roto esa atmósfera de complicidad que se había formado y Hermione quiso ahorcarse a sí misma ¿Qué le pasaba con Malfoy? ¿Por qué después de todos esos años es como si nada hubiera cambiado?

Los pequeños ya vestidos se arremolinaron a su lado hablando a la vez, lo que hacía muy difícil entenderles.

\- Niños, niños – dijo Draco – Hablad de uno en uno sino no os entenderemos jamás.

\- Señor Malfoy, le estaba diciendo a Scorp que hay un restaurante muy bueno en Londres, en la que te puedes comer una hamburguesa así de grande – dijo mostrándole con los brazos que tan grande era la hamburguesa.

\- Yo le dije que es muy grande – dijo Scorpius mirando a su padre.

\- ¡Que va! ¡Eso es poco! Yo me pido siempre unas patatas y el helado de postre ¿verdad mama?

Hermione asintió riendo – Digna hija de su padre.

\- Además dentro del restaurante hay zona infantil – explicó emocionada Rose – así Scorpius y yo podremos ir a jugar y vosotros habláis de vuestras cosas.

Scorpius asintió – Exacto, será perfecto para pedirle a la señora Granger que se case contigo.

Draco quiso dejar afónico a su hijo con un hechizo silenciador. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría decir eso!? ¡Bendita inocencia que no te permite ver lo inoportuno que puedes llegar a ser!

Hermione rio ante la cara de Draco – Cielo, tu padre primero se corta la lengua a casarse conmigo – y le sobó el pelo al rubio menor – Me voy a vestir, enseguida bajo – y mirando a su hija con severidad dijo – y más te vale no decir nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte Rose Weasley.

La niña asintió – ¡Palabra de girl scout! – y levantó la mano izquierda mientras la derecha la llevaba al corazón.

Cuando Hermione subió a cambiarse Draco la siguió con la mirada como un depredador que acecha a su presa. La verdad es que para tener la edad que tenía (que no decía que Hermione fuera vieja, ¡todo lo contrario!) y para haber tenido una hija, Granger tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Un carraspeo hizo que bajara sus ojos a los dos niños que le miraban con maldad. Esos ojos brillantes llenos de picardía le hicieron sudar frío. A ver con que salían ahora esos pequeños monstruos…

\- ¿Qué os pasa?

Rose se encogió de hombros – Nada.

\- ¿Y por qué me miráis así?

Fue el momento de Scorpius de sonreír. La misma sonrisa malvada que ponía su padre cuando iba a molestar a alguien - _Bendita_ _genética_ \- pensó el rubio – Porque queremos ¿tú por qué miras a la señora Ggranger?

Draco enrojeció – Yo no miraba a Granger.

\- Sí lo hacías – contestó Rose – ¿te gusta mi mamá?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Mientes – dijeron a la vez los niños con gesto aburrido.

Draco resopló y se sobó los cabellos. ¡Malditos enanos metomentodo! Eran demasiado inteligentes para su edad, aunque claro, siendo hijos de Hermione Granger y de él era lógico que fueran dos pequeños genios.

\- Vale, ¡muy bien! ¡Me gusta! – dijo Draco.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos emocionados haciendo a Draco reír – ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí – y se apresuró a decir – ¡Pero no podéis decir nada!

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa Rose.

Draco sonrió despeinando ese alborotado pelo igual que el de su madre – Pues porque no, es nuestro secreto.

\- Pero papi – se quejó Scorpius – Si te gusta pídele que se case contigo.

El rubio mayor soltó una carcajada – No es tan fácil Scorp colega.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡¿No decías que te gustaba?! – preguntó frustrado el niño. No entendía porque si la señora Granger le gustaba su padre no le pedía que se casara con el ¿es que no quería darle una mamá?

\- Que me guste es una cosa y casarse es otra hijo, además yo a ella no le gusto - intentó explicarles Draco. Le parecía sorprendente que estuviera hablando de sus sentimientos con crios de ocho años, inaudito.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos apesadumbrados. Sabían que el mundo de los mayores era más complicado de lo que parecía pero ellos de verdad querían que sus padres se casaran. Rose puso un puchero ¡todo era culpa de su madre!

\- Eh pequeño – dijo Draco mirando a la niña – No te pongas así.

\- Pero es que, yo quiero ser hermana de Scorp – se quejó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos – y por culpa de mi madre eso nunca pasará.

Draco le quitó las lágrimas de la cara – no puedes obligar a nadie a amar Rose.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Y si te ayudamos? – Preguntó curioso Scorpius – Le hacemos ver a la mamá de Rose que tú eres bueno, que no tiene por qué odiarte, que ya no eres malo con ella.

Draco sonrió – Sería de gran ayuda colega.

Scorpius abrazó a su amiga que aún estaba triste – No llores Rose, aun podemos hacer algo.

La niña asintió – Yo te ayudaré señor Malfoy – dijo mirando al rubio con convicción – Yo, Rose Weasley no pararé hasta que mi madre se enamore de ti y Scorp sea mi hermano.

\- Pero si nos casamos, yo sería tu padrastro – dijo con gracia Draco – ¿quieres aguantarme toda la vida?

Rose asintió fervientemente – Quiero que seas mi papá.

El corazón de Draco se frenó en seco. ¿Podía ser esto real? ¿Podía ser que esa niña, su niña, deseara formar parte de su familia tanto como el deseara que le viera como un padre? ¿Sería Merlín tan piadoso con él? Sintió una emoción recorrerle el pecho. Desde el día que nació, Rose era su princesa secreta, al igual que su madre era su reina.

Aunque fuera hija de alguien más, el la amaba casi con la misma intensidad que amaba a Scorpius. Quería que le llamara papá, quería concederlo todos los caprichos que la pequeña tuviera, quería formar parte de su vida.

Quería a esas dos mujercitas para él, en su vida, hasta el día en que muriera. Sin poder evitarlo los levantó en su regazo y abrazó a sus dos pequeños.

\- Queremos ser hermanos papi – dijo Scorpius bajito en su oído.

\- Y yo que lo seáis colega – y besó la cabeza de los niños – Pero por ahora, no le digáis nada a Granger ¿vale? Será nuestro secreto.

Los niños le miraron no muy convencidos – Pero…

\- Mirad, sé que vosotros queréis que nos casemos ya, pero el mundo de los adultos no es como el de los niños. Casarse lleva tiempo, no mucho lo prometo pero no puedo llegar y decirle que nos casemos, ¡no queremos que se asuste porque piense que estoy loco!

Los niños rieron – Por eso, será nuestro secreto. Os prometo que haré lo posible por conseguir que la terca de tu madre – dijo mirando a Rose – quiera casarse conmigo. No sé cuánto tardaré, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque me quiera como yo la quiero a ella ¿vale?

Los niños asintieron felices – No se preocupe señor Malfoy – dijo Rose – La tía Ginny también te ayudará.

Draco enarcó una ceja – ¿y eso?

\- Bueno, esto no te lo debería contar – dijo tapándose tímidamente la boca con las manos haciendo un gesto extremadamente adorable – Pero cuando tía Ginny viene escucho lo que hablan.

\- Eso no está bien Rose – le riñó su amigo.

\- ¡No lo hago siempre! – se quejó – Pero es que yo estoy jugando en el salón y ellas hablan aquí y pues claro se escucha todo.

Draco se carcajeó, esa niña acabaría en Slytherin, estaba seguro. Por muy Gryffindor que fueran sus padres, tenía un instinto que solo se encuentra en las serpientes – Claro, no fue tu culpa.

\- No, no lo fue – dijo negando – La tía Ginny le decía que aunque estaban casadas no eran ciegas y que no podían negar que el señor Blaise y Malfoy eran… ¿Cómo dijo? – Dijo rascándose los rizos, como si así las ideas le llegaran mejor - ¿folares? ¿follares?, no recuerdo bien.

Draco soltó una carcajada aun mayor, si la siempre recta Hermione Granger se enteraba de que su hija había escuchado al torbellino pelirrojo decir tales soeces la mataría, por mucho que quisiera a su cuñada – Ya, ya entendí.

\- Eso, mamá dijo que era verdad, pero que eras un cretino, egocéntrico, narcisista y racista – el pecho de Draco se desinfló – Pero que no podía negar que tenías un buen polvo – Draco abrió los ojos colorado al escuchar a su niña decir eso – ¿Te ensucias mucho en el trabajo señor Malfoy?

Draco estaba en shock, apenas podía hablar – Esto…

\- Papi, no sabía que en tu trabajo erais tan sucios, ¿Por qué tienes polvo? ¿No hay señoras de la limpieza?

\- ¡Escuchadme bien! – Dijo serio asustando a los niños – Las conversaciones de los mayores no son cosas que deban escuchar los niños y mucho menos decir esas cosas ¿entendido?

Rose y Scopius se miraron avergonzado – Lo sentimos.

\- Bien – dijo Draco. Aunque le divertía la situación de que aun casadas Ginevra Potter y Hermione Granger (porque por muy casada que estuviera para el siempre sería SU Granger) pensaran que estaban bien para un revolcón, escuchar a su princesa decir tales cosas no le hacía gracia. ¡Que era una niña por Merlín!

\- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? – preguntó avergonzada Rose.

Draco la miró y no resistió los ojitos que la niña le estaba poniendo. Esos enormes ojos marrones iguales a los de su madre que le miraban con un brillo arrepentido e inocente ¿se podía ser más mona? – Claro que no pequeña, pero eso no se debe hacer y mucho menos decir – miró a su hijo – y eso va por ti también ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si! – Draco les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y los bajó al suelo justo en el momento en que Hermione bajaba la escalera.

\- Bien, ya estoy lista – dijo colocándose un pendiente en forma de perla. Draco ahogó un suspiro enamorado de sus labios. Era perfecta. Vestida con un simple vaquero oscuro, una blusa holgada color rojo sangre y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras, Hermione Granger era preciosa. No necesitaba caros vestidos, joyas brillantes y unos zapatos kilométricos para destacar su figura. No necesitaba seis kilos de maquillaje para verse bonita, un poco de máscara de pestañas y brillo labial y estaba para besuquearla hasta el agotamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándose así misma pues sus tres acompañantes la miraban perplejos – ¿tengo algo?

\- Mamá, estás guapa – dijo Rose en un suspiro.

Hermione puso sus manos en sus caderas en un gesto muy Molly Weasley – Vaya, gracias cielo, aunque diciéndolo así pareciera que te sorprende verme así ¿tan fea soy normalmente? – preguntó con sorna.

\- No mami, tú eres la mujer más guapa de todas ¿verdad Scorp? – dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo que asintió.

\- Esta muy bonita señora Granger – balbuceó sonrojado.

Hermione soló un sonidito de ternura – que encanto, gracias Scorpius – Miró a Draco que aún no había parpadeado y dijo – Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos?

Draco agitó su cabeza y dijo – Bueno, este… podemos ir a dar una vuelta al callejón Diagón.

\- ¡A la tienda de quidditch! – gritó Rose.

\- ¡No! A Flourish and Blotts mejor – dijo Scorpius.

Draco y Hermione se miraron incrédulos – Malfoy, ¿Cuándo intercambiamos a nuestros hijos?

\- Ni idea Granger, ni idea – contestó mirando la pequeña trifulca – Escuchad, tenemos tiempo, vamos a ambos sitios y así todos contentos – los pequeños se miraron y asintieron encantados.

\- Vale, pero nos compras un helado – dijo Scorpius.

\- Hecho – y chocaron el puño como siempre solían hacer cada vez que cerraban un trato padre e hijo – Luego iremos a comer a esa hamburguesería tan buena.

Rose dio un gritito de emoción pero Hermione carraspeó – Malfoy, ese sitio es en… Londres muggle.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Bueno esto…

Draco la cortó – Granger, créeme, me da igual. Esas tonterías me importan muy poco, antes era un niñato idiota demasiado cobarde para entender que… no hace falta ser un sangre limpia para ser alguien, es más, muchos sangre limpia me dan ahora bastante asco.

-¡Has dicho un taco! – gritó Rose apuntándole con el dedo. Draco enarcó la ceja.

\- Cada vez que decimos un taco tenemos que meter un sickle en la hucha de sueños – explicó Hermione.

\- ¿La qué? – preguntaron los Malfoy a la vez.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione invocó una pequeña hucha con forma de escarbato – Esta es la hucha de sueños – explico Rose – cada vez que decimos un taco metemos un sickle. Este dinero no se gasta porque es para los sueños que tengamos en el futuro.

\- Vaya, fascinante – dijo Draco.

\- Papá has dicho un taco – dijo Scorpius – Tienes que dar un sickle.

\- No hace falta Scorpius, por hoy le perdonamos – dijo Hermione tomando la hucha de la niña y colocándola en la encimera.

Draco negó – No, es lo justo. He dicho un taco y debo pagar.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros – dijo sacando un par de monedas y metiéndolas dentro de la hucha. Hermione se sintió apurada de que Malfoy metiera su dinero en la hucha de su hija. No quería que Draco pensara que eran unas brujas avariciosas.

\- Señor Malfoy – dijo Rose consternada – Solo era una.

\- Bueno, por si acaso digo más ya te pago por adelantado.

\- Papa dice muchos tacos – explicó Scorpius – sobre todo cuando está enfadado.

\- Y de buen humor – murmuró Hermione.

\- ¿Decías algo Granger? – preguntó con burla Draco.

\- Que es hora de irnos – contestó la castaña tomando la mano de los niños que la tomaron encantados, sobretodo un pequeño Scorpius – Vamos, sino se nos hará tarde y la tienda y la librería cerrará.

Y dio la espalda al rubio para caminar hacia la chimenea de la mano de los pequeños. Draco la miró embobado, definitivamente esa mujer iba a volverle loco. Muy loco. Se levantó y los siguió hasta la chimenea para desaparecer por ella en un rugido y encaminarse a lo que sería la tarde más perfecta de todas.


	15. Conversaciones y ejercicios matutinos

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **Hoy tenemos mas Blinny, y muy ardiente, como son ellos. Mis pequeños sacos de hormonas no pueden quitarse las manos de encima como podréis ver.** **Espero que me dejéis un mensajito para comentarme que os parece o simplemente para lanzarme una piedra a la cabeza por tardar tanto en publicar la actualización. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Conversaciones y ejercicios matutinos._

Ginevra Potter, o al menos así era desde hace años, despertó cuando un ronquido estrambótico resonó en su cabeza.

La pecosa mujer abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se incorporaba rápidamente de la cama con gesto de pánico apretando la sábana contra su pecho desnudo, espera ¿desnudo? Sí, desnudo.

Miró a su derecha lentamente, temiéndose lo peor y una enorme y ancha espalda confirmó sus temores. Efectivamente, se había tirado (por fin) a Blaise Zabini. Ahogó una palabra bastante mal sonante mientras buscaba desesperada la ropa en vano.

Sus frenéticos movimientos despertaron al hombre junto a ella que a diferencia de la pelirroja, se despertó con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro – Buenos días.

La pelirroja le miró ofendida – ¡¿Buenos días?! ¿¡Te parecen buenos días!? – gritó alcanzando su ropa interior en el borde de la cama.

Blaise soltó una risa silenciosa mientras veía a la fierecilla despotricar contra su persona. Observó sin parpadear su blanca y algo pecosa espalda con adoración. Por fin, después de años de amor prohibido y oculto, Merlín había jugado a su favor permitiéndole disfrutar a su diosa pelirroja al menos una noche, ¿una noche? ¡Y una mierda! Esa mujer estaría a su lado cada mañana hasta que su hora llegara.

\- Eres muy dramática – dijo sentándose a su lado para desperezarse.

Ginny miró de reojo el perfecto pectoral chocolate del hombre y sintió que las ganas de él volvían a recorrerle el cuerpo. Era un Dios de ébano, lo era y no lo podía negar y era un dios en los terrenos físicos. Se sonrojó al recordar las cosas que habían hecho esa noche.

Se dejó llevar por su dolor, su rabia y sus instintos bajos. Se había acostado con el hombre que después de su marido siempre había sido una especie de debilidad, prohibida, pero debilidad. El moreno sonrió al ver el color en las mejillas de la mujer y deseo repetir el ejercicio nocturno, pero sabía que un paso en falso y esa fiera pelirroja le arrancaba las pelotas.

Despacio le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo y la pelirroja pegó un bote alejándose de el – Mira, sé que lo de anoche estuvo bien.

\- ¿Solo bien? – interrumpió escéptico Blaise.

Ginny rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos – Esta bien, ¡muy, muy bien!

\- Yo diría que fue fantástico.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?! – Gritó colérica haciendo que el moreno cesara en su cortejo matinal – Esto ha estado bien, pero no se puede repetir. Nunca.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Blaise confuso – Yo estoy a punto de divorciarme, tú también – dijo rozándole el brazo haciéndola estremecer.

\- Pero yo quiero a Harry, te lo dije anoche Blaise…

\- Lo sé, y yo te dije que no me importaba una mierda nada con tal de tenerte entre mis brazos – dijo besando su hombro deslizando sus chocolateadas manos por los brazos de Ginny.

\- Blaise, por favor… no quiero hacerte daño.

Sin cesar sus besos ahora en el pecoso cuello, Blaise murmuró – Te dije que no me importa el daño que me hagas, no me importa nada, te quiero, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo y me da igual que tenga que estar semanas, meses o años intentando llegar a ese corazón herido tuyo – le dio un mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja de su compañera y esta ronroneo – Permítemelo Ginevra.

\- No me llames Ginevra – protestó en un gruñido pero sin apartarse de las caricias de Blaise quien soltó una cantarina risa.

\- Para mí eres, has sido y siempre serás mi Ginevra, mi hermosa Ginevra, mi diosa pelirroja, mi leona de fuego…

Ginny soltó un gemido ahogado cuando el moreno le dio un beso más intenso en el cuello, dejando una leve mordida. Quería destriparle vivo, el muy maldito sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía endemoniadamente bien. No lo podía parar, y tampoco quería.

Se giró para quedar frente a frente con el moreno y le besó en los labios con pasión, con una pasión que para ella era desconocida que tenía. Su vida matrimonial la había hecho muy feliz si, pero también le había privado de muchas cosas. Lo dejó todo por Harry, su carrera como jugadora de quidditch profesional, su libertad, su vida… todo se centró en Harry y sus hijos, olvidándose de que también era una mujer, y Blaise en una noche se lo había recordado.

\- Blaise, no sé si te lo he dicho – dijo coqueta mordisqueándole el labio inferior – Pero siempre me he preguntado si eras tan hábil con tu palo como lo eres con el de la escoba – el moreno soltó una risa estridente.

\- ¿Y qué opinas ahora que lo has visto?

Ginny sonrió coqueta - Que comparado con el sexo, en el quidditch eres bastante pésimo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Dijo Blaise agarrándola y lanzándola en la cama provocando la risa de la pelirroja – Bueno, me complace saber que al menos en la cama cumplo con tus expectativas.

\- Bueno – dijo la pelirroja – no me ha quedado muy claro todavía, puede que necesite un recordatorio – dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a las caricias que el moreno repartía por su cuerpo.

\- Todos los que quieras mi diosa pelirroja, mi diablillo pecoso.- murmuraba Blaise fuera de sí.

Ginny rio – Esos motes son una mierda, ¿sabías?

\- Bueno pero son únicos – dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios – Te hacen especial, porque para mí eres eso y mucho más Ginevra.

\- Llámame Ginevra otra vez y te cortare las pelotas.

Blaise enarcó una ceja con burla – No lo harás, ¿y lo bien que te lo pasas con ellas?

Ginny soltó una carcajada – Eres un imbécil.

\- Pero te gusto.

\- Bastante para que negarlo – dijo entre murmullos pues el moreno había empezado a frotarse con ella – Como no empieces ahora mismo a darme lo que quiero te mataré, y es enserio.

Blaise soltó una carcajada – ¿y qué quieres? – murmuró seductor.

Ginny sintió que el fuego que había en su vientre no era nada comparado con la llamarada que ese tono de voz provocó en su interior. Tomando la morena cara entre sus manos murmuró entre sus labios – a ti – y le besó con fiereza, con la fiereza que define a Ginny Weasley, con esa fiereza que volvía loco a Blaise.

* * *

Estaban sudorosos, cansados y en un estado de relajación máximo. Ambos, uno al lado del otro mirando al techo, respiraban agitadamente mientras una estúpida y placentera sonrisa se asomaba por su boca. Ginny sabía que ese hombre sería su perdición, el muy imbécil sabía cómo dominarla con unos simples besos, y Merlín que quería más de ellos.

\- Creo que por tu cara – dijo Blaise con voz entrecortada – No me hace falta preguntarte que tal.

Ginny sonrió aún más – Créeme, podrás ser un egocéntrico gilipollas pero eres el rey en estos terrenos.

\- Lo sé – dijo orgulloso.

La pelirroja le miró de reojo con una burlona sonrisa – ¿Mucha practica?

\- Demasiada – respondió el moreno serio haciendo que Ginny le mirara curiosa – No me mal interpretes, Pansy sabía que tenía mis amoríos por ahí, como yo sabía los suyos aunque nunca lo dejamos ver, preferíamos hacernos los locos.

\- Bueno, según tú no erais un matrimonio corriente.

Blaise negó – En la escuela, bueno, ya sabes cómo era.

\- Un putero – dijo Ginny con odio haciendo reír a su acompañante.

\- No era así por lo que todos creen Ginevra – dijo ladeando su cabeza para mirar a esos ojos marrones que le hacían delirar – Todos, incluso Draco pensaban que lo hacía por mi ego, pero no.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

Blaise estiró la mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de la pecosa cara de la mujer – Porque quería olvidarte – susurró haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos sorprendida – Pero era imposible…

\- Blaise…

\- Lo intenté – la cortó – Juro que lo intenté, pero era imposible, en cada chica, en cada una, veía tu cara, escuchaba tu voz diciendo mi nombre… siempre eras tú Ginevra, siempre tú.

La pelirroja sintió una opresión en el pecho – Pero tú en Hogwarts me ignorabas.

\- ¿Qué podía hacer? Éramos enemigos, tu Gryffindor, yo Slytherin, tu amiga de Potter, yo amigo de Draco, tu perteneciente a la Orden, yo al círculo de los mortífagos, aunque nunca hubiera tomado posición en su bando durante la guerra… tu…

Al ver que Blaise dejaba de hablar y bajaba sus oscuros ojos avergonzado, Ginny entendió – dilo, yo traidora a la sangre.

\- Mi madre hubiera muerto si le decía que estaba enamorado de ti – Ginny sintió otra opresión en el pecho – Era lo único que tenía y deje que mi vida se basara en la felicidad de mi madre.

\- Eso no es vida Blaise.

\- Lo sé – respondió el moreno – Pero era un niñato idiota que vivía para satisfacer las expectativas de los demás, y así perdí lo que más quería en el mundo… a ti.

Ginny sintió de repente unas extrañas ganas de llorar. Ella que se llenaba la boca diciendo que amaba a Harry Potter estaba ahora en su cama, en la cama donde dormía con su esposo, donde concibieron a sus hijos, con otro, con Blaise Zabini, el único hombre que había despertado sentimientos en Ginny más allá de su marido.

Quería llorar porque, aun sin amarlo como amaba a Harry, Blaise era una debilidad para ella ¿Cómo no serlo? Era un hombre alto y atractivo, con un humor negro y ácido, parecido al suyo, inteligente y dedicado a su trabajo y su hija…

Suspiró, él siempre se había interesado por ella, su familia y su bienestar y ella nunca le había preguntado nada sobre su vida – Blaise, ¿Qué tal tu niña?

La pelirroja sonrió al observar como los ojos oscuros del moreno brillaban con la mención de la pequeña niña. Y eso hizo que su estómago se contrajera aún más, verle ahí a su lado con la mirada brillosa ante la mención de su hija, hacía pensar a Ginny que Blaise era un padre excelente, a diferencia de otro…

\- Bien, crece muchísimo, cada día que pasa crece aún más, aunque siempre será mi bebe.

\- Seguro que ya es toda una señorita.

Blaise rio – Bastante, mi madre se ha encargado de que sea una dama distinguida porque según ella si dejaba que yo le enseñara mis mañas acabaría siendo una marimacho violenta que jamás encontraría marido.

\- Menuda tontería – bufó la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, pero como te dije, vivía para complacer a mi madre… hasta hace bien poco.

Ginny sonrió con dulzura – Seguro que te adora.

\- Amy es un amor de niña – contestó el moreno acomodándose para abrazar a la pelirroja quien a pesar de estar un poco reticente, acabó aceptando los morenos brazos del hombre junto a ella. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno mientras que este jugaba con su pelo.

\- Es tu niñita consentida ¿no?

Blaise rio – La verdad es que sí, pero se me hace imposible negarle nada. Me mira con esos ojazos y esa carita que no puedo hacer nada en contra de sus deseos ¡es una pequeña embaucadora!

\- Chica inteligente – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – Seguro que es preciosa.

\- Lo es, es mía que esperabas.

\- También es de Pansy.

El moreno se tensó un segundo y Ginny deseó maldecirse a sí misma, era una bocazas. Cuando sintió que el moreno se relajaba ella se relajó con el – Por suerte no se parece en nada a ella.

\- Aunque joda admitirlo, Pansy ha mejorado con los años.

\- Bueno, no negaré que es atractiva – Ginny sintió la bilis subírsele por la garganta – Pero no es para tanto. No es buena, es mi amiga, hemos vivido mucho juntos pero no es buena persona, es caprichosa y embaucadora.

Ginny rio – Es una Slytherin, las chicas ricas y pijas suelen ser una antojosas.

\- Mi niña no es así, ni lo será nunca.

\- No lo dudo – dijo Ginny – seguro que es una niña encantadora.

Blaise asintió – Lo es, es muy femenina, le encanta meterse en el armario de mi madre y ponerse sus vestidos y maquillarse, ¡Una vez apareció en el salón hecha un cuadro! Había cogido las pinturas de mi madre y se había maquillado "como una chica grande", mi pobre bebe parecía un payaso.

Ginny rio con Blaise, le gustaba verle tan feliz hablando de su pequeña – Pobre, solo quería estar guapa para su papa.

\- Eso dijo – contestó Blaise aun riendo por el recuerdo – El pobre elfo doméstico de mi madre tampoco se libró de la pequeña artista.

\- Si se entera Hermione…

Blaise asintió – El elfo de mi madre adora a Amy, bueno, todos la adoran, es una niña muy dulce.

\- No lo dudo – murmuró Ginny acomodándose en el moreno pecho – Seguro que hace buenas migas con Lily.

\- ¡Que peligro! – Rio Blaise ante la imagen de las dos pequeñas juntas – Seguro que Amy la acabaría tomando como modelo de conducta.

\- Pues pobrecita mía – dijo Ginny – Lily es una niña encantadora y muy dulce, pero tiene su carácter.

\- Es como su mamá – contestó el moreno picándole la mejilla haciéndola gruñir.

\- Es algo natural, criarse sola entre tantos hermanos hace que te salga el genio ¡es supervivencia básica!

Blaise soltó una carcajada y la apretó más contra él, encantado. Estaba como en un sueño, tener a su pequeña fiera pelirroja recargada en su pecho desnuda era su mayor anhelo en la vida.

\- Deberíamos presentarlas – dijo Blaise.

Ginny se tensó un momento, no es que no quisiera que su hija se juntara con la hija de Zabini. La niña seguro que era encantadora, pero presentar a sus hijos sería dar un gran paso en una relación inexistente. Ella no quería que Blaise se ilusionara con una vida común que ella no podía ofrecerle.

\- Sería maravilloso…

Blaise la miró curioso – ¿Pero?

\- Pero… - dio un largo suspiro y levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a los ojos – Blaise, ya te lo dije, yo no puedo ofrecerte un amor ni un hogar. Juntarlas, que se ilusiones y cojan cariño sería fantástico, pero temo que luego, cuando toque separarlas sufran, son niñas Blaise, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son…

\- Lo sé, tranquila – rio el moreno para destensar el ambiente – No digo que las presentemos como hermanas. Sé que tú necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta que el hombre de tu vida soy yo – Ginny rodó los ojos y le dio un pellizco en el duro pectoral – Nena, por mucho que pellizques, este pecho es puro hierro.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y comenzó a picar el pectoral del moreno con su dedo – Ya lo veo, duro como una piedra.

Blaise puso una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro – Como sigas toqueteándome así no será lo único como una piedra.

\- ¡Serás guarro! – gritó la pelirroja dándole un suave golpe. – ¡Que soy una señorita por Merlín!

\- No he dicho lo contrario.

Ginny le miró fingiendo estar ofendida pero luego rio, era inevitable no reír con ese hombre. Tan calmado, tan pacífico, tan él… Soltó un bufido y volvió a recargarse en el cómodo pecho de Blaise quien volvió a acariciarle el pelo con cariño.

\- No digo que las presentemos y que al siguiente día Amy te llame mamá, por mucho que lo quiera – dijo con pesar el moreno – Pero mi niña está muy sola, su madre no le hace caso y no conoce vida más allá que mi madre, yo y los elfos…

\- Eso es triste – murmuró Ginny.

\- Lo sé – contestó Blaise besando la coronilla de la chica – Por eso decía presentarlas, solo quiero que mi pequeña tenga una amiga, una niña en quien fijarse y con la que jugar… siempre está sola con su muñeca Loli.

Ginny soltó una risita – Bonito nombre.

\- Deberías ver esa muñeca, es igual que tú.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó mirándole curiosa.

\- Es una muñeca que vimos en el Callejón Diagón. Amy se quedó pegada a un cristal y me pidió esa muñeca, cuando la vi se la compré de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué se parece a mí?

El asintió – es igual que tú, pequeña, pelirroja con el rostro lleno de pecas y unos enormes ojazos marrones con grandes pestañas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó de nuevo sin creérselo.

\- Lo juro, palabra de Slytherin – contestó levantando su mano derecha para reafirmar lo dicho – Loli es la muñeca favorita de Amy. Está todo el día con ella en la mano, la cuida muchísimo y si algo le pasara un día creo que entraría en depresión.

\- Lily también tiene un muñeco predilecto, un conejito de peluche llamado Hops que le regaló mi hermano Charlie cuando vino de vacaciones.

\- Seguro que no te deja ni lavarlo

\- Está lleno de mierda – dijo Ginny haciendo reír a Blaise – cuando consigo limpiarlo ella se enfada diciendo que un día se gastará y se romperá y está como dos horas sin hablarme.

\- Igualita que su mama.

\- Es clavada a mi si, en todo, incluso le encanta volar…

\- No me cabe duda que tus hijos son amantes de las alturas y el quidditch, por más que lo intenté Amy no quiere saber nada de deportes ni de vuelo.

\- Pues mira, hará buenas migas con Albus.

\- ¿Tu hijo mediano? – Ginny asintió – ¿Un hijo de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley odia volar?

\- Por raro que suene si – dijo Ginny con gracia – Lo odia, es igual que Hermione, parece más hijo suyo que mío.

\- Bueno, todas las casas tienen una "oveja negra"

\- Pues si – suspiró Ginny – aunque en realidad es muy buen niño, es educado y servicial, cuida a su hermanita con uñas y dientes aunque normalmente es muy tranquilo, se dedica a sus libros y sus cosas. Le gusta la soledad.

\- No es bueno estar solo…

\- Lo sé, por eso me preocupa…

Tras un breve silencio Blaise volvió a hablar – ¿Y James?

La pelirroja soltó una risa escandalosa – ese pequeño monstruo va a terminar conmigo un día. Siempre se mete en líos, molestando a sus hermanos, gastando bromas y creyéndose el rey del mundo, tiene una personalidad algo egocéntrica, pero es muy inteligente y vuela de maravilla.

\- Vamos, que es una calcomanía de Potter.

\- Totalmente – se quedó pensando unos instantes – Bueno, en realidad es igual que su abuelo James según me han contado por ahí.

\- Oh si, los Merodeadores, corrían historias en Hogwarts sobre ellos pero nunca me causaron interés.

\- Pues eran ciertos, eran el padre de Harry y sus amigos, Sirius, el profesor Lupin y… Pettigrew.

\- Vaya… quien lo diría – Ginny asintió – Entonces James es una mezcla de Potter y su padre ¿no? – La pelirroja volvió a asentir – Vaya, que peligro… ¡que se preparen profesores de Hogwarts que la tercera generación Potter va para allá!

Ginny soltó una carcajada – Y además tiene un poco de Fred y George…

\- Seguro que se encontrará como en casa.

\- Se muere por ir a Hogwarts, cuenta los días.

\- Seguro que será un gran Slytherin.

Ginny le miró con la ceja enarcada – ¿Perdona? Será Gryffindor. Lily será Slytherin y Albus posiblemente acabe en Ravenclaw.

Blaise sonrió – Pues mi niña será toda una Slytherin, eso o acaba con los leones. Es demasiado noble como para ser una serpiente.

\- A mí me da igual donde terminen – murmuró Ginny – solo quiero que esa etapa de su vida sea buena, sin problemas ni guerras, que tengan amigos y disfruten.

\- Yo también lo deseo – murmuró contra el pelo de la pelirroja – Esas tonterías de la sangre ya no tienen validez en mi vida. Me di cuenta de lo que perdí por hacerles caso…

Ginny le sonrió con dulzura y le besó suavemente los labios al moreno sin poder evitarlo. Habían abierto sus corazones y habían compartido lo que más querían en el mundo, a sus hijos. Ginny amaba hablar de sus pequeños, pero sabía que a Blaise le costaba más abrirse a la gente, y que él hubiera dado el paso y le contara tantas cosas de su niña la hizo muy feliz.

El moreno contestó al beso con ansia, jamás se cansaría de esa diosa pecosa, si moría ahora moriría feliz. Estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya por ¿cuarta? ¿Quinta vez? Ni lo sabía pero le daba igual…

Se posiciono sobre ella causando una risita en la mujer – ¿Es que no te cansas nunca Zabini?

\- ¿De ti? ¡Jamás! – Dijo besándola sonoramente – ¿Y qué es eso de Zabini? Pensaba que ahora era Blaise para ti.

\- Para mí siempre serás Zabini.

\- Pues para mí tú siempre serás mi Ginevra, mi diosa pelirroja, mi diablillo pecoso, mi leona de fuego…

\- Sigo pensando que esos apodos son basura.

\- Tú puedes llamarme tu chocolate caliente o tu dios de ébano.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y le besó con firmeza. Se enredaron en un beso demandante y pasional, lleno de fuerza como ellos eran. Estaban dispuestos a entregarse una vez más cuando el estómago del moreno soltó un gruñido letal que les hizo separarse.

Ginny le miró comprensiva – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías hambre?

\- ¿Y alejarme de tus brazos? Prefiero morir de inanición.

\- Eres imbécil – protestó al ver que el moreno se negaba a dejarla levantarse – ¡Blaise!

\- ¡Oh que tan dulce suena mi nombre en tus labios! – dijo galante haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¡Blaise Zabini! – Gritó entre risas la pelirroja – ¡Como no me dejes levantarte te juro por Merlín que te castraré y me haré unos pendientes con tus pelotas!

El moreno soltó una carcajada cesando sus cosquillas – Me encanta cuando te pones borde y desagradable.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se puso la enorme camisa del hombre encima. Era tan grande y ella tan pequeña que la camisa le tapaba entera – Podría usar tus camisas de vestido.

\- Úsalas – dijo Blaise mientras se colocaba la ropa interior – te quedan mejor que a mí.

Ginny le miró con burla – ¿Me dejarías saquearte el armario?

\- El armario, la cocina, el despacho del Ministerio, lo que tú quieras con tal de verte cada mañana con mi ropa puesta – dijo dándole un leve beso – o mejor con nada…

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo – deja de ser un guarro insaciable y vete a la ducha mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

Blaise la miró pícaro – ¿No me acompañas?

\- En tus sueños.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se quitó los boxers frente a la pelirroja que dio un gritito mientras se "tapaba" la cara con las manos – ¿Pero qué haces guarro?

\- Ir a ducharme – contestó como si dijera que buen tiempo hacía – Y ya que tú no quieres acompañarme…

\- ¡No quiero!

\- Pues entonces voy yo solo – dijo saliendo de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo hacia el baño. Ginny se giró para seguirle con la mirada mientras observaba entre sus dedos esa ancha y morena espalda. Sus ojos bajaron y se encontraron con el mejor trasero que hubiera visto jamás y se mordió el labio.

Blaise llego a la puerta del baño y se giró haciendo que la pelirroja levantara la vista – ¿Segura que no vienes?

\- ¡Vete a ducharte de una vez pesado! – gritó medio avergonzada pero algo excitada, como no, si tenía a Blaise jodido Zabini en pelotas en medio de su pasillo.

\- Como quieras – dijo poniendo una sonrisa ladeada muy Slytherin – Si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y cerró la puerta del baño dejando a una colorada y demasiado excitada Ginny Weasley atrás, sola. Se quitó las manos de la cara con gesto frustrado. No debería caer en sus encantos ¡no debía! Pero era inevitable, ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se negaría a tan tentadora invitación?

Era una mujer joven y sana, con necesidades que estaba descubriendo que solo Blaise Zabini podía y sabía satisfacer. Ese hombre era un pecado andante, el sí que debía ser considerado maldición imperdonable y no el _Avada_ _Kedavra_. El culo de Blaise te mataba antes que un rayo verde…

Miró hacia dentro de la habitación peleándose consigo misma para luego mirar la puerta del baño desde la que se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Su parte racional le decía que se vistiera, hiciera el desayuno y le obligara a irse dejándole claro de que esto había sido bueno pero que no podía volver a pasar.

Su parte hormonal le decía que se dejara de gilipolleces, se desnudara y entrara en la ducha a juntarse con ese hombretón que ahora seguramente estaría mojado… ¡Mierda! ¡Iba a entrar! ¡A la mierda la lógica, a la mierda el pensar y sobre todo a la mierda Harry Potter! Ella no quería amor, eso se lo había dejado claro al moreno, pero si unos buenos revolcones ¡y los tendría!

Se quitó la camisa del moreno y caminó hacia el baño como su madre la trajo al mundo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un desnudísimo Blaise lleno de jabón que le miró satisfecho – ¿Necesitas algo?

Sin decir nada, Ginny cerró la puerta y entró en la ducha con el moreno que tenía los ojos brillantes debido al momento – Sí, que me empotres contra la pared de la ducha ¡ahora!

El moreno puso la mirada más lasciva que Ginny hubiera visto jamás y la pegó a el – Me encanta cuando eres una mal hablada.

\- Y a mí me encanta cuando dejas de hablar y te dedicas a otras cosas – Blaise soltó una carcajada y la besó fervientemente haciendo lo que su pequeña pelirroja le demandaba que hiciera sin oposición alguna.

Los deseos de su pecosa eran órdenes para él.

* * *

Tras la intensa ducha, la joven pareja estaba en la cocina desayunando. Sus caras demostraban una relajación extrema, producto del satisfactorio ejercicio que habían tenido en la ducha. Blaise bebía café mientras Ginny prefería un té y unas tostadas con mermelada.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

El moreno negó – Nunca como en la mañana.

\- Pero tu estómago rugía como un dragón cabreado.

\- Demandaba mi café de la mañana – rio – ¿Preocupada por mi Weasley?

Ginny rodó los ojos – Que te den Zabini, como si tus tripas se comen entre ellas.

\- Era broma mujer – dijo Blaise bebiendo de nuevo – Me encanta cuando te cabreas.

\- Eres tú el que me cabrea.

Blaise puso una encantadora sonrisa en su cara – Lo hago porque, repito, me encanta cuando te enfadas. Te pones monísima con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny le tiró un papel a la cabeza – Idiota.

El moreno rio de nuevo y se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos. Ginny pensaban que por mucho que lo quisiera negar, Blaise le ponía, le ponía mucho, desde su adolescencia, pero no podía ofrecerle nada más que revolcones puntuales. No quería enamorarse de nuevo, no podía hacerlo.

Blaise por el contrario estaba esperanzado. Sabía que su pelirroja estaba dolida, tenía el corazón y el alma heridos por un gilipollas que no se la merecía, pero el lucharía por ella, porque se diera cuenta de que era digna de ser amada. Lucharía con uñas y dientes por su corazón, aunque le costara siglos, enamoraría a esa pequeña pecosa.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana llamando la atención de la pareja – _"El Profeta"_ – señaló Blaise.

\- Vete cogiéndolo mientras yo pago.

Blaise asintió y desenroscó el periódico de la pata del animal abriéndolo por el final para echarle una ojeada. Mientras Ginny pagaba el leía los titulares sin darle mucha importancia a lo escrito debajo.

Cuando la lechuza se fue Ginny volvió a sentarse a terminar su desayuno mirando a Blaise ojear el periódico. Le hacía gracia que el moreno empezara a leer el periódico por la última página, era algo raro pero que le hacía especial.

\- ¿Siempre lees el periódico por la ultima página?

El moreno asintió – Mi padre también lo hacía.

Ginny sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su té y son quererlo su imaginación voló lejos mientras observaba a Zabini. Ante sus ojos apareció una escena cotidiana. Ellos desayunando mientras sus pequeños se arremolinaban alrededor riendo. Una escena tierna y familiar, una escena que podría haber vivido si no se hubiera casado con Harry, Harry Potter, de quien se estaba divorciando… Abrió lo ojos asustada a la vez que Blaise soltaba una estridente carcajada.

\- ¡Blaise! ¡Si Nott se entera nos aniquila!

El moreno que se seguía carcajeando pregunto – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Nos advirtió que no nos dejáramos llevar por las hormonas ayer por la mañana y hoy estas en mi casa desayunando tras una noche de sexo lujurioso y pervertido ¡Si se entera nos mata!

\- Tranquila preciosa – dijo quitándose una lagrima producida por la risa – No nos matará.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Y de qué coño te ríes?

\- Pues no nos matará a nosotros – le tendió el periódico a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Porque primero matará a otros dos que yo me se.

Ginny tomó el periódico y leyó el enorme titular que le señalaba Blaise – _Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger disfrutan de una mañana en familia_ – y debajo traía – _¿Es este el motivo de su divorcio sorpresa?_

La cara de la pelirroja palideció mientras su boca se abría con horror. Junto al titular había una foto en movimiento de Draco con Rose a hombros mientras miraban el escaparate de la tienda de quidditch mientras Hermione limpiaba la mejilla de un Scorpius que tomaba un helado de lo que parecía fresa.

Levantó su mirada del periódico para clavarla en Blaise que se apoyaba en su puño con gesto soñador – Mi dragón le ha echado pelotas.

\- Nott los va a matar.

Blaise se encogió de hombros – Mejor a ellos que a nosotros preciosa, mejor a ellos que a nosotros.

Ginny soltó un carraspeo para mirar la foto de nuevo, Hermione había sido muy poco inteligente, pero a lo hecho pecho y Blaise tenía razón. Mejor que Nott los asesinara a ellos primero. Y estaba segura de que lo haría.


	16. De paseos, invitaciones y sustos

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **Hoy tenemos escenita tierna, por fin sabremos como fue la excursión familiar de los Malfoy y las Weasley- Granger. Amo a Scorp y Rose y como vais a ver y hemos visto están empeñados en que sus padres se casen, metiendo a los adultos en apuros en algunas ocasiones debido a la inocencia. Hoy tendremos una escenita romántica entre Draco y Hermione y espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y que la larga espera haya merecido la pena.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _De paseos, invitaciones y sustos._

\- No sé si elegir doble de chocosparks, o elegirme uno de vainilla y turrón de piñones élficos – decía la pequeña Rose rascándose los rizos con indecisión.

\- Rose, te dolerá la tripa – le regañó su madre.

La pequeña le miró con sus enormes ojos marrones suplicantes - Pero mami…

\- Ah no señorita – le cortó Hermione – Los ojitos no funcionan conmigo.

\- Pero conmigo si – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – ¿Cuál quieres? Pide lo que quieras.

Los ojitos de Rose brillaron y abrazó la pierna del rubio con ilusión – Eres el mejor señor Malfoy.

Draco sonrió y Hermione rodó los ojos mientras su hija le sacaba la lengua con burla – Como de noche te duela la tripa…

\- ¡Que no me dolerá! ¡Lo prometo! – Dijo para voltearse a mirar a la regordeta bruja que la miraba sonriendo – Un cucurucho doble de Chocosparks.

\- Otro – se apresuró a decir Draco.

Scorpius que tomaba de la mano a Hermione negó con la cabeza – Papá eres un glotón – y miró a Hermione que le sonreía con dulzura – Papá tiene un problema con los dulces. La comida que le hace el elfo no le gusta o come muy poco, pero si le das dulces se infla como un globo.

Hermione soltó una risa y Draco se giró para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su bocón hijo – Ten hijos para esto – murmuró mientras metía un trozo de helado en la boca.

Scorpius y Hermione se acercaron al mostrador de los helados. Scorpius era un poco más bajito que Rose por lo que ni de puntillas llegaba a ver bien sus opciones. Se dejó caer sobre sus talones ofendido ¡maldita fuera su estatura!

Hermione le miró con ternura y sin avisarle le tomó en brazos – Mucho mejor ¿verdad?

Scorpius miró a Hermione sonrojado y feliz. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto con Hermione, era una mamá de diez. Realmente había elegido bien. Asintió y desvió su vista hacia los helados – Creo que quiero uno pequeño de limón y menta.

\- Scorp, los pequeños son realmente pequeños…

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo mucha hambre y si como un helado ahora más tarde no cenaré.

Rose bufó y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia – Ojalá todos nos diéramos cuentas de las cosas como tu Scorpius.

\- Vamos, un helado a esta hora no quita el hambre a nadie, eres muy aburrida Granger – dijo Draco burlón.

Rose sonrió ampliamente a Draco quien le guiñó el ojo comiendo su helado. Hermione rodó los ojos – Póngame otro pequeño de fresa y cookies.

La regordeta mujer dio un toque de varita y los instrumentos comenzaron a moverse solos para crear el helado de Hermione y del pequeño Scorpius. Draco sonrió con gracia al ver como su hijo y Hermione hacían el mismo gesto elegante para coger el helado y como agradecían cortésmente. Hermione parecía más madre de Scorpius que Draco padre.

\- Esta muy rico – dijo Scorpius que seguía en los brazos de Hermione.

\- Así es, y a nosotros no nos dolerá la tripa – y le guiñó un ojo al niño que rio.

Se sentaron en una mesa de la tienda de helados para comerlos más cómodos. Hermione se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas que recibían pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Estaba dichosa. Su pequeña y el pequeño Malfoy habían conectado muy bien. Le gustaba que Rose tuviera amigos y si eran tan adorables como Scorp, mejor que mejor.

Por otra parte, la compañía de Malfoy era algo que para su sorpresa estaba disfrutando. Poco quedaba ya del egocéntrico y racista niñato de hace años. Ahora, frente a ella, se alzaba todo un hombre, guapo e inteligente y todo un padrazo. Verle jugar y bromear con los pequeños, robándoles helado y haciéndoles reír era algo que le estaba gustando mucho ver, quizás demasiado.

\- Mamá, ¿podemos ir a la tienda de juguetes?

Hermione resopló – No te voy a comprar esa muñeca tan horrible.

\- Pero es verla, solamente – dijo ella.

Scorpius que se acababa de terminar el helado dijo – Sí por favor señora Granger, queremos ir a mirar – y miró a su padre que enarcó una ceja – solo mirar.

Draco cruzó sus ojos con los de Hermione – Yo no veo inconveniente.

La mirada de Draco hizo temblar hasta el último poro de Hermione quien suspiró derrotada – está bien, pero solo mirar.

Los niños soltaron un grito de alegría y se levantaron del asiento para salir pitando hacia la tienda de juguetes, siempre a la vista de sus padres claro. Draco soltó una risilla que enervó un poquito a Hermione – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Que rápido se te convence…

Hermione rodó los ojos y le dio un ligero codazo para apartarle de su camino y seguir a los pequeños – Tu eres el blando aquí.

Draco rio y la siguió agarrándose un poco dolorido donde la castaña le había golpeado. Siguió de cerca a Hermione que vigilaba con ojo de halcón que los pequeños realmente estuvieran mirando y no llenándose los brazos de juguetes.

El corazón de Draco se calentó cuando ante sus ojos Scorpius le enseñaba una serpiente de peluche a Hermione quien lo tomó riendo y se puso a fingir que el peluche iba a morder la mejilla del rubio.

Ver a su pequeño reír tan feliz le cautivo. Se sintió un idiota porque debido a los pensamientos retrógradas que le habían acompañado gran parte de su juventud, su hijo y el eran ahora unos desdichados. Si simplemente hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para plantarse y decirle al mundo que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia y no cualquiera, sino Hermione Granger, quizás ahora la vida sería muy diferente

Quizás Granger, ya no sería Ganger, sino Malfoy, aunque le daba por pensar que jamás la podría llamar de otra forma. Quizás Rose y Scorpius habrían sido hermanos de verdad, quizás el no estaría en medio de una guerra con una asquerosa arpía sangre pura, sino más bien casado con una inteligente bruja, hija de muggles.

Quizás y solo quizás, si él hubiera sido un valiente Gryffindor y no un Slytherin, ahora serían una familia feliz…

\- Señor Malfoy ¡mire! – Dijo enseñándole un juego "Atrapa al león" – ¿Crees que a Scorp le guste?

Draco asintió – A Scorp le encantará ¿Por qué?

La pequeña sonrió más ampliamente – Bueno, como el odia volar y habrá días en los que no podamos vernos porque yo estaré entrenando con tía Ginny, quizás comprándole esto se acuerde de mí.

Draco sonrió con dulzura – En ese caso, estoy seguro de que será perfecto.

Rose sonrió muy contenta – Pues se lo regalaré para su cumpleaños y así si un día no podemos vernos, cuando juegue con esto se acordará de mi – Draco sonrió aún más – A no ser que mamá y tú os caséis y entonces ahí solo tendría que esperar a que llegara a casa.

Las palabras dichas como quien dice que el cielo está precioso hicieron que Draco soltara una carcajada – Pero bueno – la tomó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas para hacerle cosquillas – Vaya con la cupido ¿sabes que no podemos obligar a tu madre a casarse conmigo no?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí – contestó una vez Draco la dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – dijo Hermione que venía de la mano de Scorpius que aun sujetaba el muñeco de peluche.

\- Nada – contestaron al unísono el rubio y la pelirroja sonriéndose cómplices.

Rose abrió los ojos al ver el animal de peluche – Ala, ¡qué bonito!

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó feliz Scorpius mirando a Hermione – Le dije a tu madre que quería regalártelo para que si alguna vez nos separamos lo veas y te acuerdes de mí.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿De verdad? – Scorpius asintió rojo y Rose le abrazó para luego mostrarle el juego – Mira ¡yo pensé lo mismo! ¡Se lo estaba diciendo a tu padre! ¿¡Verdad señor Malfoy!?

Draco asintió – Sí que os comunicáis bien. Parecéis gemelos.

\- Ojala – suspiraron a la vez.

Hermione negó – Bueno, como Scorp quiere regalárselo a Rose – dijo tomando el peluche – esto lo pago yo – y le guiñó el ojo al pequeño.

\- Espera, no es necesario – dijo Draco.

\- Tu calla Malfoy – contestó con una burlona sonrisa.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja – Bien. Pues si tú pagas eso, yo pagaré el regalo de Scorp – y tomó la caja de las manos de Rose para acercarse al mostrador.

\- Esto no es una competición Malfoy – dijo Hermione mirándole ceñuda.

\- Con nosotros todo es una competición Granger.

\- Eres insufrible – comentó medio enfadado.

Draco puso una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó un poquito más a la cara de la castaña – Siempre es un placer hacerte rabiar.

Gris y marrón se encontraron en una lucha de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Hermione no estaba ofendida, ni de broma, pero le molestaba ese afán competidor del rubio, desde Hogwarts el siempre competía con ella.

Draco por el contrario estaba pletórico, el ceño fruncido de Hermione era la cosa más adorable que el rubio había visto en mucho tiempo. Ver sus mejillas inflarse, sus cejas juntarse y ver como el tono de su piel enrojecía por la furia le parecía lo más cómico y tierno que se había echado en cara.

Paseó sus ojos por el rostro de Hermione y contó dos nuevas pecas que no había visto antes. Estaban en el puente de la nariz, justo en el centro, una al lado de la otra, y sonrió a la verdad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas besar esas dos nuevas pecas, ¡e iba a hacerlo! Si no fuera por…

\- ¿La vas a besar ya o no? – dijo la chillona voz de Rose. La niña sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la visión ante sus ojos, pero ver que el señor Malfoy se tardaba demasiado acabó con la paciencia de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Rose! – Se quejó Scorpius – ¡Estaba tan cerca!

\- ¡Niños! – gritó Hermione avergonzada.

Rose sonrió con malicia – No te avergüences mamá, tranquila, no le diremos a nadie – y fingió cerrar sus labios con cremallera – ¿verdad Scorp?

El rubio asintió mientras tapaba la boca con las manos – Mocosos entrometidos – murmuró avergonzada Hermione.

\- Señor Malfoy, ¿Por qué no besó a mi madre?

\- Eso papi, ¡tardaste demasiado!

Draco mudó su color pálido a otro rojo cual amapola. Quería meter la cabeza en un agujero muy, muy profundo – No es lo que parecía.

\- ¿No? – preguntaron al unísono los niños.

\- No, yo solo… estaba…

\- Quitándome una mota de polvo del ojo – salió rápida a ayudarle Hermione, aunque no podía negar que ver a Draco Malfoy atorado por la vergüenza era algo que no se cansaría de ver.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y Rose enarcó una ceja con incredulidad – Seguro…

Los padres fruncieron el ceño. Se giraron y bufando pagaron los respectivos juguetes ante la mirada de burla de sus hijos. Una vez fuera Scopr y Rose intercambiaron regalos felices. Sus padres les miraban y entonces Draco no pudo evitar molestar a la castaña, pero es que no había cosa que le gustara más que tocarle la moral a Hermione Granger.

\- Y eso… que no íbamos a comprar nada.

\- Cállate Malfoy – dijo ofuscada lo que hizo que el rubio volviera a reír.

\- Solo a mirar eh…

Hermione le dio otro codazo en las costillas que le sacó el aire y avanzó hacia los pequeños. Draco aun sin aire sonrió. Definitivamente, molestar a Granger era divertido.

* * *

Rose y Draco miraban aburridos a Scorpius y Hermione ir de arriba abajo por todo Flourish and Blotts. La pequeña dio un bostezo seguido de Draco.

\- Mira señora Granger ¡este libro es muy bonito! – gritó el pequeño sacando un libro de la estantería.

\- Vaya Scorp, que bonito.

El pequeño sonrió contento mientras que su padre rodó los ojos – Granger, a ti todos los libros te parecen bonitos.

\- Y entretenidos – corroboró Rose.

\- Rosie, a ti te gustan también los libros – dijo Hermione ojeando entre las estanterías.

\- Me gustan, pero no me vuelvo loca cada vez que entro en una biblioteca. Me gusta leer mucho pero todo tiene un término medio mami.

\- Mi padre tiene una gran biblioteca con muchos libros – dijo Scorpius.

\- ¿Muy grande? – preguntó Rose.

Scorpius asintió – Es muy grande, como la del cuento de la Bella y la bestia.

\- Vaya, mamá, tu estarías encantada.

Hermione se sonrojó – Bueno, sí pero…

\- ¡Podríamos invitarlas un día a casa! – Dijo contento Scorpius – así verías la biblioteca gigante.

\- Yo… - decía Hermione atorada.

\- Y la del abuelo Lucius es más grande todavía, pero hay algunos libros que mi padre no me deja ni ojear.

\- Ni si quiera acercarte – dijo serio Draco.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa Rose.

\- Rose – le regañó su madre – no seas curiosa.

Draco levantó la mano en señal de que no le importaba. Se acercó a la niña y dijo - Son libros que no son para niños, tratan temas que no deberías conocer hasta que seáis mayores.

\- ¿Hablan de tener bebés? – preguntó Rose.

\- ¡Rose Weasley! – gritó avergonzada Hermione.

Draco se puso del color de la amapola por segunda vez en el día mientras habría los ojos de manera descomunal. Definitivamente oír a la pequeña hablar de esos temas era demasiado para su mente y corazón.

Scorpius se rasco la platinada cabeza con gesto confuso – ¿es por eso que no me dejas tocar esos libros?

\- ¡No! – Gritó Draco – Son libros malos, que tratan de temas de mayores – y miró fijamente a Rose – ¡que no hablan de hacer bebés pero temas igual de mayores!

\- ¿Cuál es la edad mínima para hablar de tener bebes? – preguntó inocente Rose.

Draco quiso morirse. Realmente no sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación pero debía salir de ella ya – Los libros tratan sobre magia muy fea, es decir, cosas que debéis ser mayores para conocer – Rose y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos asombrado – y señorita la edad mínima para hablar de bebés son los 45, sobre todo tú, ¿entendido?

\- Pero mamá no tiene 45 años y ya es mamá.

\- Rose – dijo su madre intentando ayudar al catatónico Draco – ¿Por qué no vais Scorp y tú a la sección infantil?

\- Esta bien – dijo tomando la mano de su amigo y pasando entre los mayores mientras le susurraba – es una excusa, mamá no quiere que estemos aquí.

\- Seguramente se pongan a hablar cosas de mayores – Draco y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada que no necesitó explicación.

Girándose divisaron las cabezas de los niños entre las estanterías, se habían escondido, o al menos lo intentaron para escuchar su conversación. Hermione enarcó una ceja y les hizo un gesto con las manos para que se fueran. Rose bufó hastiada – Vamos Scorp, no nos interesan sus aburridos temas.

Draco rio una vez se quedó solo con Hermione – Vivir con ella debe ser emocionante.

\- Una pelea constante – corroboró Hermione – pero no sabría que hacer sin ella.

\- Lo mismo me pasa con Scorpius.

Hermione dejó el libro que estaba ojeando y le miro sin creerle – Lo dudo, Scorp es un niño educado y encantador. Todo lo contrario a ti.

\- Bueno, supongo que busqué la forma de que no se me pareciera.

Hermione sonrió – Es un encanto y tu realmente… has cambiado.

\- ¿Sí?

Ella asintió sonrojada – es decir, hace un par de años no te habrías acercado a mí, ni a mi hija y mucho menos dejarías que Scorpius se quedara con nosotros… me odiabas.

\- Si supieras – pensó Draco.

\- Pero ahora, eres diferente, bueno, un poco toca narices pero, si no lo fueras, no serías Draco Malfoy ¿no? – el simple hecho de que dijera su nombre hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Le gustaba como ella decía cada letra, cada sílaba de su nombre, y quiso escucharla toda su vida.

\- Bueno, espero que eso, nos convierta en… amigos – susurró Draco.

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad – Claro que sí.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer ni que decir, pero lo que si estaban seguros es que ese silencio no era para nada incómodo, es más, estaban bastante cómodos. Al cabo de un rato Hermione carraspeó – Y… ¿Qué clase de libros hay en la biblioteca Malfoy?

\- Bueno, depende la biblioteca Malfoy que visites – dijo con gracia. Hermione le miró dudosa – Bueno, si vas a la biblioteca de Malfoy padre, es decir, de Lucius, encontrarás muchos libros de artes oscuras y cosas así.

\- Por eso… ¿no dejas a Scorpius ojearlos?

Draco asintió – es muy pequeño, y si por mi fuera no los leería nunca. Muchos fueron destruidos tras la guerra, pero seguimos conservando un buen número de ejemplares – se encogió de hombros – Es un hobbie raro que tienen mis padres.

Hermione sonrió – ¿y en la biblioteca de Malfoy hijo?

\- Ahí encuentras de todo, desde libros de pociones, alguno de artes oscuras, ya ves nos viene en los genes esa curiosidad por lo tenebroso, pero simple curiosidad, nunca los utilizaría – Ante el asentimiento de la castaña continuó – Pero también hay mucha literatura, tanto mágica como muggle.

Hermione enarcó una ceja – ¿Tú? ¿Literatura muggle tú?

\- Es correcto.

\- Vaya, ¿me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy tiene literatura muggle entre sus estanterías?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Como ves, he cambiado mucho.

\- Ni que lo digas – murmuró la castaña ojeando entre los estantes – ¿y qué autores te gustan?

Draco la siguió embelesado, encantado de verla revolotear feliz entre los libros y además interesándose por el – Bueno, de todo un poco, no te diré Shakespeare porque ese es muy obvio.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la cara del rubio – Demasiado.

Draco soltó una cantarina risa que retumbó en los oídos de Hermione con fuerza – Me gusta mucho la literatura Rusa, "La muerte de Iván Ilich" me hizo pensar demasiadas cosas, además de que Nabokov para mi era un jodido genio.

\- Vaya, así que es cierto, lees literatura muggle.

Draco asintió – Tengo grandes colecciones, por suerte mi cámara de Gringotts me permite tener acceso a ediciones antiquísima de los libros que los muggles leen. Tengo una pequeña colección de primeras ediciones de varios libros.

Hermione le miró sorprendida y Draco sintió un calorcito en el pecho. Ver su rostro emocionado, sus ojos brillantes debido al sentimiento que la embargaba era algo que no se cansaría de ver nunca – ¡¿Primeras ediciones?! – Draco asintió – ¿¡De cuáles!?

\- Bueno – murmuró rascándose la barbilla haciéndose el interesante – Tengo una primera edición de la Ilíada y "La odisea de Homero"

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó incrédula Hermione – Pero esos libros… es imposible, son antiquísimos y los ejemplares… desaparecieron… es prácticamente imposible.

\- Tu misma lo has dicho – la cortó – prácticamente imposible, pero no imposible del todo. Los antiguos magos antes de entrar en todo el bucle de la supremacía de la sangre, eran verdaderos devoradores de la cultura muggle.

\- Debían aprender de ellos para poder camuflarse – le cortó ella esta vez.

Draco asintió – Es por eso que leían mucha literatura muggle y sabían casi todo de ellos. Los magos con más poder económico podían comprar libros antiguos que luego protegían con hechizos para así evitar su deterioro. Los muggles los dieron por desaparecidos, pero ya ves que no.

\- Fascinante.

\- Así es – dijo Draco – Hoy en día cuestan muchísimos galeones pero, como siempre has sabido, no soy precisamente pobre – Hermione soltó una risita – Y eso me ha permitido, con mucho esfuerzo eso sí, tener en mi poder algunas obras antiguas incluso algunas perdidas.

Hermione, que se había olvidado de mirar los libros de la tienda, observaba fascinada al rubio, deseando poder entrar en la biblioteca de Draco y bucear entre las páginas de los antiguos libros que allí había. Una fantasía que por mucho que deseara jamás iba a conseguir. Ella jamás tendría tanto dinero como para comprarse una primera edición de "La Ilíada" y dudaba mucho que Malfoy la invitara a su casa…

\- Si quieres pasarte un día y ojearlos, estaremos encantados – dijo Draco rápidamente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sintiéndose un estúpido por semejante reacción adolescente.

Hermione se quedó fría - ¿en serio? – si eso era una broma de Draco le cortaría la lengua, le sacaría los ojos y se haría con ellos un par de pendientes.

\- Totalmente – dijo algo rojo – Scorp y yo estaremos más que contentos de teneros en nuestra biblioteca – Hermione sonrió ampliamente, contentísima por el ofrecimiento del rubio – Aunque posiblemente Rose prefiera estar en mi campo de quidditch privado.

\- ¿¡Tienes un campo de quidditch para ti solo!? – gritó Rose emocionada. Los pequeños que ya se habían cansado de revolotear por la sección infantil de la librería, habían vuelto a buscar a sus progenitores, entrando en escena en el momento propicio.

\- Rose, no se grita así en un sitio público y menos a una persona mayor que tú. Pídele disculpas al señor Malfoy.

Rose miró avergonzada al rubio mayor. Se acercó a él con la cabeza agachada producto de la vergüenza. Ella no quería que por sus malos modales el señor Malfoy se enfadara con ella y que no quisiera ser su papá – Lo siento señor Malfoy.

Draco acarició los alborotados rizos – Tranquila, no es nada – Rose le miró contenta porque el señor Malfoy no estuviera enfadado – Y sí, tenemos un campo de quidditch privado ¿verdad Scorp?

El niño asintió – es pequeño, comparado con los profesionales o el de Hogwarts, pero funciona muy bien, a mí no me gusta mucho pero papá, tío Blaise y el tío Nott lo usan mucho.

\- ¡Qué maravilla! – Dijo Rose emocionada para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar de reojo a su madre – Nosotros en el jardín solo tenemos una canasta muggle que se cae cuando sopla el viento.

\- Bueno, pues si quieres venir un día a jugar con Scorp, estaremos encantados de que uséis el campo de quidditch.

Rose sintió su corazoncito saltar de alegría. Dio un agudo chillido y un saltito para lanzarse a los brazos de Draco quien le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a Malfoy abrazar con ternura a su hija mientras esta gritaba "gracias" sin parar. Scorpius soltó una risita y dijo – Me tocará jugar al quidditch – y miró hacia Hermione – pero no me gusta nada, si juego, es por ella.

\- Eres un perfecto caballero – rio Hermione - ¿te cuento una cosa? – le preguntó en voz baja en tono juguetón haciendo reír al pequeño y asentir – Yo también odio el quidditch – y le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius.

Draco que había visto esa encantadora escena solo pudo sonreír mientras subía sobre sus hombros a Rose. Scorp iba de la mano con Granger y le daba en la nariz, que el niño no la pensaba soltar. Sonrió aún más, digno hijo de su padre.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la tienda Draco llevaba a Rose encima de sus hombros y Scorpius iba de la mano de Hermione contándole de todo un poco, era la bella estampa de una familia feliz. La gente les miraba curiosos cuando pasaban, preguntándose que hacían juntos esos cuatro, jugando, riendo y paseando juntos.

Ellos ni cuenta se daban, estaban dichosos, felices. La compañía mutua les llenaba el corazón de felicidad, de paz… Draco agradecía al cielo que la castaña le diera la oportunidad de intentar conocerle mejor, quizás así ella se daría cuenta de que no era mala persona, que la amaba más que nadie en el mundo y a lo mejor, con mucha suerte él conseguía conquistarla y disfrutar de los momentos familiares a menudo. El adoraba a Hermione y a Rose, y no iba a renunciar a ellas.

Hermione por otra parte estaba disfrutando del paseo. Estaba siendo un día perfecto. Hacía mucho que no reía y se relajaba tanto. Normalmente su vida era un caos, agotadora. Trabajaba como una esclava para el Ministerio además de que cuidaba de Rose ya que Ron no ayudaba mucho en casa pues estaba mucho tiempo fuera, en un principio trabajando luego revolcándose por ahí con otra, pero eso ya le daba igual, lo importante es que Hermione sola llevaba el peso de la casa todos los días. No tenía tiempo para ella porque era madre, trabajadora y ama de casa al mismo tiempo, era una súper mamá que acababa agotada, y luego estaba el tema del divorcio, un tema que solo le trajo más estrés a su día a día, un tema del que se había olvidado por completo el día de hoy. Hermione sonrió mientras miraba a su hija sobre los hombros del rubio.

Draco había traído paz y tranquilidad a su vida y eso que apenas llevaba en ella 24 horas. No sabía porque pero el día de hoy le había hecho olvidar muchos problemas y de verdad que se lo agradecía de corazón al rubio. Quizás Draco en realidad no era tan malo como pintaba. Ella había descubierto al Draco divertido, al Draco amable y sobre todo al Draco padre.

Para su sorpresa era el mejor padre del mundo, no solo con Scorp, que era el pequeño más encantador del mundo y al que podría abrazar por horas, también con su hija. Ver lo contenta que estaba Rose y como sonreía por la compañía de los Malfoy era suficiente para Hermione.

Pasaron la tarde charlando y riendo, yendo de aquí para allá, les dio igual quien los mirara, no les importaba. Ellos estaban cómodos y felices ¿Qué daño podía hacer dar un paseo los cuatro? Ninguno.

* * *

Una vez llegó la tarde Rose estaba dormida en los brazos de Draco al igual que Scorpius dormitaba en los de Hermione. No era muy tarde, al menos no tanto como para que los pequeños se durmieran, pero el día había sido tan movido y ajetreado que los pequeños se habían quedado sin pilas.

Draco se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa. Aunque todavía fuera de día y el sol aun brillara, él no iba permitir que Hermione se moviera sola por las calles de la ciudad con una niña durmiendo en brazos. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta principal Hermione sonrió.

\- Creo que es hora de hacer el intercambio – dijo Hermione rozando con cariño y besando la coronilla del pequeño Malfoy.

Draco asintió. Tomó a Rose en un brazo para coger a Scorpius en el otro y poder pasarle a Hermione a la niña. Fue algo bastante cómico de ver. Una vez se habían devuelto a sus hijos Hermione suspiró – Ha sido un día perfecto. Gracias por acompañarnos.

\- No hay de que – contestó Draco – Ha sido un placer para nosotros.

Hermione sonrió ¿Cuántas veces lo hacía desde que ese rubio engreído había entrado en su mundo? – Bueno, creo que es hora de entrar – dijo girándose para mirar a la puerta pero sin moverse realmente.

Draco al ver esto se apresuró a preguntar – ¿Hay posibilidad de que… quedemos de nuevo?

\- ¡Claro! – contestó Hermione rápidamente, lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Había asonado como una niñata desesperada – Es decir, me encantaría, estar con los niños ha sido…

\- No – la cortó rápidamente – Me refería a quedar tu y yo… sin niños.

Hermione le miró atolondrada. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decir que si? ¿Qué no? Estaba a punto de divorciarse, era todo muy reciente ¿era ético salir con alguien más tan rápido? – _Pues claro que sí, tu pronto ex marido se está cepillando a otra, tú también puedes_ – le gritó la voz de su diablo interno que sonaba extrañamente como Ginny.

Seguía sin habla, mirando ese increíble y masculino rostro que la miraban con un brillo especial en esos preciosos y despatarrantes ojos grises ¿era esperanza lo que veía en ellos? Sí, lo era. Hermione tenía una tesitura, por un lado se moría por salir con él, ser mujer de nuevo y no solo una mamá modelo y trabajadora ejemplar. Pero otra voz le decía que quizás era muy apresurado….

\- Sé que es repentino – le interrumpió de nuevo la voz de Draco – Pero llevo deseando salir contigo en una cita desde que tengo… no se… trece años y…

\- ¡Vale! – se apresuró a responder Hermione. ¡A la mierda todo! Ella quería salir en una cita con Draco Malfoy y estaba segura de que sería muy divertida e… interesante.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido el rubio pero no por eso menos contento – es decir… ¡genial! ¡Te enviare una lechuza!

\- Perfecto – dijo sonriendo ampliamente contagiada por el entusiasmo de Draco – Bien pues nos vemos.

Draco asintió – Me darás un beso ¿no? – preguntó coqueto el rubio haciendo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa, cosa que encantó a Draco – en la mejilla digo.

Hermione tembló ligeramente pero acabo asintiendo. Se acercó con cautela al rubio que había colocado su mejilla para que ella pudiera besarle más fácilmente. Una vez estuvo cerca y Hermione pensaba que realmente iba a ser un beso en la mejilla el rubio dijo – He oído mi nombre por allí – y giró de nuevo su cara provocando que el inocente beso se convirtiera en un beso en los labios.

Calmado, tímido, sonriente en el caso de él, asombrada en el de ella, pero beso. Ambos estaban alucinados por la sensación que el leve toque de los labios del otro provocaba en sus cuerpos. Un hormiguero en la boca del estómago la trajo de vuelta a la realidad ¿¡eran mariposas lo que sentía!?

Se separaron despacio mirándose a los ojos. Draco se lamio los labios despacio y sonrió haciendo que la castaña se pusiera de un color rojo intenso, tanto, que podría brillar en la oscuridad – Lo siento – murmuró Draco – No he podido resistirlo.

\- Tramposo – murmuró Hermione con un leve tono de enfado, enfado que por su boba sonrisa final podríamos decir que era una actuación.

Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con algo en el suelo. Era el periódico. Se agachó a duras penas a por el intentando no despertar a Rose que se removió en sus brazos.

Una carta pequeñita estaba atada mágicamente a ella – es la letra de Ginny.

Draco se acercó curioso a la mujer mientras leía – _Esto va a ser una bomba._

Hermione y Draco se miraron curiosos y hechizando el periódico hicieron que las hojas comenzaran a pasar solas mientras el papel levitaba frente a sus curiosas caras. Cuando el periódico dejó de pasar páginas, dejó frente a ellos las dos primeras páginas.

La imagen que se mostraba frente a sus ojos les hizo temblar. Los malditos cotillas de "El Profeta" habían hecho todo un artículo digno de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Si aquí Rita Skeeter contaba muy adornadamente como fue su encantadora mañana, no quería imaginar que harían los buitres sensacionalistas.

Se miraron entre ellos asustados. No por el artículo, no por el paseo, no estaban arrepentidos de haber salido, lo que se recriminaban es haber sido tan idiotas por no darse cuenta de su situación, de quien podía verles y que desencadenaría su paseíto. No temían la reacción de sus ex, que estaban seguros a estas alturas lo habían leído todo. Solo temían una reacción, la reacción de alguien, alguien que había advertido que esto podía pasar, y que si pasaban se la verían con el, ellos en realidad temían la reacción de…

\- Nott nos va a matar – dijo Hermione pálida mientras Draco asentía. Que Merlín les amparara.


	17. Dudas, aclaraciones y amenazas merecidas

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir, además ultimamente mi salud estuvo un poco ausente y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **Hoy sale de nuevo nuestra Lunita. Quise dedicarles un capítulo entero a ellos, porque yo creo que se lo merecen, Blaise y Draco están pasándoselo bien y Theo no ¿se merece un desenlace bonito no? Aunque parece que va a tener mucho trabajo pues se acercan problemas. ¿Imaginamos que puede ser? Espero que este capítulo no os decepcione y me comenteis que os pareció para mejorar lo mejorable y lo no mejorable también**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _Conversaciones, relaciones y amenazas de muerte bien merecidas._

Theodore Nott, sangre limpia, Slytherin, hijo de mortífago, abogado y lobo solitario. Así es como se podría describir Theo. Pero claro, el mundo es un lugar misterioso lleno de cambios y Theo no era la excepción.

Si hace algunos años le dicen que desearía ser otra persona y tener otra vida se habría reído. Hace tiempo él estaba feliz, tranquilo, con su oficio de abogado que le daba unos buenos galeones y además le había abierto las puertas al Ministerio, con su gran Mansión para él solo, saliendo y entrando cuando quería y libre de problemas pues su solitaria vida así se lo permitía.

Así había sido su vida hasta hacía un año más o menos. Ahora, la vida había dado un giro bestial y su perfecta y solitaria vida le pesaba. Desde que había llevado uno de sus casos de divorcio ya no le gustaba esa vida.

Para ser más concretos, desde que había llevado el divorcio de Luna Lovegood, una de sus compañeras de Hogwarts, su forma de ver la vida y a la chica en cuestión, había cambiado.

Fue entonces cuando reparó lo bonita y simpática que era Luna, a pesar de que estaba pasando un momento duro como era un divorcio con dos niños pequeños de por medio. Aunque el trámite fue difícil, ella no perdía la sonrisa y la mirada soñadora que portaba, una sonrisa y una mirada que poco a poco fueron conquistando su corazón de hielo.

Aun no entendía como le había pasado desapercibida en el colegio. Él nunca fue un golfo como el resto de sus compañeros que habían dormido con casi toda la población femenina (sobretodo Blaise), él siempre había sido el más calmado de los tres. Un poco cabrón pues no había sido muy buena persona en su juventud, pero tranquilo.

Y ahora, su Luna era su todo. Su corazón se le salió del pecho la primera vez que la vio llorar, cuando su aun marido Rolf le dijo que aún la quería, a ella y los niños pero que no estaba preparado para una vida sedentaria, que quería seguir los pasos de su padre y abuelo buscando criaturas, y ella le dejó ir, demostrando una vez más lo dulce y buena que era.

Él fue su hombro donde llorar, durante todo el proceso no solo fue su abogado, también su amigo y al final cuando por fin el juez firmó el acta de divorcio, el decidió saltar a la piscina con ropa y todo, arriesgando a tope y consiguiendo, por suerte, ser correspondido.

Su relación iba poco a poco. En un principio era una forma de desfogarse, con sentimientos por su parte pero nada serio, lo que se conoce como " _follamigos_ " en el lenguaje vulgar, pero luego se convirtió en algo más, Luna era la mujer que quería a su lado toda su vida.

Ella en un principio no quería ir más allá, pero un día que le presentó a sus hijos, Theo supo que la cosa se estaba poniendo seria, y la verdad es que eso lo hizo muy feliz. Lorcan y Lysander eran unos gemelitos bastante revoltosos, pero no porque fueran rebeldes o malos, sino por su eterna curiosidad en todo.

Con una sonrisa recordó el primer día que fueron juntos al cine muggle a ver una película en tres dimensiones. Los niños estaban tan alucinados que estuvieron tres días enteros preguntándole a Theo como había conseguido que el animalito de la peli saliera de la pantalla. Soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia.

Esta situación tenía a Theo tirándose de los pelos. No eran nada serio, quedaban todos los días, o casi todos, iban al cine, a cenar, llevaban a los niños al parque y más de una vez se había quedado en casa de la rubia con los pequeños. Para el Luna era su novia, su chica, pero no era novia oficial ya que él no se había atrevido a decirle nada porque temía su reacción.

Es un idiota sí, pero era verdad, el temía que Luna no quisiera algo serio con él. Era solo ponerle un nombre idiota, porque prácticamente hacían vida de pareja, pero el ponerle el nombre es un gran paso que no sabía si Luna estaba dispuesta a dar, al menos no tan rápido.

Él sabía que ella le quería, pero no sabía cuánto. Y eso lo estaba matando, porque él quería todo con su Luna. TODO.

Dio un largo suspiro y centró su atención en su dolor de cabeza actual. Cuatro divorcios de cuatro personas que conocía desde el colegio e incluso más. Se revolvió el pelo. No podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran haciendo tal locura. Bien sabía que su vida no era un camino de rosas, pero jamás pensó que de repente se volvieran locos y rompieran todas las tradiciones que sus padres les habían inculcado y una de ellas era "jamás se abandona a la esposa, puedes tener amantes, pero la esposa es la esposa siempre"

Pero claro, ellos no se habrían atrevido a hacer semejante locura solos, todo esto vino desencadenado por sus otros dos dolores de cabeza. Weasley y Granger. Que ellas se divorciaran tenían más sentido, sobretodo Granger que venía del mundo muggle, lugar en el que si el matrimonio no va bien se termina y punto. Ellas si tenían huevos a romper con todo, sobretodo la pequeña pelirroja, pero Blaise y Draco eran otro cantar.

Si ellas dos no hubieran dado un paso adelante, ellos jamás se habrían divorciado y seguirían sufriendo en silencio su truncado amor.

\- Válgame Merlín, el mundo está loco – suspiro Theo tirando la pluma a la mesa enfadado. Lo habían metido en un lio de cojones pues llevar un divorcio es fácil, dos también pero cuatro ya es pasarse. Y lo peor es que los cuatro divorcios estaban unidos por algo horrible y que podía desmoronarlo todo. La lujuria, el odio, la ira y el amor.

Theo miró de reojo la foto en movimiento de su madre ya fallecida y sonrió – Años y años preparándonos para ser los perfectos maridos sangre pura y al final, yo me enamoro de una sangre pura que tiene una duda de ser mestiza, Blaise babeando por una traidora a la sangre y luego está Draco, cuyo pecado es el peor en la sociedad de sangre limpia, abandonando a su perfecta mujer sangre limpia por una hija de muggles – el retrato de su madre puso una mueca de reproche y negó con la cabeza.

Theo soltó otra risa – Ay Draco, toda la vida llamándola de lo peor y ahora resulta que estás enamorado de Granger hasta los huesos.

Suspiró ¿Quién era el para reprochar nada? El, que había sido un cabronazo con Luna en el colegio, que se rio de ella llamándola "Lunática" cuando estaba con su grupo de Slytherin… Por más que lo negara, era un puto hipócrita…

Un ulular se coló en su despacho y una bonita lechuza gris se posó en su mesa. Acarició con ternura al animal – Hola Mérida – el animal ululó de nuevo y alzó la pata para que Theo recogiera el papel. Una vez lo hizo le regaló un par de chucherías para lechuza y abrió la carta. Era de Luna, le preguntaba si quería ir a desayunar con ella y los niños a casa.

¿Por qué no? No tenía ganas de que su cabeza estallara por los problemas de Draco y Blaise, y además no encontraba mejor manera de empezar el día que con su chica y sus dos pequeños. Escribió una rápida respuesta afirmativa y se la entregó a la lechuza que le dio un cariñoso picotazo en el dedo y salió volando por la ventana.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, pues un traje de sastre elegante no era muy cómodo y con lo pequeños a su alrededor no era bueno vestir uno de sus trajes más caros. Abrió el armario y tomó una camisa azul y unos pantalones más sencillos, algo cómodo. Sonrió a su reflejo y salió rumbo a la red flú.

* * *

En una bonita pero peculiar casa, Luna Lovegood preparaba el desayuno para sus hijos, ella misma y esperaba que Theo. Estaba bastante nerviosa esa mañana, pues quería tocar un tema bastante importante con el que se había convertido en su novio sin serlo oficialmente. Quería que de una vez aclararan que eran exactamente y hasta donde estaban yendo.

Ella quería a Theo, lo quería con locura, más de lo quiso jamás al padre de sus hijos. A Rolf le había querido muchísimo, aun lo hacía, pero Theo era diferente, era como redescubrir el amor. Y eso era lo que le daba miedo.

Hacía apenas un año que se había divorciado y estaba entrando en otra relación, una muy intensa, con un hombre maravilloso pero igual de intenso y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. A pesar de que la soltería le había durado un suspiro, ella estaba dispuesta a ir un paso más allá con Theo y hacer oficial su relación, pero no estaba segura de que sentía él ni cómo veía lo que tenían.

Que la quería, la quería, claro que la quería. Se le notaba, ¿pero la quería tanto como ella a el? Eso ya no lo sabía y era lo que quería averiguar y sería hoy. Por eso le mandó la nota invitándole a desayunar hoy en casa. Esperaba que aceptara.

\- Mami, mami, Lorcan dice que hay un Giguli en mi habitación – gritó Lysander acercándose a su madre – Dile que no mienta.

\- Es verdad mami, lo vi bajo su cama.

\- No es verdad – dijo enfadado su gemelo abrazando la pierna de su madre.

\- Lorcan, no asustes a tu hermano – dijo calmada Luna – Id a vestiros que el desayuno estará en un momento – ojeó la sartén que estaba cocinando por arte de magia unas tortitas.

\- Me muero de hambre – dijeron a la vez los niños. Justo en ese momento una lechuza gris entró volando por la ventana.

\- ¡Mérida! – gritaron los niños emocionados acercándose al ave quien ululo contenta por las caricias suaves de los niños.

Lorcan tomó le mensaje de la pata del ave – Mami, es para ti.

Luna sonrió sabiendo perfectamente de quien era la carta. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva. Dio un largo suspiro y miró a sus hijos – Hoy tendremos invitados.

Los pequeños le miraron curiosos – ¿Es que viene el abuelo?

Luna negó – Theo viene de visita.

\- ¡Guay! – gritaron los niños con ojos brillantes. Luna sonrió enternecida al ver a sus pequeños tan contentos por la llegada de Theo. La verdad es que ver que sus niños querían tanto a Theodore y que él los adoraba a ellos era suficiente para tenerla contenta.

Si sus hijos no hubieran estado cómodos con la presencia del abogado, por mucho que le quisiera, Luna no habría ido tan lejos con su relación, pero por suerte sus gemelos estaban encantados con Theo. Iban al parque, jugaban en la habitación e incluso salían a buscar criaturas… para Lorcan y Lysander, Theo era una especie de nuevo héroe.

Preparó otro plato más en la mesa y esperó pacientemente a que su invitado llegara. En su cabeza había preparado un discurso perfecto, pero llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa. Solía ser bastante calmada y positiva pero el paso que estaba a punto de dar no la afectaría solo a ella, sino también a Theo y sus hijos.

Si fuera ella sola, quizás estaría mucho más calmada. Pero es que ahora que sus pequeños estaban involucrados con el Slytherin y si salía mal, no quería que sufrieran como sufrieron cuando ella y Rolf decidieron separarse.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

El rugido de la red flú llamó su atención y entre las llamas verdes se asomó el perfecto perfil de Theodore Nott, quien cambió su gesto serio a una sonrisa tímida en cuanto sus ojos castaños se posaron en ella – Hola Luna.

\- Buenos días Theodore – dijo soñadora mientras recibía el beso en la mejilla que él le daba. Se sonrojó por el acto. Normalmente ellos eran tímidos, como dos adolescentes que dan sus primeros pasos en eso que se llama amor. Era paradójico ver la forma en la que se trataban, como dos inexpertos, cuando era sabido por todos que Theo había tenido varias relaciones y ella contaba con dos hijos.

\- Me ha hecho muy feliz que me invitaras a desayunar – sonrió Theo.

Luna asintió – No es nada, hace mucho que no desayunábamos juntos, y los niños me preguntaban mucho por ti.

Los ojos de Theo brillaron y Luna supo que se trataba de la emoción que sintió al saberse querido por Lorcan y Lysander.

\- Hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están?

\- ¡Theo! – gritaron a la vez dos vocecitas antes de que Luna pudiera responder. Dos pequeños bultos rubios se lanzaron a la pierna de Theo quien les miró feliz.

\- ¿Qué pasa colegas?

\- Theo, Theo, hay un Giguli en la habitación de mi hermano.

\- ¡No es cierto! – gritó el rubio aferrándose más a la pierna de Theo – Dile que no mienta.

El castaño miró con duda a Luna quien sonrió – Son animales que entran en tu cabeza y se alimentan de tus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas – susurró bajito. Theo asintió y miró a Lysander.

\- Tranquilo colega – dijo seguro acariciándole el pelo al niño – Yo me ocupo de él.

Lysander le miró con ojos brillantes – ¡Gracias Theo! ¡Vamos! – y arrastró de la mano al adulto que miró de nuevo a Luna con ojos confusos.

\- Da tres palmadas – dijo Luna para ayudar al chico para luego sonreír y poner su atención al desayuno.

En la habitación de Lysander, Theo suspiró. Tenía que expulsar un animalito invisible e inexistente si quería que el pequeño se calmara.

\- Ahí Theo – dijo Lorcan apuntando bajo la cama. Lysander dio un gritito y se aferró más a la pierna del adulto – ¿Ves como no te mentía?

\- Échalo de aquí – susurró Lysander.

Theo les miró con la ceja enarcada para luego observar bajo la cama del niño. El no veía nada, absolutamente nada. Bueno un par de pelusillas de polvo pero nada más. Se acercó a paso lento con los niños a su espalda y se arrodillo frente a la cama.

\- Cuidado Theo – dijo Lorcan.

Nott sonrió y agachándose un poco más dio tres palmadas tal y como Luna le había indicado. Esperó prudentemente una señal de los pequeños que suspiraron.

\- Ya se fue. Dijo Lorcan – Menos mal.

\- ¡Gracias Theo! – Gritó contento Lysander abrazándole – No entiendo porque no tienes un cromo en las ranas de chocolate.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó confundido Nott.

Lysander le miró como si estuviera tonto – ¡Pues porque eres muy valiente Theo! ¡¿Por qué va a ser?!

Lorcan asintió dándole la razón a su hermano – Es cierto, los héroes tienen cromos en las ranas de chocolate. La tía Hermione lo tiene porque es una heroína de guerra.

\- Bueno, yo no soy un héroe colega – dijo con ternura Theo.

\- Para mí sí – dijo Lysander.

\- Y para mí también – corroboro su hermano – eres nuestro héroe Theo.

Nott les miró con los ojos brillantes. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan bien consigo mismo con cuatro simples palabras. Agarró a los niños y les dio un abrazo que correspondieron rápidamente – No sabéis lo feliz que me hace que me digáis eso.

\- Es la verdad, eres nuestro héroe, y el de mami también.

\- Y con eso me es suficiente – dijo Theo contento – No necesito ningún cromo, con que vosotros penséis así, ya soy feliz.

\- ¡A desayunar! – gritó Luna desde la cocina.

\- Vamos chicos – dijo Theo tomando la mano de los gemelos para ir a la cocina con el pecho lleno de orgullo. El jamás fue un hombre sensible, más bien era conocido por ser un témpano de hielo pero que sus dos pequeños le vieran como un héroe, una especie de súper hombre capaz de todo, calentó su corazón de una manera que solo había logrado antes su madre y su Luna.

\- ¿Conseguisteis expulsarlo? – preguntó la mujer cuando los vio entrar a la cocina.

\- Sí – contestó feliz Lorcan – Theo es el mejor mami.

Luna sonrió con dulzura a su pequeño – Ya lo sé cielo, lo sé bien.

Theo sintió sus mejillas ponerse calientes. Él no era un hombre tímido, para nada, reservado sí, pero tímido no. Más, un simple comentario de su Luna hacía que se sonrojara como un puto colegial enamorado. Hasta que limites le hacía llegar su rubia favorita.

Se sentaron a la mesa y mágicamente apareció el desayuno encima de la mesa para que los comensales se sirvieran. Pasaron el desayuno hablando de cualquier cosa, de los sueños que habían tenido los pequeños, del pasado de los adultos e incluso de la casa de Hogwarts a la que los pequeños querrían ir en un futuro.

\- Yo quiero ser Slytherin – Dijo Lysander sorprendiendo a Theo.

\- Pensé que querías ser Hufflepuff como papá – contestó Luna.

\- Eso era antes – se explicó el niño – Ahora quiero ser Slytherin, como Theo.

\- Yo también – corroboro su hermano para luego lanzarle una curiosa mirada a Theo – ¿Crees que entremos en Slytherin?

Nott sintió un calorcito de orgullo en su estómago y asintió – Pues claro que sí, sois mis pequeños aprendices – comentó sobándoles el pelo para despeinárselo haciéndoles soltar una cantarina risa – Seréis las mejores serpientes del mundo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron – Guay – y volvieron su atención en el desayuno.

Theo, estaba dichoso. Él no tenía hijos, es más nunca se había planteado tenerlos, no quería que la sociedad mágica le tacharan de hijos de mortífago o nieto de mortífago. No quería que sus descendientes fueran relacionados con las artes oscuras y que se convirtieran en unos apestados sociales, a que a pesar de que el mundo decía que había dejado atrás los prejuicios, todo era pura mierda de trol. La sociedad mágica seguía mirándolos con repulsión y miedo, pero disimulando y eso lo ponía enfermo, por eso n quería tener niños ni nada que pudiera avergonzarse de él.

Pero ahora, con Luna y los niños en su vida, la cosa cambiaba. Theodore siempre pensó que los niños le temerían por su carácter frio y su cara seria, mas no fue así. Conectó con ellos perfectamente, tal vez por la naturaleza curiosa de los gemelos, o tal vez porque sus defensas cayeron justo cuando los vio por primera vez, dándose cuenta de que eran iguales que su madre. No lo sabía, y realmente daba igual.

Lo importante es que ese par de trastos revoltosos, eran los hijos que nunca tuvo, y saber que ellos le querían y que querían ser como el, le llenaba de satisfacción y alegría. Solo si su madre le aceptara formalmente…

\- Niños, podéis ir a jugar ¿sí? Theo y yo debemos hablar – dijo de repente Luna haciendo que el castaño enarcara una ceja.

\- Pero mama – protestaron a la vez

\- Por favor – dijo de nuevo Luna sin perder la dulzura pero sonando con toque severo.

Los niños resoplaron contrariados pero salieron de la cocina dejando solos a los adultos. Theo miraba curioso y preocupado a Luna, se preguntaba que necesitaba hablar con él ¿no pensaría dejarle, o si?

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó temeroso.

\- No, bueno si – se corrigió rápido Luna – No lo sé – Que estaba nerviosa era un hecho pues se puso rápidamente y recogió los platos vacíos de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de Theo.

\- Me estas poniendo nervioso – protestó el, viendo que Luna no le hacía caso y se giraba para meter los platos en el fregadero – Luna.

La rubia suspiró aun dándole la espalda a Theo y bajó la vista – Necesito hablar de nosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – preguntó Theo.

Luna se giró para mirarle afligida – ¿Que somos Theodore?

\- ¿Cómo que, que somos? – esta conversación le estaba poniendo nervioso y temía su desenlace. ¿Es que Luna tenía dudas como las tenía el? ¿Eso era bueno o malo? ¿Querría ella formalizar su relación, o romperla para siempre? Eran tantas las dudas que le atosigaban la mente que Theo no podía razonar, cosa rara en el que era una mente fría y calculadora.

\- Eso, ¿Qué somos? ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? – dio una pequeña pausa para susurrar con las mejillas encendidas – ¿Amantes?

\- Luna, tu eres… eres… mi todo.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida – Theo, yo… veras he estado pensando mucho… No podemos seguir así, no puedo seguir así.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes contármelo, lo sabes – decía Theo con el corazón en un puño pues la conversación le ponía de los nervios.

\- Yo, verás, no quiero presionar, es decir ahora mismo estamos bien ¿no? – Le vio asentir repetidamente y prosiguió – Estamos bien pero, es que no sé qué somos en realidad. Nunca hemos puesto nombre a esto – dijo señalándose – Y eso me tiene confundida.

\- ¿Confundida? – Preguntó Theo afligido – ¿Es que no sabes que sientes por mí?

Luna negó repetidamente con la cabeza – No, no, claro que no. Sabes que te quiero, con todo el corazón pero… no sé si tu sientes lo mismo.

Theo se quedó en shock unos minutos ¿iba en serio? ¿Es que su Luna dudaba de lo que el sentía? Parpadeo varias veces y dijo – Luna, te quiero, te quiero más de lo que nunca quise a nadie.

\- Pero, es decir, tú nunca has… puesto nombre.

\- No me parecía importante ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación – explicó – Hasta hace un par de semanas – Luna le miró con sus curiosos ojos azules y él sonrió – Luna, no solo te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, creí que lo tenías claro.

Luna se quedó respiración un breve momento – enamorado… ¿de mí?

\- No, de tu gemela holandesa – dijo con sorna el Slytherin – Pues claro que de ti, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero, eres buena, cariñosa, simpática, buena madre y además eres preciosa, eres lo que todo hombre desea.

\- Theodore… - susurró ella con dulzura.

Theo se acercó a ella lentamente – Si no le puse nombre a esto antes, es porque no quería presionarte. Es decir, te acabas de divorciar hace poco, es cierto que el sexo es bueno – Luna le lanzó una avergonzada mirada y el rio – Pero prefiero mil veces tu compañía y la de los niños en el sofá viendo una peli muggle, a tenerte entre mis sabanas, lo cual está también muy bien.

\- ¿Dudabas de mis sentimientos? – preguntó ella preocupada.

Theo negó – No, nunca. Sé que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. Lo que temía era que no estuvieras preparada para comprometerte tan pronto con alguien, ya sabes… tener una relación en serio. Pensé que quizás no querías renunciar tan rápido a tu recién recuperada libertad.

\- Yo creí que tú… no querías tener nada serio conmigo, ya sabes, por el que dirán, tal vez…

Theo la calló con un rápido beso en los labios – Te quiero, quiero estar contigo y los niños y quiero que seas mi novia formal, decirle al mundo que estamos juntos y dentro de unos años comprometernos y ser una familia real.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron emocionado – ¿En serio?

\- Sí, si tú quieres claro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Luna se abrazó a su cuello dando saltitos de alegría – Oh Theodore claro que quiero, si quiero estar contigo, para toda mi vida.

-¿de verdad? – preguntó emocionado Theo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Luna le miró sonriendo y asintió – Sí, eres todo lo que siempre quise Theodore Nott – y le dio un suave beso en los labios que el castaño contestó con gusto. Por fin, ya era oficial, su Luna había aceptado tener una relación seria, formal y de verdad. Ya no era Luna, su "algo", era Luna Lovegood, su novia y esperaba que pronto mujer.

Tanta felicidad no le cabía en el pecho. Era un momento que jamás olvidaría. Nada podía estropearlo, nada. Era el mejor momento de su vida.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana asustando a la pareja que se separó – Es el correo – dijo Luna separándose a duras penas de las garras de Theo que no la querían soltar ahora que era "oficialmente suya"

\- Que oportuno.

Luna soltó una risita mientras ojeaba las cartas y luego recogió el profeta de la pata de otra lechuza un poco más oscura. En realidad "El Profeta" le importaba bien poco, se había suscrito por curiosidad mas bien y porque a los niños les gustaba algunas de las colecciones que traía consigo pero nada más, apenas lo leía, y es que siendo la hija del director de "El Quisquilloso" , leer a la competencia era absurdo.

Aun así, esa mañana decidió ojear la portada para ver que se cuajaba en el mundo mágico y cuando lo hizo, abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas.

\- Luna, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado al ver a su recién estrenada novia poner cara de absoluta sorpresa.

Luna reacciono y comenzó a sonreír con ternura para luego mirar a Theo y tenderle el periódico – Míralo tú mismo.

Theo con desconfianza tomó el ejemplar de Luna y lo ojeó. Sintió la rabia, la ira, el coraje, como lo queramos llamar, apoderarse de su cuerpo. Si él pensaba que su mañana era in godible, estaba muy equivocado, esa simple foto había destrozado su mañana perfecta y había traído de vuelta el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía antes de venir a casa de su chica.

Apretó entre sus manos la portada que traía en primera plana una enorme foto de Malfoy y Granger con sus hijos, jugando a la familia feliz, jodiendo todos sus planes en los casos de divorcio, y echando su trabajo a la mierda.

Los iba a destrozar en cuanto los viera – Los mato, te juro que los mato.

Luna suspiró – a mí me parece muy dulce que lleven a los niños d paseo.

\- Los mato – repetía Theo como u mantra mientras estrangulaba el periódico en su mano – No mejor, que les maten sus ex, que luego ya los remato yo. No, no los mato yo y que los rematen sus ex.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Oh sí que lo es – replicó Theo mirando el arrugado papel en su mano – esta foto lo complica todo Luna, todo. Ahora serán más horas, más días incluso meses de trabajo ¡Ya me pueden pagar bien!

\- Fue un simple paseo.

\- Fue un suicidio – dijo Theo enfadado. No estaba cabreado por el hecho de que se vieran, que se iban a ver Theo lo sabía de sobra pues era imposible mantener al pulpo de Malfoy lejos de Granger ahora que era casi soltera. Pero pensaba que la inteligencia de la que ambos presumían les llevaría a llevar encuentros furtivos, donde nadie les viera ¡NO A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE SUS HIJOS!

Eran unos idiotas – Les matare, a ambos – dijo rotundo sobándose el puente de la nariz – Los mato.

Luna solo sonrió segando con la cabeza. Su Theodore era algo exagerado. O quizás no.


	18. Dolores de corazón y planes malvados

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **Tras hacer una encuesta en Facebook, el pueblo habló y ganó la mayoría aplastante de que el nuevo capítulo se centrara en los ex. Como veis cada uno reacciona de una forma totalmente diferente, y como regalo por la tardanza hice aparecer a las culpables de este embrollo, aunque sin ellas el Blinny y el Dramione no existirían así que por esa parte debemos agradecérselo. Agradecer una vez mas vuestros reviews y espero que este capítulo no os disguste.**

 **PD: ESTE CAPÍTULO A SIDO RESUBIDO DEBIDO A VARIOS ERRORES GARRAFALES QUE MI QUERIDA DORIS ENCONTRÓ. sI VEIS ALGUNO MAS NO DUDÉIS EN HACÉRMELO SABER.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _"Dolores de corazón y planes malvados"_

En una enorme mansión una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes estaba sentada leyendo la revista _"Corazón de bruja"_

Una página en especial llamó tremendamente su atención, _"Los diez hombres más guapos del mundo mágico"_ y soltó una carcajada al ver que conocía a tres de esos diez hombres:

Uno era su flamante y pronto ex marido, Blaise. Según la revista el hombre era un dios de ébano que todas se morían por probar, además de uno de los hombres más exitosos y millonarios del mundo mágico.

Otro era su mejor amigo, Draco. Definido como un dios griego, hace bastante gracia la metáfora que era la vida, él era un dios griego enamorado de una hija de muggles cuyo nombre proviene de esa antigua civilización. Soltó una risa al leer lo que la revista decía de los ex Slytherins, tan solo si supieran.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fue el nombre más famoso del mundo mágico _"Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió"_ Pansy bufó – tiene más títulos que la reina de Inglaterra.

Leyó como la escritora de la columna ponía por las nubes los logros y el atractivo físico de Potter. Pansy frunció el ceño – tampoco es tan guapo – la verdad es que feo no era, para nada, ¿pero ponerle en la lista de los más guapos del mundo mágico? ¿Estamos locos? Su pelo alborotado le daba cierto toque salvaje, y sus ojos verdes eran bonitos, pero luego ¿Qué? Nada, si Harry Potter estaba allí plasmado era simplemente por hacer lo que hizo. Liberar al mundo mágico de Voldemort – Cría fama y échate a dormir – murmuró ella pasando la página para mirar al siguiente en la lista.

Mas no pudo hacerlo, en su cabeza pululaba la imagen de Harry Potter. Realmente no lo entendía. Desde hace años todo era grandeza, ¡el gran Harry Potter! Un suertudo que no hace nada sin Granger… en el colegio no le soportaba, aunque el a ella tampoco, no solo eran rivales por sus casas, también por sus amigos y además de que el jamás fue amable con ellos, los Slytherin. Tanto que dicen de la valentía y el orgullo Gryffindor al final ellos solo miran por ellos, hipócritas todos… Defiendes al mundo de una serpiente, pero luego tú no defiendes a las serpientes menores, sino que las tachas de igual de malvadas.

Soltó un bufido y apartó la revista, Harry Potter la había puesto de mal humor.

\- ¡Pansy! – gritó una voz masculina bastante grave.

La mujer se giró a mirar a su actual pareja, Marcus Flint - ¿Qué pasa?

Le arrojó el periódico con una mueca de disgusto – Esto pasa – Pansy le miró curiosa y ojeó el periódico. En la portada para su sorpresa Draco, su amigo Draco estaba con Hermione Granger y sus hijos dando un bonito paseo matinal. Sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo y miró a Marcus – Vaya. Increíble.

El hombre que aun con el paso de los años seguía teniendo un poco de cara de trol le miró con la ceja enarcada – ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? – Preguntó curiosa Pansy – No es de mi incumbencia.

\- Pans, cariño, ¿eres consciente de que Draco Malfoy esta liado con una sangre sucia?

La mujer rodó los ojos. Esto era algo que no le gustaba de Marcus, que a pesar del tiempo y la guerra no había aprendido nada, nada de nada. Seguía siendo tan cerrado de mente como antaño y eso no le gustaba pues ya habían sufrido bastante por culpa de los prejuicios.

\- No es nuestro problema, él sabrá.

Marcus le miró ceñudo – Pansy Parkinson, ¿me estás diciendo que no te importa que nuestro amigo haya abandonado a la pobre Astoria solo para ir a retozar con una sangre sucia?

\- Ella se lo buscó – dijo encogiéndose de hombros la morena ojeando de nuevo la revista.

\- No te reconozco – dijo enfadado Marcus – es asqueroso, antinatural, a saber que haría la muy zorra para ganárselo.

\- Darle un puñetazo en toda la cara – dijo con gracia Pansy.

\- Inaudito – bufó molesto – Pues a mí no me los metes en casa.

\- Tranquilo cielo, no lo haré.

\- Pobre Astoria – dijo Marcus captando la atención de Pansy quien frunció las cejas – debe estar pasándolo fatal.

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da como lo esté pasando Astoria? No es la primera ni la única divorciada.

Marcus carraspeó – lo sé, lo sé.

\- Yo también me estoy divorciando ¿sabes? No te he escuchado decir "pobre Pansy" ni una sola vez.

\- Ya, pero a ti te viene bien este divorcio.

Pansy frunció aún más el ceño – ¿¡Sera nos viene bien!? ¡Una de las principales razones por la que me divorcio es por ti!

\- Lo se nena, lo sé – dijo restándole importancia – pero por eso, más razón para preocuparnos por Tori, ella amaba a Draco y el la cambia por una sangre sucia empollona.

\- Astoria no es precisamente una hermanita de la caridad, no es dulce como un Pigmypuff ¿sabes?

\- Solo sé que estará sufriendo y nosotros aquí.

\- Pasando tiempo juntos Marcus – dijo con veneno – aunque si tan preocupado estar por Astoria, deberías ir a verla.

Marcus rodó los ojos – No empieces Pansy.

\- ¡No! ¡Es que no se quien cojones te crees que eres! Todo el día igual, Astoria, Astoria, Astoria… Solo es una arpía sin corazón que abandona a su hijo, hijo que tuvo para enganchar a Draco.

\- Pues como tú.

Pansy abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Cómo has dicho?

Marcus se encogió de hombros – Bueno, tu hija, tampoco le haces mucho caso, Zabini es quien la cuida, no sé qué le echas en cara, tu tampoco eres una madre modelo.

Pansy notó su bilis subir por la garganta. Su ira se acumuló en su cabeza haciendo que su pálida y perfecta piel se pudiera roja – ¡¿Cómo... TE ATREVES?! – Gritó tirándole el periódico a la cabeza – ¡Yo deje bien claro que si tenía hijos no me haría responsable porque no me gustan! ¡Y ES ALGO QUE ODIO! ¡AL IGUAL QUE ODIO QUE TODOS ME TACHEN DE MALVADA! – dijo lanzándole maldiciones a Marcus.

\- ¡PANSY! ¡Para! ¿¡Estás loca!? – gritó esquivando un " _Desmaius_ "

\- ¡Te odio! ¡CERDO! ¡Yo también sufro! – Gritaba maldiciendo al moreno – ¡ME ROBARON MI VIDA Y MI LIBERTAD, MARCUS! ¡Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR UNA ZORRA QUE CABO SU PROPIA TUMBA ELLA SOLA!

-¡Pero es que ella está sufriendo tu no!

Pansy paró de golpe ¿Qué ella no sufría? ¿Cómo no iba a sufrir? No podía ser una buena madre porque ver la carita de su hija le recordaba la prisión en la que vivía, sufría por no poder amar a Blaise como el merecía y sufría porque sabía que todo en su vida era una mierda, incluido su estúpida relación con ese trol millonario. Guardo su varita ante la atenta mirada de Marcus y se giró – Pansy ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡A CASA DE MI MADRE!

\- Pero… cielo…

Entro a la chimenea y tomó un puñados de polvos flú - ¡Vete a la mierda! – Marcus la miró sorprendido mientras gritaba – Mansión Parkinson – y desapareció entre las llamas verdes. Al llegar a la quietud de la mansión de sus padres, la rabia se convirtió en tristeza.

Limpio una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y suspiró, en realidad Harry Potter no había jodido su día, sino el idiota de Marcus.

* * *

En la mansión Greengrass había una serie de gritos que retumbaban por las antiguas paredes. No eran gritos agónicos, ni de dolor, eran gritos de rabia, de frustración y de cólera.

Astoria Malfoy, pronto Greengrass de nuevo gritaba a todo pulmón mientras sostenía en sus manos un apretujado periódico. Sus padres la habían hecho llamar por algo urgente, y cuando lo vio su ira salió a gritos casi desgarrando su garganta.

Las lágrimas de ira fluían por sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas y sus manos agarraban como un halcón a su presa el papel amarillento ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era culpa suya!

\- Tori, princesa – dijo su padre.

\- ¡DEJAME! – Gritó histérica la castaña – ¡LA MATARE! ¡MATARE A ESA PUTA QUE ME ROBO A MI HOMBRE!

La madre de Astoria se acercó con cuidado a ella e intento abrazarla – Cariño, por Salazar…

\- ¡NO! – Gritó llorando – ¡Draco es mío! ¡MIO!

\- Si princesa, si – decía su padre con tristeza e ira. Tristeza por ver a su hija así, destrozada, con el alma desgarrada e ira porque ese mal nacido de Malfoy no sabía lo que había hecho – esta nos la pagará princesa, se arrepentirá de esto.

\- ¡No quiero que se arrepienta! ¡Quiero que vuelva! – gritó cayendo de rodillas tapando su cara con sus manos.

Sarah Greengrass miró a su marido pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. El hombre se acercó a su hijo y le sujetó la cara con las manos – Tesoro, te juro por mis ancestros que Draco volverá a ti, aunque muera en el intento.

Astoria asintió – ¿Por qué me ha dejado padre?

\- No sabe lo que tiene el muy idiota princesa – dijo Dave besando a la mujer en la frente – Ese rubito con ínfulas no te merece.

\- Pero yo le quiero – dijo Astoria siendo acunada por su padre – Quiero a Draco papá, quiero que me ame como lo hago yo.

Sarah suspiro – Hija, haremos algo, lo juramos… ¡Llamaremos a tu hermana!

Astoria bufó – No querrá ayudarme, sabes que no nos llevamos bien.

\- Tu no cariño – dijo Sarah – pero nosotros somos sus padres, y nos ayudará.

La castaña mujer pareció meditarlo un segundo y acurrucándose en su padre como una niña pequeña asintió – está bien.

Los padres se miraron entre ellos sonrientes y Dave hizo una señal a su esposa quien se apresuró a escribir un pergamino a su hija mayor. Astoria sollozaba en brazos de su padre. Aunque su relación con Daphne no era buena sabía que su hermana era una gran abogada, de las mejores de Inglaterra.

Si hubiera sido ella quien hubiera pedido ayuda seguramente su hermana la habría mandado a paseo, pero si era su madre quien la solicitaba, la siempre buena hija Daphne, haría lo que fuera.

Astoria bufó, su relación con su hermana era tan mala por culpa de esa estúpida necesidad de la rubia por destacar. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Desde pequeña sus padres mimaban a Astoria, por ser pequeña y de complexión frágil. El parto de Sarah había sido duro y eso provocó que sus padres centraran su cariño en ella, dejando a Daphne algo apartada.

La rubia siempre buscaba sobresalir simplemente para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos y le hicieran caso, pero nunca funcionaba.

\- Ya verás como todo se arregla cariño – dijo Sarah que había entrado de nuevo a la sala tras mandar la carta a Daphne – en menos de lo que piensas tendrás a Draco y tu hijo contigo de nuevo.

\- El mocoso me importa una mierda – dijo dura – solo quiero que Draco vuelva.

\- Y volverá tesoro – le dijo Dave besando su coronilla.

Astoria soltó otras lágrimas y se aferró a su padre – La odio, ¡odio a esa puta sangre sucia!

\- La destrozaremos cariño – dijo Dave.

\- ¡La quiero en Azkaban, repudiada por todos por ser una maldita roba maridos! – gritó enfadada.

Sarah se llevó la mano al corazón – no entiendo como a estas alturas de la vida, Draco pudo fijarse en esa… cosa.

\- No es de ahora mamá – sollozó Astoria – ¡La ama desde siempre! ¡Estaba enamorado de ella cuando me case con el! ¡LA ODIO!

\- Tesoro, tranquila…

\- ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR TRANQUILA! – Gritó apartándose de su padre limpiando los restos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – ¡La voy a hundir! ¡Estoy harta de la siempre perfecta Hermione Granger! ¡La gran bruja! ¡La gran madre! ¡La gran… zorra!

Sarah quiso acercase a ella – Cariño deberías descansar.

\- ¡No! – Dijo alejándose de la mujer – ¡No descansaré hasta que mi marido se dé cuenta de que esa asquerosa impura no vale nada!

Dave asintió – Déjalo en manos de tu hermana.

\- ¡Si tengo que aprovechar a Scorpius lo hare!

\- El niño es lo que más le importa a Draco cielo – dijo Sarah – Tranquila, el niño querrá estar contigo antes que con esa mujer, ¡eres su madre!

\- Lo soy, ¡yo! ¡No esa escoba con patas!

Dave miró a su hija con dureza – Draco hará todo lo que el niño quiera. El niño siempre busca tu atención, dásela y Draco será tuyo de nuevo.

Astoria miró a sus padres y asintió para luego darse la vuelta y salir rumbo a su habitación. Esto no quedaría así, Draco era suyo y con ella iba a quedarse. Y no había más que hablar.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter estaba sentado desayunando. Su cuerpo permanecía en su casa, pero su cabeza estaba lejos, muy lejos. Mentalmente estaba al lado de su esposa y sus tres hijos. Dio un largo suspiro ¿Por qué tuvo que cagarla así? El que se llenaba la boca de ser un valiente y leal Gryffindor, había hecho la cosa más imperdonable del mundo.

Serle infiel a su mujer.

Miró cansado la tostada quemada y los huevos revueltos. Nadie hacía desayunos mejores que Ginny, nadie. Sus tostadas eran perfectas, doradas por fuera y tiernas por dentro. Sus huevos con bacon eran una delicia, y no había mejor zumo que el que hacía su mujer.

Definitivamente Ginny tenía las cualidades culinarias de su suegra. Pero eso no era todo… Ginny, su Ginny era perfecta en todo. No solo era una mujer preciosa y madre y esposa ejemplar, sino que su personalidad eran perfectos. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella en silencio en la habitación escuchando llover, o comentando un partido de quidditch con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, o saliendo de excursión con los niños… o… simplemente mirándola.

Harry dio un largo suspiro – Soy idiota.

\- Somos idiotas – dijo otra voz ronca. Harry se giró para ver a su mejor amigo.

\- Buenos días Ron – el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca. No solo él estaba desmejorado, Ron era un alma en pena. Con la barba pelirroja sin afeitar y despeinado. Sus ojeras pronunciadas delataban que no había pasado buena noche – ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Una mierda – gruñó Ron – no he dejado de verla en sueños.

\- ¿A Hermione?

\- No – negó el pelirrojo – a mi madre, me cortaba los dedos y se los daba a los gnomos del jardín.

Harry rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Más la cara de tristeza de su mejor amigo le cortó la sonrisa. Ron clavó sus azules ojos en los verdes de su amigo y dijo – La echo de menos.

\- Y yo colega – dijo Harry palmeando su espalda – y yo.

Ron suspiró – Pero sé que jamás la recuperare.

\- ¿Tú quieres recuperarla? – preguntó Harry. Su amigo le miró confuso y bufó despeinándose. Harry sabía lo mucho que Ron quería a Hermione pero Lavender siempre ha sido su debilidad y esa debilidad la estaba pagando muy cara.

\- La quiero, quiero a Hermione, es mi mujer – dijo lastimero – y quiero ser un buen padre para mi pequeña.

\- Llegamos tarde Ron – suspiró Harry – los niños ya, ni nos conocen a penas, mi niña ya ni se alegra de verme cada vez que vuelvo a casa, James me odia, Albus… ¡Albus no soporta verme!

Ron agarró a su amigo por los hombros – Tu eres su padre Harry – el moreno le miró compungido – Hemos cometido errores pero vamos a remediarlos.

\- No sé si Ginny…

\- ¡Mi hermana esta pirada! Pero adora a mis sobrinos, si ellos quieren verte, ella no se opondrá.

\- Creo que no me has oído Ron – siseó Harry – Mis propios hijos no me soportan.

\- ¿Y tú crees que Rose si? – preguntó enfadado el pelirrojo más consigo mismo que con su amigo – Hace meses que no la veo, hace meses que no paso tiempo con mi pequeña por andar saltando a la cama de una mujer que además ahora lleva en su barriga el siguiente vástago Weasley ¡al menos tú no estás atado a Chang!

\- ¡Mi situación tampoco es fácil Ronald!

En plena discusión una lechuza parda cruzó la cocina posándose encima de la mesa. Era la lechuza que les traía _"El Profeta"_ todas las mañanas. Los hombres suspiraron para relajarse, estaban histéricos ante la situación y no deberían enfadarse entre ellos.

Harry avanzó y tomó el periódico en sus manos – No deberíamos discutir entre nosotros Ron.

\- Lo sé, lo siento pero esta situación me supera.

\- ¿Y crees que a mí no? – preguntó mientras ojeaba el periódico, tal vez ver las desgracias ajenas mejorara un poco su mañana.

Cuando dio la primera mirada al papel, casi se cae del asiento. Su boca cayó muerta y los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas. Ron que en ese momento comía un trozo de bizcocho mojándolo en el café le preguntó con la boca llena – ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ha vuelto Voldemort o qué? – rio ante su propio comentario.

Harry descompuso su cara, estaba seguro de que su amigo no tendría tantas ganas de reír en cuanto viera lo que sus ojos estaban captando. Volvió a leer el titular por si su mente le había traicionado, pero no, había leído bien.

Ante su cara, su mejor amiga y aun mujer de su amigo, había sido fotografiada con su hija, de paseo con nada más y nada menos que Draco _jodido_ Malfoy y su mini él. Ron seguía mirándole curioso e intentó contestar. Movió su boca pero de ella no salían sonidos.

\- Tío estas balbuceando ¿Qué pasa?

\- El, ella, paseo – decía Harry incoherentemente – Hijo…

\- ¿Paseo? ¿Hijos?

Harry comenzó a encogerse de hombros y asentir – Hermione…

\- ¡¿Hermione?! – Ron arrancó el periódico de las manos de su amigo que seguía en estado catatónico y lo vio. Su mujer y su pequeña muy contentas junto con su némesis de la escuela.

Ron abrió la boca de par en par y notó que se le secaba, no podía ser cierto. Miró a su amigo que seguía en shock – esto tiene que ser una broma – Harry negó – ¿es real? – y esta vez recibió un asentimiento.

El pelirrojo le tendió su brazo – ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Harry.

\- Pellízcame, esto tiene que ser una puta pesadilla – Harry le dio un pellizco a su amigo. Ron pegó un grito de dolor y se sobó el pecoso brazo.

\- Pues no estas soñando

Ron gruñó y apretó el periódico en sus manos – No puede ser ¡imposible! ¡No me lo creo!

\- Ron, hay una foto gigante que demuestra que es cierto.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – Dijo enfadado – Hermione no soporta a Malfoy ¡él le hizo algo!

Harry ojeó el periódico – Pues no se les ve para nada incomodas.

Ron miró la foto donde su pequeña reía alegre junto a ese pomposo mortífago. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar todo el veneno que tenía en las venas. No podía ser cierto, Hermione era mucho más inteligente.

\- ¿Crees que lo esté haciendo por joderme?

\- No veo porque – explicó Harry – Hasta donde yo sé, está casado.

\- ¡Pues que pase a su mujer, no a la mía!

\- Aquí hay algo que se nos escapa Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió y azotó el periódico – Pues lo pienso corroborar – y se levantó de la silla – Esta piensa que soy gilipollas ¡por eso tanta gana de pedirme el divorcio! – Harry observaba a su amigo alejarse de la cocina blasfemando acerca del "puto mortifago roba esposas" y parpadeó - ¡Pero si el que le pusiste los cuernos fuiste tú!

\- ¡Me da igual! – Gritó desde arriba Ron – ¡Mi hija no se mezclará con esa serpiente albina! ¡Y Hermione es mi mujer!

Harry suspiró y subió rumbo al segundo piso para entrar a la habitación de su amigo que estaba recogiendo la ropa del suelo – ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Matar a ese cabron.

\- Por favor – dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntando a su amigo – _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ – dijo con toda la calma haciendo que su amigo se quedara tieso cayendo a la cama.

Ro soltó una serie de ruiditos molestos y Harry le miró desde arriba – Lo siento, pero era necesario. Si me prometes que te vas a tranquilizar te des petrifico – Ron soltó otro gruñido – Mueve el ojo a la izquierda para decir si, derecha para decir no – Ron movió sus marrones ojos a la izquierda – ¿seguro que estarás tranquilo? – Otra vez a la izquierda, pero esta vez acompañado de un bufido – Bien.

Con un movimiento de varita, Ron volvió a notar sus extremidades libres – Joder, ¿Qué te piensas que soy? ¿Tu cobaya?

\- No, pero estabas histérico e ibas a hacer una tontería – explicó tranquilo.

\- ¿¡Una tontería!? ¡A tu mujer no se la está tirando un maldito mortífago!

\- Y no sabemos si a la tuya sí.

\- ¡El Profeta!

\- Si bueno lo sé – dijo pensativo Harry – pero Hermione es mucho más lista de lo que crees, ¡joder nos salvó el culo mil veces! ¿¡Crees que caería en una trampa de Malfoy!?

\- Esto lo está haciendo para joderme.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Harry – ¿Él o ella? – Ron le miró sorprendido y Harry sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro. Conocía bien a su mejor amiga, y aunque tenía un corazón de oro, sabía que estaba muy dolida y que buscaría una buena forma de vengarse, y realmente había dado en el clavo.

\- Venga – le dijo a su amigo – Vamos a desayunar, nos tranquilizamos e intentamos hablar con ella.

Ron asintió con pesar y se levantó. Debía saber qué diablos pasaba, no podía ser cierto que su Hermione saliera con alguien como Malfoy ¿o sí?

* * *

En una casa delas afueras del Londres muggle, una mujer de largo pelo negro sonrió mientras leía el periódico – Vaya con Granger…

Un estruendo resonó en su salón mientras unas llamas verdes coloreaban la habitación. Se giró para ver entrar a una de sus compañeras de Hogwarts y ahora aliada – Brown, amiga ¿tú por aquí?

\- ¿Has leído _El Profeta_? – pregunto con voz angustiada.

Cho asintió y levantó el periódico en su mano – estaba en ello ahora mismo, esto facilita muchas cosas.

\- No facilita nada – dijo Lavender – He roto la familia de Ron.

\- ¿Ron? – Preguntó Cho con la ceja levantada – Pensé que era Ro-Ro.

Lavender frunció el ceño ante el tono de burla que le daba la ex Ravenclaw – Eso fue cuando teníamos dieciséis años ¿vale? ¡Y estaba enamorada!

\- ¿Y ahora no?

\- ¡No! – Gritó Lavender – ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

\- ¿¡Culpa mía!? – Preguntó con veneno Cho – Yo solo necesitaba una aliada y la encontré en ti.

\- ¡Chantajeándome!

Chang soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros – Cada uno busca aliados como quiere – recordó como hace tiempo tramaba este plan. El mundo mágico creía que la bruja había desaparecido y se había ido al mundo muggle, pero no, ella siempre había estado cerca. Cerca de la magia y sobretodo cerca de él, de Harry Potter. Aunque lo había negado, ella sentía algo por Harry, algo fuerte, algo maravilloso, algo que mucha gente tachó de obsesivo, pero no es verdad. Lo que ella sentía era amor por Harry Potter.

Tras la muerte de Cedric, su otro gran amor, Cho se refugió en los brazos de Harry encontrando en el de nuevo la ilusión, pero claro el luego se fijó en esa Weasley y la mandó a paseo. Por eso tuvo que hacer lo que hizo.

Recordó con asco como tuvo que esperar años para poder hacer este movimiento maestro. Años en la sombra, casada con ese muggle imbécil y abusador, esperando el momento idóneo para encontrar un aliado, y lo encontró en Lavender.

Lav- lav guardaba un enorme secreto que ella gracias al maravilloso destino encontró siéndole de mucha ayuda ¿¡Que diría el mundo mágico si supiera que las jóvenes Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se acostaban!? ¡Sería un boom! La homosexualidad no está bien vista en el mundo mágico hoy en día, ¡imaginaos la bisexualidad! Sería un escándalo.

\- Me chantajeaste y por aceptar… perdí a Parvati.

\- Pero ganaste un hijo – dijo ojeando su barriga – No seas tan dramática, pensé que le querías.

\- ¡Y le quiero! Pero no como antes… yo quería a Pavarti.

Cho rodó los ojos. Había sido sumamente fácil convencer a Lavender de que engatusara a Ron Weasley, ella sabía muy bien de que pata cojeaba el pelirrojo. Un encuentro fortuito, un coqueteo y el pelirrojo caería en la trampa. Sabía que el ego y orgullo le podían y no se resistiría a una mujer bella como era Lavender y en menos de dos semanas sabía perfectamente en que misiones estaría Harry Potter, donde, cuándo y por qué.

Fue así como comenzó su plan. Cuando Lavender le dijo que Harry estaría en una misión en Londres, cerca de su casa, decidió hacer de nuevo como si el encuentro fuera cosa de las casualidades. Hablaron y fingió no estar interesada, que se alegraba de verle y ahí quedaba todo.

Mientras Lavender se acostaba con Weasley y le sacaba información sobre su vida privada y su trabajo, ella buscaba a Harry, fingiendo que para ella solo era un amigo que la podía ayudar a divorciarse del imbécil de su marido.

Y por fin, tras tiempo de dedicación Harry Potter, cayó e sus redes. Todo iba perfecto, su mundo cobraba sentido de nuevo pero esa estúpida de Brown tuvo que contarlo todo cuando se enteró de que estaba preñada ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Ahora por su culpa Harry la había dejado!

\- Si la hubieses querido tanto, no habrías aceptado mi propuesta – dijo con veneno Cho.

Lavender frunció el ceño – ¡Si lo hice fue porque tú me obligaste! ¡Me amenazaste con contar que Parvati y yo estábamos juntas!

\- Si tan enamorada estas de ella, no debería avergonzarte que el mundo lo supiera.

\- ¡Lo hice por ella! ¡A mí me importa una mierda de trol quien coño sepa que me gustan también las mujeres! Pero lo hice por ella.

Cho puso una sonrisa ladeada en su cara – Es cierto, que lo haces por amor ¿Qué dirían sus familiares si supieran que la pequeña Parvati se tira a otra mujer? Con lo conservadores que son...

\- Eres despreciable.

\- Y tú lo eres tanto como yo – dijo Chang como si tal cosa – No seas dramática, ahora tienes un hijo de Ronald Weasley, héroe de guerra.

\- Un hijo que ninguno deseamos.

\- Eso ya no es problema mío – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó y se acercó mirando fijamente a Lavender que se tensó en el sitio – Ahora, más te vale estarte calladita y cooperar mientras yo arreglo tu monumental cagada, o te cerrare yo esa bocaza ¿entendido?

Lavender la miró mientras tragaba saliva y asentía. Cho sonrió con falsa amabilidad – Bien, pues puedes irte. Te mandaré una lechuza para comunicarte que debes hacer – Brown se dio la vuelta mirando al suelo. Tomó polvos flú pero antes de entrar en la chimenea la voz de Cho la frenó – Y Brown – la morena se giró encontrándose unos glaciares ojos negros – Vuelve a cagarla y eres mujer muerta. Nadie me separará de Harry, ni su estúpida mujer, ni sus mocosos bastardos, ni tú, ni nadie.

\- Estas loca – respondió dura Lavender lanzando los polvos flu dando la dirección de su casa. Borwn desapareció entre las llamas verdes dejando sola de nuevo a Cho la cual suspiró para destensar los músculos y luego miró el periódico olvidado en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Al final Granger, va a ser verdad que eres la bruja más lista de nuestra generación.


	19. De broncas, realidades y planes

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **Como compensación de esta horrible tardanza, he hecho el capítulo un poquito mas largo de lo normal. Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _"De broncas, realidades y planes"_

En el despacho del Ministerio de Theodore Nott, cinco adultos estaban reunidos. Dos de ellos temerosos de lo que el malhumorado hombre frente a ellos podría hacerles y otros dos justo detrás, ocupando unas sillas posteriores mientras intentaban aguantarse las carcajadas. Nott, sentado cómodamente en su silla, con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su barbilla miraba a la pareja que tenía frente a él. Los muy gilipollas habían echado a perder todo su plan, ¿y para qué? ¡Para un simple revolcón! Hay que ser retrasados mentales…

La mujer frente a él, tenía su alborotado cabello suelto, como en sus tiempos de escuela. Sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y sus piernas juntas. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en sus manos entrelazadas, sin querer mirar a Theo. Parecía una niña que había sido pillada haciendo algo muy malo.

El rubio, en cambio estaba tirado hacia atrás y los brazos cruzados. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pared de su derecha, por lo visto el cuadro de esa horrible bruja regordeta era interesantísimo. Se fijó como la pierna de su amigo de la infancia se movía de arriba abajo nervioso. Sabía perfectamente la bronca que les iba a caer.

Theo carraspeó – Bien, os daré una oportunidad para explicaros – el silencio reinó en la sala. Los acusados seguían en la misma posición – ¿No diréis nada? – Continuó en un tono tranquilo – bien, pues yo si diré algo.

Tomó una buena calada de aire y gritó – ¡¿ES QUE SOIS GILIPOLLAS?! – Draco y Hermione dieron un bote debido al grito que Theo había pegado y por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala sus ojos chocaron con los enardecidos del abogado – ¡¿EN QUE COÑO ESTABAIS PENSANDO?!

\- Draco en el de Hermione – dijo Blaise haciendo que su pelirroja compañera soltara una risa ahogada.

\- No es gracioso Blaise – se quejó el castaño apuntando a la pareja – estos dos insensatos acaban de entorpecer el divorcio.

Draco por primera vez desde que se sentó en la silla habló con tono calmado – No es para tanto Nott, nos hicieron unas fotos en el callejón Diagón – se encogió de hombros – ¿y qué? Miles de personas pasan por allí todos los días.

\- Creo que no te estás enterando amigo – dijo tenso Theo – no cualquiera presenta una estampa como la vuestra ¿o es que no habéis visto las fotos? Si no es así no hay problema ¡yo os las enseño! – lanzó sobre el escritorio _"El profeta"_ que era protagonizado por la pareja y sus retoños.

\- Parecéis una familia feliz – dijo Ginny – estáis adorables.

\- No pinches pelirroja – dijo Draco con voz gruesa – Y eso podemos explicarlo ¿verdad Granger?

Hermione miró confusa a Draco pero luego asintió. Theo se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos – Bien, pues empezad ahora mismo, y más os vale que dicha explicación sea buena.

Hermione y Draco se miraron una vez más. Blaise en cambio le dio un toquecito a Ginny con el codo y sonrió – Nosotros también queremos saber que pasó, nos tenéis en ascuas.

Ginny asintió efusiva – os escuchamos.

Hermione se giró para darle una furiosa mirada a su amiga que en ese momento no estaba ayudando nada. Estaba de los nervios, no solo por la riña que les estaba echando Nott (con razón) sino por qué pasaría cuando Ronald viera las imágenes, si es que no las había visto ya. Conocía a su marido desde los once años y sabía lo orgulloso que era. Esta era una excusa perfecta para darle la vuelta a la historia y quedar el de víctima y ella como la bruja infiel. Maldita sea, la había cagado… Pero no se arrepentía. Y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Iba a hablar cuando unos leves toques sonaron en la puerta. Los cinco pares de ojos miraron curiosos como la puerta se abría y por ella se asomaba la risueña cara de Luna quien sonrió ampliamente - Oh, qué bien que estáis todos aquí.

Theo se levantó rápidamente – Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Que sorpresa Lunita – dijo Ginny – vienes a ver a tu novio ¿eh?

Luna sonrió tiernamente y asintió – La verdad es que sí. Me supuse que con todo este lio de las fotos de Malfoy y Hermione se pondría un poco tenso y he venido a ver como se encontraba.

\- Vienes a des estresarle – dijo Blaise con una sugestiva mirada.

\- Cállate Zabini – rugió Theo mientras hacía aparecer una silla para su recién estrenada novia – siéntate cielo.

\- Oh, la ha llamado cielo – dijo Ginny sonriente – pero que adorable Nott, en serio llegué a pensar que eras un trozo de hielo sin sentimientos pero resulta que tienes corazón, debí buscarme otro abogado.

\- Theodore si tiene sentimientos, es más tiene un corazón de oro – se lanzó a defenderle tiernamente Luna – y créeme Ginny, como abogado no lo hay mejor, hablo por experiencia – soltó una risita inocente y dijo – no hace falta ser un monstruo sin corazón para ser un buen abogado.

\- Es cierto – asintió Blaise – con no tener escrúpulos es más que suficiente.

Theo se sobó las sienes y miró a la pareja de acusados que se había relajado con la interrupción de la ex Ravenclaw – No me he olvidado de vosotros dos, mete patas.

\- No es para tanto Nott – bufó Draco harto de su amigo de la infancia – Salimos a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagón, nos hicieron fotos ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Denunciar al profeta?

-¿Qué tal no intimar entre vosotros?

\- Nuestros hijos son amigos – habló Hermione con voz débil – Salimos con ellos.

Draco asintió – No les vamos a dejar solos por ahí, no tienen ni ocho años ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

\- ¿Qué tal no salir a un sitio tan concurrido? ¿O pedirle a alguien que los vigilara por vosotros? – propuso Blaise solo por fastidiar ganándose la mirada furiosa de Draco. Soltó una carcajada, era tan divertido molestar a esos dos.

\- Theodore, creo que exageras.

Todos miraron asombrados a Luna quien seguía con su mirada risueña. Draco sonrió ampliamente – ¡Vaya Lovegood! Cada vez me caes mejor – apuntó a la rubia y dijo – ¿Ves? Hasta tu novia te lo dice ¡no es para tanto!

\- Veo que no lo entendéis… - Theo suspiró y continuo – Hermione, no sé cómo reaccionara Weasley ante esto…

\- Mal – le cortó Ginny.

\- Pero, si se cómo actuará Astoria, Draco – el tono del Slytherin se había relajado, pero seguía serio, muy serio. Tan serio que incluso Blaise se mantenía callado – Ahora mismo, no quiero saber que estará tramando esa mujer para hacerte daño.

\- Cualquier cosa. Y lo peor es que usará a Scorpius.

Theo asintió – Exacto, ahora mismo, puede alegar que verdaderamente tú la dejaste por otra mujer. Podrá dar el papel de víctima y un juez no dudaría en darle la custodia de Scorpius.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! – Gritó Draco – ¡No sabe nada de el!

\- Draco, aún tenemos tiempo, debemos esperar a que ellos den el primer paso – ante la mirada de confusión de su amigo, Theo aclaró – Debemos esperar a que su abogado se ponga en contacto con nosotros y ver cuáles son sus exigencias.

Luego miró a Hermione – y en tu caso lo mismo Hermione – la castaña sintió. Entendía a la perfección lo que decía Theo. Ella sabía que por muy orgulloso que Ron fuera, jamás le quitaría la custodia de Rose, simplemente pondría problemas a la hora de firmar los papeles pero nada más, en cambio Astoria… una mujer que trataba así a su hijo era capaz de muchas cosas.

\- Debemos dejar claro que esa salida se llevó a cabo por deseo expreso de los pequeños – sacó un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a anotar un par de cosas – Como se concertó la cita, donde quedasteis… necesito detalles.

Hermione se sonrojó recordando cómo había terminado ese día. Draco en cambio asintió serio. Por mucho que le gustara esa castaña sentada a su lado, no podía permitir que una mujer como su aun esposa le quitara a su hijo. Jamás. Primero debía centrarse en su pequeño y luego en los demás.

\- La cita se concertó en casa de Granger, cuando fui a dejar a Scorp en su casa – los ojos del castaño se clavaron acusadores en los grises de Draco y este rodó los ojos – no me quede con ellos Nott.

\- Draco me pidió que cuidara a Scorpius mientras el arreglaba unos asuntos familiares en la mansión Malfoy – dijo Hermione. Draco sonrió a la castaña agradecido.

\- ¿Qué asuntos?

\- ¿eso importa? – preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

Theo asintió – Necesito que me contéis todo, con pelos y señales. Necesito preparar estrategias para cuando llegue la hora de enfrentarnos a la ira de los Greengrass.

Draco suspiró – No era mi intención llevar a Scorpius a casa de Hermione…

\- Oh vaya, ahora es Hermione – dijo Ginny a Blaise. Los dos soltaron una tonta risilla que puso enfermo a Draco. Ya se vengaría de esos dos.

\- Iba a llevarle a la mansión de mis padres, pero una lechuza de mi madre me decía que los Greengras estaban allí montando un escándalo – Draco apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de ese día pero notó una cálida y pequeña mano sobre la suya. Asombrado miró a la mujer a su lado quien sonreía para darle ánimos. Nunca estuvo tan agradecido – Ese día Astoria había montado un escándalo en casa cuando se enteró de que la dejaba. Scorpius estaba llorando sin parar y si lo llevaba a casa de mis padres solo empeoraría su estado, así que llame a la única persona que se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué Granger? ¿Por qué no Blaise o yo?

\- Blaise ya tendría suficiente con sus problemas en casa y tu… pues no se ¡simplemente no se me ocurrió! Pensé en Granger porque Scorpius y su hija se hicieron amigos y el… pues…

\- ¿Si?

Draco bufó y lo soltó – Scorpius la quiere como una madre – los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron con la sorpresa de lo dicho por Draco. Su corazón latió con fuerza y no sabía por qué – En un día, Granger lo trató mejor de lo que Astoria le había tratado toda su vida. Además Scorp adora a Rose… no pude pensar en un sitio mejor para que estuviera.

Theo le miró fijamente unos segundos, carraspeó y apuntó – Bien, continua.

\- Al día siguiente, fui a casa de Granger a por Scorpius, pero estaban desayunando por lo que me invitaron a unirme – no era del todo cierto, pero no podía decir toda la verdad. No es que le importara que la gente supiera que había cocinado para Granger, es más, de los presentes juraría que cuatro de ellos sabía lo que el sentía por la Gryffindor, pero no le parecía necesario decir eso – luego esos dos pequeños aduladores insistieron en ir al callejón Diagón y no nos pudimos negar, sobre todo si esa pequeña te mira con esos ojazos – y miró de reojo a Hermione quien sonreía – son iguales que los de su madre.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la vista de nuevo a su regazo. Blaise y Ginny sonrieron de medio lado mientras se miraban de reojo – Vaya, vaya, como se pone la cosa ¿no? – Dijo Blaise – ¿Para cuándo la boda?

\- Déjate de tonterías Blaise – se quejó Theo.

\- ¿Qué? Viendo la rapidez que llevan estos dos, en menos de un año tienen otro retoño por ahí danzando.

Luna soltó una risita – Sería una criaturita preciosa – la rubia se imaginó un pequeño igual que Hermione pero con los ojos de Draco, o una niñita rubia con los ojos de su madre.

\- Seguro que le pondrían un nombre ridículo como Silfidis o Augura – dijo Ginny.

Blaise negó – Que va, conociendo a Granger seguro que se llamara Robert o William.

\- A Herms siempre le ha gustado el nombre de Hugo ¿verdad Herms?

\- Hugo me gusta – dijo Luna entrando en la conversación – pero si sale como Malfoy no le pegará nada, yo creo que Antares es un nombre bonito para un hijo suyo.

\- Bueno, conociendo a Draco seguro que acabara cumpliendo el capricho de Granger – dijo Blaise poniendo gesto pensativo – La llamarán Ana o Susan.

\- Vaya mierda de nombres Blaise – dijo Ginny – mírales, un hijo de esos dos no se puede llamar Ana o Susan, tiene razón Luna, le pondrán un nombre de constelación que le marcará de por vida.

Hermione y Draco miraban a sus amigos con los ojos como platos ¿Cómo su conversación había cambiado tan drásticamente? Theo en cambio se sobaba el puente de la nariz tenso. Dio un golpe en la mesa que calló la pequeña charla que tenían esos tres – Podemos dejar de hablar de los hipotéticos hijos futuros de Draco y Hermione y centrarnos ¿por favor?

\- Estoy alucinando – dijo Draco, Hermione solo pudo negar.

\- Joder Nott, que aguafiestas eres – se quejó Blaise – Mira tu novia, ella sí que sabe divertirse.

Luna sonrió – Gracias Blaise Zabini.

\- De nada Lunita.

Theo gruñó, ya no sabía por dónde iba, ni lo que hacía. Releyó sus apuntes para volver a tomar el hilo de la conversación – Bien, entonces fue porque los pequeños así lo querían – Draco y Hermione asintieron – Mira, me da igual lo que hagáis después de que os divorcies, me importa un huevo de Doxy si no os habláis nunca más o si nada más acabar de firmar os metéis en el baño y lo hacéis como conejos en celo.

\- Como hicisteis vosotros vamos – le dijo Ginny a Luna que por primera vez desde que la conocían, cambio su siempre cara risueña por una de absoluta vergüenza. Ginny y Blaise soltaron otra carcajada ¿Cuántas iban ya?

\- ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Dejad de incomodar a mi novia!

Ante lo dicho por Theo, Blaise cortó su risa y se puso serio. Draco se giró para mira a su moreno amigo y luego volvió a girarse para mirar a su amigo/abogado y con los ojos como platos le apuntó con el dedo y dijo – ¡SE LO HAS PROPUESTO!

Ante el asentimiento de Nott, Blaise se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir - ¡ESE ES MI THEODORE!

\- No me llames Theodore – gruñó Nott.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó curioso el moreno – Lunita te llama Theodore ¿no? – Luna asintió – ¿Ves? ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

\- Porque a ella se la tira, Zabini – dijo Ginny consiguiendo que una vez más Luna se pusiera roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- ¡Ah no! – Contestó Blaise poniendo gesto de asco – Por ahí no paso, te seguiré llamando Nott o Theo.

\- ¿Podemos centrarnos por favor? – pidió angustiada Hermione quien recibió una esperanzada mirada del abogado. Menos mal que en este grupo de locos había alguien sensato.

\- Granger tiene razón, por ahora vosotros dos estáis advertidos – Draco y Hermione volvieron a tensarse – No quiero ver ninguna muestra de afecto entre vosotros dos hasta que se finalice el juicio – la pareja asintió – Como vuelva a aparecer algo así en los periódicos os juro por mi madre que la maldición _Cruciatus_ será un paseo por el parque en comparación con lo que os haré yo ¿queda claro?

\- Cristalino – dijo Draco.

-Bien, entonces pasemos a lo siguiente – guardó los papeles de Hermione y Draco para sacar de un portafolios otros papeles exactos a los anteriores – empezaremos por ti Blaise, tu caso es el más fácil. El abogado de Pansy es un viejo conocido, no es precisamente un lince pero no podemos acomodarnos.

\- Bien, ya lo sabes, le daré lo que quiera, pero mi princesa se queda conmigo.

Theo leyó un segundo un pergamino mientras asentía – No hay problema Blaise, Pans está bastante dispuesta a darte la libertad que deseas.

\- Eso son buenas noticias – dijo Luna – Ojala todos los divorcios fueran tan sencillos.

\- Eso nunca pasara querida – dijo Hermione – Si no la gente no se divorciaría.

\- La verdad es que Pansy lo aceptó muy bien – dijo Blaise – pero porque a ella le interesa, no finjamos ahora que esa mujer esa una hermanita de la caridad.

\- Sea por lo que sea, te pide una cantidad más o menos razonable si hablamos de ella y nada más.

\- La mantendré hasta que se case de nuevo con Flint.

\- Por lo que he oído ese trol idiota no anda muy bien de dinero ahora – dijo Ginny.

\- Lo sé – suspiró Blaise – Pero eso me da igual, no es problema mío.

Theo negó – si es problema tuyo Blaise. Puede que ese fuera el plan inicial de esos dos. Que tú les mantuvieras debido a que Flint está prácticamente arruinado.

\- ¡Ah no eso sí que no! – gritó Blaise poniéndose en pie – Que soy bueno, pero no gilipollas.

\- En las primeras entrevistas quedamos en que la manutención sería hasta que Amy fuera mayor de edad – dijo Theo leyendo unos informes – Amigo, que hagamos ese movimiento será más inteligente que el que acabas de proponer.

\- Es cierto Zabini – dijo Ginny asintiendo – Si en dos años se casan, podrán putearte con tu pequeña para que les des más dinero, podrían amenazarte o chantajearte o vete a saber.

Blaise frunció el ceño y miró a Theo quien asintió – Blaise, como tú dices, Pansy no es una hermanita de la caridad, vuestro divorcio es de muto acuerdo porque a ella le interesa, lo mejor es que le des una buena compensación y que luego le des una paga mensual hasta que Amy sea mayor de edad, con eso nos guardamos las espaldas.

\- ¿Pero, y si decide a mitad del proceso que quiere más dinero y me quita a mi pequeña? – dijo Blaise por primera vez en tono preocupado. La pelirroja miró al hombre que siempre había tomado por un mujeriego sin sentimientos con preocupación. La chispa de burla que siempre habitaba en los ojos de Blaise se había extinguido y eso le dolía.

En este poco tiempo (por no decir dos días) había conocido a un Blaise nuevo, un Blaise que le había ayudado, que se había presentado en su casa solo con ella pedírselo, un Blaise que le había abierto su corazón y al que se entregó voluntariamente, un Blaise que le estaba gustando demasiado. Posó su pecosa mano en el brazo del moreno y dijo – No lo permitiremos Blaise, tu pequeña se quedará contigo.

El corazón de Zabini bombeó furioso, pues su fierecilla pelirroja nunca le había mirado así. Es más, sus pequeñas esperanzas habían bailado al ver un atisbo de ternura en sus ojos – Gracias Ginevra.

La cálida sonrisa de Ginny se borró – No me llames Ginevra, gilipollas, ¡sabes que lo odio!

\- Para mí siempre serás Ginevra, mi diosa pelirroja, mi fierecilla de fuego.

Luna parpadeó sorprendido y miró a Theo – ¿Qué está diciendo Zabini?

\- Gilipolleces, como siempre – suspiró Theo – escucha Blaise, no te quitará a Amy, no es algo que le interese, y en caso de que lo haga nos defenderemos bien, estoy escribiendo un papel que expone que Pansy renuncia a Amy totalmente si acepta el trato, pero la manutención debe ser hasta que Amy sea mayor de edad.

\- Y lo aceptará – dijo Draco – son unos cuantos galeones frescos en su cuenta de Gringotts.

Theo asintió – Tranquilo amigo, está todo atado, de eso me encargo yo – ante el asentimiento de Blaise, apuntó un par de cosas más, luego sacó otros papeles – Muy bien Weasley, te toca.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo quiero dejar en calzoncillos si hace falta.

\- Escucha, Potter ya se ha puesto en contacto conmigo – levantó un papel que Hermione y Ginny reconocieron inmediatamente, era la letra de su amigo y aun marido – dice que aún no tiene abogado pero que está dispuesto a llegar contigo a un acuerdo.

\- ¡No quiero un puto acuerdo! – decía Ginny enfadada. Todo había sido risas y diversión hasta que Theodore le recordó que ella también estaba en la misma situación que sus amigos. Una vez más la ola del odio y la decepción hacían mella en su humor, consiguiendo que Ginny mutara en un basilisco – Quiero su ruina.

\- Ginny, deberías tranquilizarte – dijo Luna mirando preocupada a su amiga – Se lo que es eso, luchar con el dolor y la decepción, pero si no te tranquilizas y entráis en una pelea, el juicio se alargará y lo único que vas a lograr es sufrir más.

\- ¡Ya estoy sufriendo! – Dijo Ginny – el hombre con el que me casé, con el que tuve tres hijos, me ha puesto los cuernos con una zorra llorona, eso ha sido un golpe a mi orgullo de mujer ¡joder!

\- Lo entiendo Ginny, pero si te dejas llevar por el odio será peor – explicó Luna siendo admirada por Theo – Lo digo por tu bien Ginny, y por el de los niños.

Al nombrar a sus hijos la cara de Ginny se relajó un poco. Hermione decidió echarle un capote a su rubia amiga – Es cierto Ginny, si te dejas llevar por la rabia, los niños notarán que algo raro pasa, y no son tontos Ginny, se darán cuenta de todo.

\- No quiero que mis hijos sufran – la pelirroja soltó un suspiro y entonces notó una mano que pasaba gentilmente por su espalda. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo Blaise la miraba con ternura. Normalmente, incluso en el colegio, Blaise siempre intentaba meterle mano disimuladamente, pero esta vez, la gran mano del hombre se movía por su espalda con cariño, dándole ánimo, haciéndole ver que él estaba allí con ella, a su lado. Y en ese momento, Ginny Weasley agradeció a los cielos tener a Blaise a su lado.

\- Vale, no me pondré histérica – levantó la vista y la clavó en Theo quien pegó un pequeño bote ante la fiera mirada de la pelirroja – Pero aun así quiero lo que me corresponde, ya te lo dije, quiero las casas, quiero una compensación y una manutención y quiero su coche muggle, si piensa que va a meter a su puta en mi casa o que la va a pasear en mi coche, va listo.

Theo asintió mientras escribía – Le dejaré ver a los niños – todos miraron asombrados a Ginny, que de los cuatro, era la que más claro tenía no permitir que su marido viera a sus hijos, tal vez solo la superara Draco.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis así? – Preguntó Ginny malhumorada – Herms tiene razón, es su padre. Si le prohíbo verlos la que quedará como una zorra malvada seré yo, pero que quede claro Nott, los verá siempre y cuando me avise a mi con antelación, nada de pasarse por casa de sorpresa a buscarlos y sobretodo, tiene que ir solo, no quiero a mis hijos al lado de su puta.

\- me parece bien – dijo Theo – es razonable.

\- Bien.

Nott comenzó a apuntar las cosas mientras la oficina se quedaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar y menos Hermione y Draco. Bastante bronca habían tenido ya. Pero Theo creyó que lo mejor era recordarles algunas cosas - Vosotros dos – dijo apuntándoles con la pluma – Recordad, nada de coqueteos o muestras de cariño en la calle, y si lo hacéis en privado más os vale estar seguros de que no os vea nadie.

\- Por el amor de Merlín, Nott – dijo Draco con tono cansado – Fue una salida inocente, ni que hubiéramos fo…

\- ¡Lo que os faltaba! – gritó Theo cortando a su amigo – escuchadme bien, se de sobra lo que hay entre vosotros dos – Hermione iba a protestar alegando que ella no sentía nada más que una naciente amistad por el rubio peor Nott la paró – No me vengas con cuentos Granger puedes engañarte a ti misma pero a mí no.

\- A nosotros tampoco ¿verdad mi hermosa Ginevra?

Ginny asintió – Se os nota a leguas que las hormonas se os revolucionan cuando estáis juntos.

Draco se giró – Mira quien habla, los que casi se enrollan en medio del ministerio.

\- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Theo con los dientes apretados.

\- Estaba furiosa – dijo Ginny – quiero hacer daño a ese cabrón.

\- A mí no me importa ser usado – dijo Blaise tranquilo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Sois lo peor vosotros dos. Escuchad bien claro, entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada romántico, nada, somos… amigos ¡si, eso! El no siente nada romántico por mí, ni yo siento nada romántico por el ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Que hace un par de días estaba felizmente casada.

\- Eso de feliz… - murmuró Ginny.

-¡Tu calla! – gritó Draco algo dolido por lo dicho por Hermione. Sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón, que entre ellos no había nada, pero el sí que sentía algo por ella. Lo que el sentía era algo mágico, algo que llevaba guardando desde hace años, lo que el sentía era amor, y por supuesto que sabía que Granger no estaba enamorada de él, pero conseguiría enamorarla, con tiempo y paciencia. Una vez fueran libres, él podría cortejarla como se merecía y así él le mostraría al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Luna mientras tanto miraba fijamente a Blaise y Ginny, frunció el ceño y se rascó su rubio cabello. Blaise que se había dado cuenta del escrutinio de la rubia pregunto – ¿Tenemos algo en la cara lunita?

Ella negó rápidamente – No en la cara no, sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Torposoplos? – preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Toropo que? – preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione que se encogió de hombros.

\- Son seres diminutos que entran por tu nariz y te embuten el cerebro o algo así – explicó la castaña.

\- Interesante – murmuró Draco.

\- No, no son torposoplos – dijo Luna mirando roja al suelo – son Luliebris.

Los otros cuatro adultos parpadearon confusos y luego miraron a Theodore quien también tenía un gesto confuso. Que fuera la pareja de Luna no significaba que la entendiera – Luna cariño, ¿Qué son lulicris?

\- Luliebris – le corrigió – son pequeños animales que aparecen alrededor de tu cabeza cuando hay… em… tensión sexual…

\- ¿No resuelta? – se rio Draco – eso ya lo sabemos sin tus animalitos Lovegood.

La rubia empezó a negar a la par que Blaise y Ginny se ponían tiesos como velas y se miraban entre ellos, era imposible que lo supiera, ¿no?

\- Continua Luna, cuando hay tensión sexual… - le apremió su novio.

\- Resuelta… - dijo colorada – Los Luliebris adultos aparecen cuando se ha consumado pero sigue habiendo tensión… no sé si me entendéis.

Ginny y Blaise se pusieron pálidos, no podía ser que su secreto se hubiera descubierto así porque sí, los bichos imaginarios de Luna no podían ser ciertos – Que locuras dices Lunita… - decía con voz asustada Blaise.

\- Sí, sí amiga ¿Qué cosas tienes eh? – decía Ginny intentando quitar tensión al asunto.

\- ¡No son locuras! – Se quejó Luna porque la tomaran por loca – Esos animales siempre aparecen cuando una pareja tiene una gran química y además han consumado – y luego miró a Hermione y Draco – Los de ellos por ejemplo, aun son crías, los vuestros son adultos. No hay duda de que habéis tenido…

\- ¡Te quieres callar! – gritó Ginny.

Theo notó sus músculos tensarse. Sus puños y dientes estaban tan apretados que Hermione temió que se reventara todos los dientes de tanto apretar la mandíbula, incluso la notaba crujir. Draco en cambio miraba con burla a su amigo, ahora era su turno de reírse – Vaya Blaise, así que al final mojaste.

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Blaise – Theo amigo, no hagas caso, sabes que no lo haríamos.

\- Pues lo habéis hecho – siguió Draco – Los bichitos así lo demuestran ¿verdad Lovegood? – la rubia asintió y Draco soltó una carcajada – Que cabrón, eres un macho.

\- Hermione – bufó Ginny – O callas a tu novio o le _crucio_.

\- ¡No es mi novio! – se quejó Hermione.

\- Theodore – dijo Luna – ¿te encuentras bien?

Los cuatro pronto divorciados miraron a Theo. El pobre estaba en un estado de shock mental. La furia que sentía le impedía moverse, pues sus músculos estaban agarrotados – ¿Lo habéis hecho? – murmuró Theo.

\- Claro que no – dijeron Blaise y Ginny sudando.

\- No me mintáis – levantó sus castaños ojos y los clavo en sus clientes quienes temblaron – ¿os habéis acostado?

Se miraron entre ellos y dándose por vencidos Ginny suspiró y dijo – Sí, pero fue una vez y fue en mi casa, ¡nadie nos vio!

\- Os mato – dijo Theo furioso – ¡Es que no tenéis una pizca de sentido común!

\- Oye – se quejó Blaise – que lo nuestro fue sexo discreto, si no fuera por tu novia nunca os habríais enterado – y señalo a Draco y Hermione – los peores son estos, que pasean su amor por todo el mundo mágico.

\- A nosotros no nos metas ahora en movidas Blaise – se quejó Draco.

\- Exacto, los que ahora habéis metido la pata, habéis sido vosotros – corroboró Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ha metido otra cosa – murmuró Draco con una ladeada sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya está bien! – Gritó Theo que temblaba – Vosotros dos, mas os vale tener el pico cerrado y que nadie se entere de esto – les dijo a Ginny y Blaise – Porque si alguien se va de la lengua y Potter se entera, puede tener terribles consecuencias.

\- No diremos nada a nadie, no somos gilipollas – dijo Blaise. Primero muerto que andar contando sus intimidades con su diosa pelirroja. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, cuando ambos fueran libres de matrimonios, pues claro que gritaría a los cuatro vientos que su Ginevra era de verdad suya, peor ahora, si lo contaba, su diosa de fuego tendría problemas a la hora de divorciarse de Potter. No solo estaba en juego la felicidad y libertad de su Ginevra, también la de él.

\- Gilipollas sois bastante – dijo Theo haciendo que Draco soltara una risita – tú no te rías que también tienes un retraso importante.

Draco lo miró ofendido y Nott carraspeo – Escuchadme bien, se lo que os pasa, lo sé muy bien, cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, llámalos amor, lujuria o despecho – dijo esto último mirando a la pelirroja quien apartó la vista – es difícil hacerles frente y no caer ante ellos, pero vuestro futuro y libertad están en juego ahora, si damos un paso en falso todo se irá a la mierda, y dudo mucho que queráis eso.

Los futuros divorciados miraban al suelo avergonzados, sabían que a su manera, cada uno la había liado pero bien – Escuchad, a mí me da igual si lo hacéis como conejos en celo o si jugáis a las casitas en vuestro tiempo libre, pero hacedlo cuando no pongáis en riesgo a vuestros hijos.

Ginny, Hermione, Blaise y Draco levantaron sus ojos asombrados – Scorpius no se merece vivir el resto de sus días con una mujer que le odia, Amy no se merece tener que convivir con un cerdo como Flint y una mujer como Pansy, que en ella solo ve una cárcel – Draco y Blaise bajaron la mirada avergonzados – Y vuestros hijos, que siempre han tenido una vida familiar "normal" por así decirlo, no merecen sufrir porque ven a sus padres lanzarse los trastos a la cabeza, pues acabaran odiándoos a los dos – Hermione suspiró derrotada, Nott tenía razón.

\- Escuchad, no soy nadie para reprocharos nada – dijo mirando de reojo a Luna quien le sonreía con dulzura – Pero quiero que sepáis que os entiendo, sobre todo a vosotros dos – dirigió su mirada a sus amigos y compañeros de casa en Hogwarts, el bien sabía lo que sentían esos dos lerdos por las mujeres que tenían a su lado – Pero debéis tener paciencia, esperar a que esto se resuelva y una vez estéis divorciados, haced lo que os dé la gana, como si lo hacéis en medio de Flourish and Blotts.

\- ¡Eso sí que no! – Gritó Hermione para quitar hierro al asunto – No dejaré que nadie mancille los libros.

Nott, soltó por primera vez una suave risa – No esperaba menos de ti, Granger.

\- Entendemos lo que dices Nott – dijo Hermione poniéndose seria – Por mi parte, no tendrás más queja, pero quiero que entiendas que Rose, quiere mucho a Scorpius, y yo le he cogido un gran cariño, es por eso que me da igual lo que diga la gente, voy a seguir invitando a ese pequeños a mi hogar.

\- Lo mismo digo – secundó Draco – No puedes quitarle eso a mi hijo, Rose es su única amiga, no puedo apartarlo de ella, ni de Granger…

\- Lo entiendo, eso dejádmelo a mí, pero tenéis que entender que, no está bien que lo hagáis – ante la cara de sus amigos y clientes suspiró y pensó una solución, pero no se le ocurría nada.

\- Yo creo que tengo una idea – dijo la soñadora voz de Luna – en un par de días es el cumpleaños de mis hijos, podríais traer a Scorpius y a tu hija Blaise, así la gente pensará que realmente son los niños quien tienen esa buena amistad y no Draco y Hermione.

\- ¿Eso de que va a servir Luna? – preguntó Ginny

\- No, no, está muy bien – dijo Theo – El periódico lo que insinuaba es que ellos tenían una relación y estaban introduciendo a sus hijos, si en el cumpleaños de Lorcan y Lysander la gente ve que no solo Scorpius está presente, sino también Amy y los Potter, podría dar más credibilidad a la historia de que en realidad Draco y Hermione solo tienen una relación cordial por sus hijos.

\- Sigo sin verle el punto – dijo Blaise rascándose la nuca.

\- Que lo entiendas o no da igual, estáis diciendo que usemos a los niños – se quejó Hermione.

\- No es usarlos Granger – dijo Draco – es simplemente demostrar que en realidad Scorp y Rose son amigos, además será una buena oportunidad para que mi hijo conozca a más gente – y miró a Luna – Me parece bien, gracias por la invitación Lovegood.

\- De nada, Lorcan y Lysander serán muy felices al tener un nuevo amiguito.

\- Yo también me apunto – dijo Blaise animado – Amy no tiene muchas amigas, es mas no tiene ninguna y eso me apena bastante, si conoce a la hija de Granger y a la pequeña Lily…

\- Seguro que Lily la tomará bajo su ala protectora – rio Ginny – nosotros también vamos encantados.

Luna sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia Hermione quien aún dudaba un poco – Es por un bien común Granger – dijo Nott – además así los pequeños serán amigos y cuando lleguen a Hogwarts aunque estén en casas diferentes serán el ejemplo vivo de que la unión de las casas es posible.

\- Es verdad, cuando eres Prefecta y premio anual no dejabas de repetir eso de la unidad de las casas – dijo Ginny – pues es la oportunidad perfecta, imagínate a Rosie, una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, comiendo en la mesa de Ravenclaw con los gemelos y acompañados de dos Slytherin, sería la bomba.

Hermione soltó una risa – Todavía queda mucho para que vayan a Hogwarts.

\- Cuantos antes empecemos mejor – dijo Draco – es nuestra única carta posible Granger, es la única oportunidad que tengo de que no me quiten a mi pequeño.

Hermione miró con pena como Draco ponía cara de dragoncito degollado bajo una noche de lluvia. El plan no le parecía muy bueno, es mas no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero ese imbécil tenía unos ojos grises que hacían con ella su santa voluntad, así que lanzó un suspiro derrotado y asintió.

\- ¡Bien! – Gritó Luna poniéndose en pie – Os mandaré una lechuza para deciros hora y lugar, será divertido – se colocó un bolso al hombro y dijo – Me tengo que ir ya, los gemelos están con mi padre y a veces se ponen un poco rebeldes. Te veo en casa Theodore.

El castaño asintió con una boba sonrisa y la rubia desapareció por la perta. Luego miró a los cuatro adultos que quedaban en la sala, discutir acerca de no sé qué tontería, bueno, más bien Ginny y Hermione discutían, Draco se dedicaba a burlarse de ellos y Blaise simplemente miraba embobado a la pelirroja.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó llevar el divorcio de esos cuatro pero tal trabajo lo iba a llevar a la tumba por tanta tensión que tenía encima. Si no moría antes de divorciarlos, en cuanto firmaran su libertad, Nott se jubilaría definitivamente como abogado.

Su trabajo en el ministerio era mucho mas tranquilo.


	20. Preocupaciones y preparativos, parte 1

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA, HAN PASADO MESES. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, pero cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **El capítulo de hoy es algo mas cortito pero porque estará dividido en partes, esta es la primera parte y espero poder subir en un par de semanas la segunda. Ultimamente mi tiempo es nulo y ya había tardado demasiado así que prefiero ir subiendo poco a poco capítulos cortos que un capítulo largo cada tres meses. Espero que la espera, válgame la redundancia, merezca la pena.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _"Preocupaciones y preparativos, parte 1"_

Draco se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa blanca frente al espejo mientras su hijo estaba sentado feliz en el borde de la cama de su padre. El pequeño Scorpius estaba un poco nervioso pues iba a ir por primera vez a un cumpleaños.

No es que nunca fuera a uno, había estado en los cumpleaños familiares e incluso en el de Amy, la hija del tío Blaise, pero no era lo mismo. Esos cumpleaños eran aburridos y muy vacíos, según Rose los cumpleaños de los gemelos estaban llenos de niños, juegos y azúcar.

Estaba impaciente.

\- ¿Y quiénes son los del cumpleaños? – preguntó Narcissa por quinta vez. Draco resopló y rodó los ojos mientras se giraba para ver a su madre. Narcissa Malfoy estaba de pie en medio de la habitación con una mal disimulada temblorina.

\- Ya te lo he dicho quince veces. Los hijos de Lovegood han invitado a Scorp a su cumpleaños, y no me he podido negar.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó la rubia con malicia - ¿No será que cierta mujer estará por allí?

Draco enmudeció. Aun recordaba con escalofríos la bronca que le había echado su madre la mañana que se enteró de lo publicado en _El Profeta_. Los Malfoy desde la guerra no eran suscriptores del periódico mágico, pues muchos de los artículos no comentaban cosas precisamente agradables de la familia en cuestión, pero una mañana en que Narcissa salió de compras al callejón Diagón vio un grupo de brujas cuchichear junto a un escaparate y no pudo más que acercarse llevada por la curiosidad, encontrándose frente a frente con la portada más controversial del _Profeta_ desde que se anunció el regreso de Voldemort.

Por supuesto el _Howler_ que recibió por correo lechuza más los gritos que le lanzó cuando llegaron a casa fueron mil veces peor que la charla que había tenido con Theo. Es más, Nott, junto a su madre era un Pigmypuff y ella era un basilisco.

\- Abuelita, la mamá de los gemelos me invitó porque sabe que soy amigo de Rose y ella irá – dijo Scorpius mirando a su abuela con ojos de cordero degollado – además la madre de Rose es muy buena, me trata muy bien.

\- Ya cariño pero…

\- Déjales en paz Narcissa – dijo la voz de Lucius que había entrado en la sala con una copa de vino de trol en su mano y se sentaba junto a su nieto – Mientras la muchacha no sea una psicópata como tu actual nuera, como si se casan bajo un puente.

\- No digas eso ni en broma Lucius – le recriminó Narcissa – eso es imposible, bastante escándalo tenemos ya con un divorcio en la familia como para que se case con esa… joven.

Draco se sobo el puente de la nariz – Madre, no me voy a casar.

\- Por ahora – dijo Lucius mirando a su nieto que le soltó una risita – Sabes que estás loco por sus muggles huesos desde que eras un mocoso.

Scorpius soltó una risita y Draco notó sus mejillas calientes – Pero bueno, que manía os ha dado ahora con Granger a todos.

\- Es que es guapa – dijo Scorpius.

\- Y poderosa – secundó Lucius – te patearía el culo en menos de dos segundos.

Draco soltó un bufido pero terminó sonriendo. Tenían razón, llevaba loco por Hermione Granger desde que era un crio y aunque habían tomado caminos distintos y el tiempo hubiera pasado más rápido de lo que jamás esperó, su corazón seguía estando en las pequeñas y suaves manos de Hermione Granger.

\- No me lo creo – dijo Narcissa – Mis hombres dejándome a un lado por una mujer que hace años habríais aniquilado. Inaudito.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado querida, a estas alturas de mi vida ya me da lo mismo que Draco se case con una sangre pura, muggle o con un pez, mientras que mi nieto y mi hijo sean felices a mí ya me da igual.

\- ¡Que manía con casarse! – Gritó Draco – ¡Que no me voy a casar!

\- Es cierto, Granger te odia – dijo con malicia Lucius.

\- No es cierto abuelo, la señora Granger se pone roja cuando papá está cerca, y balbucea. Es cierto que a veces le grita pero según Rose esa es la forma que tiene su madre de disimular.

Lucius sonrió a su hijo de medio lado recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su mujer – Vamos Cissy no seas tan antigua, el mundo cambia.

\- Que me lo vengas a decir tu… - gruñó la rubia – Si lo sé, sé que no debo ser tan…

\- ¿Racista? – preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja recibiendo una fulminante mirada de su madre.

\- No, tan conservadora… Sé que es una mujer bueno… bonita y poderosa… pero…

\- No seas tan melodramática madre – dijo Draco – Es cierto que yo tengo… cierta debilidad por Granger – dijo mirando de reojo a su retoño quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. No quería emocionar a su pequeño con algo como una futura relación con Granger que ni él tenía seguro de que fuera a ocurrir – Pero ella ahora mismo necesita su tiempo, está divorciándose de Weasley y…

\- Ya era hora – dijo Lucius alzando su copa – Brindo por ella.

\- Lucius – le riño su mujer. Luego miró a su nieto quien sonreía contento en su mundo, posiblemente imaginándose a Hermione Granger acunándolo en sus brazos. Miró a su hijo en un estado anímico parecido al de su nieto, seguramente las fantasías de Draco fueran algo parecido a lo soñado por el pequeño de la familia, aunque esa mirada pervertida indicaba que los pensamientos de su vástago eran menos inocentes. Suspiro – Solo… no quiero que sufráis más Draco.

Los grises ojos de Draco se toparon con los azules preocupados de su madre y solo pudo suspirar y sonreír – Madre, tranquila todo estará bien, soy mayorcito.

\- Lo sé pero…

Draco alzó una mano para detener a su madre – Sé que estas preocupada por nosotros, pero no tienes porque, se perfectamente que Hermione Granger no es una garantía en mi vida, pero quiero intentarlo – miró a su hijo que jugaba con su abuelo – queremos intentarlo. Si sale bien será maravilloso, y si sale mal, sé que os tendremos aquí para consolarnos - hizo una breve pausa para luego sonreír y añadir - Además, la pequeña Rose, la hija de Granger está de nuestro lado y como sea tan cabezota como su madre, créeme que acabará bien.

Narcissa miró con pesar a su hijo y asintió. No es que odiara a Hermione Granger, la chica no tenía la culpa de haber salido del vientre de una muggle, lo que temía es que esa mujer destrozara el corazón de su hijo. Ella bien sabía cómo funciona una mujer despechada, cuando un hombre te toca el orgullo de mujer se hace cualquier cosa con tal de hacer daño y eso era lo que más temía, que para Hermione Granger su hijo y nieto fueran la clave para vengarse del joven Weasley, pero si eso es lo que su hijo quería pues ella no haría nada, debía hacerse a un lado.

\- Como haga llorar a mi nieto le hago tal _Crucio_ que la haré polvo.

Draco soltó una risita – estoy seguro que lo harás madre – la música de un enorme reloj de pared resonó por toda la casa haciendo que Scorpius pegara un bote. Draco sonrió y colocándose la chaqueta dijo – Vamos Scorp, debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde y tenemos que ir a recoger a Rose.

El pequeño asintió y se bajó de un salto de la cama de su padre – ¡Es cierto! – Corrió para tomas la mano de su padre – Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Draco era arrastrado por su pequeño hijo mientras sonreía, definitivamente Scorpius había salido a él. Entraron en la red flú y tomaron un poco de polvo en sus manos mientras Lucius y Narcissa entraban en la sala.

\- Ten cuidado Scorp – decía su abuela.

\- Si abuela no te preocupes.

\- Y no tomes mucho dulce – volvió a decir la rubia.

\- No abuelita.

\- Y no te subas a una escoba.

El pequeño frunció el ceño – no te puedo prometer eso abuelita.

Lucius soltó una carcajada – Solo pasáoslo bien, y Draco – su hijo le miró y Lucius soltó una risita – Recuerda que hay menores allá donde vais.

\- ¡Lucius por Merlín! – gritó abochornada Narcissa mientras Draco soltaba una carcajada.

\- Adiós padre – y tras dar la dirección de las Granger desaparecieron tras una cortina de fuego verde. En la sala, el matrimonio Malfoy se quedó un rato mirando la chimenea para después, Lucius suspirar y decir – Cissy, cuando menos te lo esperes tienes una nieta mestiza.

Los ojos de Narcissa se iluminaron – Una nietecita me haría tan feliz.

Lucius sonrió y salió de la sala dejando a su mujer con sus fantasías. Esperaba que esta vez a Draco le fueran las cosas bien. Ya nada le importaba salvo la felicidad de su hijo y nieto, y esa felicidad tenía un nombre: Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

En casa de Blaise las cosas eran un poquito más distintas que en casa de los Malfoy…

\- ¡Amy! ¡Ven aquí! No puedes llevar eso – gritaba Blaise corriendo tras su hija por toda su habitación. Su rostro estaba sudado y apenas podía respirar. Los años de ser un joven y atlético hombre habían pasado a la historia.

\- !Sí! ¡quiero ir de princesa, como en mi cumpleaños! – gritó correteando alrededor de su mesa de te para huir de su padre.

\- Amy, por Salazar, ven aquí y cámbiate – decía el pobre Blaise con un bonito vestido rosa en sus manos – este traje es precioso ven.

\- ¡No! – volvió a gritar la pequeña enfundada en su disfraz de princesa. El pobre Blaise se frotó el puente de la nariz frustrado. Una hora, llevaba una hora intentando arreglar a su hija para ir al cumpleaños de los clones Lovegood y no había manera.

Si en algo se parecía su hija a su madre era en lo terriblemente caprichosa que podía ser a veces, gracias a Merlín su hija solo tenía algún brote propio de la edad, sino acabaría muerto.

\- No puedes ir disfrazada, los niños no irán disfrazados.

\- En mi cumple me disfracé – dijo la pequeña cabezona.

\- Pero no es tu cumple, es el de los chicos Lovegood.

La niña frunció el ceño de forma adorable y se cruzó de brazos – Pues no voy.

Blaise quiso ahorcarse en ese momento. Su princesa cuando se ponía tozuda no había quien la ganara, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer, lo hacía por su bien. Amy nunca había tenido amigos, Scorpius y ella se conocían pero no conseguían congeniar, jugaban de vez en cuando pero poco más, lo que Amy necesitaba era amigas, niñas con las que compartir gustos y aficiones.

\- Amy, tesoro, te lo pasaras muy bien.

\- No – dijo la niña sentándose en el suelo y tomando su muñeca favorita – no quiero ir.

Blaise suspiró hondamente unas seis veces buscando una solución rápida y eficaz que hiciera que su hija entrara por el aro. Pensó, y pensó y pensó, pero nada se le vino a la mente. Bufó frustrado pues en esos momentos deseó tener el cerebro de Nott porque estaba claro que de su grupo de amigos él era el menos brillante, quizás el más divertido, pero el menos brillante.

Se rascó su corto pelo y entonces vio su salvación entre las manos de su hija. Sonrió de medio lado y puso cara de indiferencia – ¿Entonces no quieres ir no?

\- No – repitió la niña jugando con su muñeca – me quedaré aquí con Loli.

\- ¿Sí? Vaya y yo que pensaba que querías conocer a la Loli real – la niña frenó en seco y miró a su padre curiosa.

\- Loli está aquí papi – dijo mostrándole la muñeca en sus manos.

\- Sí princesa pero papá tiene una amiga que es igual que Loli y pensé que te gustaría conocerla – los ojos de la niña brillaron de emoción y entonces Blaise supo que había ganado – Pero ni modo, si no quieres ir entonces nos quedaremos en casa.

\- ¡No! Espera papi, si quiero ir, quiero ir – dijo levantándose como un rayo.

\- Pero tienes que ponerte este vestido, sino no podremos ir.

La niña se acercó corriendo a su padre arrebatándole el vestido – me lo pondré papi, lo prometo pero quiero ir por favor.

\- ¿De verdad que te lo pondrás? – Pregunto haciendo asentir a la niña – ¿y te portaras bien?

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Intentaras hacer amigas? – la niña asintió sonriendo como solo ella sabía derritiendo su padre.

\- Te lo juro papi – Blaise entonces sonrió y beso el pelo de su hija para luego empezar a vestir a su pequeña. Miro el reloj con forma de unicornio en la pared, aún era temprano. Entre juegos y bromas Baise arregló a su pequeña con el bonito vestido, colocándole un lazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, a sus ojos su pequeña estaba para comérsela.

\- Papi, ¿de que conoces a la Loli real?

\- Del colegio princesa – contestó mientras le colocaba los zapatos.

\- ¿Erais amigos?

\- No mucho – rio Blaise – pero ahora sí.

\- ¿Y es buena? – preguntó con timidez. Blaise miró a su hija con gesto de tristeza y asintió.

\- Sí tesoro, es la mujer más buena y más bonita del mundo.

\- ¿Más bonita que yo? – preguntó haciendo un mohín en sus labios.

Blaise soltó una risotada y tomó a su hija en brazos para abrazarla – No princesa, para mí no hay nadie en el mundo más bonita que tú. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida Amy.

\- Te quiero papi – dijo abrazando a Blaise fuertemente.

El moreno apretó más a su pequeña contra el – y yo a ti mi pequeña, más que a nada y nadie en el mundo – y no mentía, su pequeña era su razón de vivir, lo único bueno que le había dado la vida.

\- Papi, ¿crees que le caeré bien a esa Loli real?

Blaise sonrió y la dejó en el suelo – Su nombre es Ginny princesa y estoy seguro de que si, además tiene una hija, se llama Lily y es más o menos de tu edad, seguro que os hacéis amigas.

\- ¿También se parece a Loli? – preguntó la niña.

\- Pues no lo sé cielo, no la conozco, pero si se parece a su madre sí.

La niña sonrió – Quiero conocerlas.

\- Pues vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde – dijo Blaise tomando la mano de su hija para ir a la red flú. De un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una dirección en el aire con letras doradas, para saber dónde era el cumpleaños, sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir que era la dirección de Nott. Blaise sonrió y miró a su hija quien daba pequeños saltos de alegría, ese Nott era un pícaro. Dio la dirección de la mansión Nott y desapareció con su hija entre las llamas verdes.


	21. Preocupaciones y preparativos, parte 2

**¡Hola! Queridos míos he vuelto después de cuatro meses ¡se que no tengo perdón de Dios! Pero han pasado varias cosas en mi vida. Primera el trabajo cada vez me demandaba mas, segundo y mas importante, la inspiración no me llegaba. Se lo que quiero de esta historia pero estuve un tiempo estancada, las musas no me visitaban pero una tarde escuchando música y releyendo la historia por milésima vez, las musas por fin llegaron a visitarme y pude terminar el capítulo que ya estaba empezado y ya tengo algo escrito del siguiente.**

 **No os preocupéis, muchos me mandabais mensajes pidiéndome que continuara y no abandonara la historia y me daba mucha pena no poder regalaros la actualización porque simplemente no estaba inspirada. Pero por fin, después de tanta espera, aquí esta la actualización y hay un poco de todo. Rezo porque la espera mereciera la pena y que disfrutéis de este capítulo que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDÁIS, ME ANIMAN MUCHÍSIMO Y ME HACEN QUERER MEJORAR. Espero que para este capítulo también me dejéis un mensaje, ya sabéis bueno o malo, toda crítica es buena. Y como siempre digo, siento mucho si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Sé que tengo que actualizar el último capítulo de "De como Lucius Malfoy avergonzó a su hijo" está casi terminado pero quiero que sea perfecto pues he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo esa historia por lo que tendréis que esperar pero prometo que no será mucho. Ya sabéis que jamás abandonaré mis historias, aunque tarde en actualizar siempre tendrán final ero hay veces que simplemente la inspiración no llega y debemos darle vueltas y vueltas.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer la actualización que tanto me habéis pedido y que espero de corazón que os guste.**

* * *

 _Preocupaciones y preparativos parte 2_

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi pantalón corto azul? – gritaba por quinta vez Rose Weasley desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

\- En el armario cariño, donde suele estar tu ropa – contestó Hermione con aburrimiento - Cariño, es una fiesta de cumpleaños no un pase de modelos.

La castaña estaba en el sofá tomando un té mientras esperaba aburrida a su hija quien llevaba al menos dos horas cambiándose de ropa. Hermione le había recomendado que se pusiera un lindo vestido pero la pequeña pelirroja se negó, los vestidos eran muy ñoños, según ella, más del estilo de su prima Lily.

\- ¡No lo encuentro! – gritó de nuevo la niña.

Hermione se sobó las sienes harta de los gritos de su hija. Se levantó veloz y subió las escaleras con paso firme – Como vaya yo y lo encuentre…

Entro en la habitación de su hija y casi sufre un infarto fulminante. Ella era una loca del orden y la habitación de Rose era lo más parecido a una pocilga. Ropa por el suelo, libros desperdigados por las mesas, equipamiento de _quidditch_ infantil tirado por todos lados, papeles, envoltorios de dulces…

\- Por Merlín ¿Qué es este desastre? ¡¿No te dije que ordenaras la habitación hace dos días?!

\- La ordené mami, pero se desordenó sola – contestó la pequeña con gesto inocente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa y caminó hasta el armario que tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par. Suspiró al ver el desorden que también había dentro del mueble, jerséis en la zona de camisetas, pantalones en la de camisas, abrigos en estanterías que no eran las suyas… Rose era digna hija de su padre.

\- Normal que no lo encuentre, que desastre.

\- No es mi culpa, yo lo ordeno, pero se vuelve a desordenar – dijo Rose con un tono de sabelotodo, el mismo que ponía su madre.

Hermione prefirió no contestar y comenzó a buscar en aquel desastre los pantalones azules de su hija. Con lo bonita que estaría con un vestido… pero no, Rose había declarado la guerra a la ropa extremadamente femenina pues, según ella era muy difícil escalar los árboles en casa de la abuela Molly en falda, además de que se te veían las bragas… genial, su hija era una marimacho.

\- ¿Los encuentras?

\- No, ¿Por qué no te pones esto? Son bonitos – dijo sacando unos pantalones amarillos de tela – y parecen cómodos para jugar.

\- No, quiero los azules.

Hermione suspiró, bueno, quizás su hija solo fuera marimacho en cuanto al tipo de ropa, por lo demás era extremadamente coqueta. Llevaba horas probándose modelitos.

\- Cielo, mira la hora que es, Scorp y su padre vendrán a buscarnos en seguida para ir a la fiesta de los gemelos y tu estas sin arreglar.

\- Pues les invitas a un té y hacéis tiempo – contestó Rose como si fuera obvia su respuesta.

La castaña deseó arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza. Estaba encantada con su pequeña, pero a veces era una tortura que fuera tan inteligente, una niña de su edad no daba argumentos ni hablaba con tal sarcasmo, pero claro, Rose era una Weasley e hija de la bruja más brillante de su generación.

Harta de todo sacó su varita y dijo – _Accio_ pantalones cortos azules de Rose.

Dos pares de pantalones salieron volando del armario y se posaron en las manos de Hermione quien sonrió satisfecha. Rose pegó un grito de alegría y tomó los pantalones que llevaba tiempo buscando. Los tomó y tras darle las gracias a su madre se dispuso a ponérselos.

\- Deberías recoger tu armario si quieres encontrar la ropa con más facilidad – dijo Hermione mientras recogía un calcetín gordo de lana blanca de debajo del escritorio de su hija. No le hacía mucha gracia que Rose tuviera así su habitación, pero al menos había encontrado los dichosos pantalones.

\- Mamá, te voy a decir algo pero no te enfades – habló la voz de Rose con cierto tono tembloroso.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, no había una frase peor para decirle a una madre pues seguro que se iba a enfadar. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y vio a su hija con los pantalones puestos y una enorme falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó la vista y fue cuando lo vio, una enorme y reseca mancha de chocolate en la pierna.

\- Están sucios.

Chocolate… la peor mancha de todas para una madre… el chocolate. Una enorme manchas seca que parecía llevar semanas adornando el pantalón de Rose. Comenzó a tensarse de la misma manera que lo hacía Crookshanks cuando algo le molestaba.

Rose se puso pálida y soltó una risita nerviosa – Mamita… mamita guapa…

\- ¡Rose Weasley!

Y la pelirroja supo que debía huir si quería mantener intacta su integridad física.

* * *

En otra casa dos chicos estaban sentados, uno jugando a los naipes explosivos vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones rojos, el otro tranquilamente sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre plantas medicinales.

Los hermanos Potter eran muy diferentes entre sí.

\- Oye Albus – dijo el mayor llamando la atención de su hermano – ¿Qué tanto hacen mama y Lily?

\- Está ayudando a nuestra hermana a elegir su ropa.

James soltó un bufido – Que coñazo.

\- ¡James! No uses esas palabras – dijo Albus con tono de reproche.

\- Mamá y el tío Ron las usan todo el rato.

\- Pero ellos son adultos.

James se encogió de hombros – Bueno, me queda poco para ser un adulto así que puedo hablar mal.

Albus suspiró y siguió a su libro. De los hermanos Potter él era el diferente. Sus padres le habían apuntado a _quidditch_ , pero tras tres partidos (a los que por cierto su padre no se presentó) decidió dejarlo ya que odiaba las escobas y la altura.

Escuchó unas risas en la parte de arriba y dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras. Un bufido de James le llamó la atención – Chicas…

Albus sonrió y siguió a lo suyo al igual que su hermano quien se preparaba para una nueva partida en solitario de naipes explosivos. Mientras en la segunda planta dos pelirrojas reían entre una montaña de ropa.

\- Ese no mami, me lo puse en el cumpleaños de James y Lorcan y Lysander ya lo han visto.

\- No creo que se acuerden Lily – comentó tranquila la pelirroja levantando un vestido blanco con flores rosas – son chicos.

\- Bueno, pero tía Hermione si lo recordará y no quiero que piense que no tengo ropa.

Ginny soltó una carcajada – No creo que piense eso tesoro – buscó entre la ropa y levantó un vestido negro con bordados blancos - ¿y este?

Lily lo miró detenidamente y asintió – Me parece bien, es elegante.

Ginny ayudó a su hija a colocarse el vestido. Su pequeña era una niña adorable y bastante sociable, le gustaba hacer amigos y tenía facilidad para ello. Una vez tuvo el vestido puesto dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma haciendo volar la falda del vestido - ¿estoy guapa?

\- Muy guapa – contestó Ginny.

Lily sonrió y tomó entre sus manos a Hops, su conejito – A Hops también le gusta.

\- Por supuesto cielo, y ahora date la vuelta para que te pueda peinar – la pequeña hizo lo ordenado por su madre y le dio la espalda mientras que jugaba con su conejito. Ginny le peinaba la larga melena pelirroja cuando decidió hablar con su hija sobre un tema – Cariño…

\- Dime mami.

\- Hoy al cumpleaños de los gemelos irá una niña…

\- ¿Rosie? – preguntó la pequeña.

\- No, no es Rosie, es otra niña… Se llama Amy.

\- ¡Que nombre tan bonito!

Ginny sonrió mientras recogía un poco del pelo de su niña en una coleta tras su cabeza para ponerle un lazo negro – Si, es una niña muy simpática pero que no tiene muchas amigas…

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa Lily.

\- Pues porque no ha salido mucho de su casa, es pequeña y su papá la protege mucho y bueno… no tiene primos ni primas para jugar.

\- Que triste… ¡yo seré su amiga mama!

\- ¿De verdad?

Lily asintió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre – Claro, las chicas tienen que ser amigas y los chicos amigos. No te preocupes mami, no dejaré sola a esa niña.

\- Me alegro que digas eso cielo.

\- Se la presentaré a la prima Rose – comentó Lily saliendo de la habitación – y jugaremos a las muñecas e iremos al parque y…

\- Hecha el freno terremoto – rio Ginny – primero disfrutad el cumpleaños y luego haced planes.

Lily asintió y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Sus hermanos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a su hermanita quien bajaba con una sonrisa – Albus, James, mirad ¿a qué estoy guapa?

\- ¿Cómo vas a montar en escoba con eso puesto? – preguntó James con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada que su hermanita estuviera tan guapa, en ese cumpleaños habría niños, muchos niños, chicos, que se fijarían en su hermanita y no le gustaba nada.

\- Puedo montar en escoba igual ¡tonto! – dijo Rose malhumorada.

\- ¡Se te verán las bragas! – protestó el mayor de los Potter.

\- Pues así verán que las llevo puestas ¡y muy bonitas!

James abrió los ojos escandalizado y Ginny solo pudo soltar una carcajada por lo dicho por su hija. Lily definitivamente era una copia de sí misma, crecer rodeada de hermanos hombres te obliga a forjarte un carácter.

\- Pues… ¡estás muy fea! – gritó James para intentar que su hermana se cambiara de ropa. Con lo cómodos que son unos pantalones largos.

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Apretó a Hops contra su pecho y sollozó – No es verdad ¡estoy guapa!

\- No lo estás.

\- James – dijo con advertencia Ginny – deja en paz a tu hermana.

\- Solo le digo la verdad.

Lily comenzó a sollozar y se acercó a su hermano del medio – Albus, dile que no es cierto, ¿a que no estoy fea?

Albus cuyo corazón era noble y puro negó con la cabeza para pintar una sonrisa en la cara de su hermana – Para nada Lily, estas muy bonita.

Lily sonrió ampliamente para luego girarse hacia James – ¿¡Ves!? ¡Albus dice que estoy guapa!

\- Albus es tonto.

\- ¡Albus no es tonto! ¡Tú eres más feo que un trol! – contestó Lily sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor quien bufó por quinta vez en la tarde.

Ginny suspiró, amaba con locura a sus tres hijos pero a veces podían con su paciencia. James era demasiado protector con Lily, Albus la consentía en todo y ella sabía cómo manejarlos a ambos.

\- Chicos, me voy a cambiar de ropa, portaos bien y por Merlín no discutáis u os juro por mi madre que os castigaré un mes a ti sin visitar la tienda de broma – dijo señalando a James quien puso gesto de pánico – a ti sin libros.

\- ¡Pero si yo nunca hago nada! Es James quien empieza – protestó Albus.

\- Y a ti sin _quidditch_ – dijo mirando a su hija quien puso una dulce mueca.

\- Tranquila mami, yo los cuido.

\- Te tendremos que cuidar nosotros a ti – dijo Albus.

Lily se giró para mirarle con gesto de superioridad y dijo – Yo soy la pequeña pero soy la más madura. Por lo que yo os cuido a vosotros – miró a Ginny quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y dijo – Ve tranquila mami Hops y yo vigilamos.

Ginny solo pudo soltar una carcajada – Te los encargo Lily – después, subió las escaleras para buscar el modelito apropiado para la ocasión. Iba a una fiesta infantil, pero cierto moreno estaría por ahí así que tendría que ponerse algo que le hiciera babear.

* * *

Tras unos cuantos _Fregotegos_ , Hermione había conseguido quitar la dichosa mancha de chocolate del pantalón de su hija. Ahora Rose estaba en el salón esperando a los Malfoy mientras ella observaba su armario.

No tenía nada que ponerse. Todo era extremadamente soso y corriente o elegantemente serio. No podía ir al cumpleaños con un vestido de gala negro pero tampoco con un jersey de cuello alto regalo de Molly.

Necesitaba algo elegante y sencillo, algo que hiciera que cierto rubio se quedara muda al verle. Frenó en seco sus pensamientos cuando la imagen de Malfoy voló por su cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesaba tanto lo que ese bobo pensara de ella? Bueno… es cierto que habían… bueno que se habían besado y que había aceptado una cita con Malfoy… pero de ahí a elegir la ropa para gustarle…

Negó con la cabeza ¿a quién quería engañar? Draco Malfoy la alteraba para bien y mucho. Sin darle muchas vueltas, pues tampoco quería que pensara que se arreglaba solo para él, tomó unos pantalones negros largos y una camisa de tirantes verde esmeralda.

\- Muy Slytherin… - murmuró para sí misma mientras se colocaba un collar de plata con forma de "H" y se arreglaba un poco la indomable melena.

Se miró al espejo, no debería ponerse tacones pues parecería muy formal, pero tampoco unas deportivas… pensó y pensó que estaría bien para la ocasión y recordó un par de zapatos planos de color negro que apenas ponía y que conjuntaban perfectamente para la ocasión.

Buscó en el armario la caja de los zapatos y los sacó, eran preciosos, no entendía porque no se los ponía más a menudo… Se los colocó y ya estaba lista. Un poco de perfume por aquí, algo de color en los labios por allá y perfecta.

Un rugido sonó en el salón y las tripas se le encogieron, sabía quién había entrado en su casa, los gritos infantiles y la hora se lo indicaban. Draco Malfoy estaba en el salón de su casa esperando por ella para ir juntos con sus hijos a una fiesta infantil… Merlín… ¡iba a darle un infarto!

Tras una rápida ojeada por décima vez al espejo, tomó el bolso que descansaba en la butaca beige que tenía en su cuarto, salió de la habitación a paso veloz y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con los Malfoy.

\- Vaya Granger, que bien te ves, elegante pero informal – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione rodó los ojos conociendo perfectamente el humor del rubio y contestó con el mismo tono – Vaya y tu parece que vas a una fiesta del ministerio – era cierto que Draco estaba guapo, muy guapo, pero por Merlín ¿es que nunca iba a abandonar esas camisas de seda y probar con una cómoda camiseta? La imagen de Malfoy con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta deportiva le asaltó la mente haciéndola sonrojar.

\- ¿En qué piensas Granger? Te has puesto roja – comentó burlón el rubio – ¿es que acaso piensas cosas indebidas para hacer conmigo? – Tomó a los pequeños y les tapo los ojos con sus manos haciéndolos reír – por Salazar Granger, que hay niños delante.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una barbaridad al Slytherin – No seas idiota…

Draco sonrió y quito la mano de las caras de los niños quienes reían con el juego que había empezado el padre de Scorpius – Es broma, estas muy guapa.

\- Gracias, tu… también – contestó a duras penas.

\- No pareces muy convencida de ello – dijo Draco con tono juguetón – ¿es que acaso voy mal? – preguntó estirando los brazos y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Maldito y mil veces maldito pensó Hermione, al girarse, Draco le había regalado una generosa visión de su trasero que enfundado en esos pantalones eran un pecado capital. Carraspeó agitando la cabeza para borrar las suculentas imágenes de su cabeza ¿era cosa suya o hacía demasiado calor de repente?

\- Estas muy guapo señor Malfoy – habló Rose haciendo sonreír petulantemente al rubio quien envió una mirada de "te lo dije" a Hermione – es que mi madre cuando se pone nerviosa y no tiene argumentos se pone muy borde.

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras que Hermione deseaba dejar muda a su dulce hija ¿de parte de quien estaba esa mocosa? – Esta muy guapa, señora Granger – dijo una tímida voz.

\- Gracias Scorp, tú también estas muy guapo – Hermione se acercó al pequeño y agachándose a su altura le peinó un mechón de pelo que se había salido de su sitio haciendo al niño sonrojarse.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo estoy guapa? – preguntó Rose harta de que la ignoraran.

Draco asintió y despeinó la alborotada melena de la niña – Preciosa, más que tu madre.

\- ¡¿Has oído mamá?! – el entusiasmo en la voz de Rose hizo reír a Hermione – ¡Ha dicho que estoy más guapa que tú!

\- Es que es cierto cielo, estas preciosa – la pequeña sonrió ampliamente – los dos estáis muy guapos.

\- Scorp, vamos a ser los más guapos de la fiesta de cumple de Lorcan y Lysander – dijo con orgullo Rose cruzados de brazos – Robaremos protagonismo.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? – Comentó con duda el pequeño Scorpius mientras se rascaba la cabeza – ¿No se supone que los protagonistas son ellos?

\- Son gemelos, saben compartir.

Draco observó divertido la pequeña conversación de los niños y miró a su Gryffindor favorita – Sin duda, es tu hija, que agilidad mental para buscar argumentos a todo.

\- Es igual que yo pero a veces…

\- Oye – la cortó Draco captando su atención – Estas preciosa.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo y bajó la vista avergonzada. Sabía que Draco Malfoy se sentía atraído por ella, la atracción era mutua, pero no se acostumbraba a los halagos repentinos de la serpiente. En su infancia Draco le había puesto innumerables apodos y se había burlado mil veces de sus dientes de castor, de su pelo, de su forma de andar… se había burlado de toda ella; y ahora, llegaba a la edad adulta y su divorcio con el que pensaba que era el amor de su vida le mostraba que Draco Malfoy en verdad no la despreciaba, sino que sentía algo por ella.

Llamémoslo lujuria, llamémoslo atracción… pero algo había, y Merlín ella estaba loca por sus huesos sangre pura.

\- Tu también te ves bien, un poco serio, pero bien.

\- Sé que es un cumpleaños de unos mocosos, pero un Malfoy siempre es un Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió y Draco se perdió en la mirada castaña de la mujer de sus sueños. Hermione sentía una atracción enorme hacia ese hombre, era como si unos imanes gigantes les estuvieran atrayendo, era perfecto… estaban el, ella, los niños…

¡Los niños! El recordar que no estaban solos la hizo pegar un bote y separarse del rubio con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Mama! – protestó Rose con los brazos en jarra – ¿¡Que haces!?

\- Estabais tan cerca – murmuró decepcionado Scorpius.

Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Draco, en cambio, estaba de lo más tranquilo.

\- Chicos, creo que debemos irnos – habló el rubio para quitar hierro al asunto – o llegaremos tarde.

\- Sí, es cierto, debemos irnos ya – habló atropelladamente Hermione, aun roja – Rose, tienes el regalo de los gemelos.

La niña asintió tomando los dos paquetes en sus manos. Eran rectangulares y amplios, del tamaño de un libro – Vaya Granger, no creo poder adivinar nunca que les has comprado…

Hermione le golpeó el brazo de forma juguetona y dijo – A saber que les has comprado tú ¿un apartamento en medio del Londres mágico?

\- No, por Merlín – exclamó con dramatismo – eso lo puede regalar cualquiera, yo regalo islas paradisiacas, tienen más glamour.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Y asquerosamente rico – contestó Draco haciendo a Hermione poner los ojos en blanco – Les hemos comprado un juego educativo de esos que te gustan tanto, sobre animales y criaturas mágicas y muggles.

Hermione le miró pasmada – Caramba Malfoy, es un regalo que perfectamente podría haber dado yo.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella con una sonrisa ladeada. Cuando llegó a su altura se acercó a su oído y con un débil susurro dijo – ¿Ves cómo estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

Hermione se quedó muda un instante y notando los ojos de los pequeños sobre ella se alejó trastabillando y se encaminó hacia la chimenea como un torbellino – Eres un ¡tonto! – le gritó.

Rose suspiró aburrida por el comportamiento infantil de su madre, y eso que la niña era ella. Entró en la chimenea con su progenitora quien con el ceño fruncido miró a Draco y preguntó casi en un ladrido – ¿No venís?

\- ¿Cabremos los cuatro? – preguntó Draco.

\- La chimenea es amplia y seguro que en la de Nott caben todos los Weasley juntos.

Draco se encogió de hombros y tomando la mano de su hijo entro con una sonrisa pedante en su rostro mientras tomaba los polvos flú con la otra. Scorpius soltó a su padre y agarró la mano de la castaña que cambió de semblante cuando se dio cuenta de que la manita que la tomaba con fuerza era la del heredero Malfoy.

Draco enarcó una ceja y Scorpius se apresuró a responder - Fuiste mal educado padre, la señora Granger no querrá darte la mano así que mejor me pongo yo en medio de los dos.

\- Tu hijo tiene razón – dijo Hermione – Al fin un Malfoy inteligente.

Draco gruñó y tomando la mano de su hijo de nuevo dijo – Mansión Nott – y arrojando los polvos flú, una llamarada verde los envolvió desapareciendo.

* * *

Ginny terminó de cambiarse y satisfecha bajó la escalera para encontrarse con una batalla campal entre sus tres hijos. James agarraba a Albus por el cuello mientras le revolvía el pelo, Albus pataleaba e intentaba golpear o tirar del pelo a su hermano mientras que Lily estaba de pie en el sillón golpeando con un cojín la cabeza de James mientras le gritaba que soltara a su hermano.

Ginny suspiró y tomando aire hondamente grito – ¿¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí!?

Sus tres hijos pararon de inmediato y Lily soltó el cojín bajándose veloz del sillón y corriendo hacia su madre con una mueca molesta – ¡Tus hijos son inaguantables!

\- Somos tus hermanos Lily – se burló James mientras que Albus intentaba peinarse el alborotado pelo heredado, para su desgracia, de su padre.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y girándose le dio una gélida mirada a su hermano mayor – Yo no tengo hermanos tan desobedientes.

\- Enana traicionera… - murmuró James.

\- Luego ya hablaremos nosotros cuatro pero ahora todos listos, nos vamos al cumpleaños de los gemelos – dijo Ginny tomando su chaqueta – coged los regalos y vámonos.

James echó un vistazo a su madre y enrojeció. Se levantó de golpe y apuntó a su madre con el dedo con gesto de terror – ¿¡Que haces así vestida!?

Ginny arqueó una ceja mirándose a sí misma - ¿Qué pasa? – llevaba una falda de tubo roja y una camisa de tirantes negra. Había elegido una ropa que se ajustara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, quería ponerle los dientes largos a su dios de ébano y de paso demostrarse a sí misma que, aunque el cerdo de Harry no la hubiera valorado como mujer y la hubiera engañado, ella seguía siendo hermosa y podía tener al hombre que quisiera.

\- Mamá… no puedes ir ¡así! – gritó furioso su hijo mayor.

Ginny frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos dijo – ¿Y por qué no? ¿Quién me lo va a prohibir? ¿Tu?

\- ¿Crees que tienes veinte años? Por Merlín, ¡que eres mi madre! ¡Cámbiate ya!

\- Escúchame bien jovencito – habló con voz dura la pelirroja haciendo temblar a su hijo mayor – ni siquiera mi madre me ha dicho como vestir no vas a venir tu a decirme que puedo y que no puedo llevar.

\- Pero…

\- Ni peros ni peras – James se encogió en su sitio debido al tono de reproche de su madre – Ahora vas a mover tu culo hasta la chimenea y vamos a ir a ese cumpleaños donde jugareis y disfrutareis de una agradable tarde sin armar ningún escándalo porque si no me encargaré de meterte en una academia militar mágica tan seria que acabaras siendo el gemelo perfecto de tu tío Percy ¿queda claro?

James tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió – Cristalino mamá, estas… muy guapa.

\- Bien, ahora – dijo señalando la chimenea – Andando. Vete tu primero con Lily y luego iré yo con Albus.

\- Sí mamá – dijo James cogiendo la mano de su hermana pequeña quien sonrió con maldad mientras le sacaba la lengua con burla. James gruñó y tomó un puñado de polvos flú dando la dirección de la mansión Nott. En cuanto desaparecieron Albus se acercó tranquilo hasta su madre y le tendió la mano.

\- No le hagas caso a James mamá, estas muy guapa – Ginny sonrió y besó el pelo de su hijo para entrar en la chimenea y dar la dirección de la mansión Nott. Unas llamas verdes le rodearon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en la chimenea de la enorme casa de Theodore, su abogado.

\- Ginny, ya estás aquí – dijo la dulce voz de Luna – estas muy guapa…

\- Gracias tú también – contestó amable mirando a Luna, se veía radiante con un vestido suelto azul celeste y sus peculiares pendientes de rábanos.

\- Pasad, Lily y James ya están con los niños – dijo Luna mirando a Albus que se había sonrojado – Hola pequeño Albus.

\- Ho… hola señora Lovegood.

Luna sonrió ampliamente y dijo – Llámame Luna, anda vete a jugar con los chicos – dijo señalando la mesa donde Lily, los gemelos, James y una niña que ella no conocía jugaban. Esa pequeña se le hacía terriblemente familiar, era morena de un color chocolate precioso… y esos ojos… no podía ser.

\- Ginevra, querida mía, estas espectacular – se giró para observar al interlocutor. Frente a ella Blaise iba vestido con un elegante pantalón de color gris y una camisa blanca levemente desabrochada mientras que en su mano derecha sujetaba una copa de vino.

\- Gracias Blaise tu estas… decente.

\- ¿Decentemente comible? – susurró el moreno haciendo que Ginny sonriera con malicia.

\- Obviamente.

\- Mami, mami ¡mira! ¡Esta es Amy! – Dijo Lily que había llegado corriendo de la mano con la pequeña Amy – es muy simpática, ya somos amigas ¿a qué si?

La niña asintió contenta y cuando dirigió la mirada a la pelirroja abrió la boca de par en par. Blaise sonrió mientras bebía de su copa pues su niña se había quedado prendada de Ginny.

\- Papi, era cierto ¡era cierto! – gritaba contenta Amy.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó curiosa Lily.

\- Tu mamá, es igual que Loli, mi muñeca – decía la niña mirando a Ginny con un brillo en la mirada.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Hay una muñeca igual que mi madre?

Blaise asintió – Oh sí, es pelirroja y tiene pecas y sus mismos ojos.

\- Me encantaría verla…

Amy tomó las manos de Lily – ¡Te la puedo enseñar! La tengo en mi casa, podrías venir un día a jugar si tu mamá te deja.

Las niñas miraron expectantes a la pelirroja quien tenía una dulce mueca en la cara. Era adorable ver a esas dos juntas, eran muy parecidas pero completamente diferentes. La suplica en los ojitos de Amy le ablandó el corazón y dijo – Por supuesto, si tu padre no pone objeciones será un placer.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado también y haciendo una reverencia a las niñas dijo – Me declaro el servidor de estas dos bellas damas.

Amy y Lily soltaron un gritito y se aferraron a las piernas de Ginny quien les acarició el pelo con ternura. Lily estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño de su madre, pero para la pequeña Zabini ese gesto de alguien que no fuera su padre resultaba terriblemente nuevo por lo que se apartó de Ginny sonrojada.

\- Siento haber sido tan atrevida señora.

La pelirroja miró con ternura a la pequeña y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Le alzó la cabeza para mirar esos ojos gigantes y marrones idénticos a los de su padre – Amy, no pidas disculpas y llámame Ginny.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, eres la amiguita de Lily ¿no? – la pequeña miró a la pelirroja menor quien asintió repetidamente por lo que la morena niña asintió también – Pues nada de señora ni de vergüenza conmigo ¿Vale?

\- Sí seño… - con la mirada de Ginny, Amy corrigió rápidamente lo que iba a decir – Ginny.

\- Bien – y acunó sus mejillas en sus manos para besar la cabeza de la pequeña – Ahora señoritas, creo que es hora de ir a jugar, debéis controlar a esos cuatro diablos.

Lily asintió con una mirada orgullosa y dijo – Señor Zabini, no se preocupe por su hija, está en buenas manos, ahora es mi amiga del alma y nos enfrentaremos a esos cuatro como verdaderas guerreras poderosas ¿verdad Amy?

\- Yo soy una princesa.

\- Bueno, princesas guerreras – Amy asintió imitando el gesto orgulloso de la pelirroja y salieron corriendo en dirección a la zona de juegos.

Una vez desaparecieron Blaise soltó un silbido de admiración – No hay duda de que es tu hija.

\- Pues yo pondría en duda tu paternidad si no fuera porque tiene tus ojos y tu color de piel.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó curioso Blaise.

\- Amy es preciosa, y adorable, toda una señorita educada y tú, querido Blaise eres un gilipollas egocéntrico.

Blaise soltó una carcajada – y lo que te encanta mi forma de ser.

\- ¿Ves lo que digo? Un egocéntrico y un gilipollas.

\- Es parte de mi encanto de serpiente – respondió poniendo una sensual sonrisa ladeada que hizo temblar las piernas de la pelirroja.

\- Ahí te doy la razón – le arrebató su copa de vino y con una coqueta mirada bebió el resto del contenido bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise. El slytherin iba a contestar algo cuando un rugido lejano y unos pasos acercándose resonaron en la sala.

\- ¡Llegamos! – gritó Rose entrando en la sala – ¡Hola tía Ginny!

\- Hola Rosie – contestó la pelirroja abrazando a su sobrina.

\- Hola tío Blaise – hablo menos efusivo Scorpius acercándose al moreno quien chocó las cinco con él.

\- Hola colega, ¿y tu padre?

\- Viene hablando con mi madre y tía Luna – dijo Rose acercándose a ellos – tu eres el señor del Ministerio, yo soy Rose.

\- Lo sé, eres famosa gracias a este caballero – dijo alborotando el pelo de un sonrojado Scorpius – y no me llames señor, soy demasiado guapo para que me tomes por un viejo, eso déjaselo a Theo y a Draco – Rose soltó una risita al igual que Scorpius – llámame Blaise madame.

\- Como le estés diciendo alguna barbaridad a mi hija Zabini…

Blaise miró a la castaña que entraba acompañada de Draco y con voz juguetona dijo – Para nada, soy padre y educado.

\- Que tendrá que ver…

\- Hermione querida, que imagen tienes de mí.

\- La que tú te ganaste Zabini – contestó Hermione como si fuera obvio.

\- Tía Hermione – dijo Lily acercándose corriendo con Amy de nuevo – Mira, es mi nueva amiga, Amy Zabini.

Hermione miró a la pequeña que jugaba con el bajo de su vestido murmurando un débil – Hola.

La castaña sintió ganas de estrujarle las mejillas en sus dedos y abrazarla fuerte, más se contuvo – Hola Amy, que vestido tan bonito.

\- Gracias ¡lo eligió mi papá!

\- Vaya Blaise, quien diría que tendrías tan buen gusto con los vestiditos – habló burlón Draco.

\- Hola tío Draco ¿te gusta mi vestido? - preguntó al rubio dando un par de vueltas sobre sí misma.

\- Es precioso Amy. Pareces una princesita.

La pequeña se giró para mirar a su nueva amiga que estaba parada como una estatua – ¿Lily? ¿Te pasa algo?

Mas la pequeña no contestó solo estaba quieta mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Era muy guapo, rubio, de ojos grises y sonrisa perfecta. Alto, altísimo seguro que si se subiera a sus hombros tocaría el techo de la enorme mansión y tenía la voz grave y masculina.

Los ojos grises la miraron y notó su corazoncito golpear su pecho – Hola, ¿tú eres Lily verdad? – La pequeña pelirroja asintió repetidamente como un robot – Un placer soy Draco amigo de tu madre y tu tía Hermione.

\- Es el padre de Scorpius – dijo Rose acercando al pequeño a su prima – Scorp esta es Lily, mi prima.

La menor de los Potter observó al clon del adulto y levantó la mano – Hola, soy Lily, espero que seamos amigos.

\- Seguro que si – habló Scorp mirando curioso a la pelirroja quien había vuelto a ver a su padre de manera extraña, como si fuera una especie de dios.

Scorpius miró a Rose y preguntó – ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Ni idea – contestó Rose encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos con todos a jugar, seguro que te llevas bien con todos – Vamos chicos.

Amy siguió a Scorpius y Rose pero Lily se quedó allí quieta frente a los adultos que la miraban con la ceja alzada. Lily se sonrojó cuando Draco le dio una sonrisa amable y salió huyendo hacia la zona de juegos.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Ginny quien intentaba aguantar la risa al igual que Blaise – ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- Oh para nada Malfoy – contestó Ginny

\- Allá donde vas te salen nuevas admiradoras amigo – dijo Blaise con burla – Parece que la pequeña Lily se ha quedado prendada de ti.

Hermione soltó un sonido adorable y dijo – Que mona, Lily está enamorada de ti.

\- ¡No digáis eso! – Gritó Draco más pálido de lo normal – Por Merlín, es una niña, enfermos…

\- Nunca es pronto para el amor – se burló Hermione haciendo que Ginny se carcajeara.

\- Es cierto amigo, para el amor no hay edad.

\- ¿Tengo que empezar a llamarte yerno? – preguntó Ginny con falsa ilusión.

\- ¿Cuándo os casáis? – Preguntó Hermione – seguro que te dice que sí.

\- ¡Callaos! – gritó Draco acercándose a Theo y Luna que estaban al margen arreglando unas mesas. Los otros adultos le siguieron entre risas burlándose del rubio.

Mientras, en la mesa de los niños, Albus y Scorpius habían hecho muy buenas migas al igual que los gemelos que estaban fascinados con el regalo del heredero Malfoy. Rose sonrió contenta al ver que su amigo por fin hacía amistades y parecía realmente feliz, ella estaba con Amy jugando con unas mariposas de colores. Le gustaba la pequeña Zabini, era una niña muy dulce, pero estaba preocupada por su prima que estaba como ida ¿Es que se había golpeado? ¿Le habría hecho alguna broma James que la habría aturdido?

Pero lo que le pasaba a la pequeña de los Potter no era nada preocupante, o al menos no demasiado. La pelirroja desde su sitio miraba al padre de su nuevo compañero de juegos hablar y reír con los adultos y soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra su mano y sonreía de forma boba imaginándose a ese príncipe llevándola a lomos de una escoba voladora a su castillo. Era un hecho, había tenido un flechazo. Lily Potter estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

El cumpleaños se pondría interesante.


End file.
